


Valiant

by ToriTheTired



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 112,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriTheTired/pseuds/ToriTheTired
Summary: She was the unknown savior of Sinnoh, bringing Team Galactic to its knees. She had calmed the Legendary Pokemon before chaos could erupt across the land. She had defeated Cynthia with strength she never knew she had.But she never became Champion. She never lost the shadows clinging to her mind. Beneath the calm exterior, she was a turbulent ocean.Galar was a new beginning, where nobody knew who she was. A chance to relax, to recuperate from all she had experienced. A chance to forget what she had seen.But she was born to protect others. The legends seemed to know this. And legends always wake.---Now split into two versions.For the Reader-Insert version, remain here.For the Specific-Character version, check deviantART, under the same username.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 184
Kudos: 1058





	1. A Word to Any Readers

Hello, all. I’m not too sure how far I will go with this, but this is a Leon/Reader insert for Pokemon Sword and Shield. The plot will be altered, like many of these inserts, but I want to expand the story and make it flow more easily.

Like I said, I have no idea how far this will go, but a few things before the introduction.

-The reader of this story is in her early/mid-twenties, around the same age as Leon. Hop is a teenager. (I believe he is a tween/teenager in the games, so I don’t think there is a change? Tell me if I'm wrong.)  
-The reader is a female. I know some inserts have a gender-neutral reader, but I found writing with a neutral character to be difficult due to pronoun usage. I might make a gender-neutral story in the future, but I would like to get into the feel of these types of stories before that. I hope everyone understands.  
-Abbreviations will be used for reader features. They are as follows:  
(F/N) = First Name  
(L/N) = Last Name  
(N/N) = Nickname  
(E/C) = Eye Color  
(H/C) = Hair Color  
(F/C) = Favorite Color  
If I need to add more, I will list them on the chapter where they are needed.

-There will be more serious themes in this story. I don’t expect to go all-out with maturity, and there won’t be excess amounts of gore and such, but I would like to make the story for adults and young adults rather than children. If there are possible triggering themes, I will add a tag in the description at the beginning of the chapter, as well as a summary near the end.  
-I am a college student, and while I am on break, I will be taking my courses again soon. This story might go on hiatus during those times. If this story continues, it will be slow.  
-This is also my first time posting on AO3. If my formatting is off, I hope nobody will be too upset. I'm trying my best.

With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story for however long as it goes.


	2. How it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was here that her journey began.

She stared at the brochure in her hands, eyes scanning the front. “Galar?” she asked in confusion.

The photo on the front showed lively, rolling fields of green, complemented by assorted flowers and trees. She opened the brochure and looked at the next picture. It showed a town of assorted-sized buildings and machinery, steam billowing from exposed pipelines and valves. The third image featured a dark, towering forest illuminated by glowing mushrooms and decorated with lovely cottages. The last photo showed a castle-like tower that soared into the heavens.

Cynthia nodded and smiled at the younger woman. “Galar has many different areas. Small, quiet villages, bustling cities, and wild areas barely touched by humans,” she said, before noting, “and plenty of water.”

(F/N) looked up at her with a small smile, then glanced over to her Togekiss, Fae. He tilted his head and made a soft noise, nosing at his Trainer’s arm, and the woman leaned over to show the floating Pokemon the brochure.

“So, why are you asking me to go to Galar? Is this a business trip?” she asked, looking over the pages.

“It’s not a business trip. It’s a vacation,” Cynthia answered. (F/N) gave her a worried look, to which Cynthia held up her hands. “I won’t force you to go. But you can’t hide how tired you are. You can hide it from others, but not from me. Or from Fae.”

Fae made a noise of agreement, and (F/N) looked at the avian Pokemon, shoulders drooping. “Honestly, it’s not that bad,” she mumbled. “I’ve been through worse, you know? With Team Galactic and all.”

“You nearly died battling Palkia and Dialga,” Cynthia chided.

“No, that was with Giratina,” the younger woman insisted.

The Sinnoh Champion sternly replied, “My point still stands. You need a break.”

(F/N) sighed, closing her eyes. She was silent for a few moments, gently running her fingers over the red chains around her neck. The orb-like charms clinked lightly. She finally mumbled, “I just hate to leave after all you’ve done for me. Allowing me to work here. Helping me overcome my memories. Caring for me when others didn’t.”

She looked up to the blonde woman, frowning. “To be honest, the people here are the only sources of stability I’ve ever had, besides Fae.”

Cynthia nodded. “I understand. Which is why this is your choice,” she responded. “I know you love being here. We all love having you here, too.” She raised her eyebrows, putting a hand on the trainer’s shoulder. “We all need breaks. After everything you’ve gone through, you deserve a break more than anyone.”

(F/N) lowered her head to stare at the brochure, then looked to Fae. The avian Pokemon stared right back, making a chirping noise. “Fae, do you want to go?” she asked him. Fae made an excited chattering noise, twirling in midair. “Well, we’ll have to start packing, then.”

Cynthia chuckled lightly, patting Fae’s side, then turned back to (F/N).

“Well, let’s get you packed and ready to go, shall we?”


	3. Strangers to Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galarian slang is difficult. But a friend is more than willing to help.

The move from Sinnoh’s Pokemon League to Postwick was different, but not unfavorable. The town was small yet lively, with fresh air and a sort of bright energy. (F/N) was used to sleeping in Sinnoh’s harsh rain and sleet, but Postwick was an area with more sunny days than stormy days. The nights were never too hot or too cold. Though she had enough money to rent an apartment- or even to buy a house- she found herself sleeping outside. The weather was perfect for it.

After all- it was better to save for a rainy day.

On one such rainy day, she had decided to stock up on supplies. She could buy plenty of treats for Fae, but fresh berries could be just as good, and sometimes better. Walking down the trodden path, she looked to Fae, who watched as raindrops landed on grass blades.

“I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again- I really like this weather,” she commented. Fae trilled lightly, and she replied, “Oh, definitely better than Snowpoint City.”

As she smiled at the Pokemon, she heard footsteps pound on the path. (F/N) and Fae turned to see a head of purple hair just coming over the ridge. A few seconds later, and the boy came fully into view, trailed by a sheep-like Pokemon. Just as he reached the top of the ridge, he misstepped, foot sliding in the mud. The action sent him skidding towards her and Fae, a look of wide-eyed panic written over his face.

She quickly stepped in front of him, stopping him as he slammed into her. She nearly lost her balance as well, but Fae quickly slid behind her, using his form to prevent her from falling. She gave him a grateful look before turning to the boy in front of her.

“Oh, jeez!” he cried. “Thanks for catching me, mate! This mud is just awful!”

She couldn’t help but smile at the boy. She remembered many Sinnoh trainers acting the same way- rushing to the next gym, trying their hand at the challenges. Completely carefree. It wasn’t the same situation, but it was similar. “Of course,” she replied.

Fae hovered to look over her shoulder, then made a soft noise of happiness. Upon catching sight of Fae, the boy’s eyes widened.

“Is that a Togekiss?” he asked in awe. Said avian flew in a quick circle and stopped above (F/N)’s head, looking rather pleased.

“This is Fae,” she answered, “and he is a Togekiss.” The confirmation only made the boy more excited.

“I’ve never seen one this close!” he giggled as he clasped his hands together. The sheep-like Pokemon nearby made a noise of joy. The boy took a moment, then tilted his head. “You don’t sound like you’re from Galar, so you have to be from another region,” he commented. “Are Togekiss common there?” (F/N) shook her head.

"They aren't common in Sinnoh," she answered. She looked to the sheep-like Pokemon, who quivered lightly, and asked, “Aren’t you two going to get cold?”

The boy froze up, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess we are! We better warm up!” he responded. He began running again- carefully this time- then stopped and turned to look at her. “Thanks again for helping me!”

“Of course. Stay out of trouble.”

“You bet!”

With that, he was off, his companion keeping up with him. (F/N) looked to Fae, who made an amused noise. “Yeah, definitely like the Sinnoh trainers.”

Their next meeting was sunnier. (F/N) was looking at an assortment of treats, tapping her chin absentmindedly. Fae was pointing quietly at some snacks, adding his input. She was about to choose a more sugary piece, when she heard someone call out, "Hey Togekiss Lady!" She and Fae looked up to see the purple-haired boy running over.

He skidded to a halt in front of her, smiling as his Pokemon made a noise of greeting. She now recognized it to be a Wooloo. “Sorry, but I never learned what your name was,” he said with embarrassment. She smiled, trying to put him at ease. She thought quickly.

In an attempt to keep people from recognizing her, she had dyed her (H/C) hair to (F/C). She had replaced her usual clothes with more professional ones, never showing her arms or legs. She already avoided talking about her past- she had only told Cynthia and the Elite Four- but this only increased tenfold after moving to Galar.

She had legal protections, thanks to her past. Here, she lived under a pseudonym. Nobody could access her records without plenty of authorization. But there was always a slight worry that someone would recognize who she was. Now, she wondered how she could avoid being identified.

“Hey, you alright, mate?” the boy asked.

She blinked and focused on him, responding, “Yes, thank you. I just remembered the trainers in Sinnoh. You really act like them.” She quickly added, “You can call me (N/N).”

It was a nickname only Cynthia- and eventually the Elite Four- used. It was always in private, and nobody else in Sinnoh knew of it. But this was Galar, not Sinnoh. If it meant hiding her identity, she would use the nickname to its fullest.

Besides, she was used to responding to it.

The bright-eyed boy smiled. “I’m Hop! And this is Wooloo!” he replied. Wooloo let out a cry, standing a bit taller.

“It’s nice to officially meet the both of you,” she laughed. Fae chirped and lowered himself, hovering in front of Wooloo. The two stared for a moment before Fae nuzzled the sheep. Wooloo made a bleat of contentment.

“You said you and Fae were from Sinnoh, right?” Hop asked.

(F/N) nodded and answered, “We are.”

“Can you tell me about Sinnoh? I’ve never left Galar, and you’re one of the only people I’ve ever met from another region!”

“Of course! Ask away.”

What came next was an extended session of rapid-fire questions. Hop asked about everything, ranging from the trainers and their Pokemon, the weather, the region itself, even the food.

Fae nibbled at a Pecha berry, looking quite content, as Wooloo ate some Aspear berries. "Ever since he burned his mouth, he hasn't liked spicy berries," (F/N) said. She glanced at the avian Pokemon, who whined lightly and chomped down on its Pecha berry.

“Poor Fae. You can have plenty of sugary berries! Don’t worry!” Hop said, grinning.

The two passed by a group of Wooloo, munching on grass, and Hop pointed towards a brick house. "That's where I live. If you ever want to come over, come on in!" he said happily. "Just make sure you don't track mud in. Mum will yell louder than an Obstagoon."

She stared at him with uncertainty. “Louder than an Obstagoon?” she asked slowly. He gained the same look of confusion, then his gaze brightened.

“You must not have them in Sinnoh. They can yell pretty loud!” he informed her. At her worried look, he quickly added, “She doesn’t really get angry angry! It’s just an expression. It means you’re kind of exasperated, you know?”

(F/N) relaxed, smiling. “I should have recognized that, but I’m still getting used to the slang around here,” she mumbled. “I just wanted to make sure.”

“I can see why it would be difficult,” Hop agreed. “Just to make sure- mum isn’t like an Obstagoon. She’s really nice.”

The two sat in silence, staring at the ground. (F/N) flinched as Hop clapped his hands. "Sorry! But I got an idea!" he said happily.

"Go ahead," she hummed. Hop grinned.

"Since you taught me about Sinnoh, I'll teach you about Galar!" She thought for a moment, exchanging a glance with Fae. When the avian Pokemon made a noise of agreement, she smiled and turned to Hop, nodding.

"I look forward to it," she replied.


	4. The Champion Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her old friend watches over her as she makes a new one.

(F/N) waited at the front door, swinging her hips lightly as Fae hovered over some flowers. The noon sun shone down on the two, blocked every once in a while by fluffy clouds. A light wind ruffled her hair and made Fae chirp with happiness, a sweet scent wavering in the air. "It is a nice day," she agreed, grinning at the Pokemon.

The door carefully swung open, and Hop's mother, Christine, smiled as she saw her visitors. "Good afternoon, dear!" she cheerfully said. She opened the door more widely, inviting the two inside. (F/N) made sure to wipe her shoes on the mat before walking inside. Fae floated inside, brushing his face against Christine to give his greeting. “Hello to you too, Fae.”

“Is she here?” Hop asked, peering around the corner. When he saw the (E/C) woman, he grinned and walked over. "Hello, hello!" he greeted.

“Good afternoon!” (F/N) returned.

“Has your Rotom-phone been working?”

“It has. It’s still a bit confusing, but I’m doing pretty well.”

“Great! I can show you a video on it!”

Christine smiled and shook her head at his antics. "Don't wear her out, dear," she said softly. “I’m alright,” (F/N) chuckled, following the excited boy. She had no problem with his energy, so long as he didn't get into trouble. That energy was once again bursting, and he could barely sit still.

“Lee was having an exhibition match! I want to see if you can watch it!” he chattered rapidly. “He’s going against Raihan!”

Hop talked about Leon every once in a while. Mostly he described how she was similar to his brother. They were both around the same age, with only a year's difference. They both were knowledgeable when it came to battling, especially strengths and weaknesses. And the two especially wanted kids to stay kids for as long as possible- to the point it was annoying, Hop said. 

From what (F/N) had seen of Leon's pictures, she didn't know if he was considered an adult, what with the way he dressed. Hop vehemently stated that Leon only wore such an outfit for the fans.

The boy brought up a video and quickly pressed play, skipping through the beginning. "Sorry, Rose, but I want to see Lee," he muttered in concentration. There was a flash on the screen, and Hop released his finger, pointing, "Yes! Here he comes!"

Fireworks ran along the stadium ground, bursting in multiple colors. From the smoke, a figure appeared. He and Hop were noticeably similar, with the same hair and eye color, but he was very much an adult. He was taller, his hair longer, and he had a beard trimmed to look like a Charizard's lower jaw. (F/N) raised an eyebrow as the man struck a pose, three fingers pointed upwards, and the Charizard behind him spread its wings.

"He's trying to make himself look bigger," (F/N) murmured. Hop glanced over.

"Leon?" he asked.

"Charizard," she corrected. "He's flaring his wings. Common mechanism." Due to her speaking, (F/N) only paid attention again when Leon ordered his Charizard to Gigantamax. She raised an eyebrow again, looking at Hop for an explanation. He just grinned and nodded to the video.

Charizard glowed a reddish-magenta before increasing in mass. Its wings and the tips of its horns became encased with flames, markings appearing on its knees and lower stomach. It towered over the onlookers, and with a single step, the stadium was shaking. When it roared, it was as if the sky was splitting in two.

(F/N) blinked, then murmured, "That looks rather dangerous."

"Only sometimes!" Hop teased. His eyes widened. "Wait a minute," he mumbled. He turned to peer over the couch, (F/N) staring in confusion, then called out, "Mum, what time is it?"

"Almost one, dear!"

"That means he's coming home soon!"

Hop leaped off the couch and quickly grabbed his jacket, pulling it on haphazardly and motioning at (F/N). "We gotta go meet him!" he said excitedly. "I'm already recording the match, so we can watch it later!" She smiled and stood up, motioning to Fae.

"Let's go see Hop's brother," she cooed.

Fae made a small turn, trilling, and Wooloo trotted towards the door. The four quickly left after saying goodbye to Christine. “Be sure to be back for the barbecue!” she called after them.

Once outside, Hop quickly looked to the right, staring quizzically. "What's that Wooloo doing?" he wondered aloud. (F/N) followed his gaze to see one of the woolly Pokemon headbutting a fence gate. Hop leaned over the stone fencing of his house, calling out, "Don't go into the Slumbering Weald, Wooloo!" The other Pokemon batted its head against the gate, making a small noise.

"Oh, whatever! It can't get through that!" Hop cried. He began sprinting, his Pokemon rolling after him, free to do so without mud in the way. “We’re gonna see the undefeated Champion!”

(F/N) snorted at his excitement and ran after him, Fae flying next to her. She used the time to smooth her button-up shirt and adjust the sleeves.

The road was longer than she imagined, and she eventually caught up to Hop, who was huffing slightly. "How can you run for so long?" he wheezed.

"Because I've done this for much longer than you," (F/N) replied. The brick house had vanished, hidden behind rolling hills of tall grass and sparse trees. "How far are we?" she asked after he caught his breath.

"Halfway there!" he answered.

The four kept a steadier pace, and eventually, a train station came into view over the hill. "That's Wedgehurst!" Hop said excitedly. His Wooloo bleated loudly, speeding up the pace, and the teen followed. (F/N) and Fae began trotting to keep pace with the other two. They reached the top of the hill to see a large crowd of onlookers, all surrounding the station. Both old and young were mingling, all looking as excited as Ponyta near a flame.

Hop made his way down the hill and across a bridge, moving to the edge of the crowd. He peered over their shoulders, grinning. Wooloo stayed near his trainer, moving from hoof to hoof. (F/N) remained on the bridge, hands folded behind her back. Fae hovered nearby, giving a questioning noise. "I'll just wait here," she murmured. "You know I don't like crowds." Fae made a trill of agreement, hovering by her head.

She could barely see due to the crowd, but when she saw a tan hand form the Champion's pose, she knew it was likely Leon. The crowd's cheers rose in volume and intensity. An older voice began to speak, yet the distance made the words warbled and unintelligible. She soon gave up on deciphering them. She turned and gently leaned over, peering into the clear water below. Her reflection stared back at her, a replica. The deep eyes, the scar over her left eyebrow, even the shape of her lips- it was perfect.

As she stared, the reflection morphed, becoming a black mass. Her slim form became a towering, snake-like build, longer than the bridge. Soft eyes turned red, glowing as they stared up at her curiously. She only smiled, whispering, "Hey, Renegade." The eyes blinked, and her reflection morphed back to normal, the yellow charm on her necklace warming up.

As she gently grasped the piece, she heard footsteps approach. She tucked the red chain necklaces into her shirt collar, smiling at Fae, then turned as Hop approached. "What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"I got distracted," she answered with a smile. "Sorry."

"You missed Lee's introduction!" he pouted.

(F/N) blinked at him, asking, "Am I not going to meet him in person?"

"You are." Hop smiled at the deeper voice, and she turned her head to see the Champion himself walking over. His yellow, citrine-like eyes darted over her form for a moment. She couldn't help but do the same. “These bright eyes over here- you must be (N/N), right? I’ve heard loads about you from my little brother,” he greeted, stopping before the bridge.

She smiled back at him. "And I've heard plenty about you from Hop," she returned.

Leon glanced at Hop, raising an eyebrow. "Did you yammer her ear off?" he asked.

Hop put his hand over his chest in mock pain as Wooloo bleated. "Hurtful!" he cried.

"He was fine," (F/N) chuckled. “I think it’s nice, the way he’s proud of you.”

“I’m chuffed to hear that,” Leon beamed.

At her confused stare, Hop added, “That means he’s happy to hear it.”

She hummed. “Ah. We never went over that term.”

“It never really crossed my mind," Hop mumbled sheepishly.

“Never went over that term?” Leon repeated questioningly. He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes brightened. "The terms in Sinnoh are different!"

"Right. Hop has been teaching me Galarian slang,” (F/N) confirmed. “I'm still not quite fluent, unfortunately." Charizard sniffed at her hand, then made a noise of contentment as she slowly reached up and scritched his chin.

Leon looked on and replied, “Well, we can certainly help you with that.”

(F/N) smiled, and Fae made a chirrup of happiness, nosing her side. "And I've heard about your Togekiss, too," Leon added. "I've only ever seen two of them, and I never got this close." Fae stared at the man for a moment, then floated closer and nosed at his hat, making a noise of approval.

"They're good luck charms, aren't they?" Hop asked. (F/N) laughed and closed her eyes as Fae nosed her cheek, happily trilling. "He's always been my good luck charm," she said softly. She cupped the Pokemon’s face, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he hummed.

Had her eyes been open, she wouldn't have missed the blush that ran across Leon's face.


	5. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you need some encouragement.

The walk from Wedgehurst back to Postwick was mostly uneventful. Hop excitedly chattered about Leon's battles, and Leon returned the favor by providing more details. (F/N) was mostly silent, smiling as the two brothers talked. Fae and Wooloo took turns chasing one another, and even Charizard joined, at one point. Though he was a larger size, he was gentle, careful to tag them lightly.

Throughout the conversation, the Sinnoh Trainer couldn't help but note the similarities between the two brothers. Both were fiery and excitable. Their energies acted in tangent. They laughed at the same jokes, seeming to feed off one another. There was a mutual understanding between them, too deep for her to relate.

But while Hop was a bursting fire, continuously fueled, Leon seemed to be a controlled flame. It was the difference between a newborn Cyndaquil and a fully-fledged Typhlosion. He had more experience, more time to learn. He was more confident than his younger brother, to the point where it could be considered hubris.

She made a mental note to steer Hop away from that.

When they arrived in Postwick, standing in front of the family home, Hop stared at Leon expectantly. "Lee! You promised us a present! So out with it!" he said excitedly. (F/N) blinked in surprise. "You brought (N/N) and I Pokemon, didn't you? I know you must have!" Her companion looked like he would start jumping around at any moment.

She looked to Leon as he said, "Right, then! The greatest gift from the greatest Champion." He smiled as he brought out three Pokeballs, calling, "It's showtime, everyone!" He tossed the three Pokeballs to the side, and they opened with a burst of white.

The first to emerge was a monkey-like Pokemon, almost resembling a Chimchar. It had a yellow, mask-like design around its eyes, while the ears and long tail were a light brown. Its paws were orange, much like its mouth, and a small stick held two tufts of hair together on its head. “This is the grass-type Pokemon, Grookey!”

The second to emerge was a rabbit-like Pokemon, like a Buneary. It had shorter white fur and a pattern like a yellow bandaid over its nose. The tips of its ears and hind feet faded to a lively red, fur tufts coming from its cheeks. A small amount of red circled its shoulders. "This is the fire-type Pokemon, Scorbunny!"

The third to emerge was a lizard-like Pokemon, like a Treecko with a large, round head. It had dark, circular marks on the lower corners of its eyes, matching the tip of its Kecleon-like tail. A yellow fin popped from the top of its head. Its belly, as well as the area around its mouth, was a lighter shade of blue. “And this is the water-type, Sobble!”

When the three steadied themselves, they immediately began to run around, making Hop laugh in amazement. (F/N) giggled as Grookey leaped into a tree, Sobble diving into the pond just next to it. Scorbunny ran in circles, flames dancing from its toes as it cheered happily.

As Grookey used a stick to tap a Sitrus berry, Sobble spat water into the air, not noticing as it hit Scorbunny. Scorbunny, shocked by the action, darted around in panic. It leaped into the air, banging its head against the limb Grookey was on. Grookey stared in sadness as its berry fell into the water, and Sobble let out a cry of fear, jumping onto land. It wailed loudly, tears beading at its eyes as Grookey landed next to it. Grookey tapped its stick on the ground, making a happy chirp, as Scorbunny hopped over and chattered at its friend. Sobble soon wiped away its tears, smiling at the two.

"Poor darling," (F/N) murmured. "I guess Sobble isn't used to all this action."

Fae chirped in agreement and tilted his head. "It seems like he's kind of shy," Hop agreed. Wooloo made a soft noise and sniffed the air, watching the three Pokemon with curiosity.

Leon looked from the starters to Hop and (F/N). "I want you two to choose a Pokemon each," he said with a smile.

Hop bounced on his toes, trying to keep from running over, and chattered, "You choose first!" He glanced at her with a smile, nodding.

She stared at Hop, then looked to Leon with uncertainty. "Are you sure?" she asked softly.

Leon's smile faded. "Why wouldn't I be sure?" he returned. "You seem like a kindhearted person. You would make a wonderful Trainer."

She bit her lip, staring at Fae, then took a breath. "I was a Trainer," she mumbled. "I left that behind after my team retired." Fae whined, trying to wipe the sad look off her face. She closed her eyes and quietly added, "I don't know if I can do that again."

She didn't know if she could deal with being in danger again, either.

Hop looked at her, then lightly tapped her arm. "You don't have to be a Trainer," he said quietly. "I think you would do great, though. You show so much love to every Pokemon- even the wild ones." Hop smiled at her, face genuine. "You really remind me of Lee. And if someone reminds me of Lee, I know they're a good person."

She stared at him in shock, cheeks flushed red. Leon had an embarrassed smile, hand on the back of his neck. Hop didn't seem to realize what position he had put them in. The three remained quiet before she cleared her throat. "I- well- if you really think that highly of me, I'll- I’ll do what I can," she stammered. She began petting Fae's wings in an attempt to hide her embarrassment as Hop grinned.

"Then could you be my rival?" he asked excitedly. "You have a bunch of experience, so having you around will be just as good as having Lee! And it’ll be just as fun!" She wanted to phase through the floor at that moment.

She took a moment to arrange her words, then asked, "Would you really want someone my age to be your rival?"

"Of course! You'll make me work!"

(F/N) took a silent breath, letting the redness in her cheeks fade, then she turned to Hop and Leon. "If Leon is alright with that, I'll accept your offer," she breathed out. "But Fae won't be doing any battling. Not until you have more experience. I want this to be fair."

“That’s fine with me,” Leon said quickly. “I would appreciate that, actually.”

Hop threw a fist into the air with happiness, yelling, "Yes!" The three starters stared at him with excitement, and (F/N) fiddled with her shirt collar, avoiding Leon's gaze. She could handle confrontational moments. She could deal with angry people. But compliments of any kind- especially genuine ones- never failed to embarrass her.

She had no idea why she was more flustered by Leon and Hop's comments than by battling the ruler of distortion.

"You can choose your Pokemon first. It can be your Galarian gift," Hop commented. (F/N) nodded slowly but stayed in place.

"I'll let them come to me," she responded. She lowered herself to the ground, crossing her legs. Fae floated downwards and settled next to her, humming. The two watched the starters, who had started chattering to each other in anticipation.

The first to look over was Scorbunny. It stared at her and Fae, then looked to its paws. It tilted its head and glanced at Grookey. Grookey looked to its paws, tail swishing. After a moment, it glanced at Sobble. Sobble looked nervous, but as it lifted its head to stare, it seemed to gain some confidence.

It slowly inched forwards, approaching the pair. She held her hand out to it, palm down, and stayed silent. Sobble sniffed at her knuckles and glanced at Fae, who gave a trill of encouragement. Finally, Sobble nosed her hand, babbling softly. She smiled at the Pokemon. "I can't promise I'll be a perfect Trainer," she said quietly, "but if you want to join me, I would be more than happy to have you."

At that, Sobble shouted in agreement, before looking as though it shocked itself. "We'll both have to work on confidence, won't we?" the woman asked with a laugh. “But we’ll take it nice and easy. Don’t worry.” She turned as Hop laughed, smile growing when she noticed Scorbunny giving him a high-five with a paw.

"He's so great!" Hop gushed. He then straightened himself out, smiling as he called out, "We're going to be doing some Champion training, so be ready!" Scorbunny let out a cry of excitement, then bounced in place as Wooloo sniffed it.

"That's why I brought these Pokemon," Leon chuckled. "I want you to battle and train and grow strong together. To try and reach me!" He walked over to Grookey and crouched down, holding his arm out. "And Grookey!" he added, turning to the monkey. "Charizard will show you the ropes. He's strict, but he's real strong and real kind, too." With that, Grookey made a happy chattering, waving its tail.

“Congratulations, Grookey!” (F/N) called out. Sobble and Scorbunny both cheered for their friend, who looked ecstatic.

Hop grinned and called out, “You'll do wonderful, mate!"

The group looked over as Christine walked out and called, "All right! That's enough of all this Trainer nonsense for one night!" Despite her words, her tone was warm, and she had a smile across her face. "Dinner's ready, children. Bring along your Pokemon, and let's all eat!"

The Sinnoh Trainer blinked in surprise and pointed at herself. "Even me?" she asked.

Hop laughed and replied, "Obviously!" He ran after his mother, who shook her head at his energy. She then smiled at (F/N) and motioned for her to come inside.

(F/N) looked down at Sobble and Fae, then up as Leon approached. "Are you coming?" he asked. He smiled at her, then held out his hand. She froze, then took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"If I'm not intruding on everyone, then I'll join," she replied quietly.

"Intruding?" he repeated with a laugh. "Mate, Hop is the happiest he's ever been. You're more than welcome to join."

She looked towards the happy home, then nodded and replied, "I think I would like that- a lot."


	6. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can become stronger with the right guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have provided comments and kudos to me- thank you so much. I never expected this story to have so many views. For now, I will try to update once every day or two, so my uploads do not stutter. This chapter features the first battle, so I hope my writing is sufficient.

The rising sun glimmered down on morning dew, sparkles cascading from the light. Bug Pokemon buzzed about, already having started their day. The tweeting of small, blue bird-like Pokemon filled the air, easy on the ears. (F/N) stretched her arms above her head with a deep breath, then lowered them as she exhaled. "A brand new day," she whispered to herself.

Fae yawned loudly, then shook himself off and flew down from his perch in a tree, squeaking as dewdrops hit his nose. "A bit cold, huh?" the Sinnoh Trainer giggled, patting his head. He gave an indignant huff, then shimmied up to her, prodding her with a wing. "I'll get you some food, but I need to get dressed!"

Fae shook off a touch more, then floated over to Sobble- or Caspian, as he was now called. He gently nosed at the water-type, who eventually woke and stared with bleary eyes.

"Good morning, Cas," (F/N) greeted softly. "You'll have to get up for now, but you can sleep later if you want."

Caspian didn't seem to mind. He stretched his limbs out, tail uncurling, then let out a cry to show he was awake. The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at him with a smile as she pulled on some long, black jeans. "Good to see you're ready. I just need to grab a shirt."

She unzipped the second part of her bag, pulling out a gray, long-sleeved top. She slid the sleeves on and began buttoning it, trying to avoid staring at the scars on her stomach and chest. As soon as she was buttoned up, she fixed her necklace under her collar, slid into her shoes, and picked up both her bag and Caspian.

The walk to Hop and Leon's house was quick and easy on the feet. Halfway there, she let Caspian walk, as he wanted to smell the flowers. Fae flew slowly overhead, taking in the natural scents. The sun was just above the horizon when they arrived, and the group opted for waiting outside.

(F/N) was trying to see what type of berries Caspian would like when the door opened. She looked up to see Leon, who was ready to go. He looked a bit surprised to see her but walked over nonetheless.

"Good morning!" he greeted as he sat down.

"Good morning," she returned, handing Caspian a Persim berry.

“You been spending time with Sobble- ah, Caspian?”

“I have. He seems to like being with Fae and I.”

Caspian made a squeak of agreement, but the Persim berry muffled his words. "So cute," she hummed. "Don't choke on your food, though. That would be bad." With another bite, the Pokemon was finished. He sniffed at his Trainer's hands, then whined lightly. "I'll get you some more. Don't worry." When her stomach growled, too, she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Did you not have breakfast?" Leon teased.

"I wanted to make sure they were fed, first," she laughed.

"You're almost as bad as Hop. You both need to eat more."

"Well, I’ll get breakfast after Hop and I discuss our plans.”

At that, the door swung open, and Hop came barreling out. He had his bag with him, ready to start the day. As soon as he saw Leon and (F/N), he grinned and trotted over. "I spent all night with Scorbunny!" he said happily.

"So you two are getting on all right? Understanding one another?" Leon asked.

"Course!" Hop replied. He looked at (F/N) and Caspian, adding, "(N/N)’s made fast friends with Caspian, too."

Leon nodded with pride and stood up, cape flaring behind him. "Then listen up!" he exclaimed. "Believe in not only yourself but your Pokemon, too. If you trust one another and battle side-by-side, then someday, you might become worthy rivals for me!" He beamed, eyes shining as he looked over at the Sinnoh Trainer.

Hop choked a bit. "What're you looking at her for, Lee? I'm gonna be the one challenging you!" he sputtered. “She’s my rival, remember?”

"He probably wants to know if his speech is doing the trick," (F/N) mused.

Leon stared expectantly. "Is it working?"

"On Hop, maybe."

Leon looked like he got hit with a tackle. Fae and Caspian made noises of amusement. The man's shocked expression quickly shifted, a smirk playing on his lips. "Trying to knock me down a few pegs?” he asked.

"Perhaps,” she responded with a grin.

What in Arceus’ name was she doing?

"You won't be knocking anything down if you don't start training!" Hop taunted. "Proper Trainers raise their Pokemon up to be first-rate in battle!"

"You think you're worthy of calling yourself such a proper Trainer already, Hop?" Leon teased. "How about I judge that?"

Hop and (F/N) stared in confusion. "How will you judge it?" she asked.

“By seeing how you handle yourselves in a battle,” Leon answered.

Hop threw a hand in the air. “Let’s go!” he yelled. He jumped on the painted battle stage in front of the house and stared expectantly.

(F/N) looked to Caspian, smiling. "Are you ready?" she asked. The small water-type took a breath and nodded, eyes hardening. “Well, let’s get to it, then,” she remarked.

She took her place opposite Hop. Caspian looked nervous but willing.

"Believe in your partners. And care for them, too, with all your heart," Leon said, taking his place near the side. “If you do those two things, I’m certain you’ll learn what suits your Pokemon.” He grinned and added, “And more importantly, you’ll have a champion time battling with them.”

(F/N) nodded and closed her eyes. Caspian seemed to absorb his words, standing up straighter as he finished his speech. Hop grinned and held up his fists.

"I've watched every match that Lee's ever had! I read every book and magazine he left at home, too!" he proclaimed. “I know exactly what to do in order to win!”

Upon hearing those words, the Sinnoh Trainer opened her eyes, grinned, and responded, “Then show me.”

Hop grabbed a Pokeball, then pounded his hand into his fist before sending his first partner into battle. Wooloo came out of the ball, making a loud battle cry. He didn’t have the same nervous look as Caspian but still kept an eye on the water-type. "I have two partners with me, so you better watch out!" Hop called.

Caspian cried out indignantly, then calmed as his Trainer replied, "I believe in Caspian." She followed her words with a grin, adding, “Cas, go for an attack! Let’s see what you can do.”

“We can take anything you throw at us!” Hop laughed.

Caspian uncurled his tail and swished it, then suddenly slammed it into Wooloo. The sheep let out a squeal of shock, then tackled the lizard, who reeled in surprise.

"Good job, Cas. You took that hit very well!" (F/N) encouraged. Caspian let out a shout of excitement as she instructed, "Let's go again!"

"Wooloo, dodge his tail!" Hop shouted. Wooloo leaped over the lizard’s tail as it came around, but Caspian returned the favor by jumping away from another hit.

“Very good,” (F/N) nodded.

Caspian let out a small growl, which seemed to confuse the sheep. A second later, he swung his tail from the other side, hitting his opponent. Wooloo staggered, then shoved his hooves into the ground and rammed Caspian, who braced himself. He retorted by slamming his head into Wooloo, who tried to stay steady but failed. He let out a soft bleat and crumpled, looking more content when Hop returned him to his ball.

“Brilliant job! Are you ready for another round?” the Sinnoh Trainer asked. As Caspian let out a cry of motivation, Fae trilled with pride.

“It’s not over yet,” Hop insisted. “I have another trusty ally on my team!” With a burst of confidence, Hop sent out his second partner, Scorbunny, who moved from one foot to the next in anticipation.

Caspian looked worried for a moment, shrinking away as he glanced back at his Trainer. She nodded at him with a smile. "You can do this," she encouraged. With that, the small water-type braced itself.

“Scorbunny, let’s go!” Hop instructed. Scorbunny bounced to one foot, then launched at the water-type, ramming into him.

Caspian winced and drew back, then opened his mouth. A burst of water shot out, hitting Scorbunny directly in the chest. Thrown off-balance, the fire-type stumbled back, trying to wipe water from its eyes. It blindly tried to hit Caspian, but it was too late. The water-type swept his legs out from under him, making him fall to the ground. He struggled for a second, then stopped, defeated.

For a moment, both Hop and (F/N) stared in shock. Then she was crouched down, calling out, "You did wonderful, Cas!" Caspian let out a triumphant cry, rushing to her and nuzzling her hands. She swept him into her arms, kissing his forehead as Fae cheered.

"You and Caspian are too much," Hop sighed, returning Scorbunny to his ball. "I guess I know why Lee thought he should give you a Pokemon too!"

The bummed-out look on his face made her heart sink. "You were wonderful, Hop," she responded, trying to lift his spirits. "Wooloo knew just how to react after such a short time. And Scorbunny has a fiery passion, just like you. For your first battle, I think you did an amazing job."

Hop rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling, "You're gonna make me blush."

"You and your Pokemon all fought hard," Leon said reassuringly. He smiled and added, "Made me almost want to let out Charizard, to join in on all the fun!" (F/N) raised an eyebrow and turned her body to shield Caspian, who huffed and buried his face in her neck. Fae shook his head in disbelief. "Just a joke!" Leon insisted, then he quickly asked, "Why don't I get you all sorted?"

Hop let Wooloo and Scorbunny out first, who looked exhausted. "We'll get you guys fixed up," he murmured. Leon pulled out a few potions, spraying them over the two. They seemed to relax instantly, gaining strength as the concoction set in. He then turned to look at Caspian, who reached an arm out and stared. He sprayed the purple mixture over him, and the water-type shivered then relaxed.

"Here, (N/N)," Hop said. He held out his hand, where 400 Pokedollars sat in his palm. "You won, so I'll pay up."

(F/N) accepted the money and replied, "I'm going to be using this for breakfast, so don't be too upset."

"You aren't buying any supplies?"

"I have money of my own, you know. You don’t have to worry that much.”

Hop put his hands on his hips. "You might be my rival, but you're also my friend! I can't just stop worrying," he retorted.

Following his words, (F/N)'s stomach rumbled slightly. Her cheeks flushed as Fae made a teasing noise. "You hush," she mumbled. Caspian made a noise sounding like laughter, and Hop and Leon followed suit.

"That's one reason to worry!" Hop breathed out. "You eat even less than I do."

"How about we all get a cuppa before we head out?" Leon asked. He pointed to the home with a grin. "Mum will be happy to have you, and it’s no pay."

Caspian chirped in agreement, and Fae nosed at (F/N)'s back to make her hurry. "Alright, alright!" she huffed. "Hold your Ponytas!" Scorbunny and Wooloo looked like they had recovered from the fight and excitedly ran towards the front door. Fae and Caspian followed, leaving the three Trainers laughing.

"This adventure is gonna be brill!" Hop chimed.

“Definitely,” the Sinnoh Trainer agreed, smiling at his enthusiasm.


	7. To Save a Wooloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A noble thought can still lead to foolish actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter, so I can let the audience prepare for the Slumbering Weald.
> 
> But even though this chapter is small, the appreciation I have for my viewers and readers is not. I am still baffled by the kudos and bookmarks I have received. Once again, thank you. I hope that everyone continues to enjoy the story, and please don't be afraid to point out mistakes.

After breakfast, Leon recommended that Hop and (F/N) get the Pokedex on their phones. “If you head from Postwick to Wedgehurst, you’ll reach the Pokemon Research Lab,” he instructed. “I’ll let the Professor know to expect you.”

Hop nodded and crossed his arms. “I’m going to be the next Champion, so completing a simple Pokedex will be nothing,” he boasted. “Just another page in the tale of my legend!”

(F/N) glanced at Fae and Caspian, who made shrugging motions.

Hop immediately ran out of the house, yelling, "It's time to go!"

The Sinnoh Trainer stared after him, then glanced at Leon with a smile. "He's enthusiastic," she remarked.

Leon grinned. "He's wanted to go on an adventure for years," he responded. He took a breath and opened his mouth to speak, then frowned, looking lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" (F/N) asked.

Leon blinked and looked over. "No," he answered. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For encouraging Hop. You have no idea what that means to him." He paused, then added, "It means a lot to me, too."

Once again, (F/N) was left blushing, fiddling with her shirt collar. "If you're complimenting me just to sway me," she started, but Leon immediately began stuttering.

"No! That- That's not what I'm doing," he stammered. "I'm just happy that he has someone reliable with him. He's enthusiastic, and that's great. It’s wonderful! But- but he needs someone to tone him down. You know?"

For a moment, his face looked almost as red as hers. Fae and Caspian glanced at one another. The water-type broke the silence by squeaking and pointing to the door.

"Time to go?" (F/N) asked quickly.

"Seems so!" Leon responded, standing up. "I'll head to the Professor's house, to let her know you’re coming.” He opened the door for the three, following them out, then released Charizard from his ball.

The fiery Pokemon shook his head and snorted, staring at his Trainer. "I'll- ah- tell Magnolia you're coming!" Leon repeated, this time more swiftly. His face was still red. He climbed atop Charizard’s back and gave a thumbs-up, and then they were flying away, the Pokemon's wings beating the air.

(F/N) put her hands on her hips, head tilting, before she muttered, "Huh." Fae nudged at her, then trilled in amusement. “I highly doubt that, Fae. He’s just trying to butter me up.” She paused, then grumbled, “Don’t you take that the wrong way!” The look on Fae’s face said he had, and she could only be happy Caspian was clueless.

“Are you coming or not?” Hop yelled. She turned around as Hop ran up to her from the main path, looking impatient. "I was just at the edge of the field when I realized you weren't following!" he whined. "We gotta get going!"

She crossed her arms and gave him a gentle smile. "You need to learn some patience," she teased.

Hop threw his head back, complaining, "You sound like my mum!"

The two jolted at a crashing noise, and they slowly followed along the mossy stone walls, until they found the source. The once closed gate was now open, swinging in the wind. It made another crashing noise, much weaker this time, as a small gust swept through.

"The gate's open," Hop murmured. "And that Wooloo is gone."

The Sinnoh Trainer furrowed her eyebrows but stayed silent.

Hop hummed lowly, then remarked, "It was tackling the fence pretty hard yesterday." He turned to look at her as he asked, "Do you think it actually broke through here?"

She took a breath and answered, "I'm not sure." Hop went back to staring at the gate, thinking, as Fae and Caspian exchanged glances.

"I remember the Professor's granddaughter went in once," he finally muttered. "She came back in a real state." He thought for a bit longer, before exclaiming, "We gotta save that Wooloo!" With that, he took off into the forest.

His companion stared in shock before crying out, "What do you mean, 'we'? Get back here! Hop!" She brought Caspian into his Pokeball, whispering, "Hold on a moment," before sprinting after Hop, Fae trailing behind her.


	8. A Slumbering Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, emotions can transcend species.

The forest beyond was somewhat thin at first. A few trees lingered here and there, small brush growing nearby. Colored wildflowers dotted the spaces between the scrub and wood. The sun had at least some chance of shining through the towering leaves and branches. It was warm and bright and uplifting.

The same couldn't be said as they ran deeper into the woods. Though they were able to follow a path, it was barely used, from the look of it. The ground had risen on the path's sides, dirt pouring over the edges. The bushes were larger, and the grass was taller. The trees had heavier leaf-cover. If that wasn't dark enough, a soft fog laid overhead, blocking most sunlight from breaching.

(F/N) couldn't help but compare the near-empty silence to that of the Distortion World. Both places were deathly void of sound. Stepping on a small twig would make a near-thundering snap due to echoing. But at least in the Distortion World, she knew who the master was.

The Slumbering Weald was new territory.

Hop had stopped to take a look around, eyes wide with curiosity. He glanced at her as she approached, but continued to spin a slow circle, eyes gazing over everything in the vicinity. He muttered a small, "Wow," of amazement, then turned to look at her.

"We need to go back," she started, but Hop frowned and crossed his arms.

"That Wooloo must be in here. It's gonna get hurt," he interrupted.

She sighed and responded, "You don’t know that it’s in trouble. Maybe it came in, decided against dealing with the fog, and then left.”

He retorted, “What if it didn’t?”

“Then it’s not your job to handle this.”

“What, because I’m not an adult?”

“I never said anything about you being an adult, Hop.”

“But that’s the reason, isn’t it?”

She set her jaw and answered, “It’s because nature has a course.”

The look on his face was of pure shock. "You can't just say that!" he cried.

"It’s how the world works,” she said softly. “Believe me, I hate to say it. But it’s true.” Fae made a sad noise of agreement.

Hop scuffed the ground with a toe, looking upset. He finally replied, "It hasn't been too long since we saw it, right? I saw it just this morning.” He looked at her with hopeful eyes and continued, "That means we still have a chance."

(F/N) glanced at Fae, who made an unsure sound. Hop quickly glanced between the two, waiting for a response. Finally, the woman sighed. He wasn't going to give up, and deep down, she wanted to help the wooly Pokemon, too.

"Alright. We'll try to find the Wooloo," she murmured. Hop grinned at her until she held up a hand and continued, "But you need to stay close to me. This fog is very thick."

“Are you scared?” he teased.

“I’m scared that your brother would kill me if I let you go in here alone,” she mumbled.

“He wouldn’t kill you.”

“Do you want to find out?” A pause followed.

“No.”

“Right.”

The two walked deeper into the fog. Hop kept a hand near the Pokeballs on his side. "Do you think we could train a bit?" he asked after a few moments.

"By attacking wild Pokemon?" she returned.

He raised an eyebrow. "If wild Pokemon attack, can we defend ourselves?" he rephrased.

"If you need to defend yourself, then yes,” she replied. “But otherwise, we shouldn’t draw attention to ourselves.” She looked at Fae and muttered, "We don't know what's in here, yet."

With that, Hop released Scorbunny, who looked around in confusion. "How about we practice a bit?" his Trainer asked. The fire-type nodded, though still a bit wary.

(F/N) released Caspian, who sniffed the air and whined lightly. "You'll be alright," she murmured. "If there's a battle you can't win, we won't force it." Fae chirped in agreement.

They encountered wild Pokemon once they had walked deeper into the Slumbering Weald. Most of the beasts left them alone, content with watching as they walked by. A few outliers were more aggressive, and they crept over without fear. When Fae came into view, many seemed to rethink their choices. But one squirrel-like Pokemon made a chattering of annoyance and launched at Caspian, who barely managed to jump out of the way.

(F/N) whirled her head around and called out, "Water Gun." Caspian shot a burst of water at the Pokemon, who shrunk back in surprise after the hit. Furious, it rammed into the water-type, who took the hit without flinching. After Caspian smacked it with his tail, it scampered away, hissing with disbelief.

He turned to look at (F/N) for approval, and she nodded. “Very good. That one won’t bother us again,” she praised.

"You reacted quickly," Hop observed.

"You need to stay on your toes," she responded. Hop looked at Scorbunny, who seemed to absorb those words. The rabbit bounced from toe-to-toe and smiled, then turned over his shoulder as a bird-like Pokemon came forward.

“Let’s try a tackle!” Hop called out. Scorbunny slammed into his opponent, who tweeted angrily and darted its beak towards him. The first peck made the rabbit flinch, but he was able to avoid the next few hits. When he spotted an opening, Scorbunny knocked his opponent over with a hit. It stayed on its side for a moment, dizzy, then scrambled up and flew away. “Brilliant!” Hop laughed lightly. Scorbunny stood proudly and huffed.

With fewer attacks coming towards them, the group kept moving forward. They had walked quite a way in, just across an overgrown bridge, when Hop questioned, “Is everyone doing alright? We've only had a few battles, but I want to make sure."

"Caspian, do you need a break?" (F/N) asked the lizard. Caspian thought for a moment, then nodded. "That's fine by me. You can't over-extend your energy," she hummed. "Good on you for telling the truth."

Caspian let out a sigh of relief as Hop pulled out a potion and sprayed it over him. The Trainer did the same for Scorbunny and Wooloo, who had gained some confidence over time.

"I should pay you back for those," (F/N) insisted.

Hop shook his head. "Nah. These were all gifts from Lee, so we should use them as needed," he replied. "He can pay for plenty of them."

She wanted to retort, but the group fell completely silent as a howling came from deep within the woods. Caspian let out a fearful whine and hid behind his Trainer, while Fae let out a low chirp of wariness. Scorbunny and Wooloo moved closer to one another as Hop looked around, a mixed expression of curiosity and fear over his face.

"Did you hear that?" he exclaimed in a low whisper. He whipped his head around to stare at (F/N) and rapidly continued, "Was that a Pokemon crying out?"

She stood up and slowly looked around the vicinity. In the first areas of the forest, there had been wild beasts nearby. Their chattering, though very low and soft, had served as background noise. Here, there was no sound.

"Stay behind me," she murmured sternly.

For once, Hop seemed alright with that suggestion. Though he tried to hide his worry behind a mask of confidence, he was anxiously tapping his fingers against his side. He brought Wooloo back into its ball and quietly joked, "I only need Scorbunny to be safe."

(F/N) sent Caspian into his ball as she shared a glance with Fae. Understanding rang in his eyes as he took a position behind her.

If something attacked them, she could take the first hit as he helped Hop get away.

They walked further, fog thickening on all sides. The path became thinner and thinner until it was barely a path at all. An eerie silence laid over the group, broken only by their footsteps. Because of the fog and darkness, a shiver ran down (F/N)'s back.

"This is mad," Hop finally whispered. "I can't even see my own hand in front of my face!" He took a shaky breath and added, "I think I get why this place is off-limits."

(F/N) looked around, unable to discern anything, and replied, "I think we need to go back." She stopped to look at him, making him run into her left shoulder.

He let out a grunt of surprise and stumbled ahead of her. He glanced back at her in confusion, then looked around the area, eyebrows furrowed. She followed suit as Fae moved to her right side, unable to see through the fog.

The sound of footsteps made her whirl her head towards Hop, who glanced towards her in panic. At that moment, a form appeared from the mist. She darted in front of Hop, pushing him further back as he yelped in surprise, then stared at the figure before her.

The beast's shoulders were higher than her head. Red, shield-like layers of fur went down its neck, broken only by lines of black and a white underbelly. A burst of navy fur came from the top of its head, the same surrounding its front paws. Its white muzzle had black markings, reaching up to the rest of its face. They surrounded its eyes, a piercing amber, much like the fossils she had seen in museums.

It seemed to stare into her very soul, and she found herself unable to break her gaze.

She vaguely heard Fae let out a trill of shock as Scorbunny attacked. The burst of embers went right through the beast, as though it was never even there. But it never reacted. It only continued to gaze at her. Finally, she was able to speak.

"We are not here to harm you," she finally murmured. "Please let us leave safely."

It narrowed its eyes, then opened its jaws and gave a low, echoing howl. Fog seemed to pour from its chest, surrounding the vicinity. Hop let out a shout of shock, then went quiet.

The Sinnoh Trainer whipped her head back to see him on the forest floor, seemingly unconscious, just like Scorbunny. Fae let out a whine, appearing to suffer from the same effect, and landed face-first in the grass. The fog seemed to wrap around him before impact, protecting him from the fall.

She whirled back and found herself face to face with the being. It was so close she could see the orange dapples in its eyes, and feel the heat from its form. Yet even as it stared down at her, she felt no malice, no aggression. Not a single sign that it would attack unprovoked. Instead, she sensed loneliness and anguish- the same which she had first sensed in Giratina.

The fog began to surround her once again. The being's eyes glowed softly, and her head began to swim. She tried desperately to keep her eyes open, but her vision was spinning like a carousel. She crumpled, feeling something soft embrace her before she could slam into the earthy floor. As her vision began to fade, a voice, rough yet gentle, echoed in her head.

_Sleep._

And she did.


	9. Peace and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a duality- a day can have both ups and downs.

(F/N) didn't like to dream.

Well, it was more of what lingered in her dreams that she didn't like. During the day, she avoided her memories. They had already influenced her enough, after all. But at night, they were free to trouble her again. Dreams were just that- dreams. She knew that from an early age. Yet they were the combination of harsh reality and an inability to do anything but watch.

She couldn't make her own choice to fight back or run away. She couldn't save people, though she begged her body to move. She couldn't even look away, forced to watch whatever horrible thing was happening. She couldn't choose, because she had no control, even at the breach between dream and reality. And she absolutely hated it.

This time her dreams were simple. She did not face another haunting scene of destruction and despair. She did not stand at the edge of distortion and chaos. She did not even stand at her childhood house, listening to bottles break against the wall. Instead, she was in a forest.

Through some unknown power, she knew she was in the Slumbering Weald.

She stood on a thin stretch of land covered in grass. Walls of stone and earth rose to the sides. A river ran to her left, as gentle as the soil against the soles of her feet. Trees rose above her to the left and right, roots digging into the earth. The fog had lifted, yet light could scarcely breach the leaves.

She took a tentative step forward, relishing in the feel of the soil. She dug her toes in, listening to the slight wind as it rustled the leaves, and the river as it drifted past. Looking behind, there was only darkness. But it didn't scare her. The darkness didn't feel malicious. It felt like something she had already surpassed. She looked forward, towards the light, and kept walking.

She had no idea how far the path led, but at the moment, that didn’t matter. Her eyes drifted over the ancient trees, mossy and rugged yet strong. The gentle river seemed to go forever, as unyielding as time itself. Just above was a dark sky filled with glittering stars, barely visible through the leaves. Walking the path for eternity did not seem like such a bad option.

Blinding light erupted out of nowhere. Shining hues of color encased the world, fading to a sharp white then ebbing into darkness. The night sky seemed to encase the world. The cosmos left everything weightless. Then, just as suddenly, she was standing at the edge of a clearing.

The river drifted into a small lake, where grassy knolls rose from the water. Trees littered the surrounding cliffs, like guardians. The wind was barely there, moving over small wildflowers and strands of grass. Sunlight began to trickle through the leaves, revealing an overgrown marble structure.

She slowly ascended the marble steps. When she reached the top, she stopped and stood quietly, gazing at the short walls surrounding the platform. An arch towered over the middle, cracks and breaks prominent in the light. The designs, once perfectly intricate, had somewhat faded over time. A gravestone-like structure laid under the arch. It was void of any designs, a simple monolith of the past. Yet before it laid a shield, old and rusted.

She stared down at the massive piece. Even with a gash in the metal, it seemed stronger than any structure she had ever seen. The light grazed over it for just a moment. Where the sun's rays touched it, gleaming yellows and reds appeared out of the rust. It was as though showing how mighty the piece had once been. When the light faded, so did the color.

The wind moved her hair, but she did not look away from the shield. It seemed to call to her, drawing her in. Just how long had it been lying there, withstanding the elements? What had it experienced, to leave such a mighty mark on its surface? She kneeled on both knees and gingerly laid the shield on her lap, gazing over its surface.

She had sat there for a while when she felt another presence. It was as though eyes were gazing upon her with curiosity. She turned her head to find the wolf-like beast- the being- standing beside her. The layers of shield-like fur shifted as it leaned down, eyes locking with hers. Its gaze was gentle, yet there was a questioning look deep within, as though it was testing her. For a few moments, neither side moved.

She moved a hand away from the shield's surface, then carefully reached out. Her hand laid against the being's cheek, just under the markings on its jaws. It glanced down to her fingers, lightly brushing against its fur, then back to her. Its eyes glowed, and warmth swamped over her. The sky encased everything, bleeding from bright blue to navy, and finally to black. The voice came again, just as gentle.

_Wake._

It seemed like (F/N) had been sleeping for an eternity when she finally woke up. At first, she had no idea what had brought her back. Her head was still swimming in the depths, her ears seemingly filled with water. The ringing in her head blocked out any outside noise and made everything hurt. Slowly, the pain faded. The pressure on her ears was beginning to wash away when she forced her eyes open.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Leon's worried face. He blinked, then quietly asked, "Are you alright?" Following his words, Fae darted into her vision, floating next to her head. He softly chirped as he nosed her cheek, and she winced as she sat up. For a moment, the world was once-again swimming. Leon put a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and Fae pressed a wing to her upper back.

She took a slow breath, then her heart dropped.

"Where are Hop and Scorbunny?” she quickly choked out. She whipped her head to the side and relaxed as she saw the two, both just waking up. Leon leaned over and helped Hop sit up, then checked on Scorbunny, who was rubbing his eyes with his paws.

"Lee?" Hop questioned quietly. He sat up straighter before asking, "How'd you manage to find your way here? You're pants with directions."

Leon crossed his arms and replied, "That's nice to hear from the little brother who had me worried sick!" He glanced between the two as he continued, "I'd been waiting ages for you two, and you never showed. Of course I came looking!"

Fae made a noise as though apologizing, and (F/N) winced at Leon’s sharp tone. Hop stared down at the ground, avoiding his gaze, then his eyes widened. "Wait, where's that Wooloo?" he asked quickly, raising his head. "We were trying to rescue it!"

Leon raised an eyebrow, then looked over his shoulder. They followed his gaze to see Charizard, who was standing next to the Wooloo from earlier. The fire-type was using his body heat to keep it warm. It let out a small bleat of content as it nuzzled closer.

"The little chap's just fine," Leon replied. Hop and Scorbunny both sighed in relief. (F/N) looked at Fae, who seemed content with the outcome. "All of you had fainted by the time I found you," Leon continued. He rubbed his hand over his face, then gave a disappointed look as he said, "You know this place is out of bounds!"

Hop seemed to shrink away, averting his gaze. Scorbunny made a noise of embarrassment. The Sinnoh Trainer winced, then put her hand in front of Hop, gaining Leon's attention. He stared at her with curiosity. "I’m the adult,” she said quietly. “I should have made him leave. So, don't get mad at him. Be mad at me."

Leon seemed taken aback, and Hop lifted his head at the statement. "I'm the one that convinced you!" he argued. "You wanted us to leave!" He crossed his arms, then muttered, "If he’s gonna be mad at anyone, it’s me."

Leon sighed softly, rubbing his forehead. "I'm not mad at either of you," he said softly. "I was just worried, and my emotions spilled over."

Hop seemed to relax, but (F/N) stayed on edge, body tensed up. Fae nuzzled her elbow, reminding her that he was at her side, ready if needed. Leon looked to Charizard, then back at them. He finally finished, "It took courage to come in here, and I understand well enough why you did it. You did good."

Though he still looked a bit tired, there was genuine pride in his words. Only then did (F/N) allow herself to relax- just a bit. Hop sighed happily and nudged her, grinning as he said, "The Wooloo is alright, and so are we! I thought we'd had it when that weird fog started rolling in and that mad Pokemon attacked." He froze, seeming to remember something, then yelled, "You dove right in front of me!"

Scorbunny made a noise of disbelief as Hop made a motion with his hands, obviously meaning 'What the hell?' Leon looked floored, eyes wide. “What are you talking about?” he asked, looking between the two Trainers.

(F/N) quickly retorted, "First off, it wasn't attacking! It showed no signs of aggression, and probably just wanted us to leave.” She paused, then added, “And second, I’ve been hit by plenty of Pokemon attacks. Rationally, it’s better for me to take the hit than you.”

"That doesn't mean you can just dart in front of me!"

"When someone you care for is in danger, you do stupid things." She only realized what she said after she finished, and her cheeks flushed red.

Hop grinned and poked at her arm. "You care about me!" he teased. Scorbunny made a noise of laughter.

"Obviously," (F/N) grumbled, looking at Fae. The avian just looked amused at her reaction.

Leon smiled at the two, though he still looked slightly worried. "And how would you describe this Pokemon?" he asked as he stood up.

Hop stood after him and rambled, "It seemed loads stronger than any Pokemon I've ever seen. It just- it had this sort of presence. Scorbunny's attack didn't even touch it. Really! It seemed to pass right through it!"

"Your moves passed right through it?" Leon mused as (F/N) stood up. "So, the Pokemon of the Slumbering Weald- are they actually illusions or something?" He grinned, then continued, "Get strong enough, and maybe the two of you can reveal the truth someday."

Hop groaned at his words. "You led me on!" he whined. Scorbunny made an unamused noise.

Leon laughed at his reaction. "For now, let's get out of this place. You'll be alright now that I'm here with you," he replied. He ushered the group along, walking near the back.

Hop soon leaned over to (F/N), who raised an eyebrow at him. He quickly whispered, "Even if we got an earful from Lee- what an experience! This will make a pretty fine first page in the tale of my legend!"

Fae and Scorbunny seemed to cheer him on, and the Sinnoh Trainer smiled at his enthusiasm. She glanced towards Leon, who was grinning, then stopped and looked past his shoulder. The black, snake-like mass had returned, blood-like eyes boring into her. She quickly turned away as Leon gave her a worried look. "Sorry,” she mumbled.

She waited until Hop was busy with Scorbunny, and Leon was busy with Charizard, before pulling her shirt collar down and exposing her red necklaces. She lightly touched the yellow charm, shocked at how hot the surface was. She was never good at sending messages over vast distances, but now that she only needed to send it a few paces? She projected one thing.

_I’m alright._

The heat of the piece seemed to ebb after her words. The once-piercing gaze was now soft, almost in relief. The hairs on the back of her neck settled, and she couldn't help but smile. The charm flushed cold, and the gaze was gone. There was one projection before the presence completely faded.

_**I will converse with you later.** _

She looked forward to it.


	10. Practice and the Pokedex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New technology can be a hassle, but a friend is sure to assist.

Upon exiting the forest, Wooloo returned to its stall and began munching on grass. "Wow," Hop grumbled, folding his arms. "We go in to rescue it, and it does nothing but eat when it comes back!" Scorbunny made a chattering of annoyance and put its paws on its hips.

(F/N) smiled lightly. "In almost any situation, a Pokemon only eats when it feels safe," she remarked. "Wooloo feels safe now that it’s home.” Fae chirped in agreement, and Wooloo let out a content bleat, mouth half full. Hop began to laugh, and Leon let out a chuckle.

“Why don’t we head to Wedgehurst?” he said pointedly, patting Charizard.

"You're coming with us?" Hop questioned.

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Obviously.”

“Let him stretch his legs,” (F/N) said as she grabbed Caspian’s ball. “Besides, Charizard needs a break.” Charizard snorted and growled in agreement.

"That, he does," Leon agreed. "But I'm sure he would like to stretch his legs, too."

(F/N) released Caspian from his ball, and he immediately ran to her, whining loudly. "I'm sorry I worried you," she murmured as she crouched down. "I'm alright. All of us are." Caspian gave her a look up and down, then nuzzled into her leg. "We're heading to Wedgehurst, so you get plenty of outside time. No more being cooped up."

Fae flew down and nuzzled at Caspian as Hop excitedly rambled, "Here we go! This is my first big step towards becoming the next Champion! Scorbunny and Wooloo can train up by battling wild Pokemon, and we’ll all get even closer!"

Leon didn't seem bothered by Hop declaring himself future Champion- he just smiled and listened as his brother went on and on. (F/N) listened, too, and once again thought of the Trainers in Sinnoh.

She hoped his enthusiasm would last.

The group had made it halfway down the path when they encountered Wild Pokemon. Hop's eyes widened in anticipation, and Leon motioned towards the grass. "Why don't you try some battles?" he suggested. Hop nodded and ran further ahead, Scorbunny hot on his heels.

(F/N) watched him go, then crouched down and looked at Caspian. "Are you ready?" she asked. Caspian nodded, and she stood up, looking to Fae. "If you want, you can rest," she said gently. Fae thought for a moment, then nodded. She sent him back into his Pokeball, murmuring, "Rest yourself up. We'll be fine."

She and Caspian walked towards the taller grass, watching the wild Pokemon. Most of them left the two alone, just as before, but Fae wasn't there to ward anyone off. Both she and Caspian stopped as one of the blue bird-like Pokemon stood in front of them. It tweeted angrily and glared at Caspian, who stood straighter and prepared to fight. From the corner of her eye, she could see Leon watching. She put him out of mind and focused on Caspian.

"Try a Water Gun," she instructed. Caspian launched a watery burst at his opponent, but it quickly jumped out of the way, then used its beak to peck at him. He yelped in shock and darted back, rubbing his head, then looked to (F/N).

"It’s too quick for that,” she observed. “Alright. We’re trying something new.” Caspian looked confused as she said, “Don't attack until I say so.” Even through the confusion, he nodded and braced himself.

The chattery bird came at him again. She waited until the bird was a few paces away, then yelled, “Now!" Caspian sent a second burst of water out, but this time it hit his opponent, who had let its guard down. It let out a squawk and tried to attack, but due to the water weighing it down, it couldn't move as quickly. "Hit it one more time!" (F/N) called. Caspian slammed his tail against the wild beast, and it was over. The bird toppled, defeated, and just barely managed to get up and fly itself to safety.

Caspian glanced back with happiness. "Good job!" (F/N) praised. "That was a bit harder since that was a quick opponent. But you tricked him by stopping." Recognition rose in the lizard's eyes.

"That was impressive!" Leon called out. "Caspian did pretty well for his first bait and hit."

(F/N) glanced over and raised an eyebrow as he approached, Charizard trailing behind him.

"Shouldn't you be with your little brother?" she asked.

He shrugged and replied, "He ran ahead. I thought maybe he was tired of me."

“I think he’s just impatient.”

“Yeah, he is. He really should learn to wait, sometimes.”

“I tried saying that. He accused me of being his mum.”

“Well, I guess I’m his mum, too.”

The two of them laughed lightly, and even Charizard and Caspian made amused noises. "I like his enthusiasm, though," (F/N) said as they continued walking.

“That’s something I hope he never loses,” Leon agreed. The two heard footsteps and turned to see Hop running back towards them.

"You guys are so slow!" he complained. He glared at (F/N) and Leon, and they glanced at each other, immediately on the same page.

"You need to have more patience!" they said in unison. Hop let out an exasperated yell, making the two of them burst into laughing fits. Hop started laughing after his annoyance had faded away.

"I'm sorry, but it was too easy!" Leon finally wheezed.

(F/N) covered her mouth and tried to stop the last of her giggles. "We're coming along," she reassured Hop. He crossed his arms, but because he was genuinely smiling, she could tell he wasn't angry.

Frankly, he looked pleased they were getting along.

They made their way past the wild Pokemon, battling when the beasts challenged them. Hop seemed very confident, even though he winced as his partners took hits. Because Caspian was willing, he did quite a bit of battling to learn his strengths. He was timid yet quick, and he could use that to his advantage. But even the swiftest fighters slow down when they are tired. (F/N) sent Caspian to his ball when they reached the bridge to Wedgehurst, praising him for his efforts and growth.

She paused at the edge of the bridge, and Hop stopped next to her, looking over. "What's wrong?" he asked. Leon stopped and glanced back, as well.

“Leon’s going to get a lot of attention, so I would rather avoid the crowd," she mumbled in reply. Leon nodded in understanding.

"The Pokemon Research Lab is just to the right. There's a huge Pokeball on the front. Can't miss it," he instructed.

"Only if you're an eleven-year-old Leon," Hop teased.

"Ten," Leon corrected with a laugh. He walked across the bridge, followed by Charizard, and began greeting the fans who approached. Hop and (F/N) skirted around the crowd, then looked towards the city.

It was a bit larger than Postwick, with fuller streets and bigger houses. The place was a mix between old and new, where buildings were modern with more rustic inspirations. The pathway was cobblestone, grass growing in between some of the rocks. Most buildings had potted plants or shrubs next to them, trimmed with care. The Pokemon Center was the most modern building, but that was only due to the neon Pokeball sign on the front.

They quickly saw the Pokemon Research Lab. The building had purple roof tiles, contrasting the dark oak framework and light-colored walls. Trees and shrubs were thriving outside. Some vines had begun to move up the side of the building, grasping at the sun's rays. Two potted plants with pink flowers hung on the sides of the front door. Hop and (F/N) walked inside.

The most noticeable thing about the Pokemon Research Lab had to be the number of plants. There were potted plants everywhere, from the side kitchen to the desks. There was even a two-story greenhouse in the back of the lab. The second most noticeable thing had to be the number of books. Most books were on shelves, but some were in stacks on the floor or in boxes.

"That's a lot of books," Hop whispered. (F/N) nodded in agreement, staring at the shelves.

A small barking noise made the two of them look down. A small, brown dog-like Pokemon stood near their feet. It had a long body and short legs, with two large ears coming from the top of its head. A mane of yellow went around its neck, the same yellow color surrounding its eyes and covering its lightning-bolt-like tail. Its paws and underbelly were white, and the same white made a line down its face and covered its cheeks.

(F/N) crouched down and held out a hand, and the Pokemon came trotting over. It didn't bother to smell her hand, instead choosing to lift its front legs and bark playfully at her. She giggled as its tongue lolled out, and she began petting its head. "So cute," she cooed, smiling broadly. Hop made a humming of agreement.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from above. Hop and (F/N) looked up to see a ginger-haired woman staring down at them. Her blue eyes immediately flickered with recognition as she exclaimed, "Hop!"

Hop grinned and waved at her. "Hey, Sonia!" he called out cheerfully. "(N/N) and I were going to ask for some Pokedexes! Can you please help us?”

Sonia made her way down the steps after carefully setting a book down. “If you have enough time for me to install it, then yes,” she answered.

(F/N) looked at Hop. "You go first," she said with a smile. "I want to keep playing with this little guy."

"You mean Yamper?" Hop asked. "He's great!"

Sonia laughed as she took Hop's Rotom Phone. "I'm glad you agree, Hop," she hummed, fiddling with the settings. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll have your Pokedexes installed.”

She grabbed what seemed to be a computer chip and slid it into one of the Rotom-Phone's slots. After that, she began typing on the screen. Hop turned to (F/N) and smiled.

"Back in the day, Sonia and Lee were rivals, just like us!" he said excitedly.

Sonia glanced up from what she was doing and smiled. "So you two are rivals?" she asked, looking back to type on the Rotom-Phone.

Hop nodded and added, "(N/N) is from Sinnoh! I can learn all sorts of things from her!"

At that, Sonia’s head perked. "That's a long way to travel," she said in surprise.

(F/N) smiled. "I just wanted some time away," she responded. It was technically the truth- moving to Galar was an attempt to get away from her troubles and relax. Yet there she was, getting the Pokedex installed on her phone, agreeing to become Hop's rival and battle with him. All because he said something kind. One genuine compliment could turn her into a pushover.

She felt bitterness rise in her chest as she came to the realization.

Sonia smiled, unaware of the rollercoaster the Trainer was going through. "I hope you've enjoyed Galar so far," she mused. She pressed a button on the side of Hop's Rotom-Phone, then handed it back to him. "It seems like a big change."

Hop grinned and looked at his Pokedex, then said, "I'm going to go scan some Pokemon!" He immediately ran out of the lab at full-speed, Pokedex in hand, and Yamper barked after him.

Sonia sighed lightly and shook her head with a smile. "He's very excited," she commented.

"He is," (F/N) responded. Sonia smiled at her.

"(N/N), was it?" she asked. When she got a nod, her smile grew. "Hop already told you,” she joked, “but my name’s Sonia. I'm the professor's assistant."

(F/N) smiled back at her. "I guess I'm acting as Hop's rival," she mused. She handed her Rotom-Phone to Sonia, who grabbed another computer chip and began the Pokedex installation.

"You don't sound too pleased about that," Sonia teased.

"Well, I just don't know if I can match his enthusiasm," (F/N) sighed. "I retired my last team around six years ago. The only one who stayed with me was Fae. It kinda hurts to think of a new team."

Sonia glanced over to her as she tapped the screen. "So, why did you agree to this?” she asked. (F/N) shook her head and gently patted Yamper.

"I don't know," she answered. "I think it's because Hop has so much enthusiasm about it. And I can't stand to see him upset."

Sonia nodded. "I know that feeling," she murmured. “I went through that a while back.” The two stayed silent for a moment before (F/N)'s Rotom-Phone made a beeping. "It's all finished!" Sonia said proudly. "Would you like a tutorial?"

"That would be appreciative," (F/N) murmured with embarrassment. "I didn't even use the Pokedexes in Sinnoh, so I have no idea how this one works."

Sonia grinned and replied, "Then I'll have to get you up to snuff."


	11. Of Photos and Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple things can bring enjoyment, but making someone happy can be the greatest joy of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this slightly late chapter. I was spending Christmas Day with some family members. I hope you understand, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thirty minutes had passed since Sonia installed the Pokedex on (F/N)'s phone. Yamper had gone to nap near a stack of books, but his Trainer was more awake and enthusiastic. She had gone from talking about the Pokedex and its uses to general things like group calls and adding photos to contacts.

“Finally, if you want to save a picture to a person’s entry, you press here,” Sonia finished. She lightly tapped the Rotom-Phone’s screen, bringing up a page to edit contact information.

“I think I’ve got it,” (F/N) said slowly. “I can’t believe I’ve never heard of this stuff!”

“Well, if you ever have questions, don’t be afraid to ask!” Sonia replied. “I would be more than happy to help. Just send a text.”

(F/N) felt relief spike through her. “Thank you so much, Sonia,” she said quietly. “This really takes a lot off my shoulders.” She grinned and added, “No wonder you’re a Professor. You’re great at helping others understand.”

Sonia put a hand on her shoulder and replied, “That’s what we’re here for. To help.” She frowned, then quietly continued, "Here to help, even if I'm basically just an assistant. I'm not even Gran's official assistant, either. I've just been calling myself one."

The Sinnoh Trainer stared with worry, and Sonia seemed to realize what she had admitted. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't be dropping that on you."

"You don't need to be sorry," (F/N) replied. "It seems like you're under some stress. Of course you'll feel restless."

"I'm definitely tired," Sonia said, shoulders sagging. Her eyes brightened as she added, "But helping you was fun, especially when the camera shocked you."

(F/N) laughed and responded, "I was pretty shocked!" She stopped and stared at her contacts page, then asked, "Do you want to take a picture with me? You know, for the contact information?"

Sonia looked excited as she replied, "Sure!" She scooted closer, and the two prepared for the picture. Both smiled as the Rotom-Phone clicked, then showed the image. (F/N) noted the slight dark circles under her eyes, but they weren't the worst she'd ever had. "It looks great!" she said, grinning at Sonia.

The ginger-haired woman smiled and laughed, "It does!"

A look of realization crossed her face. "That Pokedex is from Gran," she reminded herself more than (F/N). She looked over and asked, "Could you please go tell my Gran that you have the Pokedex? I would tell her myself, but I have to stay at the lab, and my Rotom-Phone is charging." She pointed to her own Rotom-Phone, hooked to a charger.

"I can tell her," (F/N) replied with a smile. "After all the help you've given me, I would be happy to help you, too.”

Sonia, once again, looked relieved. "Thank you so much," she said with a smile. "She's in the house down Route 2. It's the only house there, so you can't get them mixed up."

“Got it. I’ll head over there!”

(F/N) walked out the doors as she waved to Sonia, making sure the door didn't slam shut. She stared at her Rotom-Phone and bit her lip, pressing the contact information and adding the selfie to Sonia's contact information. "There," she said with a satisfied smile. When Sonia gave her a call or text, the picture would show up. She realized with a grin that she could take pictures with others, as well.

She walked down the main street and made her way towards the Pokecenter. Pushing the front doors open, she glanced inside. It seemed that the store had connected with the center. It was off to the right, the iconic emblem on the screen above it. To the left was a man who had a bipedal Pokemon with curled horns. It had a soft smile on its white and gray-furred face, but (F/N) couldn't see any more of it. What seemed to be a Rotom-inspired PC was just at the left of the nursing attendant.

She also saw Hop, who had just finished healing his Pokemon. She smiled and walked towards him, and he raised his head upon hearing her approach. "Hey!" he said happily. "Did you get your Pokedex from Sonia?"

"I did. She also taught me how to do group calls and add pictures to contacts," she said excitedly.

"You've had the phone how long and didn't know about contact photos?" Hop asked, baffled.

"I had no idea," (F/N) said with embarrassment. "I told you I wasn't good with technology. That's something you'll have to help me with."

He smiled. "I'm fine with helping you out," he replied. "That way, we can keep in contact, even if we're at different points in our journey."

She smiled and replied, “First, I need to heal Fae and Caspian.”

She walked to the counters and smiled at the attendant. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokecenter!" the attendant greeted, smiling. "Would you like to rest your Pokemon?"

"That would be very appreciated," (F/N) responded, handing over Caspian and Fae's Pokeballs.

"I'll take your Pokemon for a few seconds," Nurse Joy said as she placed them on a healing machine.

The screen above showed side-view images of both Caspian and Fae, along with two bars that slowly filled up. Once they filled, the screen blinked, and the machine stopped. The attendant handed Fae and Caspian's Pokeballs back to (F/N), humming, "Those two should be all better now. We hope to see you again!"

"Thank you!" the Sinnoh Trainer replied happily. She set both Pokeballs on her hip, then turned to Hop.

“Get over here. I want a picture with you!” she insisted.

He laughed and scooted closer, throwing an arm around her shoulders. He held his thumb up as the two smiled. There was a click, and they both checked the picture. “Finally, a picture where I look alright,” the boy said, lips pursed. “Every other one makes me look like I have a babyface.”

“You’ll grow out of that. I assure you of that.” The two giggled as she set the photo to his contact page.

“Sonia asked me to go talk to her grandmother, since these Pokedexes belong to her,” she said after she finished. “Do you want to come down Route 2 with me?”

“Sure!” he replied. “I can train Scorbunny and Wooloo some more. We’ll be extra strong for the Gym Challenge.”

(F/N) gave a confused look and asked, “There’s a challenge before the gym?”

Hop looked at her as they pushed the Pokecenter doors open. “Of course!” he replied excitedly. “It’s an entire event! You have to do a challenge before battling against a Gym Leader, and if you beat all of them, you enter the Semifinals!”

“And after that?”

“You get a chance to fight the Champion!”

Hop puffed a cheek out as they walked towards Route 2. “But the trick is that you’ve gotta be endorsed if you want to take part," he mused. “Lee doesn’t seem to think I’m up to snuff.” He folded his arms and went silent as he thought. The Sinnoh Trainer was already confused over the differences in the way the gyms worked, but she didn't interrupt his peace.

After leaving the Wedgehurst area, they went down a short flight of mixed-stone stairs and crossed a reddish stone bridge. They walked down a dirt path that was sometimes broken by patches of tall grass. Strands of it waved as Pokemon rustled through. A hill blocked the left side of the path, and a swath of trees blocked the right.

(F/N) blinked as she remembered something. “Hold on,” she said, laying her bag down on the ground. She rustled through a side pocket before pulling out two armbands. They had the shapes of wrist casts, but they were thin, and the wrists and fingers could flex. The palms had a circular magnet each, while the end and the wrist had tightening straps.

Hop looked on in confusion as she slid one of the bands on her arm and adjusted it. "Is your wrist hurting?" he asked. She smiled and looked over.

"I guess you haven't seen a Returner," she said as she held her arm out. "You know how you throw a Pokeball out? Well, you have to go grab the ball to retrieve your partner, which can be tiresome in certain situations. This band acts like a Yo-yo, allowing a Pokemon to be sent out and returned without much hassle."

A moment of silence passed. Hop stared in awe, eyes widening as he cried, "That's amazing!" He bit his lip and muttered, "I wish we had those in Galar, too." He looked bummed out, and (F/N) couldn't help but smile as she held out the second one.

"These are adjustable," she said with a smile, "so I'm sure you can use it."

He blinked, then pointed at himself and asked, "For me?"

"I don't know if it'll work for Dynamaxing, but it will certainly work on regular Pokeballs," she replied.

He slowly took the Returner as he stared at her. "You really want me to have this?" he asked softly.

"I think you deserve it," she responded. "Here, slide it on. We can adjust it for you."

Hop carefully slid the Returner on his right arm. (F/N) moved to his side and lightly pulled the straps, making the band slightly tighter. When it seemed just right, she stepped back and smiled. Hop stretched his fingers and twirled his wrist, then grinned at the Sinnoh Trainer. "How do I use it?" he asked quickly. She laughed and grabbed Caspian's Pokeball.

"Put the Pokeball in your palm," she instructed. "The bottom of the Pokeball- the base- will stick to the magnet." He swiftly put a Pokeball in his palm. "Press the activation button" she continued. Caspian's Pokeball grew, yet was still held by the magnet. Hop followed suit, surprised at the magnetism. "Now toss the ball out!" she laughed.

She watched as Hop tossed the Pokeball outwards with a flare. The magnet stuck to the base, connected to the glove by a metal wire. The Pokeball opened and released Scorbunny, who cheered and looked around. After the fire-type was released, the magnet activated, and the ball reeled back to Hop’s hand. He flinched slightly, shocked by how quick the return was. "As long as you keep your hand away from your face, you're alright," (F/N) mentioned. “I tried to construct a cool throwing technique and nearly knocked myself out.”

Hop giggled with pure joy. "This is awesome!" he laughed. He immediately turned to the Sinnoh Trainer and once again asked, "Are you sure I can have this?"

"Yes, I'm sure you can have it," she responded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Just make sure you don't overuse it. No getting lazy." Scorbunny stared at the Returners with confusion but seemed happy that Hop was enjoying them.

(F/N) tossed Caspian’s Pokeball out, keeping her palm forward. After Caspian was released, the metal wire pulled the Pokeball back to her palm. She gracefully lowered her arm in a similar sweeping fashion.

“You must’ve used these for a long time,” Hop said with awe. “That was so smooth.” Caspian made a chirp and snuggled up to (F/N)’s legs as she smiled proudly.

“It took a lot of practice, but I’m so glad I have them,” she responded as she leaned down and patted Caspian’s head. “I don’t want to go over the top like some Trainers, but I can make it look graceful, at least. And it can come in handy in dangerous spots.”

She remembered using the Returner in the Distortion World- she thanked the heavens she hadn’t lost a Pokeball to the void.

Hop looked pleased with his gift, but he still seemed a bit unsure. His eyebrows had slightly furrowed, even if he tried to hide it. (F/N) frowned and asked him, "Are you alright?"

He blinked and looked to her. "I'm alright!” he said quickly. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

“Well, we’re heading to the Professor’s house, right? Maybe she can convince Lee to give me an endorsement for the Gym Challenge!” Scorbunny cheered with enthusiasm.

She smirked at him. “Well, you’re going to need a convincing argument,” she mused. “What do you have?”

Hop sucked his cheeks in and looked lost in thought. “Well, Lee wants everyone in Galar to be stronger. I want to be strong.”

“So far, so good. But keep adding onto it.”

“I can help with the Pokedex?”

“Keep going.”

Hop gave a blank stare, which slowly turned into confusion. “I don’t know what else to say,” he finally mumbled.

(F/N) smiled. “If you’re going on this adventure, you’re going to have to learn responsibility, right? Tell Leon that you’re going to become more of an adult through this journey.”

Hop’s eyes brightened. “You’re a genius!”

“Not really. I just have an idea on what people would want to hear,” she laughed. “I’ll help you, too, on our journey.”

Hop blinked. “What if he doesn’t give you an endorsement?” he asked quietly.

“That doesn’t stop me from cheering for you,” (F/N) replied gently. “I can watch all your matches and stand in the crowd.”

“I want you to be my rival, though! You have to do the Gym Challenge!”

“That’s for your brother to decide, isn’t it?”

The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky, signaling it was later in the afternoon. Pokemon were still out, but they were starting to go back to their dens, wherever they were. Hop kicked a pebble to the side and muttered, "If Lee doesn't endorse you, he's an idiot."

(F/N) snorted. "Or maybe he would rather focus on his younger brother than a person he's barely met," she responded. "He doesn't know me that well. He knows you."

“Well, maybe he should get to know you, too.”

She shook her head and replied, “Let’s just focus on getting you some new team members.”


	12. Friendship and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making new friends is just as important as working with friends you already have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on vacation, but that doesn't stop me from uploading. I hope everyone has enjoyed the holidays!

It had been around ten minutes since the Trainers started searching for Pokemon. (F/N) was keeping a watch on the sun, even if Hop wasn't. She knew that, in Sinnoh, some Pokemon could become more vicious at night. She didn't want to see if Galar was the same. Luckily, they seemed to be on time. They could make it back to town and spend the night, or they could stay up later and head back to Postwick.

“What sort of Pokemon do you think there are?” Hop asked quietly.

(F/N) looked around the tall grass and shrugged. “I don’t really know,” she mumbled. Her ears perked as a squirrel-like Pokemon came forward, sniffing at her. She carefully crouched down and took a picture of it, then tilted her head at it.

“What’s your name, little guy?” she asked softly. The Pokemon made a chattering, sniffing at the Rotom-Phone. Scorbunny left Hop’s side and approached the squirrel, sniffing at it. Caspian was more wary, watching from behind his Trainer’s back. The Rotom-Phone made a beeping as it registered the Pokemon, using the picture to add information to the Pokemon Index.

“That’s a Skwovet,” Hop said, watching the Pokemon. “None of them look like they want to join us, though.”

“That’s alright. We’ll find someone who does,” (F/N) replied. Skwovet sniffed at her a bit longer, then turned tail and scampered away. She stood up after the beast ran away, then turned to Hop and said, "Let's find a powerful partner for you."

Hop grinned and replied, "I’ve got an idea on what I want."

The two walked further into the grass, surprised that no wild beasts challenged them. "There must be something good around here," Hop mumbled.

"And I bet it's willing to become a lifelong partner," (F/N) added.

Hop glanced over and asked, "What do you plan on getting, (N/N)?"

"I don't know yet," she shrugged.

They stopped as an angry chirping rang out. One of the blue bird-like Pokemon darted in front of them once more, glaring angrily. “Now that’s a Pokemon I want!” Hop whispered excitedly.

(F/N) smiled. “Then get it.”

The bird let out an angry whistle and fluttered towards another area of tall grass, and Hop ran after it, Scorbunny running after him.

(F/N) sighed and watched the Trainer run deeper into the grass. "He's got plenty of energy," she murmured to Caspian. The lizard nodded, then turned his head and glanced back. She followed his gaze to see a small mass of black and white fur. She raised an eyebrow and crouched down, carefully making her way over. She pushed the tall grass aside, leaning back in case of an attack, and took a peek.

What looked like a Zigzagoon was in the grass. Its fur, however, was black and white rather than cream and brown. It had black, star-shaped patches around each of its red eyes- eyes that focused on Caspian. He backed away as the Pokemon's tongue lolled out, and it darted towards him with a glare.

“Water Gun!” (F/N) called out. Caspian attempted to hit the Zigzagoon with water, but it quickly darted out of the way, then spun back towards him. “Avoid it!” she yelled. Caspian darted out of the way as the Zigzagoon lunged forward. It growled lightly and glared, making the lizard bristle. “Try to stop it!” she instructed. He swept his tail towards the striped beast. Rather than hitting it, he used his tail to bind it.

The spiky Pokemon made an angered noise, but Caspian was just able to keep it in place, preventing it from tackling him. “Now use Water Gun!” (F/N) said proudly. Caspian launched a burst of water at the Zigzagoon, and it reeled back. He released it as it stumbled, but it continued to stand on shaky legs.

“Come on, buddy,” (F/N) murmured. “You don’t want to fight us. Not on your last legs.” The Zigzagoon stared with an offended look, then let out a weak cry. “No, we aren’t going to finish you off. We just wanted to know what you were.” The Zigzagoon- a female, from the sound of her cry- made a huffing noise. “I didn’t know that was your patch. We didn’t mean to intrude on you.”

Caspian looked between his Trainer and the weakened Pokemon. Finally, he walked towards the Zigzagoon, squeaking at her. She made an annoyed noise, but relented and listened as he seemed to chat with her. (F/N) sat down and listened to the two, as Caspian tried to convince her to join the team.

The Sinnoh Trainer heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Hop and Scorbunny. He glanced at her uncertainly, and she patted the ground beside her. The Zigzagoon glanced over as he sat down, Scorbunny plopping next to him.

“I got the Rookidee,” Hop whispered.

“Good job!” she whispered back.

“What are you waiting on?” he asked softly, glancing at Caspian.

“He’s talking to her about becoming our partner,” she answered quietly.

He raised an eyebrow, looking confused, but both Trainers glanced over as Caspian started to walk back towards them. The Zigzagoon slowly shuffled towards (F/N), eyes darting between her and Hop. Caspian squeaked and bounced lightly as the Zigzagoon stopped in front of the two.

“Do you want to join our team?” (F/N) asked softly. “I can’t promise I’ll be perfect, and we might have a few tough battles, but I’ll always take care of you.”

The Zigzagoon looked at Caspian, then to the older Trainer, then to the ground. Finally, she nosed the woman’s leg. (F/N) smiled and pulled out a Pokeball, holding it out. “This is your choice,” she murmured. The Zigzagoon nosed the ball, and it opened, capturing her. The ball didn’t even shake before clicking.

“That was a really interesting way to catch a Pokemon,” Hop noted.

“Well, it’s the way I prefer to get new partners,” (F/N) replied with a smile. “There’s a method to my madness.”

“Are you going to name that one?”

“Only if she wants me to.”

“Your attitude is why they like you so much!”

He grinned at her, and she returned the smile. They kept walking, getting through the patches of tall grass. There were a few more battles with wild Pokemon, but Caspian handled each fight very well. He still had plenty of fight in him when (F/N) and Hop came across a pair of Trainers.

The girl looked to be between ten and eleven, while the boy looked to be between seven and eight. “Do you want to have a Double Battle?” the boy asked excitedly.

“You bet!” Hop exclaimed. The girl grinned and looked to the eldest Trainer.

“We can get a battle done!” (F/N) laughed.

Both sides took their places, then threw their Pokeballs out. Hop was leading with Wooloo, while (F/N) sent out Caspian. The boy sent out a Skwovet, while the girl sent out a turtle-like Pokemon, somewhat like Squirtle. Its head was much larger, though, and it had an angered look on its face. All four nodded, then began issuing commands.

“Skwovet, go for a tackle!”

“Chewtle, bite them hard!”

Skwovet managed to hit Caspian’s side, but the water-type braced himself before impact. Wooloo winced due to Chewtle’s bite, but its wool helped protect it.

“Caspian, bind Chewtle!”

“Wooloo, return the tackle!”

Caspian swept his tail around Chewtle as Wooloo rammed Skwovet.

“Skwovet, try it again!”

“Chewtle, water gun on Wooloo!”

Caspian was still holding onto Chewtle, but he managed to duck away from Skwovet. Chewtle shot water past him and towards Wooloo, who was barely skimmed by it.

“Caspian, water on Skwovet!”

“Wooloo, go for Chewtle!”

Caspian kept a hold on Chewtle and hit Skwovet with a blast of water, while Wooloo hit Chewtle, who couldn’t dodge.

“Skwovet, you can do it again!”

“Chewtle, hang in there! Water Gun!”

Chewtle hit Wooloo head-on with water, and the sheep fell back a bit as Skwovet hit Caspian.

“Caspian, take care of Skwovet!”

“Wooloo, go for Chewtle!”

Caspian let out one last burst of water, and Skwovet fell over, defeated. As the boy returned it to its Pokeball, Wooloo knocked Chewtle away.

“Chewtle, brace yourself!”

“Caspian, hit him!”

“Wooloo, one last tackle!”

Chewtle braced itself as Caspian released him and spun, slamming his tail into it. It seemed to be a critical hit, and Wooloo’s tackle took him down completely.

Hop cheered and threw his hands in the air, running and hugging Wooloo, who made a noise of pride.

(F/N) smiled and hugged Caspian as he ran over. “You did a wonderful job!” she praised. She looked over to their opponents, who looked upset at their loss. “You both did very well,” she called out. “Skwovet was very good with attacking, and Chewtle knew how to brace against hits.” Their eyes seemed to brighten as she said it.

“Thanks, miss!” the boy said happily. He quickly handed her a bit of pocket money, his companion doing the same. (F/N) opened her mouth to insist that they keep it, but the two were already running towards Wedgehurst, likely to the Pokecenter. She glanced at Hop, then split the money evenly, handing him half. He grinned and put the money away. He held his hand up, and she gave him a high-five. They returned Caspian and Wooloo to their Pokeballs before continuing.

After walking a while, Hop glanced back at (F/N) with a grin. "Hey," he said, holding back laughter. She raised an eyebrow as he stopped, and she stopped beside him.

"What?" she asked.

He burst out laughing as he smacked her arm, yelling, "Tag! You're it!" He took off, leaving her stunned.

She quickly snapped out of it, laughing as she yelled, "You little cheek!" She sprinted after him, giggling as he squawked and ran faster.

The road evened out, leading to what (F/N) assumed was the professor's house. It had a purple roof, like the lab, and vines crept along the walls, but its walls were a dark gray instead of a brighter tan. A stone wall surrounded the front yard, though there was still plenty of space for activities on the other side. A small bridge crossed over a river, leading to the house, where lights were still on in the windows. At least someone was home.

Hop slowed down after the bridge and put his hands on his knees, huffing. (F/N) slowed down, waiting for him to catch his breath. "You're gonna tag me when I'm down?" he asked.

"Nope," she laughed. "I accept defeat if it means you can rest. Besides, we're here. If you want that endorsement, you best prepare to ask for it."

Hop straightened himself out and took a breath. "Alright," he mumbled, "I gotta get my head in the game." He lightly smacked both sides of his face, shook his head, and nodded to himself. "I can do this," he whispered.

The Sinnoh Trainer would never tell him, but she thought his prepping was adorable.

They both approached the front door, but before (F/N) could knock, the door swung open. Hop jumped back in shock, leaving his companion face-to-face with Leon. The two stared at each other for a moment. Leon finally broke the silence and asked, “What are you two doing here?” He looked to Hop, who had come forward after realizing who it was.

“Hey, Lee!” Hop cheerfully said. “Sonia wanted us to tell the Professor we had Pokedexes!”

(F/N) nodded. “I was going to come alone, but I thought Hop could catch a few Pokemon,” she added.

Leon looked between the two of them as he opened the door wider, motioning them inside. “Did you catch anything?” he asked.

“I got a Rookidee!” Hop said proudly. He held up the ball with a grin, then made a noise of excitement and added, “And (N/N) gave me a returner! Look how cool it is!” He shoved his arm at Leon, who took a curious look at the returner.

“I haven’t seen one of these in years,” he mused. He glanced at (F/N) with a smile, and she returned with a grin of her own.

“It has been a while, hasn’t it?” came a voice from behind them. The group turned around to see an older woman with light brown hair and lively green eyes. They were similar to Sonia's, (F/N) noted.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Leon said, "Professor Magnolia, this is (N/N), Hop's rival." The Professor stepped forward and held out her free hand, the other on her cane. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile. "I've heard about you from dear Hop."

(F/N) shook her hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't interrupt anything, dear. Leon was simply asking me about Dynamaxing," she hummed.

“You know about Dynamaxing, right, (N/N)?” Leon asked.

“Hop showed me a video of it, yes- and it looks dangerous,” she responded.

“Only sometimes!” Hop insisted with laughter. The two quickly made faces at one another in lighthearted jest.

Leon laughed at their expressions. “Professor Magnolia has been doing research into the Dynamax phenomenon for years and years,” he said as he looked to her. “It takes a proper understanding of the thing if you plan to use Dynamaxing to the fullest!”

Magnolia sighed and shook her head lightly. “There you go again, Leon- always talking about Pokemon,” she said with a chuckle. “There are other things that are worth knowing about, too, you know.”

“Like what?” Hop asked.

“Like how many different types of tea there are!”

Hop and Leon’s eyebrows raised, but (F/N) smiled. “I personally like chamomile,” she hummed. Magnolia’s eyes brightened, and the Sinnoh Trainer thanked the heavens she made the woman happy.

“Finally, someone who shows appreciation towards tea!” she chuckled. She made a motion to Hop, Leon, and (F/N). “Come sit down, dears. I want my guests to feel comfortable.”


	13. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New starts are smoother when your friends are by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has continued to have wonderful holidays. Please stay safe going into the new year.

(F/N), Leon, and Hop had been chatting with Professor Magnolia for around half an hour. It became apparent that Leon came over quite often, always wanting more information on Pokemon and Dynamaxing. From the way Professor Magnolia spoke to him, it was clear the two had known each other for a while, even before he bothered her about Dynamaxing. The same went for Hop, who was happy to chatter about his current adventure.

“So I finally caught the Rookidee, and (N/N) caught a Zigzagoon!” he rambled. Magnolia smiled at him and asked, “Have you caught any other Pokemon?” “Not yet. But I hope to catch a lot while we’re traveling,” he answered. His eyes widened, and he quickly turned to Professor Magnolia. “Professor, can you do us a favor? Help me convince Lee that he should endorse me and (N/N) for the Gym Challenge!”

(F/N) grinned. “I thought you were going to get your own endorsement first,” she said lightly. “But I want you to go!” Hop insisted. “Oh, Leon, why wouldn’t you endorse them?” the professor asked. Leon sighed softly. “Hop just started his adventure,” he began, but Hop broke in with a whine. “Please?” he begged.

He clasped his hands together and stared at Leon, not looking away as the front door opened. Sonia walked in, glancing at Hop and Leon in confusion, then gazed at (F/N) with a questioning look. (F/N) smiled with embarrassment and motioned her over. "What's going on here?" Sonia asked as she walked over.

“There’s still loads you don’t know yet, Hop,” Leon said sternly. “I can learn a bunch by going on an adventure!” Hop retorted. Sonia gave a knowing look, settling by (F/N) on the couch. “Dearie, I thought your goal was to have everyone in the Galar region become strong Trainers,” Magnolia put forth, glancing at Leon. “Isn’t that right?”

Leon crossed his arms and looked away. “You’re not wrong,” he noted. “I can become a strong Trainer!” Hop practically cried. He looked to Sonia for support, but she held her hands up. He looked to (F/N), who glanced between the two brothers. Finally, (F/N) stood up and walked behind Hop. She put her hands on his shoulders and her chin on his head.

“Leon,” she called. Hop folded his arms and puffed a cheek as Leon glanced over. “I’m not going to make any arguments here,” she started. Hop made a noise of confusion, and she covered his mouth. “But- if Hop wants to go, I would be happy to go with him, even if I don’t have an endorsement. He’s an adorable ball of sunshine, and even if I don’t have the same enthusiasm, I don’t want him to feel let down.”

Hop puffed a strand of hair from his face. “I’m not adorable,” he mumbled. “Yes, you are,” (F/N) cooed, poking his cheek. Sonia giggled at the two, and Hop’s cheeks flushed. “I’m not cute!” he whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Magnolia laughed and remarked, “You’re a very handsome young man.” (F/N) glanced at Leon from the corner of her eye. She knew she had struck a chord when she saw him smiling at Hop.

“Well, I don’t want that enthusiasm to go to waste,” Leon sighed. He put a fist to his chin, glancing between Hop and (F/N). He was silent for a few moments. Finally, he said, “I’ll endorse you.” (F/N) released Hop as he whipped towards her. Then, he threw his arms around her, bouncing and hollering with joy. She jumped at the same pace as him, laughing at his enthusiasm. She froze when Leon added, “I’m also sponsoring (N/N).”

She whipped her head over to look at him, bewilderment spreading across her face.

Leon laughed at her reaction. "I wouldn't feel right, sending Hop off on his own. He's got enthusiasm, but he needs someone to temper that flame. I trust you to do that,” he chuckled. “And Hop can keep teaching you about that phone. It’s a win-win,” Sonia added. “I’ll do whatever I need to do!” Hop laughed. He turned to Leon, putting a fist in the air as he added, “I swear I’m going to win my way through the Gym Challenge to reach you!”

“Before that,” Sonia broke in, “why not have some dinner? You must be hungry, right? I’ve been totally obsessed with making the latest trendy curries, so dinner’s on me.” Hop’s eyes became even brighter. “I want some!” he begged. “That would be wonderful,” Magnolia agreed. “I’ve never really had curry, so I’d like to try it,” (F/N) said with a smile. Sonia’s mouth dropped. “Then I’m making the best curry in the world!” she declared. “You have to try it!”

The next half-hour consisted of Hop and (F/N) bringing ingredients to Sonia, who called out for each one like a drill sergeant. Magnolia and Leon were quietly speaking, and (F/N) picked up a few key phrases surrounding Dynamaxing and Gym Challenges. She was far too busy keeping Hop from stealing bites out of the fresh ingredients, so she didn't join the conversation to ask questions.

All the Trainers had released their Pokemon, who were surprisingly well-behaved. Even (F/N)’s Zigzagoon was getting along with everyone, though still a bit aloof. She was much happier due to healing and praise. Scorbunny and Caspian were watching as Grookey tapped a tune with his stick. Rookidee was chirping at Yamper and Magnolia’s Chewtle, who both watched as Fae and Zigzagoon slowly became friends. Charizard was lying on the floor, watching the other Pokemon.

When dinner was ready, everyone joined at the dinner table. Hop made fun of (F/N)’s face when she first tried curry and ended up with dribbles on his chin. She had dabbed at his face with a napkin, making him accuse her- again- of being too motherly. Sonia and Leon were laughing at the two of them, and Magnolia seemed happy that everyone could get along.

(F/N) wondered how much she had missed out on, without a family of her own.

By the time dinner was over, the sun had gone down. (F/N) was worried, at first. She had hoped to get back to Postwick or Wedgehurst before sundown. But Sonia offered to throw a sleeping bag on the floor, and Hop and Leon took to the couches. It took her a bit of convincing, but (F/N) soon found herself sitting in Sonia’s room, cross-legged on the floor. She watched Yamper and Zigzagoon chase each other around, smiling at their friendship. Caspian and Fae watched from the side, busy getting cuddles.

“That Zigzagoon seems to be pretty happy,” Sonia commented. She had changed into a pair of pajamas with Yamper patterns on them, ready to settle down for the night. (F/N) had chosen her own, plain nightclothes. “She does. It makes me happy, too,” she agreed. “Have you given her a nickname?” Sonia asked. “I don’t really know if she wants one,” (F/N) answered. She clicked her tongue, gaining the Zigzagoon’s attention.

“I know that this is a bit sudden, but would you like a nickname?” she asked softly. The Zigzagoon trotted over, sitting in front of her Trainer. After a moment, she nodded. “What names are there?” Sonia mumbled. “Maybe something related to the night?” (F/N) asked quietly. “But it needs to be strong, too,” Sonia added.

(F/N) hummed lightly, tapping her fingers. She looked at Fae and Caspian, who shrugged. She turned back to the Zigzagoon, who tilted her head. Finally, the woman smiled. “Nisha!” she exclaimed. Seeing the Pokemon’s confused face, she continued, “I remember someone talking about that name. Apparently, there was a Pokemon in the past nicknamed Nisha. She was very strong and brave.” The Zigzagoon barked in agreement, tail wagging. “Nisha it is!” Sonia laughed.

Sonia stretched her arms over her head, yawning quietly. "I guess everyone is worn out," (F/N) noted. "We all had an interesting day," Sonia agreed. She sighed and closed her eyes, then picked up Yamper and set him on her bed. "I'll turn the lamp off when you're comfortable," she said to (F/N). The Trainer looked at Nisha and smiled.

"Time for bed," she said quietly. The Pokemon sniffed lightly and closed her eyes as she returned to her ball. Caspian waddled over, and (F/N) kissed his forehead. "Goodnight," she said softly. He quietly cooed as she sent him into his ball. Fae chirped and nuzzled her. She kissed his forehead, too. "Goodnight, Fae," she said with a smile. He relaxed with a smile as he went back to his ball.

She set the Pokeballs on a nearby dresser, then curled into the sleeping bag. "Ready," she said quietly. Sonia turned off the lamp, murmuring, "Goodnight, (N/N)." (F/N) smiled and murmured, "Goodnight, Sonia."

Time passed. Sonia's breathing eventually slowed, going to an even pace. Yamper snored quietly, curled next to his Trainer. (F/N) glanced over at the two, watching them for a few minutes. When she was sure they were asleep, she slowly wriggled from her sleeping bag. Stretching her legs, she slid through the half-open door, heading downstairs with careful steps.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she released a small breath. She snuck by the kitchen and peered in what she thought was a lounge room. Multiple plants lined the wall, where the windows were. When the sun came up, they basked in its light. Each one was healthy, carefully tended to. Two couches were in the lounge, a coffee table sitting between them. Hop was lying on one of the couches, with his blankets brought up to his chin. Leon laid on the other, with his arms folded neatly on his stomach.

Charizard was out of his ball, surprisingly, and he lifted his head as (F/N) took a peek. She waved to the fire-type, then furrowed her eyebrows as she looked back at Hop. He seemed to be cold, body slightly trembling. She glanced at Charizard and pointed towards Hop, giving a questioning look. The fire-type blinked and looked over. When he noted the cold Trainer, he gained a worried expression.

He quickly glanced around, then pointed his nose towards a stack of blankets. (F/N) quietly grabbed one and draped it over Hop, careful not to wake him. After a few minutes, he stopped shivering, burying himself further into the covers. (F/N) glanced at Charizard and mouthed, "Adorable." Charizard puffed a bit of smoke in agreement, then craned his neck to check on Leon.

The man didn't seem to be cold, but (F/N) grabbed a blanket, just in case. She quietly draped it over him, careful not to touch him. She could do something nice, but being caught in the act would be embarrassing for both sides. When she was sure he was covered, she nodded at Charizard. The fire-type seemed satisfied, and she was happy that the two were warm, so she pointed to the front door

"I'm getting fresh air," she whispered. Charizard nodded, resting his head on a pillow. Leon must have given it to him. She smiled at the thought as she moved to the front door, carefully opening it and sliding into the cold night air. She took a small breath and walked to the stone wall, staring up at the night sky.

After a few minutes, she brought out her necklaces and grabbed onto the yellow charm. It began to heat up, and she smiled at the warmth. "I'm ready when you are," she murmured. The stone began to glow, just enough to illuminate her face. The air seemed to still, and a pressure overtook the area.

There was a soft ripping noise as space itself seemed to rip in front of her. The air seemed to whirl around the hole, making a soft hissing. Warmth emanated from the opening, where she could see blurred blues, greens, and oranges on the other side. The yellow orb in her fingers was nearly blazing, and it seemed to pull her towards the opening.

She walked into the spatial rift. Her feet touched solid ground, rough and uneven beneath her soles. But she stepped through completely, watching the rift spin shut. She looked outwards to see floating islands and massive waterfalls crashing into nothingness. Gravity itself seemed to have distorted, leaving some islands upside-down and others on their sides. Strange vine-like plants grew sideways, reaching towards a nonexistent sun. There was a glow about the place, yet no source of light existed.

She walked towards the edge of her large island, then jumped onto a smaller platform. It looked like it had broken from the main group, dark shards poking up near the edges. Her foot kicked against the beginning landmass, making the smaller chunk start floating. Soon, she was drifting towards a larger mass, with even larger hills. When she got the chance, she jumped onto stable land and kept walking, trotting by an upside-down waterfall. She smiled as she looked at her reflection.

Her grin grew as a distant roaring sounded off. She scaled one of the rugged walls, using gaps in the stone to haul herself up. She would have dirt and dust beneath her nails, but she didn't mind. Her breath hitched as she hauled herself over the edge and stood on the top, shaking her head lightly. It was like a small plateau, so she wasn't worried about falling.

Her eyes darted to the left as a dark form shot past, at a distance. She turned to the right, and soon, the form whirled past yet again. She stood near the edge of the plateau, staring off into nothingness, then closed her eyes. A few moments passed, and she felt the air rush past. She opened her eyes and smiled when she made eye contact with ruby orbs, and she put a hand against the golden mask she knew so well.

“It’s good to see you, Renegade.”

Giratina let out a rumbling laugh, enough to shake the island at its core.

**“I am happy to see you, too, Little One.”**


	14. Life Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs life advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please stay safe as you celebrate. Thank you for reading, and Happy New Year!

The first time (F/N) met Giratina, she thought she would die.

In her battle against Cyrus, her team had run itself to the brink of exhaustion. Fae was the only one left standing, striking the man's Crobat down with an Air Slash. The Team Galactic leader had gone into a rage, and the Renegade was furious that humans could be so bold as to try and control Palkia and Dialga. She had no idea what happened to Cyrus. From the anger Giratina exuded- and the fact she hadn't seen the man again- she had some idea, at least.

But she had hidden in the rocks and crannies, waiting as she healed her team. As soon as they were ready, she'd challenged the Renegade. Somehow, through a combination of battle and speech, she had shaken it from its anger. For the first time in centuries, she had gained its respect, and it let her leave safely.

That respect turned into a close companionship, and she once again found herself sitting against the Pokemon's side as she spoke.

“Galar and Sinnoh’s temperatures aren’t too different,” she mused. She tilted her head up to stare at her companion, continuing, “I like how it’s sunnier. Sinnoh always had a lot of heavy rain, especially near the Great Marsh. The rains here are much lighter. I only need to worry about the dirt paths.”

If Renegade could smile, it likely would have, but it instead let out a short laugh. **"If I recall correctly, you were drenched as you sought for a certain Pokemon,"** it rumbled.

"I couldn't find a Tropius for the life of me," she laughed, "but when I found him, I felt pretty proud of myself."

**“You looked like a Happiny with a brand new egg,”** it teased.

“Well, I think I felt like one, too,” she agreed.

It stretched its wing-like appendages, then relaxed. **"Are you happy in Galar?"** it asked.

"It isn't the same as Sinnoh, but I do like it so far," she replied.

Renegade nodded and continued, **"How long do you plan on staying here?"**

(F/N) frowned. She opened her mouth to answer, but her shoulders drooped as she realized she had no definitive answer. She sighed softly and dragged her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Well, Hop convinced me to join a Gym Challenge. I would need to battle a lot of gyms," she mumbled.

Giratina snorted softly. **"I watched upon that. The small one complimented you, and you were as malleable as metal warmed by a Heatran,"** it mused.

"I don't need you to point out my stupid decisions," she hissed softly.

**"It is my nature to point out flaws,"** it replied flatly.

(F/N) groaned and flopped on her back, leaning on one of Giratina's six appendages. "Did you see his face? I couldn't say no to him! He was so excited!" she argued. Giratina huffed.

**"Your worst flaw is your inability to say no to people you care for,"** it retorted. She couldn't argue with its logic. She knew it was telling the truth. She could dominate the battlefield, but socializing with others made her feel insecure and anxious.

"I'm trying. Honestly," (F/N) mumbled. She sighed and continued, "I can't be assertive around people. Maybe others can do that, but I can't. I always fail." Giratina looked down at her, concern written in its eyes.

**"What will you do about your fears?"** it finally questioned.

"I have no clue," she replied. She stared at a floating landmass nearby, then asked, "What am I supposed to do, in the first place?"

**"You need to overcome these issues and learn to refuse,"** the Renegade replied.

It laid its head down, glancing over at its small companion. She groaned and poked at its side. "Easy for you to say," she grumbled. **"It is easy for me to say. And you shall learn,"** it responded. "And you aren't going to help me?" she asked. **"I can only help you to a degree,"** it replied.

(F/N) sighed and closed her eyes, listening to Giratina's heartbeat. The Pokemon stayed silent as the Trainer thought over her options. "I already had therapy," she said after a moment.

**"You did. And you should have been taking the concoction they were willing to provide to you,"** it hummed.

"They're called pills," she corrected, "and they suck."

**"You want help, yet refuse to accept it when it is in your face,”** Giratina said flatly.

The Trainer covered her face with an arm. “I don’t want to seem weak,” she mumbled.

Renegade didn't speak for a moment. It finally said, **"Nobody wishes to seem weak."**

As (F/N) took her arm away from her face, it continued, **"You are scared. It is only natural, as you are encountering a new part of life. It is unfamiliar, just as this world was unfamiliar, in the beginning."** It glanced over to her. **"But while you were once terrified of this place,"** it mused, **"now, you are comfortable here. You lay next to me, the Renegade, and hold no fear of retribution. You were able to overcome those fears, and for your courage, you are rewarded."**

(F/N) bit her lip. Giratina stayed silent, watching the Trainer. Finally, it finished, **"Fear teaches you your weaknesses. It is up to you to overcome your fears, lest your fears overcome you."** The two remained silent for a few minutes. (F/N) finally sighed. "For being such a Renegade," she murmured, "you certainly have some good life advice." **"Millennia alone can turn any being into a philosopher,"** Giratina replied softly.

It glanced at her, murmuring, **"Now, you are here. I am no longer alone. And I will repay you for this company. I will ensure your safety, even if my methods are harsh."**

"Life is harsh. You're just telling me what I need to hear," (F/N) quietly muttered.

**"Life is only harsh when you refuse to see the light of the world,"** Giratina replied.

Another silence followed his words. (F/N) watched as water fell from an island above, falling into nothingness. She leaned her head over and took a breath, biting the inside of her cheek. "I'll go get my prescription tomorrow," she said softly. When Giratina glanced over, she continued, "It will take a few days before it starts working, and it’ll suck. But if I take it at the same time every day, it should start kicking in pretty easily."

Giratina made a noise of approval. **"I do not understand how these creations work,"** it mused, **"but I have seen their effects. I am sure you will feel better with time."** "It better not make me tired or something," (F/N) grumbled, "because I need to make sure Hop doesn't do something stupid. Leon won't always be around to keep him in line." **"The small one is rather mischievous, yes?"** it noted. "He always manages to get into trouble! I don't know how he gets into so much shit," she snorted.

**"Does that include your excursion through foggy forests?"** Giratina asked. (F/N) shrank under its gaze. "That was a pretty dumb idea, but at least we got out alive," she mumbled in response. **"You could have been injured,"** it retorted. "The Pokemon didn’t want to attack! And you watched over us and made sure we weren't hurt!" she cried.

**"I cannot watch over you every single moment. Contrary to your beliefs, I do play a role in balancing time and space,"** it said flatly. She folded her arms and muttered, "Leon already pointed out how stupid it was to go in there. And I do happen to know of your balancing act, believe it or not."

She knew that the Pokemon was upset, but that anger was due to its fears for her safety.

**"I was unable to see what Pokemon was there,"** it finally said. There was a hint of apprehension in its voice. "Well,” she said slowly, “it was like a huge Mightyena. It had red and white fur instead of gray and black, though. And it had layers of fur around its neck, like a shield.” Giratina hummed lowly. **“Keep going,”** it said.

“Well, it had a blue tuft from the top of its head. And it had markings around its eyes. Maybe on its muzzle?” she continued. Giratina stayed silent. (F/N) tapped her fingers against her knee, unable to think of anything else to add. **"It is not a Pokemon I know of,"** the Renegade finally sighed. “At least we tried,” the Trainer shrugged. She stayed silent, then quietly noted, "That's all anyone can do. Try."

She stood up, stretching her legs. "I'm going to try my best, so you have to try your best, too," she said, walking over to Giratina's front. She stood in front of its face, lightly poking its mask. It laughed lightly, making her hair flutter. **"You certainly have nerve,"** it rumbled. "That's why you respect me, though," she replied with a smile. **"One of the very numerous reasons, yes,"** it chuckled.

(F/N) climbed up its side, jumping on its back. She settled between its six wing-like appendages, grinning as it rose from the ground. **"Too lazy to go back to the entrance?"** Giratina teased. "Yep," she replied with a laugh. With that, Giratina moved its wings closer, preventing the Trainer from falling off its back. It slowly moved forward.

She smiled, craning her head to stare over the area. Floating islands filled her vision, with waterfalls tearing in streaks across the dark sky. Giratina flew lower, brushing through the vine-like plants that dotted the islands. They fluttered like grass blades, yet were as soft as silk. Their flowery tops grazed (F/N)'s fingers, yet didn't harm her.

Giratina weaved past waterfalls, droplets spraying into the empty air. (F/N) felt tiny drops hit her hair, and she shook her head lightly, grinning. They darted under a stone arch, vines trailing from the top like curtains, just barely budding. An ocean floated in the sky, and as Giratina floated closer to it, (F/N) dragged her fingers through the waves.

She smiled as Giratina glanced back, and though it could not smile, she knew it was happy from the rumble in its chest. But all too soon, they had reached the island in the beginning. Giratina lowered to the earth, and (F/N) slid down, staring back at the Renegade when she was standing steadily.

**"Around an hour has passed within this realm. Only fifteen minutes should have passed on the other side,"** Renegade noted.

"Which means Charizard won't be too worried," (F/N) agreed. It lowered its head, and she kissed its mask gently. "Thank you for talking to me," she murmured.

**"I will always be ready to speak with you,"** it replied quietly.

Giratina directed its gaze to a flat area of the island. It opened its maw, emitting a beam of purplish light. Spacetime ripped open, and (F/N) could see Professor Magnolia's house through the haze. **"Return to your realm and rest,"** Giratina said gently. "Just what I was planning," she said with a smile. She waved once, then stepped through the rift.

The air was a bit colder than when she left, making her shiver slightly. The sky was still just as dark, stars glittering above. The rift behind her closed, producing a gentle whooshing noise, and she adjusted her necklaces before walking to the front door.

She entered the house, locking the door behind her, then snuck over to the lounge room. Charizard lifted its head as she peeked around the corner, seeming relieved she had arrived. She gave it a thumbs-up after checking on Hop and Leon, then headed back to Sonia's room. She climbed up the stairs, wincing when there was a slight creak. But nobody made any noise, so she kept moving.

Yamper was still snoring, though he had changed positions, so his face dug into the blankets. Sonia hadn't moved, still sleeping quietly. (F/N) slid into her sleeping bag, then took a breath and relaxed. She would have to go to a pharmacy in the morning, and getting a prescription would require an identification card, but she could handle it.

She had saved the world- she could save herself, too.


	15. The First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new journey is always exciting.

(F/N) hummed as she stretched in the sun, spreading her arms out to the side. She brought one leg up, placing her foot on her knee, and balanced on a foot for a few moments. Fae watched her as he flew around the area, stretching his wings out a bit more. Caspian was walking around, sniffing the flowers in the front yard. Nisha was shaking herself out after running in circles.

The four had woken up early, ready to start the day. (F/N) had decided to repay Magnolia's kindness by finding fresh berries for her. Fae had taken to the air, searching the trees in the woods outside. Caspian and Nisha had rustled through the bushes. (F/N) had brought a basket with her, and the four had filled it to the brim. There was plenty left over, and the four had taken their fill.

That was quite obvious as Nisha’s mouth still had berry juice stains.

Fae landed on the stone fence and chirped lightly, making Caspian look over and squeak at him. The two seemed to smile at each other, and even Nisha got in on the conversation, chattering with the two. (F/N) rested her limbs as she listened to the group, smiling at their energy.

The door opened behind her, and she looked over her shoulder to see Leon. He was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, but after he stopped, he looked surprised to see her. "You're awake," he stated with surprise. "I am. I always get up early," she responded. She turned to look at her partners, who all made waving motions towards Leon.

Charizard walked out behind Leon, giving a soft snort when he saw (F/N). "Hey, big guy," she laughed. She walked over, folding her arms as the lizard puffed smoke towards her. He sniffed at her, then made a noise of approval. "What? Did I smell bad?" she teased. The lizard rolled its eyes as Leon replied, "He probably likes the smell of your hair or something. He's got a good nose."

"Well, I did take a quick shower before coming out here. Maybe he likes the soap I used," (F/N) mused. "Could be," Leon shrugged. He glanced over to the basket of berries near the fence and asked, "What have you been up to?" "We decided to thank Magnolia for her kindness by refilling her berry stocks," she answered. She quickly added, "We had plenty left over, so all four of us had a quick breakfast."

Nisha made a content noise and stretched herself out. Fae and Caspian were too busy chasing one another to pay attention. "I'm sure Magnolia will be happy," Leon said with a smile. "I hope she has a use for all of this," (F/N) commented. "She'll probably try to grow some of them. The others are great for curry or treats," the Champion hummed.

She glanced over at him as he cleared his throat. "Here," he said, holding out a letter. She took it from him and stared, confused. "What is it?" she asked. "It's my letter of endorsement. You need this to participate in the Gym Challenges," he replied.

She put the letter in a safe slot in her bag, then asked, "How exactly does the Gym Challenge work? I know I need to go to each gym and fight the gym leaders. Hop mentioned there were challenges before each leader, though. And apparently, each fight is filmed? What is all that about?" She stopped when she realized she was rambling, coughing softly and muttering, "Sorry." Leon smiled and patted her shoulder.

He took a breath and replied, "I probably should have explained that. First, you'll be heading to Motostoke. You'll sign up for the gym challenge, and all the Trainers with endorsements will meet the gym leaders. This meeting will be aired. Next, you'll fight each gym leader to receive a badge. These will also be aired. You’ll need to get all eight badges- obviously. After that, all remaining challengers- with eight badges- go to the semifinals, and the last one standing will battle me. Once again, all these battles are aired."

(F/N)'s head reeled. "All of the fights are aired?" she finally sputtered. "Yeah," Leon shrugged. As he grinned at her, she took a breath, looking over at Fae. "This is not like Sinnoh at all," she mumbled. Leon laughed lightly and replied, "I guess it's a lot to take in. But I have faith in you two." "Is there a way to battle without the crowds?" she asked meekly. Leon grimaced and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no," he answered.

She bit her lip, then remembered her promise to Giratina and shook her head. She closed her eyes, taking a breath, and replied, "Then I'll have to get used to it. I can't just avoid it." She frowned and quietly added, "Even if I want to." Leon seemed pleased with her change of tone. "That's the spirit!" he laughed. Charizard puffed flames in the air, making sure not to hit either Trainer. Even he was showing his support.

Leon checked his Rotom-phone, then winced. "Looks like I have to go," he mumbled. He glanced at (F/N) and added, "Make sure to get to Motostoke by tomorrow. It's best if you're on time." "After I stop by the pharmacy, Hop and I will head over there. You don't need to worry," she replied. Leon smiled, then climbed on top of Charizard, who spread his wings out. After a wave, the two headed off, soaring away.

(F/N) looked to her partners and called out, "It's time for us to head out, I guess." Fae made a noise of confusion, and she shrugged. "Hop can catch up. I'm sure he doesn't want to spend every waking moment with me." She quietly entered the house and set the berry basket on the counter, also adding a note that thanked Professor Magnolia. She then grabbed her bags, put everyone but Nisha into a ball, and headed out.

Nisha seemed uninterested in the rustling grass, too busy looking ahead to care. (F/N) was happy that the Pokemon felt comfortable with her but knew that they would need to train. After all, she still had no idea what Nisha's best fighting style was. She quickly had the chance to find out when an angered Nickit yelled at the two. Nisha glanced at (F/N), tongue lolling out. "Go for it," she said to the Pokemon.

Nisha immediately stood her ground, glaring at the Nickit. It sniffed and lunged forward, swiping its nails over Nisha's nose. Nisha shook her head slightly, then slammed her side into the fox. It reeled back, and she turned on-point, ramming her head into the wild Pokemon. It immediately toppled, whining lightly. Nisha spun a circle and stared at (F/N), who smiled.

"Very good!" she praised. She took an oran berry from her purse and laid it next to the Nickit, who made a whine of thanks. She handed another oran berry to Nisha, who gobbled it up eagerly. The Pokemon led the way, battling whenever she needed to. She was a bit stubborn, but a mix of speed and power made her quite efficient. (F/N) sent her to her ball when they reached Wedgehurst, promising that they would have some more battles.

(F/N) quickly noticed the pharmacy, which was to the side of the center. It was a bit dull in comparison with fewer colors and flowers. She hated the thought of going through paperwork, but she needed her prescription. She bit her lip as she walked inside, trying to fight back nervousness. When she felt ready, she walked towards the attendant behind the counter.

It wasn't as bad as she thought. It did take a while to fill out all of her information, but that was all. Once she had contacted her doctor, she received approval for her refill. She had it within a few minutes of the call, and she repeatedly thanked the pharmacists for waiting. After grabbing a bottle of water from a vending machine, her eyes locked on to a clock as she took the first pill. She noted the time, making a mental note to take her pills at the same time each day. She then walked back towards Route 2, hoping to get a bit of training done.

Around an hour had passed, and (F/N) wiped the sweat from her forehead as Caspian knocked out another Nickit. "Good job!" she praised, holding out two oran berries. The Nickit meekly took the berry, then ran off. Caspian took the other berry and began eating, looking pleased with himself. She had gotten more comfortable with Nisha and Caspian's battle styles. Caspian relied on precise critical shots and dodging. Nisha could brute-force her attacks and take hits.

Both needed time to refine their skills, but she knew they would be up to the challenge.

She had just stopped training and considered giving Hop a call when she saw him coming up the path. When they locked eyes, he waved at her, and she walked out of the tall grass to greet him. "You started without me?" he asked. "I needed to get a prescription, and I didn't want to wake you up," she replied. He nodded knowingly, asking, "But we're going on the train together, right?" "If that's what you want, then of course,” she replied.

As the two made their way to Wedgehurst, Hop held up a letter. "Lee left this for me," he said with a smile. (F/N) grabbed her letter and showed it to him. "I have one, too!" she replied. Hop grinned as he put his letter away. He began rambling, "I'm going to make the crowd roar." His eyes closed, and a content look crossed his face. "Everyone will be screaming my name," he continued, "and I'll put on the best show there could be."

(F/N) wanted to reach over and hug him, but she refrained from doing do, as the teenager was deep in thought. "I'm sure you'll make that dream come true," she responded. As they arrived in Wedgehurst, Hop broke from his imagination and pointed to the center. "I need to go heal my partners," he said quickly. Without waiting for a response, he darted over, leaving (F/N) shaking her head. "Impatient," she chuckled softly.

She waited for him outside, watching as people walked by. A familiar face appeared from the crowd, and Christine walked over, looking around. "Is Hop in the center?" she asked. It was obvious she was looking for her younger son. "He's healing up his partners before we go to the station," (F/N) answered. Christine nodded. "Well, I'm glad that you're keeping him on track," she hummed.

She held up a wrapped bundle, continuing, "I have a camping kit for him, but I'm not sure if he knows how to use it." "I could help him set it up," (F/N) commented. She had never used a tent before, but she could figure it out. She just hoped there was an instruction manual. Christine was about to respond when the center doors opened, and Hop walked out.

He blinked in surprise when he saw his mother, asking, "What are you doing here?" Christine laughed at his shock. "I'm here to see you off! I have a tent kit for you, so you don't get caught in the elements," she chuckled. Hop's cheeks flushed slightly. "Mum," he groaned, but Christine shook her head. "I know, I know. You're growing up. But a mum always cares for her children, no matter how old they are," she said gently.

Hop sighed, shoulders sagging. "I know you care," he mumbled, "but I feel like everyone babies me." "I don't want to baby you. I just want to make sure you're alright," Christine replied quietly. (F/N) watched the two quietly. Seeing the two interact was almost like watching herself and Cynthia. Perhaps the situations weren't the same, but the feelings were. Both Christine and Cynthia were guardians who wanted the best for the ones in their care.

(F/N) cleared her throat and said, "My mentor still worries about me, Hop- that's how you act for people you care for."

Hop shrugged, accepting the tent kit. Christina patted his shoulder, then gave him a one-armed hug. "You'll do wonderful," she said softly. "I know I will," Hop replied with a smile. The two parted ways, and Hop hooked the tent kit onto his backpack. After he finished, he looked at (F/N) and said, "Let's go!" She chuckled as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the station. "Have fun!" Christine called, waving her arm. "Stay safe!" (F/N) called back. “Bye, mum!” Hop yelled.

(F/N) barely had time to look around the station before Hop was dragging her to the ticket maker. They quickly paid their fares, then jumped on the train, grabbing their seats. Hop tapped his foot, hands drumming quietly on the table. "I can't believe this is finally happening!" he gushed. She laughed and grabbed his hands. "Just relax!" she laughed. "I can't relax when I'm about to go to so many places and meet so many Pokemon!" Hop cried. He wasn't too loud, and the other passengers didn't seem bothered, so (F/N) relaxed.

Hop pulled out his Rotom-phone and quickly began typing. He showed the screen to (F/N) after a moment, pointing to a photo. A small cliff overlooked a lake, grass fresh and green. Tiny flowers laid near the edge, and trees dotted the landscape. A flock of Wingull flew in the skies, while a large clocktower rose over massive walls in the background.

"Motostoke has a massive Wild Area just outside its walls," Hop rambled, "and there’s a bunch of Pokemon out there, everywhere you look!" He turned the phone back to himself as the train started moving, continuing, "And you can camp out, do a spot of fishing- mate, I don't think I could ever get tired of it!"

(F/N) watched as Hop bounced with glee, smiling when he brought up more photos to show her. He was excited, and she was, too. But more than that, the heaviness in her shoulders was wearing away. She didn't need to worry. She didn't need to stop Team Galactic or Cyrus. She didn't need to be the hero.

For once, she could just be herself.


	16. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many surprises can you get?

"Due to a Wooloo flock, the train will be stopping at the Wild Area. We apologize for any inconvenience," a voice came over the intercom. The two Trainers glanced up at the speakers with surprise, then looked at each other. "Well, guess it's time to go," Hop shrugged. "I suppose it is," (F/N) agreed.

The two stood up and grabbed their bags, then walked off the train. A few people got off at the same stop, while others remained on board, looking to wait out the flock. "This is actually brilliant," Hop said, nudging (F/N) lightly. "Is it?" she asked. "Yeah! The Wild Area has a bunch of Pokemon. We can get some more team members!" he insisted. Her eyes brightened, and she nodded at his suggestion. "That's a good idea," she hummed.

They walked out of the station and turned to the right, only to stop and stare. A massive field of unclaimed land stretched across the area, a river crossing through like silk. Tallgrass prairie stretched to the left, while more muddy soil surrounded the edges of the streams. Flowers and assorted ferns grew in the flattest spots, while bushes and scrub lingered in more hardy areas. Trees dotted the area, more prevalent near the middle, and some seemed to have berries and blooms on them.

As Pokemon flew overhead, both Trainers whispered, "Whoa."

They looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "I guess we're on the same track!" Hop giggled. "We are!" (F/N) chuckled. Hop pointed towards the distance, noting, "That's Motostoke. But it's so far off!" "Maybe we should stay on the train?" (F/N) teased. They both looked at each other and, once again in sync, laughed, "Nah!"

“Aren’t you two peas in a pod?” asked a voice from behind. Both turned to see Sonia, who waved at them as she walked up. "Hey!" Hop greeted with a smile. "What are you doing here?" (F/N) asked. "Well, my gran gave me a proper earful," Sonia sighed. She began twirling her hair as she mimicked Magnolia's voice, saying, "Those two Trainers are setting out on a journey, but what are you doing with your life?"

(F/N) winced and muttered, "I understand she's worried, but that's a blunt way to say something." "Really harsh," Hop mumbled in agreement "Ah, never you mind that! Nothing to worry yourselves over," Sonia shrugged. She stopped twirling her hair and smiled, adding, "Besides. I've been quite curious about something Leon told me. Something about a Pokemon you met in the forest?"

"Oh, in the Slumbering Weald?" Hop asked. He began walking, and (F/N) and Sonia followed. "We can try to give you some details," (F/N) offered. "That would be appreciative,” Sonia agreed. She grabbed her Rotom-Phone, then pressed a button. A ding sounded, and she put her thumb up. "I started the recording," she beamed.

“You wanna go first?” Hop asked. (F/N) shrugged. “It was a pretty big Pokemon,” she started, “because its shoulders were higher than my head. I think they could be higher than Leon’s head, even, but I’m not sure. If you want a general idea of its shape, think of something like an Arcanine or a Mightyena.”

“It had much slimmer legs, though,” Hop said, “and the tail was really thin and flat. Kind of like a paintbrush.” He stepped around a sleeping Purrloin, then added, “Oh, and it looked like it had a lot of scars. Maybe it got into a bunch of fights?” “It definitely looked scarred,” (F/N) agreed, “but it didn’t act like it wanted to harm us. It just wanted us to leave.”

Sonia nodded. “And what about its coloration?” she asked, writing in a notepad. “Well,” (F/N) mused, “it was a darker red with a white underbelly and legs. It had layers of red fur around its neck, like plates of steel or something. They were separated by lines of black. It had a tuft of blue coming from the top of its head- more specifically, a kind of navy color.” She avoided a Skwovet as it darted between her ankles, chasing gleefully after its friend.

Hop glanced over at (F/N) in confusion. "For me, it wasn't red," he said slowly, "it was blue. It had a white underbelly and legs, sure, and it was scarred, but it was a light blue. It had this pinkish-red color for the braids coming from the side of its head, and its tail was the same color. So were the wing things on its shoulders." He jumped on top of a fallen log and balanced on it, arms stretched to the side.

Sonia glanced between the two. "So you saw something different?" she asked slowly. (F/N) blinked, shaking her head. "I don’t know," she finally replied. "I guess we did," Hop said with a frown. "Maybe it appears differently to different people?" Sonia mused. She scribbled in her notebook, then asked, "What happened after you saw it?"

"I told Scorbunny to attack it, but his embers went right through, like the thing didn't exist,” Hop mumbled as he jumped down. “It started creating fog, and we fainted,” (F/N) finished. "After that?" Sonia asked. (F/N) hesitated. She wanted to talk about her dream, but at the same time, she didn't want to seem crazy. “Leon found us, I guess,” she said after shrugging.

Sonia nodded slowly and scribbled a few more words in her notebook. "It certainly sounds like an experience," she commented. "It was crazy," Hop agreed. "But we got out safely," (F/N) added. The three stopped under a shade tree, and Sonia stopped her recording. "I think that will do for now," she noted. She quickly put her notebook and Rotom-phone away, then put her hands on her hips with a smile.

"You two are heading to Motostoke?" Sonia asked. "We are," Hop responded. "Leon said we needed to be there in time for the Gym Challenge sign-ups," (F/N) said. Sonia shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder if battling is the only thing he thinks about," she sighed. She rolled her eyes, then continued, "There are lots of wild Pokemon out here. Some of them are very strong. You'll need to avoid them, if possible."  
"I'll be able to beat them someday," Hop said with a grin. "Of course! And you'll probably convince some of them to join your team. I'm sure there are some strong Pokemon out here," Sonia replied. Hop beamed. "Then I should go find them!" he cried as he began sprinting. He called back, "See ya later!" before disappearing into the tall grass.

Sonia looked at (F/N). "Well, what are you planning on doing?" the assistant asked. "I have no idea, frankly," the Trainer answered. "Shouldn't you get some more Pokemon on your team?" Sonia mused. "Well, if they want to join, I'll take a new member," (F/N) shrugged. Sonia looked around the area, then winced. "I don't know if Yamper can handle these Pokemon," she mumbled, "and I left the rest of my team at the lab."

"Well, do you want to come with me?" (F/N) asked. Sonia gave her a relieved look and nodded. "Thank you," she mumbled with a sigh. "It's no big deal," the Trainer replied. She pulled out Fae's ball and sent him out. He immediately darted to her and rubbed his face against her, much to her delight. “Hey, bud. We might have to deal with some strong Pokemon. Are you up for a challenge?” (F/N) asked. Fae chirruped in response. “Well, then let’s get going,” she laughed.

Sonia followed behind the two, looking around the area with awe. “I never get tired of the wide, open fields,” she murmured. "Has this always been here?" (F/N) asked. She watched a group of bug Pokemon fly past, smiling as Fae tilted his head. "Well," Sonia mused, "years ago, this place would have been destroyed. The land would have been taken and used for machinery and factories. But the Chairman donated millions to keep it clear and pristine."

"The Chairman?" (F/N) asked. "You haven't heard of Chairman Rose?" Sonia asked. Upon seeing the Sinnoh Trainer's blank look, she commented, "Well, different regions, different people." She brushed her hands over a tree as she said, "Chairman Rose Vaughan runs the Pokemon League in Galar, but he also does a lot of donating to keep these portions of land safe for wild Pokemon." Fae chirped happily at her words.

"So, he's a philanthropist?" (F/N) asked with an intrigued look. "Very much so," Sonia replied with a smile. She waved her arm over tall grass strands and continued, "He was the first person to endorse Leon for his Gym Challenge, and he's really integrated Dynamaxing to the region. His assistant, Oleana Grove, made Dynamax Bands. They're what allow Dynamaxing to happen in the first place. That’s just continued to help Galar grow.”

(F/N) hummed softly and asked, "What else do they do?" "Chairman Rose owns a business conglomerate called Macro Cosmos," Sonia replied, "and a lot of Galar's businesses have thrived due to his work. You have insurance, construction, banking, media, even air and rail travel. But they're mostly known for their energy generation."

(F/N) watched as a few Vulpix darted past, chasing one another. "So he's big on energy?" she mused. "He started in the coal industry, but he's trying to look for clean sources," Sonia answered. She smiled as a Skwovet trotted up to her, chattering lightly. "I think I overheard that he wanted to use Dynamax energy as a resource, but nobody has figured out a way to harness it like that," she added.

"So, if he can harness Dynamax energy, he'll be happy?" (F/N) asked. "Maybe. But nobody knows where Dynamax energy comes from. All we know is that it exists, and we can use it on our Pokemon," Sonia replied. She paused, then muttered, "But some people don't use Dynamax. They think it could hurt Pokemon." "I don't think I'll use it. I'd rather stick with my roots," (F/N) coughed.

Before Sonia could reply, a rumbling sounded off. The Skwovet in front of Sonia scrambled away, crying out in shock. (F/N) and Fae stood at attention, glancing around, as Sonia quickly sped over to them. The three turned as the ground burst open, and a Steelix towered over them, screeching.

"They aren't supposed to be in this area!" Sonia cried. "Well, we have no choice but to fight!" (F/N) replied, steadying herself. "That thing has a potential level between forty-five and fifty-five!" Sonia yelled. Fae let out a chirrup to show he was ready, and (F/N) nodded. "Fae," she instructed, "go for Aura Slash!"

Sonia looked on in shock as the avian Pokemon glowed a bright blue, then launched a ball of light straight at the rock-like snake. He immediately sliced the air and sent the energy towards the ball, the resulting collision making it travel faster. The Steelix had no time to dodge before the attack hit, and it immediately toppled, shaking the ground as it fell. It let out a low howl, then burrowed into the earth, fading from sight.

(F/N) took a breath, then turned to Sonia, who stared in shock. "How strong is he?" the assistant whispered, pointing to Fae. "We've practiced a lot," (F/N) coughed lightly, rubbing the avian's head. He let out a trill of happiness as she praised, "You did a good job. That Steelix won't be back."

Sonia slowly walked over, eyes still wide with shock. "I think I made the right choice, staying with you," she mumbled. "We're happy to have you," (F/N) replied with a grin. Fae trilled and circled the assistant, brushing against her ginger hair. The three kept moving, walking along the river and watching as water Pokemon played.

A few hours had passed, and not many Pokemon had proved to be a challenge. (F/N) had brought Caspian and Nisha out to battle, knowing she could rely on Fae if they ran into trouble. The two newer Pokemon had tuckered themselves out, so Fae was the only one left. But he seemed confident, floating near tall grass to sniff flowers and darting to puddles in-between battles.

When she wasn't battling, (F/N) was talking to Sonia. It seemed like the ginger-haired woman had recovered from her shock, and she was instead asking the Trainer questions about Sinnoh’s Pokemon. She was just as interested in Sinnoh as (F/N) was in Galar. She was especially interested when the Sinnoh Trainer mentioned Professor Rowan.

"One of the most stubborn men I ever met," (F/N) laughed, "but a good man. He needs to relax a bit, and his assistants need a break." "Sounds like my Gran," Sonia remarked in amusement. "What do you think, Fae?" (F/N) asked. Fae nodded and huffed in agreement. "Does Fae not like him?" Sonia asked. "Well, he might have fed Fae some very spicy berries on accident," (F/N) mused. Fae whined and ducked his head, looking annoyed.

"I guess even Fae holds a grudge?" Sonia asked. "No. He's just upset because Rowan wouldn't give him any fresh berries in return for the accident," (F/N) laughed. Fae cried loudly and nudged at her, and she laughed even harder. "Here! I have some pecha berries!" she snorted. As she gave a berry to him, her Rotom-phone began ringing.

The phone floated up, presenting a call from Hop. She pressed the answer button, and Hop immediately began speaking. "Hey! Are you near Motostoke yet? I'm just nearing the stairs, and I want to head in with you!" he rambled. (F/N) laughed and replied, "Sonia and I are almost there, I reckon. The walls are pretty close." "We're almost there, Hop. Just hang tight!" Sonia cheered.

"I'll wait for you guys!" he replied happily. "Got it," (F/N) chuckled. "See you soon!" Sonia grinned. Fae made a chirp of happiness before Hop hung up. (F/N) turned to Sonia and remarked, "He was quick." "He probably didn't meander, like us," the assistant laughed. Fae darted in circles, waiting for the two to hurry. "Alright, alright, let's go!" (F/N) yelled out happily.

She, Sonia, and Fae immediately sped up, not wanting to keep the young Trainer waiting.


	17. The Challenge Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different things challenge different people.

When (F/N) saw Hop standing next to the stairs to Motostoke, she smiled and began sprinting. Fae started flying faster, loudly calling out to the young Trainer. Hop looked up, smiling happily. "You're here!" he greeted.

"Yeah!" the Sinnoh Trainer waved. She skidded and slowed down, then trotted up to him, Fae floating circles over their heads.

"Did you find any Pokemon you wanted?" Hop asked.

"Not yet. But I hope to find some soon," she replied.

"That would be a good idea," Sonia noted, "because you don't have any counters for Milo's Gym. Since you aren’t using Fae, you know." When the Sinnoh Trainer looked over in confusion, Sonia continued, "He's the grass-type Gym leader."

"Shit," she muttered. Her face flushed as Hop began giggling. "Don't tell Leon I said that," the Sinnoh Trainer started, but Hop just laughed harder.

"He cusses too!" he giggled.

"He wouldn't care," Sonia snorted.

(F/N) sighed in relief. The three turned to the stairs, and Hop put his hands on his hips. Fae trilled softly.

"It's time to add another chapter to my legend," Hop whispered with confidence. He immediately ran for the stairs, slightly tripping on the first one. "Careful!" (F/N) called as she followed. "Both of you need to slow down!" Sonia giggled. Fae chirped and followed them. The group finally reached the top, and (F/N) and Hop stared at the city ahead.

A stone path led forward, splitting into two before a large cog-like machine. Brick houses surrounded the streets, with what looked like oil rigs on the roofs. A large building towered at the end of the street, with the appearance of an old clock tower. Even with the metals and rigs, small shrubs lined the streets, and people walked with happy looks on their faces.

“We didn’t have anything like this in Sinnoh,” (F/N) murmured in awe. Fae hummed with agreement. Sonia chuckled at their shocked expressions and replied, “Welcome to Motostoke!” The group began walking, and Hop turned in circles as he gazed over the place. (F/N) and Fae kept a close eye on him, making sure he didn’t trip. “This is nothing like Postwick,” he finally said, smiling broadly.

Sonia pointed to the left, and the two Trainers stared over at the Pokecenter. "You two should heal up," she said with a light smile. She grinned, adding, "Besides, there's something in there I bet you two will get a kick out of- if you're real Trainers and all." She released Yamper from his ball as Hop boasted, “We’re both real Trainers!” “Then follow me!” Sonia sang, pushing open the Pokecenter doors.

When they walked in, Sonia looked to the left, tilting her head. "The Rotomi is free," she noted, pointing. "They're a kind of Rotom Information service. It's pretty handy for Trainers. You can even use one to customize your League Card." She looked at the two Trainers and asked, "Why don't you play around with your League Cards? I bet you can make them look brill."

"What type of card should I go for?" (F/N) asked as she watched Fae and Yamper. "Well, that's up to you," Sonia shrugged. She rustled in her bag and continued, "If you want a cool card, go for that. If you want a cute one, that works, too. I have two of Leon's League Cards, so you can look at these for guidance." She held a card in each hand, and both (F/N) and Hop received one each.

(F/N) raised an eyebrow as Hop asked, "Is he sitting in a locker room?" "After a fight with Raihan," Sonia clarified. (F/N) had no idea who that was. She shrugged, slipping the card into her wallet. "I hope these things don't bend," she mumbled. "They're bend-proof," Sonia chuckled, "and even waterproof." "I need to make one!" Hop said with a grin.

As Hop walked over to the Rotomi, (F/N) got her partners healed and sent Fae to his ball. She was debating on what type of Pokemon she should catch. There was no way Nisha could take on the entire gym. "I need to get a new partner to handle grass," she mumbled. Hop looked over, raising an eyebrow as he questioned, "Why not use Fae?" "I already said I wouldn't use Fae until you were a bit stronger," she responded.

"Well, I don't want you to fail this gym," Hop retorted. "I'm not going to fail. I just need another partner," (F/N) huffed. "You can surely find someone that wants to join you," Sonia hummed. She watched as Hop printed out his League Card, grinning broadly. After he healed his partners, they walked outside, then stared at one another.

"Motostoke is pretty big," Hop mused. "Well, you have nothing to fear," Sonia sang, "because I can show you around a bit!" "You're certainly excited," (F/N) beamed. "I get a bit worked up when I think how exciting it was to actually stand on a stadium's pitch for the first time," the ginger-haired woman mused, "so I need to release some steam."

"That is the worst pun," Hop started, but (F/N) snorted and shook her head. "I wasn't even trying to make a pun," Sonia mumbled, cheeks reddening. "I thought it was pretty hot," (F/N) snickered. Hop grinned and held up Yamper as he added, "It was electrifying!" Yamper barked happily, and Sonia began giggling, holding her stomach. (F/N) and Hop soon joined in, while Yamper barked happily.

"You guys suck," Sonia finally laughed, amusement in her eyes. "Well, you joined in!" Hop retorted with a grin. The three finally cooled down, and Hop set Yamper down carefully. Sonia motioned for the two Trainers to follow her, and she led them down the street, stopping in the intersection.

"That stadium there," she said, pointing, "is your destination. The Gym Challenge Ceremony takes place there." She moved her gaze down, pointing towards a large gear. "That lift will take you there, 'K?" When she got nods from both Trainers, she asked, "Do you two want to swing by some shops with me? Or are you going ahead?"

"I’d like to go with you," (F/N) replied. "I don't have anything to buy, so I think I'll get a head start," Hop grinned. The boy waved and ran towards the lift, and Sonia turned to (F/N). "Well, where should we start?" the ginger-haired woman mused. (F/N) looked around the area, trying to figure out where to go, but eventually shrugged. "You lead the way," she replied.

"Thanks for your patience. You look fresher than a mint!" the stylist beamed. (F/N) stared at herself in the mirror, smiling. After two hours of walking around, she and Sonia had stopped at a salon after eating. Both had gotten their hair styled, and (F/N) even got a few things. She felt much cleaner and healthier, as well as happier. Most of all, her (F/C) hair had been touched up at the roots.

"Thank you so much," she said as she paid. The Liepard-themed stylist smiled at her, dimples showing. "Of course, dear! I hope you have a wonderful day!" she said brightly. (F/N) and Sonia waved as they walked out, and Sonia spun a slow circle. "Everyone is so nice," (F/N) said with a laugh. "Of course they are. That's Galar for you," Sonia giggled.

At first, (F/N) had been quite nervous about buying anything. Sonia, however, helped calm her nerves. It was nice to talk to someone without walking on eggshells. It was especially helpful that Sonia didn't care what (F/N) bought, so long as it wasn't too expensive. She guided her to the best stores, making sure she got her money's worth.

As the ginger-haired woman adjusted her purse, she questioned, "What do you plan on doing after this?" "I'll sign up for the Gym Challenge," (F/N) mused, "and get ready for the ceremony. After walking with Caspian, that is." Now that she felt more presentable, it would be easier for her to go out there. Sonia tapped her chin, musing, "I'll be going home soon, to make sure the lab is doing alright. A Flying Taxi should get me there quickly."

(F/N) nodded. "Thank you for helping me. It's helped calm me down a lot," she murmured. "It was fun for me, too," Sonia said with a smile. She checked her Rotom-phone as it dinged, then snorted. "There's gran, wanting to know where I am," she huffed. She looked up at (F/N) with a shrug and said, "I have to go." "Make sure you aren't late!" (F/N) laughed. "She'd kill me!" Sonia joked. The two waved at one another, and Sonia walked away, Yamper at her heels.

(F/N) released Caspian from his Pokeball and crouched down, smiling. He snuggled up to her, cooing quietly. "Hey, Cas," she greeted warmly. She patted his head as he squeaked at her. "Since we already ate, do you want to walk around a bit?" she asked. When Caspian nodded, she stood up, and the two meandered the streets. She wasn't ready to sign up for anything, and she figured she had plenty of time.

Caspian moved from store to store, peering at the windows and items. He didn't seem to want any, though, so (F/N) didn't stop anywhere. Caspian did, however, stop near the gears on the side of the road. He looked at them with confusion, squeaking at (F/N). "They generate electricity by turning," she said. She scratched her head and muttered, "Or something like that. I'm not entirely sure." She picked Caspian up and held him up so he could look at the gears in the water.

Caspian let out a happy squeal and motioned his hands towards the spinning wheels. "They're very shiny!" (F/N) agreed. She glanced around the area, making sure nobody was watching. She didn't want another incident of being stared down. Caspian made a noise of confusion, and (F/N) sighed. She put her hand on her cheek and her elbow on the railing, glancing at the water-type.

"I don't want anyone staring at us," she muttered. At Caspian's questioning hum, she replied, "Well, I might be able to understand you, but other humans don't. The last few times it's happened, I got some stares." Caspian made a noise as though asking, "Why do you care?" "I don't care what others think, but I do care about them staring," (F/N) sighed. She rolled her wrist, wincing as it popped.

"I've only heard of a few other people who can talk to Pokemon, you know?" she mused. "There was an older woman in Sinnoh, but I didn't get to meet her before she moved to Hoenn. Then there was a former gym leader, and he didn't want anything to do with anyone. There was also a boy from Unova, but he had to deal with the International Police after some incidents." She hung her head, groaning.

“I want to meet someone with the same ability as me. But it seems like I never get the chance," she huffed. Caspian nudged her and squeaked happily. She laughed and picked him up, hugging him. "Oh, you definitely understand Pokemon! But you are one, too!" she giggled. Caspian nuzzled into her shoulder, sighing softly, and she began walking. "We'll go sign up, yeah?" she asked. When Caspian nodded, she smiled and kept walking, humming lightly.

They finally reached the main road and approached the lift. (F/N) stared at it and raised an eyebrow. "How does this thing work?" she mumbled to herself. Caspian shrugged as they stepped onto the platform, looking around. Eventually, (F/N) pressed the large button on the control panel. The lift swung to the side and up, making a semicircular motion.

Both Trainer and Pokemon grabbed the rails in shock, then glanced at each other and laughed. "Well, that was surprising," (F/N) giggled. She and Caspian stared at the stadium before them. It was a large building, though it wasn't a skyscraper. Banners were on the sides of the entrance, showing what (F/N) assumed were the different gyms.

The front entrance was glass, with a circular emblem as a logo. A few employees lingered outside, and people meandered along the streets, chatting idly. Caspian whined softly, and (F/N) crouched down. "It'll be alright," she cooed. She grabbed his Pokeball and held it out, and he tapped the button, going into the contraption. (F/N) holstered the ball, then straightened herself out and stared at the stadium.

She walked forward and walked through the doors, looking around the area. Large posters hung from the ceiling, with various logos and emblems printed over them. A large screen was attached to the back wall, presenting information near the bottom. Other people, who (F/N) assumed were challengers, chatted with one another.

The front desk was open, with register sheets visible. (F/N) walked towards the front desk, then quietly said, "I'm here to register for the Gym Challenge." The man nodded and asked, "May I see your endorsement?" (F/N) ruffled through her bag, carefully pulling out Leon's letter. She handed it to the man, who opened it and glanced it over. His eyes widened after a few moments.

"Two Challengers endorsed by the Champion?" he asked in disbelief. A few Trainers glanced over in intrigue, and (F/N) tried to keep herself from bristling. "Yes," she nodded, forcing a smile. The man hummed and grabbed a few forms for her to fill out. "I wonder what's come over Leon this year. You and that boy must be special," he murmured.

(F/N) bit her lip and kept her eyes averted from the oncoming gazes as she entered her information. She allowed the man to take a quick picture of her, for her League Card, and she finished the paperwork. "You're successfully registered for the Gym Challenge," the man finally said.

He smiled and continued, "You can now choose your preferred number for your uniform, if you'd be so kind?" "Number?" (F/N) repeated. "It will be displayed on the back of the uniform. You must wear it for any official matches," the man mentioned. She racked her brain, then blurted, "Four eight seven."

The man nodded, handing her a band. "This will identify you as a Challenger," he mused, "and you have a room booked at the Budew Drop Inn. All Challengers will meet here tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" (F/N) shook her head, but her mind was a mess. She had too many questions.

“No, I’m alright.”


	18. A Word to Any Readers 2

Hello, all! This is a quick announcement that I wanted to make.

I've been keeping a schedule by uploading every two days. Unfortunately, my college courses are about to start. This is my last semester (not including a summer course), so I would like to put a lot of energy into these classes. At the same time, I would like to continue this story.  
I might not be uploading as often, but please know that I am continuing to write and upload new chapters.

Thank you for your time and patience, and I hope that you continue to enjoy my work.


	19. Time to Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To shine bright, you must put your fears behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all. As I announced earlier, I will be uploading more slowly due to college. I want to focus on these classes and do my best with them. But I wanted to thank the people who commented and encouraged me. I promise I will keep uploading, but the schedule might be wonky. Once again, thank you for your time, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The morning sun's rays were barely touching the horizon. Clouds puffed across the sky, blocking the light and making shades of red and orange. People were just waking up, ready to start their day. Bug and Bird Pokemon fluttered around, doing their daily activities. The inn's residents were still silent, getting as much rest as possible.

(F/N) stood in front of her hotel room's stand-up mirror, frowning at her reflection.

She had tried on the uniform that the League had given her. It looked nice, of course, and it was well fitted. It didn't bother her chest or hips, and the material was surprisingly soft. But there was one issue in particular. Her shirt was long-sleeved, yet the bottoms were a pair of shorts. (F/N) stared at her exposed legs, biting her lip at all the scars.

One went diagonally from her left thigh to her knee. Another crossed from her right calf to her ankle. Still another made a jagged 'X' shape over the back of her right thigh. Those were just the largest three, as smaller- yet notable- ones still covered the rest of her legs. She stared at the mark on her thigh, trying to keep Cyrus' ringing scream out of her head.

Fae hummed softly and nosed (F/N)'s back. The Trainer steadied her breathing, getting it to a rhythm. "I'm fine," she said after a moment. She snuggled into the avian, who whined lightly. "Yeah. Just memories," she mumbled. She looked over to her phone, wondering if she could look up the League's handbook. She quickly grabbed her Rotom-phone and began searching.

"Rules for clothing, rules for clothing, rules for clothing," she mumbled repeatedly as she searched. The handbook was long, and she was trying to skim through it. Unfortunately, it didn't have a guide near the front. She scrolled through completely, grimacing when she didn't find anything. "Crap," she muttered. Fae whined lightly, and (F/N) rustled through her bag.

"Do I have anything that could go underneath?" she wondered aloud. She pulled out a few pairs of skinny jeans, then shook her head and sighed, "Not these." She moved to the dress pants she had and put all of them aside. "Those are too bulky," she mumbled as she went through the other pockets.

After a bit of jostling and searching, she blinked and pulled out a set of black pantyhose. She stared for a moment, trying to remember why she had them. She quickly remembered Cynthia telling her to bring them, just in case she wore a dress or a skirt. She silently thanked the blonde woman as she tried some on, then slid her uniform's shorts on top of them.

The pantyhose were thick enough that her skin didn't show, and she smiled as she checked the front and back of her legs. "These actually work," (F/N) said happily. Fae trilled and nudged her shoulder. "Yep. Always trust Cynthia," she hummed. She took the uniform off and put it in her bag, changing into a pair of jeans and a shirt. After fixing her hair, she grabbed everything she needed and walked out of the room.

Only a few other Trainers were awake, grabbing breakfast from the complementary diner. They glanced over when (F/N) walked in, then fixed their gazes on Fae. The avian didn't notice, too busy looking over the sweets on display. "Choose whichever one you want," (F/N) said quietly, and Fae nodded at a heart-shaped cookie. She took the treat and handed it over to him. She also got him a handful of berries as she grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of water.

After quickly eating, they made their way to the lobby to check out. When she had gotten everything done, (F/N) walked towards the doors, then stopped. She gazed at the statue between the two sets of stairs. It seemed to be a knight of sorts, holding a shield with one arm and a sword with the other. His expression was one that declared triumph, or that of a fighter who knew he had won.

Fae made a soft, questioning noise, and (F/N) walked to a plague near the wall, reading it quietly. "The Chosen Hero, who wields sword and shield," she murmured. "Long ago, a horrible black storm covered Galar. People called it the Darkest Day. Gigantic Pokemon terrorized the region, but a single youth brought peace, fighting darkness with light. This statue depicts the youth, triumphant over the night."

(F/N) gazed up at the statue, slowly walking around it. She stopped when she noticed the front of the shield, where a red gem was embedded. She stopped, fixated on the weapon. It was almost the same as the one in her dream. The designs and patterns were too similar for her to ignore it.

Fae trilled and nudged her, and she snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry," she mumbled, bringing her Rotom-phone out. She quickly took a picture of the statue, then sent it to Sonia, accompanied by the comment, "Galar has some interesting legends." After she was sure it went through, she and Fae left the inn, ready to start the day.

(F/N) spent the rest of her time training. Caspian and Nisha battled their hearts out, doing amazingly well. The Sinnoh Trainer vaguely recalled a few others talking about their Pokemon who wouldn't listen to commands. She could only think it was because they didn't give their partners the respect they deserved. When either needed a break, (F/N) wanted them to rest. She never pushed them too far.

They knew when they had done enough training, and the four settled near the stairs for a break.

Caspian yawned and stretched out, then trotted over to (F/N). "Tired, eh?" she asked, smiling at him. He nodded, and she sat down, crossing her legs. Caspian crawled into her lap, resting his head on her thigh. She patted him gently as Nisha walked over, flopping on her bag. "You think that's comfy?" (F/N) giggled. Nisha made a snicker of agreement, and Fae trilled. The avian nestled himself down, looking around the area with a content look.

(F/N) leaned against the wall, smiling as Caspian cooed. Even Nisha looked relaxed. Fae stretched his wings and hummed a quiet song. A gentle wind blew over them, but they weren’t too cold. The sun was half-risen, sending light over the ground. It was a lovely warmth that (F/N) relished in for a few minutes.

She slightly opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, but didn't bother with looking over. Fae was keeping watch, and she trusted him. She only looked over when a familiar voice asked, "Are you alright?" She blinked her eyes open to see Leon, who was staring with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "Just relaxing after training," (F/N) replied with a smile of her own.

Charizard walked over, plopping next to her, and she chuckled as she patted him. "Aren't you supposed to be doing your Champion duties?" (F/N) asked. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You look knackered," Leon said, moving his cape out of the way as he sat down. He patted Charizard, who looked happy to be in the sun.

"I'm decent," the Sinnoh Trainer replied, "though a bit nervous." "Your first time on the pitch can be nerve wracking," Leon agreed, "but it's also exciting." Charizard puffed smoke in agreement. "I'll get through it, somehow," (F/N) sighed. “I trust that,” the Champion agreed. (F/N) leaned back against the wall, glancing at Leon.

"Did you check with Hop?" she asked. "I checked in with him yesterday, yeah. He was yammering on and on about how excited he was," Leon said with a grin. He put his hand on his jaw, propping his head up as he continued, "I was late for a meeting, but I couldn't help myself. He was so wide-eyed, and he was flying about like a Butterfree on steroids!"

Both laughed at the thought, and even Fae and Charizard joined in. "That's an image I won't forget," (F/N) chuckled. "But it matches!" Leon said pointedly. Caspian stretched out and nuzzled Charizard, who snorted and made a questioning noise. The water-type replied with a few cheerful squeaks, and Nisha chattered from atop (F/N)'s bag.

(F/N) blinked and glanced at Leon. "I actually have a question for you," she noted. "Ask ahead," he replied. "I don’t want my legs to show. Can I wear black pantyhose under my uniform?" she asked. Leon nodded. "I wear these things," Leon said, motioning at his legging-like compressors, "so of course. You can wear returners, too." (F/N) sighed in relief, patting Fae. "There's a two for one!" (F/N) said happily. Fae chirped lightly.

The two Trainers sat quietly for a while, watching the sunrise. "I should probably get going," Leon finally broke the silence. "And I should meet with Hop," (F/N) commented. She stood up, putting her partners in their Pokeballs. Before she grabbed her bag, Leon lightly grabbed her arm.

"Before you go, let me give you my number," he insisted. She stopped and stared, and he quickly added, "If you need to contact me, or if something happens to Hop, you'll be able to text or call." "Right," she nodded, grabbing her Rotom-Phone. She quickly set up the camera, then glanced at Leon and Charizard and asked, “Can I take a selfie with you? For the contact photo?” “Sure!” the Champion replied.

Charizard watched from his spot in the grass as the two moved closer. Leon threw an arm around (F/N)'s shoulders, grinning. "Say curry!" he yelled. (F/N) laughed and smiled for the picture. There was a snap, and they checked the photo. "Brill!" Leon hummed. (F/N) handed him the Rotom-phone, and he quickly put his details into the contact page. "Just send a text if you need something,” he said as he finished.

"I'll keep that in mind," (F/N) responded. With that, Leon climbed on top of Charizard, and the two quickly flew away. “Always leaving so quickly,” (F/N) mused to herself. The Sinnoh Trainer walked up the stairs and hoisted her bag more tightly over her shoulder. She wove her way through the crowd, eventually reaching the stadium. When she walked through the doors, she saw Hop, who was pacing back and forth.

He looked over at the sound, and his eyes brightened. "There you are!" he called. "I did a bit of training!" (F/N) hummed, walking over. Hop grinned and put his hands on his hips. "The opening ceremony is about to begin, so we gotta get ready," he rambled happily, “because we’re going to be shown all over Galar!”

He and (F/N) walked to the front and checked in, then went back to their respective locker rooms. Other Trainers were already changing into their uniforms, and (F/N) walked past them, keeping her eyes averted. She didn't want to get dragged into a conversation. She slid into a bathroom stall and quickly threw her uniform on, as well as her returner.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. The only visible scar was the one cutting through her eyebrow. Her heart dropped for a moment, but a few slow breaths calmed her down. She could explain it away. She was good at lying on the spot.

(F/N) quickly set her Rotom-phone to silent, then sat near the entrance with all the other Trainers. After moving to the side, her gaze lingered on a dark-haired Trainer, who looked just as uncomfortable as she did. She slowly made her way over, then leaned against the wall, staring ahead.

"You’re lookin’ a bit gobsmacked by all this," the younger Trainer said after a moment. "I am,” (F/N) agreed. She glanced over and noted, “You look a bit worried about all of this.” "I am," the girl admitted. Though she had a similar accent to Hop and Leon, it was slightly different. (F/N) couldn't place the difference, however.

“Name’s Marnie,” the younger Trainer said. “(N/N),” the Sinnoh Trainer replied. “You must be from some small country town like me,” Marnie mused. “Before I moved to a slightly larger city, yes,” (F/N) noted. The rumble of the crowd grew louder, and Marnie took a breath. “Looks like we’re about to begin,” she mused. “Right,” (F/N) said, preparing herself.

The two glanced around as loud music began to play throughout the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen," a man's voice boomed, "I am Rose, chairman of Galar’s grand Pokemon League!" The crowd roared after his words. "I know that all those gathered here," he continued, "and all those watching from home have all been waiting for this very moment!"

(F/N) closed her eyes as Rose yelled, "It is my pleasure to announce that finally- the Galar region Gym Challenge will now begin!" She had no idea that a crowd could be so loud. "Participants must defeat eight Gym Leaders and gather eight Gym Badges to earn the right to move to the semifinals!" Rose continued. “Only the most worthy shall earn the chance to challenge the greatest Champion in history!”

(F/N) silently argued that Cynthia was just as great as Leon, but quickly shook the thought from her head as Rose announced, "I now invite our Gym Leaders to show themselves!" (F/N) glanced around, realizing that there was a wide-screen in the locker room. She quietly walked over to watch as seven gym leaders walked out.

Marnie was also watching the screen, and she shook her head. “Where is he?” she mumbled. “Huh?” (F/N) asked quietly. “There’s only seven. Someone is missing,” Marnie sighed. She seemed rather annoyed, but (F/N) didn’t question it. She focused on Rose’s announcements, staring at the wide screen.

"The fighting farmer! Here's our grass-type expert, Milo!" Milo looked to be younger than some of the gym leaders, but even with his freckled babyface, he was muscular. A grin crossed his face as he cheerfully waved to the crowd.

"The raging wave! Our master of water-types, Nessa!" Nessa had long black hair with blue highlights, just as bright as her eyes. The way she walked suggested high amounts of confidence, and as she blew a kiss to the crowd, it doubled.

"The burning man of fire! Our fire-type veteran, Kabu!" Kabu looked to be older than most of the gym leaders, with peppered hair and a few lines on his face. Yet he held a look of pride on his face, and he strutted along after adjusting the towel hanging from his neck.

"The silent child of mystery! Allister, the friend to ghost-types!" Allister had a mask to hide his face, but his black hair poofed out near the top. He looked very young, and he walked while swinging his limp arms side to side.

"The master of the grand theater! It's our charming fairy-type leader, Opal!" Opal was the eldest, using a pink and blue umbrella to support herself. The same purple that lined the umbrella's base surrounded her neck and shoulders. She raised her head slightly, yet did nothing but smile.

"The icy professional! Please welcome the ice-type master, Melony!" Melony looked younger than Kabu, but (F/N) suspected she was older than Cynthia. She had platinum-blonde hair, a sweep of her bangs going to the left, and her clothes were perfect for winter. She waved happily at the crowd, smiling.

"And last but not least- the tamer of dragons, our top Gym Leader, Raihan!" Raihan was extremely tall, with dark blue and orange colored clothes. His hoodie almost represented a dragon's plated chest. He waved to the crowd, then brought his Rotom-phone up to take a selfie, making (F/N) chuckle lightly.

"Unfortunately, we are missing one, but these are the Gym Leaders that we Galarians are proud to call our own!" Rose called. All seven lined up in the middle of the field, looking around, and Marnie took a breath. "Time to go," she muttered. (F/N) nodded and braced herself. "We now welcome our Challengers!" Rose declared.

(F/N) allowed the other Trainers to go first, then took a breath and whispered, “Time to shine.”


	20. Fire and Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is just as difficult to speak as to play with fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a chance to upload! College is already ramping up, and I have a few assignments. Luckily, they aren't quite due yet, and I have plenty of time. I'm still not sure how often I can upload, but I haven't burned out yet!

(F/N) walked out onto the pitch, keeping her eyes averted from the now-leaving crowd. She wasn't used to so much cheering, but she took a breath and steadied herself, plastering a neutral look on her face. Marnie had already disappeared, likely with other Trainers. Hop was nowhere in sight. She subconsciously clenched her fist, then released.

After a moment, she stopped searching, instead standing off to the side. She watched the other Trainers, trying to keep their faces in memory. If she saw other Challengers, she would know who they were. Her gaze darted from person to person, and she finally saw Hop. Her surprise rose when she realized he was talking to Raihan.

She smiled as Hop put a fist in the air, and Raihan laughed, replying to something the younger Trainer said. Kabu was standing nearby, watching the two Trainers. Nessa and Milo were next to him, chattering excitedly with other Trainers. Melony and Opal were in a group with a few of the older Challengers, Allister lingering next to the ice-type Gym Leader.

The Gym Leaders seemed to be very friendly, speaking with as many Trainers as possible. From her peripheral vision, she noticed Hop motioning towards her. Raihan and Nessa looked over, but she kept her gaze focused elsewhere. She wasn't confident enough to get into a chat.

In the end, she didn't get into any conversations, and she didn't feel bad about it.

She was the first back to the locker room, changing into her regular clothes as quickly as possible. She threw her bag over a shoulder, then walked out, waiting for Hop in the main hall. Nobody else was there, besides an attendant. Her mind began to wander.

What was Cynthia doing? Was Bertha doing alright? Maybe Lucian had found some more books that caught his fancy? She hoped Aaron and Flint were behaving. What of the Gym Leaders? She didn't realize how close she was to crying until she sniffed. She wiped at her eyes and took a small breath, then grabbed her Rotom-phone while walking outside.

She dialed Cynthia's personal phone number, well aware that the woman was likely busy. After all, she had a life outside of battling. She wanted to learn about Sinnoh's legends, as well as the tales of other regions. (F/N) didn't realize she had zoned out, leaning against the stadium’s wall, until a voice asked, "Hello?"

She smiled as she heard Cynthia's voice and joked, "I thought you wouldn't answer." Cynthia laughed, replying, "I'm not a busy Combee this year." "So, there aren't too many Trainers challenging the Gyms?" (F/N) guessed. "Not many at all. It's been rather quiet," Cynthia responded. (F/N) folded one arm, propping her elbow on it. "It must be relaxing," she remarked. "I would love to have a few Trainers challenge me," Cynthia replied, "but too many can wear you out."

(F/N) sighed. "I'm going to be worn out soon," she mused. "You? Worn out?" Cynthia teased. The younger Trainer chuckled and sheepishly admitted, "I may have joined the Galar League's Gym Challenge." Cynthia paused, then asked, "Why?" There was no judgment in her voice, so (F/N) relaxed.

"Well, I met a boy named Hop," she began. "He's been teaching me about Galar, and in exchange, I told him about Sinnoh. He really wanted to join the Challenge, but he also wanted a rival to push him to get stronger. I agreed to be his rival. Safety in numbers, and it allows me to explore."

Cynthia stayed silent for a moment. "That name sounds familiar," she noted. (F/N) heard rustling, then a bit of typing. "You might have heard of him before," the younger Trainer continued, "because he's the Champion's younger brother." Cynthia made a stumped noise, then asked, "Are you really sure about all of this?"

"Yes, I'm sure about this," (F/N) answered. She and Cynthia stayed silent, before the older woman raised the question, "Do they know who you are?" Her companion took a slow breath. "No," she replied, "and I don't intend on telling them. If I win the Champion battle, I won't accept the position." She stared at the ground, then took a breath and quickly asked, "How are the others?" "Oh, Arceus," Cynthia laughed. (F/N) heard her chair squeak, and the Champion began to ramble.

"Aaron's Drapion accidentally knocked a stack of books over. Poor thing was so scared that he ran off. Lucian and Aaron tried to find him for around an hour, but Flint exaggerated it to Bertha, and she ran off to find them with Hippowdon. They found Drapion, but Aaron and Lucian didn't come home for two more hours. Aaron helped Lucian stack the rest of his books, and Drapion didn't get into too much trouble. We just told him not to run away like that."

(F/N) began to laugh, and Cynthia soon joined in. "So, even without Trainers to battle, you have plenty of issues at hand?" (F/N) asked after she calmed down. "Oh, that was just the most major event. There were plenty of smaller incidents," Cynthia chuckled. "Oh? Do tell," (F/N) insisted. Cynthia hummed while thinking, then began discussing all the moments she could remember.

A few minutes later, (F/N) was laughing so hard her sides hurt. "He used salt instead of sugar?" she wheezed. "This is why we don't let Flint cook!" Cynthia giggled. "I guess we both will have to work on that," (F/N) snorted. She knew her cooking was horrible, too. "If you two would listen to Lucian, you might have a chance of cooking something halfway decent," Cynthia joked. "He has Girafarig to help him stir the pot," (F/N) huffed, “as well as Bertha’s help!”

"Right. That's why you can't cook," Cynthia teased. (F/N) laughed, then noticed movement at the door. She turned to look and saw Hop walking out. He glanced over, then waved and quietly walked towards her. "It looks like it's time for me to go," (F/N) said carefully. Cynthia made a noise of acknowledgment. "Stay safe, alright? You're a part of this family, and we love you," she said softly. (F/N) felt her chest swell. "I love you guys, too," she replied quietly. She put her Rotom-phone away after saying her goodbyes.

"Was that your family?" Hop asked. (F/N) smiled and nodded, making the boy's face light up. "Maybe I can meet them one day?" he asked. (F/N) felt her heart drop slightly. The Elite Four would never leave their region just to see one person. But she nodded again, replying, "One day, perhaps."

Hop looked rather happy at (F/N)'s statement, then his eyes widened. "Oh! We have to go to Turffield and challenge the Gym!" he exclaimed. He bounced excitedly, and (F/N) folded her arms, nodding. "I want to get some training in, so leaving early might be for the best," she agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hop yelled, throwing a fist in the air. He immediately started running, and (F/N) stared after him, frozen in shock. "You can’t just leave!" she called, adjusting her bag. She looked away for one second to check the time, yet when she turned back, she nearly ran face-first into someone exiting the stadium.

The man was clearly just as shocked as her, and from his gray-suited appearance, he was likely a businessman. His black hair was swept to his right, but an idle strand of it bounced as he backed away, confused green eyes focused on her. (F/N) felt embarrassment rise, and she quickly said, "I'm so sorry." She didn't wait for a reply before rushing after Hop, yelling, "Wait up! You’re going to get in trouble!”

She could feel the man's gaze boring into her as she left, and she dearly hoped that he wouldn't hold anything against her.

“Use Ember!” Hop called out. Scorbunny launched flames at his opponent, a Gossifleur, and made a cheer as it collapsed. The rabbit threw a paw in the air, looking pleased. Hop smiled as the fire-type ran over, bouncing excitedly. They gave each other high-fives, grinning. (F/N) watched as the two cheered, a smile crossing her face.

The two Trainers had already battled against a few people on the route, but both Scorbunny and Nisha wanted to continue fighting. There were a few wild beasts who were none too happy to have unexpected visitors in their territory, so it was a perfect opportunity for training. Hope was helping Scorbunny with his accuracy. (F/N) was helping Nisha with her dodging.

Nisha made a noise, and (F/N) looked to the black-and-white beast. "What's wrong?" she asked. Nisha made a noise, then pointed her nose at Scorbunny. "You want to get into a battle, too?" (F/N) questioned. Nisha nodded, and the Trainer looked around.

Nisha made an excited noise as a Vulpix approached, watching warily. "Looks like we have a match," (F/N) mused. Nisha took a fighting stance, making the Vulpix growl. Hop watched from a distance, looking interested.

The Vulpix spat a burst of fire towards Nisha, who tried to avoid getting hit. The flames grazed her side, making her hiss angrily. "Headbutt!" (F/N) called. Nisha tucked her head in, then rammed it into the Vulpix, who flinched and reeled back.

"Snarl!" (F/N) continued. Nisha yelled angrily, her roars forming dark shockwaves. As the energy hit Vulpix, it cried out, then collapsed on its side. Nisha let out a bark of accomplishment, running a circle. "Good!" (F/N) praised.

She watched the Vulpix carefully, rolling an oran berry towards it. It lifted its head after a while, nibbling at the fruit. When half of it was gone, the Vulpix stood, took the rest of the berry in its mouth, and ran off. Nisha excitedly chattered, and (F/N) smiled at her.

"You really are a nice Trainer," Hop commented. He was smiling, watching as Nisha darted around the area, sniffing everything. "Well, most of these wild beasts are just trying to defend their territory," (F/N) replied. She scuffed the ground and added, "I would probably react the same way if someone came into my house."

"I never thought of it like that," Hop admitted. (F/N) shrugged as she walked over. "I spent a lot of time with Pokemon when I was younger," she mused, "to the point that I know more about them than people." He looked over at (F/N) with curiosity. “What kinda stuff do you know?" he asked. She smiled at him, humming while thinking. "Tell me something you've heard about Pokemon," she finally said, "and if I know the answer, I'll tell you.”

Hop looked around, then pointed to a sleeping Stunky. "I hear that Stunky can create such a strong smell that it lasts for a day," he said, wrinkling his nose. "That's true," (F/N) replied, "but the smell might stay a bit longer or shorter, depending on the weather. Wind can sweep it away. Rain can make it stay in one spot, or it can drown it out.”

"I heard someone say that rinsing with Tamato berries reduces the smell. Does that actually work?" Hop continued. (F/N) winced. "It doesn't," she sighed, "and I tried that once, after I got sprayed. Not so great.” Nisha made a disgusted noise. "Then what should you do?" Hop questioned, looking worried. "Use hydrogen peroxide or baking soda. I can't remember the exacts of it, but they remove the smell compounds," (F/N) answered.

Hop glanced around the area again, watching as a woman and a Tyrogue walked by. "They say that Tyrogue has to train every single day, or it will go under a lot of stress," he commented, glancing at (F/N). Scorbunny made a questioning noise. "That isn't necessarily true," she replied. "It honestly depends. Some Tyrogue become very upset when they are unable to train every day. Others don't mind as much. And even the training preferences can change." Hop nodded and noted, “That makes sense.”

Scorbunny lifted a paw, tapping at (F/N)'s leg, then pointed towards a Cherubi. It was near a few shrubs, sunbathing. "You don't see those every day," she commented. "Does the second head actually feel pain?" Hop asked. "It does," (F/N) mused, "but it isn't a second brain or consciousness, and it isn’t necessary for Cherubi's survival. It acts as a source of nutrition. When a Cherubi is close to evolving, that head will wilt, and the nutrients will be taken as an energy source. Then, it can evolve more easily.”

Hop smiled, watching as the Cherubi waddled from bush to bush. "I'm glad that it's alright," he sighed softly. "They might have natural predators, but they can adapt and learn very quickly," (F/N) replied. "I once watched a Cherubi lure a Starly into attacking it. The Cherubi moved at the last moment, and the Starly crashed into a rock. Due to its speed, it nearly knocked itself out. The Starly left, and the Cherubi was fine."

"That's a great tactic!" Hop exclaimed, wide-eyed. He scuffed the ground, muttering, "I wish I could think of stuff like that." "You can," (F/N) hummed, patting his shoulder. "I know you can come up with some great ideas and strategies. You just need time." Hop looked over to (F/N), then asked, "Can you teach me a strategy?" "Full strategies? Or quick tips?" she returned. "Quick tips," Hop clarified.

(F/N) glanced at Scorbunny, then smiled. "It isn't used often, but there's a move we call Fire Spin," (F/N) mused. Hop nodded. "Leon doesn't use it anymore, but Charizard used to know it when he was a Charmeleon,” he noted. “It traps an opponent, damaging them with heat,” (F/N) nodded, “and does damage over an extended period of time.”

She put her hands on her hips and continued, “It isn’t the most viable move, but you can take inspiration from it. If Charizard were to use Flamethrower, he would just throw flames out in a burst. Effective, but somewhat unfocused. But what if he was spinning flames out in a tight coil?" Hop's eyes widened after a moment. "It would be more accurate," he said, "and would probably do more damage." "That's right!" (F/N) agreed.

"Fire is powerful!" Hop laughed. Scorbunny cheered loudly at his words, and (F/N) nodded in agreement. "But it can be dangerous," she replied. "Too little, and you are unable to defend yourself. Too much, and you run the risk of burning yourself down. Reach a happy medium, and only use what you must." Hop nodded, eyebrows furrowed. "What's the best amount?" he questioned. (F/N) smiled, shaking her head. "It all depends," she replied.

Hop's eyebrows raised in confusion. Nisha grunted and nudged her leg. (F/N) tapped her chin, thinking of examples to help him. "You can burn a berry, but it would take more to burn wood," (F/N) mused. "You can use heat to warm yourself, but you need more if you want to boil water. You can use a flame to illuminate a cave, but you would need more to defend yourself."

Hop's eyes brightened, and he nodded. "That makes sense," he said with a smile. He poked (F/N)'s arm, adding, "You're a good teacher!" (F/N) felt her heart swell, and she laughed, patting Hop's shoulder. "Am I a better teacher than Leon?" she teased. "Nope!" Hop taunted back. He laughed and ran ahead, Scorbunny chasing after him. (F/N) chuckled at his antics, then sprinted after him, Nisha at her heels.

They both made it to the top of a small hill, where the path was leading. Hope stopped, then a grin crossed his face. (F/N) knew the reason why when she glanced past him and saw Sonia, who was staring off at a large factory. "Hey, Sonia!" Hop yelled. Nisha cried out loudly, and Sonia glanced over at their voices. She grinned, waving as she turned to face them.

"Heya, Gym Challengers!" she greeted happily. Nisha barked at her happily, and Scorbunny waved his paw. "You two looked ace out there during the ceremony," Sonia commented, glancing between Hop and (F/N). "I certainly didn't feel like that," (F/N) sighed. "You left way too early," Hop agreed.

Sonia shook her head at the two. "Care to take a break before you keep going?" she asked. She quickly added, “The road to Turffield can be pretty long. You’re only halfway there” Hop plopped on the ground, sighing softly. "I want to stay right here, in the sun," he hummed. (F/N) snorted and sat down, smiling at Sonia. "I'm fine with a rest," she mused. Nisha chattered excitedly, and Sonia laughed at her enthusiasm, sitting with the two.

“Let’s all have a chin-wag while we rest, why don’t we?”


	21. Electrifying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why stay negative when you can be positive?

“Scorbunny knocked him right out!” Hop exclaimed. He made a clapping motion, hand darting forward. Scorbunny kicked a leg outwards, chattering happily. Sonia laughed at the two and replied, "You two are making a good bit of progress!” "Scorbunny is really strong!" Hop agreed. Scorbunny stood proudly, putting his paws on his hips.

"(N/N) has been training, too," Hop said, glancing at the older Trainer. He smiled as she rubbed her arm. “I don’t know if I’m doing the best job,” she responded, “but I’m trying my best. That’s what I’ve always done.” Nisha barked happily, rubbing her head against the woman’s side. “It seems like Nisha is happy with your work,” Sonia giggled. (F/N) smiled and patted Nisha’s head. “I guess so,” she agreed.

It had been half an hour since the group stopped to take a break. Hop was happy to talk about his adventures, clearly proud of Scorbunny and Wooloo. Rookidee was still a bit apprehensive of its new Trainer, but doing just as well as the others. All of them were battling their hearts out.

(F/N) was proud of everyone's progress, and it was clear that Hop was proud of himself, too.

"You remember that picture you sent me?" Sonia asked (F/N). The Sinnoh Trainer raised an eyebrow, then made a noise of realization. "The statue in the Budew Inn!" she clarified. Hop straightened up and remarked, "It was cool! The sword looked awesome!" (F/N) laughed and nodded in agreement. "That's been around for a while," Sonia mused.

She adjusted her legs, then tapped her chin, lost in thought. "You know the legend that goes with it?" she asked. "I remember a basic summary," Hop answered, and (F/N) made a noise of agreement. Sonia sat back, taking a breath.

"Long ago,” she mused, “a horrid storm covered all of Galar. It came to be known as the Darkest Day. Gigantic Pokemon shattered the land, but were defeated by a hero with a sword and shield.” She frowned, adding, “But we still don’t understand what kind of sword and shield the hero had. Do these statues represent them accurately? And the black storm is just another mystery. All we know is that it darkened the skies entirely. Hence, the namesake.”

Hop grinned. "The hero must have been about as strong as Lee!" he exclaimed. He put his arms behind his head, flopping on the ground, and Scorbunny flopped on his stomach. Sonia chuckled at their antics. "Perhaps," she replied. "It sounds like an interesting story," (F/N) hummed. "It's a part of my research, so it better be!" Sonia laughed.

"A part of your research?" (F/N) asked in confusion. Nisha was just as confused, as evident by the noise she made. "Gigantic Pokemon sounds a lot like Dynamaxing," Hop mused slowly. Scorbunny chattered in agreement. "That's what I thought!" Sonia exclaimed.

"It sounds like you have plenty to research. Black storms and swords and shields and all," Hop muttered. “I think you’ll be alright,” (F/N) offered, smiling at the ginger-haired woman. Nisha gave a loud cheer, and Hop and Scorbunny whooped loudly. Sonia smiled at the group. “I’ll muddle through somehow!” she joked.

"Do you have any myths from Sinnoh?" Hop asked. (F/N) blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. "Let me think," she mused. "It doesn't have to be anything fancy," Sonia shrugged. (F/N) tilted her head, then shook a finger. "I have a short one," she said slowly, “but it sounds a bit like the Darkest Day.” She took a breath, then began.

“In years past,” she recalled, “a black cloud covered the northernmost regions of Sinnoh. The sun was blotted out, and the land grew cold. The forests died, and people and Pokemon alike suffered. Truly, it was a sad time, and death became a commonality.”

She smiled as she continued, “One day, as a tribe woman searched for food, she came across a Pokemon. Its mother had died, leaving it all alone. The woman could barely afford to feed herself and her children, but she felt sorrow for the poor creature. She took it with her, in hopes she could help it.”

Hop stared intently, and Scorbunny made a soft noise. Nisha nudged her, urging her to keep speaking. “It was hard,” (F/N) said, “but the woman fed her children and the Pokemon. Soon, the small Pokemon grew, and it began to help its adoptive family. It helped bring warmth and food, and it loyally defended its people.

“After two years, the elders gathered. They came to the decision to move the tribe, but they had no idea where to go. The woman begged the Pokemon for its help, as it was the only one who could resist the cold. It ran off into the night.” Sonia tilted her head, and Scorbunny whined softly.

“A few days passed, and the people grew hungry. Fear was steadily rising. The cold was getting colder. Yet just when they had lost all hope, the clouds parted for just a moment. A beam of light shone down on the Pokemon, who had grown even stronger. Sparks leaped from its toes, and its pelt gleamed with an amazing light.

“The Pokemon knelt before its tribe, beckoning them, and they followed. Whenever they grew lost, the Pokemon would find them, then lead them with its sparking steps. When it was challenged, it would let out a fearsome roar, enough to shake any foe. Finally, after a week-long journey, they came to a place without darkness, thriving and full of life. Their suffering had finally ended, and they honored the Pokemon for the rest of his life.

“The Pokemon came to be known as Luxray, the ray of light,” she finished.

Hop clapped loudly, and Scorbunny cheered happily. Nisha barked and spun a circle. "Wow," Sonia breathed. "It might actually be a true story," (F/N) added, "because records show that a volcano erupted around the time this supposedly happened. The ash would have blocked out the sun, as described in the story." “That’s amazing!” Hop gasped. “Luxray must be a fearsome Pokemon,” Sonia agreed.

“They can be territorial, but they can also be big babies,” (F/N) laughed. “Did you have one?” Hop asked eagerly. She giggled and nodded, rustling through her bag. She grabbed her wallet, then pulled out an older picture. A large Luxray laid on a flat rock, digging into a cake with glee. "This is Paz," she said as she handed the photo to Hop.

Sonia leaned in to take a look, grinning at the picture. “It looks like he knows he’s loved,” she commented. Hop looked up and asked, “Didn’t you retire your team?” (F/N) slowly nodded. "It doesn't mean I can't keep up with them to see how they're doing," she answered. She rifled through her wallet and pulled out four other photos.

In the first photo, a Houndoom sat with a Mightyena, looking pleased with herself. The small scar above her left eye didn't detract from how happy she seemed, as her tongue was lolling out. The second photo had a Roserade near a group of ballet dancers. She had her stem-like arms in the air, posing proudly, as she had just finished a performance.

The third picture had a Scizor standing near a group of construction workers. Though he had a bit of dust on him, there was a bright look in his eyes.The fourth had a Golduck standing with a group of preschoolers, who surrounded him happily. He was in the middle of teaching the group to swim, evident by the position of his arms.

(F/N) handed all four photos to Sonia and Hop, who looked over them with interest. "You had a Roserade!" Hop exclaimed. "I've only ever seen these other Pokemon in pictures," Sonia said with amazement. (F/N) giggled at her reaction, only laughing harder when Nisha darted over to take a look. She loudly chattered when she saw the Houndoom.

(F/N) rambled, “The Houndoom’s name is Embress. She’s a bit feisty, but also really loving. She and Mightyena work to help young Pokemon become stronger. The Roserade’s name is Thornberra. She always loved getting attention, and her performances are wonderful. She’s a great lead.

“The Scizor is Sharz. He’s kind of quiet and reserved, but he loves helping others. Construction work is something he really likes, surprisingly. The Golduck is Quasi. He loves helping the little ones, so it makes sense for him to do swimming lessons. Sometimes, he can get overwhelmed, though.”

She stopped, face flushing when she realized how much she was talking. "Sorry," she mumbled, looking at her lap. "Don't be. I think it's sweet, the way you talk about them," Sonia replied with a smile. Hop looked up and nodded eagerly. “They all sound great! And Paz sounds like a really awesome Pokemon!” he added. Scorbunny made a noise of approval, clapping his paws together.

Hop paused for a moment, then grinned. “You must have been an electrifying Trainer,” he laughed, grinning widely. Sonia and (F/N) groaned, then burst into laughter. “Really? You had to make a pun?” (F/N) asked through her giggling. “Luxray is a sparking sight, for sure!” Sonia replied, waving a finger. Nisha grunted and put her face into the dirt, making the Trainers laugh even harder. Scorbunny shook his head.

“Okay, we’ll quit with the puns!” Hop finally huffed. He wiped his eyes, then looked to Sonia and asked, “But speaking of electric- isn’t there a factory around here?” Sonia nodded, standing and pointing over a nearby rope barrier. Hop stood up to take a look, and (F/N) craned her neck. Nisha and Scorbunny jumped on a nearby rock, peeking over the hill.

"That building over there is a company owned by Chairman Rose," Sonia commented. "Past Route Three is a mine where they dig up ore. That building processes it into energy." Sonia looked back and smiled, finishing, "In other words, the Chairman provides all of Galar with energy."

"He's got a lot going on," Hop said with awe. He and Scorbunny glanced at Sonia, who tilted her head. "I can't say that I get everything he does, but he seems like a brilliant guy," she agreed.

"He did the announcements too, didn't he?" (F/N) asked. She vaguely remembered a 'Rose' doing the announcements.

"He did. Didn't you see him?" Hop questioned. He raised an eyebrow and added, "He was on the widescreens!"

(F/N) shook her head. "I wasn't watching the screens at the time. I didn't even know there were screens,” she mumbled. "I only started watching around the time the Gym Leaders walked out."

Sonia brought her phone out, then tapped at it. After a moment, she held it out. There, on the screen, was a picture of the Chairman. (F/N)'s face flushed red, making both of her companions blink. "What's wrong?" Hop asked quickly. "Are you alright?" Sonia questioned. The Sinnoh Trainer covered her face with a hand, shaking her head.

Finally, she mumbled, “When we were leaving Motostoke, I nearly ran face-first into him."

Hop burst into laughter, falling on his side as he guffawed. Scorbunny giggled, and Nisha tried to hold back her snickering. "It's not funny!" (F/N) cried. She covered her face again, adding, "He probably has a horrible first impression of me!"

"It was an accident," Sonia cooed, patting (F/N)'s arm. She quickly added, “If anything, I bet he’s intrigued, since you’re one of the Trainers endorsed by Leon. That's something to be interested in!”

(F/N) made a noise of embarrassment and shook her head. Hop finally took a breath and sat up, smiling. “If he’s angry, Lee can cover you,” he responded. “I don’t want him to constantly save my ass,” (F/N) muttered.

“The Chairman isn’t going to be upset over an accident,” Sonia said as she shook her head.

The three sat quietly for a while. “I just need to cool down a bit,” (F/N) mumbled, “so if you guys want, you can go on ahead.” “I’m going to stay here a bit longer,” Sonia replied.

Hop stood up, then patted (F/N)’s shoulder. “We’ll go ahead, to see if we can get to Turffield before dark,” he said. He put his hands on his hips and added, “And if you need to, you can share a tent with me! There’s enough room!”

“Then I’ll see you after a while, I guess,” (F/N) replied with a light smile. Hop nodded and ran down the route, Scorbunny chasing him happily. As soon as he was out of sight, she groaned, falling back onto the ground.

“Shit,” she grumbled. Nisha walked over and nosed at her Trainer’s face, grumbling. “You’ll be alright,” Sonia sighed.

“I would rather not make any enemies,” (F/N) mumbled, petting Nisha. The Pokemon made a purring noise, rubbing against her hand, as Sonia shrugged.

“You really shouldn’t be so worried about this,” she replied. She adjusted her legs and continued, “I’ve heard that a waiter accidentally spilled food all over him, and he prevented the guy from being fired. Accidents happen. He knows that.”

“I hope so,” (F/N) sighed. Sonia stayed silent for a while, watching as Nisha enjoyed herself, then asked, “Do you believe in fate?” When she received a confused look, the ginger-haired woman continued, “From what I’ve heard, the Chairman seems to believe that some things are destined to happen. Maybe he’ll believe you were destined to run into him. After all, you got Leon’s attention. You can get his attention, too.”

“I would rather not have any attention,” (F/N) grumbled, “but I guess that’s not going to happen.” “The Gym Challenge will bring you a lot of attention, especially since you were endorsed by Leon,” Sonia agreed. She swayed her head side to side, smiling as she asked, “But you can handle that, can’t you?” (F/N) glanced over, shrugging. “I guess I’ll have to find out,” she answered.

She stayed there for another ten minutes, trying to keep her heart from racing. Sonia watched as Pokemon walked past, asking a question about Sinnoh’s Pokemon every few moments. It was enough to calm the Sinnoh Trainer down, and she soon found herself relaxed. She scritched under Nisha’s chin while sitting up, brushing herself off.

“You’re going?” Sonia asked with a smile. “If I don’t,” (F/N) replied, “Hop will get himself into some sort of trouble.” The two laughed, and Sonia nodded. “I bet he’ll be pacing and waiting for you. He can’t ever sit still,” she chuckled. She looked around and continued, “I’m going to stay here a bit longer. There are a few Pokemon I can study.”

“I’ll talk to you later, then,” (F/N) replied. She waved a hand as Nisha darted towards the end of the route, then followed after the beast. Nisha led the way, head held high. The Sinnoh Trainer tried to focus on finding new Pokemon, adding their pictures and information to her Pokedex, but there was still a twinge of doubt at the back of her mind.

Would the Chairman really not hold a grudge?

“What did Sonia mean when she talked about destiny?” she wondered aloud. Nisha made a confused noise. “I know what destiny is. But did she mean I was destined to get endorsed? Or was she talking about me nearly, you know, running face-first into the Chairman?” Nisha shrugged, sniffing along the ground.

She had no answers, and (F/N) sighed, knowing she didn’t have them, either.

“At least we got to learn about him, right? He’s got a few companies, is into energy, thinks about fate, and runs Galar’s League,” she mumbled. She had no idea how that knowledge would help, but she hoped it would be useful in the future. Her feet scuffed the ground, and she shook herself off, trying to perk up.

“I can’t think negatively,” she chirped, “or I’ll feel bad. Time to be positive. Electrical. Charged up. All that.” Nisha snorted, and (F/N) giggled. “I’m just as bad as they are, huh?” she asked. Nisha nodded, but she seemed rather happy for her Trainer’s change of mood.

A large hill rose ahead, with an entrance on the side. It was held up by thick pieces of wood and stonework. It was darker inside, but a slight glow emanated from the lights lining the walls. (F/N) frowned and muttered, “There will probably be tight hallways. I think it’s best if you stay in your ball.” Nisha chattered in agreement, not arguing as she was sent into her Pokeball.

With a small breath, the Trainer walked into the mines.


	22. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone will like you, but it's better than being hated by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get a chance to upload!  
> College has been absolutely hectic, what with the strange scheduling and multiple classes. I really had no idea what I was getting into. I wanted a challenge, but this is a bit much. Luckily, I got most of my work done, so I had the chance to get this chapter done! It is a bit shorter than the last few chapters, but I hope it is just as exciting.

The first thing (F/N) saw when entering the mine was near-complete darkness. Her eyes darted around the area, focusing on the faint, orange light at the end of the tunnel. She kept walking forward, trying her best to watch for tripping hazards. The passage eventually opened up, showing a cavern-like room illuminated by lanterns.

Planks of wood held the stone roof up, with wires strung along the wall. Empty crates and barrels sat nearby. Other tools were just behind some roped-off areas. Minecarts nearby were filled with gemstones, glimmering from the lanterns. A few Pokemon were walking around the area, but (F/N) couldn't immediately recognize what they were.

She met the eyes of one, and they tilted their heads at the same time. She giggled at the shared reaction. The beast made a laughing noise, just as amused. She crouched down, and the beast waddled over, a plank of wood in its paws. "What kind of Pokemon are you?" (F/N) asked, smiling lightly. The beast gave a gentle cry.

The Trainer pulled out her Rotom-phone, quickly accessing the Pokedex. A moment passed as it scanned the Pokemon, and she had her answer. "Timburr," she read aloud. The Pokemon perked up at its name, which she took as a sign the Pokedex was correct.

“It seems like you guys are helping with construction,” (F/N) noted. The gray beast nodded and chattered excitedly. "They get ores from this mine?" she repeated. When the first Timburr agreed, the second one waddled over, less wary of her.

"I guess these ores are the ones used for energy," the Trainer mused, "but I'm not a science expert, so I wouldn't know how this stuff works." She glanced between the two, asking, "Do you guys know?" Both beasts shrugged. "Well, you guys do know how to help with all this building!" she noted.

Both posed proudly, looking pleased with themselves. They walked towards the exit, waving at her as they reached the tunnel. She waved back at them, then continued through the mines, a smile on her face.

It was easy to navigate at first, as a rail track led her through the caves. The track kept going, however, the tunnel splitting into multiple branches. (F/N) wasn't sure if she was going the right way, but she guessed that the rails would continue down the main path. It would be easier for transport, after all.

She followed the rails, noting that there were no workers in the mines. They had probably gotten off their shifts. That would explain why so many wild Pokemon were roaming around. They were all friendly with her, though, and some even chattered and waved as she walked by.

It seemed like all of Galar's inhabitants were kindhearted, even the Pokemon.

She walked for a few minutes, glancing around at the glowing crystals and wandering Pokemon. Eventually, the rails stopped. A flat wooden bridge went across a dropoff, where there were more materials and tools. She crossed over, seeing Zubat-like Pokemon covered in soft blue fur flying just overhead. They didn't seem to notice her, even when she stopped to stare.

The rails restarted on the other side of the bridge, so she kept following them, staring with surprise as a Pokemon rode on the tracks. It looked exactly like a minecart, yet made out of a coal-like substance. They made eye contact, and she blinked at it. The coal-like beast gave a small cry, then kept going on its way. She giggled, watching as it went.

Soon, there was more natural light coming from the end of the tunnel. (F/N) walked a bit faster, rounding the corner to see the other opening to the Galar mines. She sighed in relief, then stepped out of the way as a group of Rolycoly went by, chattering loudly. One stopped to stare at her, giving a curious greeting, then rushed after its friends. She watched them as they disappeared down a side tunnel, then walked to the end of the tracks.

She glanced up and noted a familiar face. At first, she couldn't place who it was, but she quickly recognized the boy as another Challenger. His name was Bede, if she recalled correctly. She was about to offer a greeting when he glanced towards her, a sour look on his face.

"Coming this way?" Bede asked. (F/N) shrugged and replied, "It's the only way through." He glanced her over, then made a noise of disdain. "You don't have a Wishing Star. Still, anyone who comes this way is in for a beating from me and my Pokemon," he sneered. She raised an eyebrow, then quietly walked towards him.

Alright, not everyone in Galar was kindhearted- or maybe he was having a bad day.

She stopped a few paces away from him, tilting her head. He rolled his eyes, running a hand through his curly hair. "You," he started, "are the Gym Challenger endorsed by the Champion, aren't you?" She blinked and answered, "I am." He scoffed and muttered, "What a joke." She narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent, watching him.

He lifted his head and glared, asking, “You are aware that the chairman is more important than the Champion, aren’t you?” She stared blankly. When he didn’t get a response, the boy’s glare grew stronger. “I was chosen by the chairman himself, so that makes me more amazing than you!” he continued.

“Uh-huh,” she responded flatly. The answer seemed to annoy the boy, for he gritted his teeth following her words. “I suppose I should prove beyond a shadow of a doubt just how pathetic you are and how strong I am,” the boy challenged. She turned and walked ten paces away, then faced the boy, waiting quietly.

Bede did his ten paces, then glared at her as he grabbed a Pokeball. He tossed it out, revealing a see-through, blob-like Pokemon. She recognized it as a Solosis. She grabbed Nisha’s Pokeball and tossed it outwards, releasing the Galarian Zigzagoon.

Nisha spun a circle, carefully watching her opponent. "Nisha, use Pin Missile," (F/N) called. "Avoid it," Bede commanded. Nisha spiked her fur up, then sent pin-like bursts of it towards Solosis. The blob tried its best to avoid the pins, but after five bursts, it fell to the ground. Bede quickly recalled it, snorting, “I’m just giving your Pokemon a little chance to shine. That’s all.”

(F/N) silently sighed, but kept as neutral a look as possible.

The next Pokemon Bede sent out was a Gothita, which she recognized from a television show. It was short, with a purple face and a black body, white bow-like pieces on the sides of its head. It stared at Nisha intently, waiting for a command. "Pound," Bede called. "Snarl," (F/N) directed. The Gothita slammed a fist into Nisha, who yelled angrily, dark bursts flying into her bipedal opponent.

"Keep going," Bede commanded. "Be careful," (F/N) called to Nisha. The beast stayed on her toes, weaving out of the way as the Gothita swung its fists rapidly. She came to a stop as the Gothita went too far, then tucked her head in and rammed the Pokemon. Gothita let out a cry, then staggered back and took a breath.

"Hit her!" Bede yelled. "One more tackle!" (F/N) cried. Nisha sped forward and slammed her side into Gothita, sending the beast on its back. It weakly cried out as Bede returned it to its ball. He gave an angered look as he grabbed his last ball, sending the Pokemon out. It was a pink Pokemon with blue, hat-like hair. (F/N) couldn't recognize it and guessed that it originated in Galar.

Nisha bounced from foot to foot and prepared herself. Bede quickly yelled, "Hattrem, use Disarming Voice!" (F/N) winced and called, "Nisha, take that hit!" Nisha braced herself, wincing as Hattrem let out a singsong cry. Its voice generated pinkish waves, ramming into the striped Pokemon. Nisha shook her head after the hit, then growled lightly.

"Snarl again!" (F/N) instructed. Nisha yelled with more intensity, making Hattrem whine. "Disarming Voice again!" Bede snapped. Hattrem let out another vibrating song, but Nisha backed away a few paces, only taking half the hit. "Headbutt!" (F/N) called. Nisha tucked her head in and rushed Hattrem, but the Pokemon ducked away from the attack.

"Keep going!" Bede ordered, making Hattrem nod. "Just a bit more! Pin Missile!" (F/N) cried. As Hattrem prepared another burst of energy, Nisha sent needles of fur towards it, getting off a good four shots. The pink Pokemon collapsed after the last shot, whining sadly. Bede stared blankly for a moment, then bunched his fist and sent the Pokemon to its ball.

“I see. Well, I wasn’t really trying that hard anyway,” Bede replied, trying to sound smooth. (F/N) crouched down, patting Nisha as she ran over. "You did an amazing job," she whispered to the Pokemon, who chattered happily and rubbed against her.

She glanced at the ground as a wad of money landed before her, and she looked up to see Bede watching. She stood up, staring back at him. "I suppose you're more able than I thought," the boy huffed. He shrugged and continued, "Naturally, I'll remember your battle style and strategies now."

(F/N) steadily stared as she asked, "You mean, showing my Pokemon basic decency? Not yelling at them?" Nisha angrily grumbled as Bede wrinkled his nose, a snarl on his face. "I'm sure to easily beat you in an official match," the boy said slowly, "so I won't waste any more time on you." "Then leave. Go heal your Pokemon,” (F/N) responded.

The boy turned on his heel and walked towards the entrance, muttering, "I've already gathered every Wishing Star in this area. It’s fine." He finally exited the tunnel, disappearing into the light. (F/N) stared after him, then crouched down again, grabbing a potion from her bag.

"You took a beating back there," she said as she sprayed Nisha. The Pokemon sighed happily as her wounds soothed. "I guess he's had a bad day or something," (F/N) sighed. Nisha tilted her head, barking questioningly. "I don't expect everyone to like me, but I had hoped that nobody would outright hate me," the Sinnoh Trainer answered.

Nisha sighed sadly, then perked up and nudged the wad of Pokedollars with her nose. (F/N) picked up the stack, carefully sliding it into her wallet. "So he's the Chairman's Challenger," she noted. Nisha chattered happily as her Trainer stood up, looking towards the entrance. “I wonder who the other Challengers are endorsed by,” she wondered aloud.

Nisha shrugged and walked a circle, sniffing around the area. (F/N) shook her head, glancing around quietly. "I bet he's had a few minutes to get ahead, so we won't run into one another," the Trainer murmured. She brightened up, smiling at Nisha as she hummed, “Let’s go find Hop. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see us.”

Nisha let out a happy cry and darted for the entrance, (F/N) following behind her. They both rapidly blinked as they exited the mine, light hitting their faces. "At least it's still somewhat bright," (F/N) winced, finally adjusting to the sun. Nisha sniffed, then followed alongside her Trainer, who smiled warmly.

“Just a bit longer, and we’ll be at Turffield. Are you ready?” she asked. Nisha let out a loud bark, jumping up and down. “I’m ready, too!” (F/N) laughed. “We’re going to do our best, and we’ll have fun at the same time!” She threw a hand in the air, whooping, and Nisha let out an even louder yell.

Sure, not everyone liked her- but as long as she had her friends, she would be just fine.


	23. Campout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot rely on yourself, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've uploaded. A lot has happened, not just in my life, but across the world.  
> As many of you know, COVID-19 is leaving a lot of people quarantined and stressed.  
> If you are in these areas- and even if you are not in these areas- please don't panic. Try to find a way to relax and unwind. Be ready, but don't be overwhelmed. You can make it. We'll get through this.  
> I hope everyone continues to stay safe.

Route 4 wasn't as long as Route 3, but due to how late it was, (F/N) decided she would search for a rest stop. She wanted to get to Turffield, but she could take the journey slowly. Considering how much time she had, she would be able to experience the sights and sounds with plenty of room to spare.

Nisha was busy sniffing along the road, nose twitching rapidly. Every few steps, she would take a deeper whiff. She likely smelled the Trainers and Pokemon that had already walked through the area. (F/N) smiled and asked, "Do you smell Hop?" Nisha glanced up at her and chattered happily. "Do you think he made it to Turffield?" the Sinnoh Trainer continued. Nisha made a motion as though shrugging.

"He said he would share a tent with me,” the woman sighed, “but I don't know if that's a good idea. I think he has good intentions. He's a good kid. But how would people look at us?" Nisha made a questioning noise, and (F/N) shook her head. "Humans are complicated," she mumbled, "and this is just one of the complicated issues we deal with."

In the back of her mind, she wondered if she should call for Renegade. She could sleep in the Distortion World- she had done it many times before, when she fell asleep leaning against her friend. But that thought ebbed away quickly. Her best bet was to learn to camp- even without a tent. At the very least, if needed, she could climb a tree.

Nisha made an excited noise, and (F/N) looked up to see a familiar head of hair. Her eyes met Hop's- he had looked up at that exact moment. A grin spread over his face, and she couldn't help but return the expression, laughing as he waved his arms wildly. She and Nisha ran over, slowing to a stop before him.

"You finally made it!" Hop exclaimed. He put his hands on his hips, beaming as he chirped, "I got through the cave pretty quickly! There were a lot of Pokemon, but Scorbunny and Wooloo knocked them down!"

"Congratulations!" (F/N) laughed. She looked around the area, noting a small group of berry trees, a few Pokemon nests, and a grand view of the open plains. Scorbunny trotted over and gave a happy squeak, making her crouch and pat his head. Wooloo soon followed, and Rookidee landed nearby, chirping happily. Nisha ran up to the three and barked happily.

“It took you a while,” Hop teased, rifling through his bag. (F/N) shrugged and replied, “I was challenged to a battle, and I didn’t want to say no.” Hop looked up in shock.

"This early in the Gym Challenge?" he asked. "If we're already having battles, I can't imagine what it'll be like later on." He looked worried, so (F/N) smiled reassuringly.

“I don’t think it will always be like this,” she hummed. “Honestly, this guy seemed like he had a bad day. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was just frustrated, letting it out on others.”

Hop frowned, shaking his head. "You can't just take your emotions out on others," he replied, pulling out a few metal rods. (F/N) glanced at them, trying to make mental notes as he worked on his tent. Nisha’s eyes never left the gleaming surfaces.

"I wasn't too bothered by the anger," she replied. "I was bothered by the way he directed his Pokemon. It seemed like he had no love for them." She shook her head, then added, "I could be wrong. My guesses are all based off of one encounter."

Hop arranged the metal rods, then propped each one up, driving stakes into the ground. Soon he had propped the tent up. There was no need for a waterproof barrier, as the tent's material already handled the issue. He glanced at (F/N), who tilted her head.

"You planning on staying here? There's plenty of room in the tent," Hop offered. (F/N) bit her lip, sighing softly. "Don't you think it might be seen as inappropriate?" she responded. Hop shook his head.

“As if. I don’t want you to sleep in the dirt!” he answered. (F/N) rolled her eyes, then nodded. “I suppose it would be nice to have a safe area to sleep,” she mumbled, setting her bag down.

She quickly released Caspian and Fae, smiling as they stretched out and looked around. “We’re going to be camping with Hop!” she happily called. Caspian squeaked cheerfully, while Fae circled the area, looking for any signs of trouble.

“Is there any way I can help you?” (F/N) questioned. Hop thought for a moment, then nodded. “I think I can make some curry,” he said, “but I need some ingredients. If you can spare a few berries, I might make something great!”

(F/N) rifled through her bag, pulling out the bag of berries she kept with her. "They should be fresh," she replied, "but we'll wash them off. Caspian and Nisha can help me with that." Caspian squeaked happily at his name, and Nisha spun a circle.

"If you chop them, they'll be easier to stir," Hop noted. He looked through his kit, frowning as he mumbled, "Looks like I don't have a cutting knife." He glanced up at (F/N), who shrugged and looked to Fae.

"Fae, do you think you can chop these berries?" she asked. The avian nodded happily, eyes sparkling. “That settles it, then. I’ll help Nisha and Caspian wash the berries, and Fae can chop them into pieces,” she agreed.

Hop grinned and looked to his Pokemon. “Scorbunny,” he called, “you’re going to make sure these flames are safe! Rookidee, I bet you can help Fae- and even learn from him! Wooloo, you can definitely help with washing. I’ll start the cooking.”

When everyone had their roles, they quickly got to work.

In the end, they chose a variety of berries. Caspian sent water along the outside of the berries, while Nisha, Wooloo, and (F/N) washed them carefully. Rookidee chopped each berry into larger pieces, which Fae trimmed into smaller variants. Scorbunny made sure the flames didn’t get too high or low as Hop stirred the mix.

He was lucky enough to have potatoes, carrots, garlic, and vegetable broth, as well as oil, rice, and even some sausages. Scorbunny was able to slowly heat the sausages and vegetables before they went into the mix, ensuring they wouldn’t be undercooked. They cooked the rice in another pan, ensuring it became fluffy.

(F/N) helped Hop stir the mix, trying to follow his lead. She still wasn't sure how curry worked, even after helping Sonia. She was getting the hang of it, though. As long as it wasn't seriously overcooked or undercooked, she guaranteed she would enjoy it. She wasn't too picky.

Hop pulled a foil-wrapped circle-shape from his cooking kit. He opened it up, revealing a solid, brownish mixture. “This is a roux,” he said. “This has all the spices that we need for the curry. If you make a bunch and freeze them, you can save them for later. Luckily, I kept these in my cooler."

He tossed one into the mix, and as he stirred the pot, the water darkened. “After that, it’s alright?” she asked. She glanced up at Hop, who gave an embarrassed laugh and shrugged. “I honestly have no idea,” he stammered, “but I think this is what mum does, so I trust it!” (F/N) glanced at Caspian and Fae, who gave worried expressions. Nisha was too busy watching the flames.

Finally, Hop prodded at the vegetables. After a moment, he nodded, turning the heat off. He carefully scooped ladles of curry and rice onto enough plates for everyone, making sure there were two sausages per person. Then, he handed out the dishes.

“Moment of truth,” he sighed, rubbing his hands together. (F/N) gulped and nodded.

Everyone took a bite at once. There was a hesitation, then an overall hum of satisfaction. “I don’t think it’s as good as mum’s,” Hop said through his bites, “but it’s not bad!” He seemed pleased with himself.

(F/N) grinned and replied, “It’s not bad at all.” From the way their Pokemon were eating, they agreed with the sentiments. Nisha and Scorbunny were gobbling everything down, while Fae savored each bite. Caspian and Wooloo made sure their servings weren’t too hot. Rookidee ate his pieces little by little.

After everyone finished eating, a sense of peace fell over the camp. Nisha and Scorbunny were lazing near the tent. Fae and Rookidee were chatting quietly, humming every few moments, while Wooloo and Caspian watched as clouds flew by. The sun was just beginning to set, and Hop yawned quietly as he and (F/N) finished putting away his cooking kit. “Man, I’m tired,” he muttered. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Today was exciting, wasn’t it?” she asked. She stretched, wincing when her back popped, then shook her head rapidly. “I’ll change into my nightclothes,” she said, unzipping her bag. She carefully pulled out her pajamas, then walked away from the camp, into the thicker trees. Fae followed behind her, waving an arm at Hop.

The avian Pokemon stood guard as (F/N) switched into her pajamas, then they both went back to the camp. They went somewhat slowly, giving Hop time to change, and came back to see him returning his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. She followed suit, making sure she told each one, “Goodnight.”

Both clambered into the tent, which was at a comfortable temperature, after shoving their bags inside. They could double as pillows. After making themselves comfortable, they switched off the lights on their phones, and prepared to go to sleep.

The two adjusted their positions, and (F/N) smiled as she found herself back-to-back with Hop. "This sort of reminds me of Sinnoh," she murmured. Hop hummed and asked, "How so?"

"Well," she mused quietly, "I had horrible nightmares when I was around your age. My best friend- a brother, at this point- would make blanket forts for me. We would sleep back-to-back, camping out in the living room." She paused, then added, "That fort couldn't protect me from anything, but having someone with me must have done something.”

Having Flint, Infernape, and Fae nearby certainly helped her sleep easier.

Hop stayed silent, and (F/N) closed her eyes. Finally, he murmured, "It helps to have someone with you. I had a few nightmares. When that happened, Lee would sleep on the floor in my room, so I wouldn't be scared." There was a smile in his voice as he continued, “He said he would protect me. And he did.”

(F/N) smiled, nuzzling into the blankets. "I guess we both have our guardians," she hummed. She was feeling less on-edge, and she could tell that Hop was relaxing, too.

"I'm glad," Hop sighed happily. She heard him adjust his blankets, then settle. "Goodnight," he murmured. (F/N) relaxed and quietly echoed, “Goodnight.”

The charm on her necklace warmed up, and she smiled as Renegade echoed his own words.

_**Goodnight, Little One.** _

She smiled further, pressing the charm between her fingers.

_Goodnight, Renegade._


	24. Ready To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fun can help you along your journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I uploaded. I'm sorry for such a long delay. I've been dealing with a few family matters, as well as more college work. My classes have completely switched to online, which is especially difficult for public speaking. I'm slowly adapting, but working on this chapter helped relieve a bit of that stress.
> 
> I hope everyone has remained safe, and I hope you are able to relax a bit while reading this chapter.

(F/N) snapped her eyes open, jolting awake. Sweat beaded on her forehead as her heart pounded, blocking out any other noise. Her stomach seemed to be writhing and curling in on itself. After a few moments of shaking, she took a breath, closing her eyes.

It was just a nightmare.

_**You are safe.** _

_ Yeah. _

She opened her eyes and turned her head. Hop's soft snoring told her he was still asleep. She sighed with relief, then slid out from under the covers. She grabbed a change of clothes, then unzipped the tent door and slipped outside.

Soft chirps came from groups of Rookidee and Pidove. Small Skwovet ran from bush to bush, searching for berries. Butterfree fluttered by, quietly humming and chatting. The sun had not yet risen, yet the air was warm.

She stretched and rolled her shoulders, then grabbed Fae's Pokeball and let him loose. He let out a quiet chirp, then gave a cheerful look. "Let's do some training while we wait for Hop to wake up," the Trainer whispered. "Just let me change into some normal clothes."

Both moved to shelter in the thicker areas of trees, and she quickly changed into a lighter outfit. She debated wearing short sleeves, but as she stared at the scar lacing across her left forearm, her stomach twisted. Long sleeves would be best.

Once she had changed and put her old set of clothes away, she and Fae looked around the area, trying to find a clearing. They didn't want to be too far from Hop, but they didn't want to wake him up, either. Finally, they settled on a half-open field. (F/N) brushed her hair out of her face, making sure she was ready, then announced, "Alright, let's start."

Fae immediately sent a bursting sphere towards her. She stepped to the side, letting it whiz past her head. He formed another burst, throwing it, as well. She avoided it, though she felt the energy from it as it swept past her arm. If she wasn’t already awake, that was enough to wake her.

The game continued, with Fae creating and hurling Aura Spheres towards her, while she did her best to dodge them. They had done this for years, so they knew each other's movements. She could tell Fae would send a burst to the left when he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. Likewise, he knew she could go towards the right when she bent her knees, as though ready to jump.

The objective of the game was not for Fae to hurt her. He used weakened attacks to prevent damage. It was also not for her to avoid him. She did not hide behind trees or go for cover. The point of the game was a mixture of exercise and trust.

He would not hit her too roughly, and she would not hide away.

It had been around fifteen minutes, and both players were tired. (F/N) took a slow breath, waiting for the next blow. Fae prepared himself, readying an Aura Sphere. A sudden flapping made both stop to look up. Charizard landed a few meters away, and Leon jumped off his back, waving at the two. Fae let out a happy trill as (F/N) smiled, waving back.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead and patted Fae's back as Leon walked over, Charizard following behind him. "What are you two doing?" Leon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Training," (F/N) replied.

Leon looked her over, noting the dust and dirt. He then looked at Fae, who chirped happily. "By having him hurl attacks at you?" the Champion asked, incredulous.

"Obviously," the Sinnoh Trainer laughed, popping her wrist.

He snorted at her words, reaching out to pat Fae. "You two are something else," he teased. "You're almost as bad as Bea. She spars with her Machamp, to the point she's taken a few punches."

She tilted her head, then glanced at Fae, who hummed lightly at the attention he was getting. "I've taken a few Aura Spheres to the chest," she giggled, "but that's a part of the game. You live, and you learn."

Leon shook his head. "How about you learn about Galar's different breakfast types?" he asked.

(F/N) stared blankly. "I have to wait for Hop to wake up," she replied. Leon grinned and rummaged in a bag, carefully slung over his shoulder. He held up a brown paper bag, a lively scent wafting from it.

"Breakfast from the Champion!" he announced. He gave a sarcastic flourish, and she rolled her eyes, smiling. She started back towards the camp, motioning for him to follow. Fae flew next to her, while Charizard brought up the rear, looking around with curiosity.

"Been a while since we came to this spot," Leon noted, glancing around. Charizard let out a hum of agreement, craning his neck to stare at the shrubs. "I think the last time we came here was around a year ago."

(F/N) glanced back, asking, "Why don't you come and visit? It seems peaceful at night." She spun a slow circle as she walked, waving a hand at the nearby flowers. "Lots of pretty stuff to see, and plenty of space for everyone."

Leon shrugged. “I don’t really have the time,” he answered, “since I have so many things to take care of.” He almost looked regretful, but he smiled, continuing, “Maybe one day, when I have a longer vacation.”

(F/N) felt her necklace warm up, and Renegade's voice echoed in her head.

_**Time. What every being wishes for, yet throws away freely.** _

She looked away and tapped the charm, raising an eyebrow.

_Does that include me?_

Leon continued to look around the area as Renegade continued.

**_Once, perhaps. You have learned its value._ **

She smiled at the praise, then released the orb, turning back to Leon. "So, what exactly did you get for Hop's breakfast?" she asked. Fae chirped happily at the sound of breakfast, and she scratched under his chin. Leon glanced over at her, and Charizard snorted with laughter, making his Trainer smile.

"It's not just Hop's breakfast. You get some, too," Leon hummed. (F/N) raised an eyebrow. "You look surprised," the Champion noted. She shrugged her shoulders and slowed her pace as they reached the campsite.

"Guess I'm surprised that you got me some stuff, too," she replied. "I thought you would get some for Hop, of course. But not me." Fae shook himself off and darted to the tent, while Charizard flopped down near a tree.

Before Leon could say anything else, (F/N) asked, "How are you going to wake Hop up?" She folded her arms and smiled, waiting for an answer. Leon opened his mouth to speak, putting a finger up, then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think of that," he mumbled.

She shook her head, then unzipped the tent, peeking inside. Fae hovered next to her, watching as Hop snored. "Maybe you should handle this," (F/N) said, looking at Fae. "You're nice and soft, and he would forgive you easily." Fae rolled his eyes, chirping lightly. "No, I'm not just using you as a scapegoat. I really do think he would be happier waking up to you."

Leon glanced between the two, watching the exchange, before chuckling and walking over. They moved to the side as he peered in the tent, quietly calling out, "Wake up, Hopscotch." Hop stopped snoring for a moment, then let out a snort.

"We have breakfast. Come and get some," Leon continued. Hop sniffed a bit, then raised his head, slowly opening his eyes. "Lee?" he asked, confused. "Breakfast!" Leon exclaimed, grinning.

At that, Hop seemed to wake up. "What kind?" he asked excitedly. (F/N) and Fae giggled as he shook his head, trying to adjust his hair. "I got a variety of treats, so get dressed and come get some," Leon laughed.

He let the tent door swing back into place, to give Hop privacy to change, then set the paper bag down and opened it. "Actually," he mused, "I got some Sinnoh-style treats. I thought you might tell me whether they're good or not." (F/N)'s head perked up, and she gave a questioning look.

"Poffins?" Leon mentioned. She and Fae both gave excited gasps at his words, and he raised an eyebrow. "From that reaction, I'll guess that you've had them before," he noted.

"Poffins are almost always for Pokemon, but some varieties have been made for humans," she rambled. "You can't stop stirring, or the flavor won't be as good. But if you go too quickly, or too slowly, the taste will be too strong or weak. It takes focus to make a perfect Poffin."

Fae chirped in agreement, and (F/N) noted the smile on Leon's face. Her face flushed, and she mumbled, "Sorry for rambling."

He quickly replied, "I thought it was great. You got really excited!"

**_Hopefully, they are fresh Poffins._ **

_Even day-old ones are alright._

Hop unzipped the tent, stepping out and adding, "You really know your Poffins!" He plopped down next to Leon, yawning. His hair was still messy from sleep, and (F/N) shook her head.

"I know a bit about Poffins," she agreed, "but only because I've watched some shows about them." She pulled a small brush out, then handed it to Hop. He nodded in thanks, carefully tending to his hair.

Leon pulled a few more boxes from the bag, then brushed his hands off. "Alright, everyone can eat," he announced. Hop grabbed his Pokeballs and let Scorbunny, Rookidee, and Wooloo free. (F/N) released Nisha and Caspian after rustling Hop’s hair, making him laugh.

Almost immediately, all the Pokemon were surrounding the treats, happily cheering. Even Charizard trudged over and happily sighed. "You act like you've been starved!" (F/N) giggled. She glanced between Leon and the Poffin box, silently asking if he would let her eat some. He slid it towards her, and she opened it, eyes brightening.

"These are definitely more traditional since the colors aren't so bright," she said, showing the treats to the group. Fae immediately made a noise of agreement, and (F/N) continued, "The more traditional versions use natural ingredients, so they don't have bright colors."

"Let me try one!" Hop exclaimed excitedly. He looked over all the colorful treats, then pursed his lips. "I don't know which one to choose," he admitted.

Leon grabbed a small sheet of paper from the box. "The red ones are spicy, the blue ones dry, the pink ones sweet, the green ones bitter, and the yellow ones sour," he read. "And there's plenty for all of us."

Fae kept his eyes on both the sweet and sour Poffins. He was delighted when (F/N) gave him a mix of the flavors. Nisha took a while to decide before settling on a spicier flavor. Caspian immediately chose a sweet one.

Leon grabbed a spicy-sweet Poffin for Charizard, who ate it within seconds. Hop giggled as he handed Scorbunny a sweet one, Wooloo a sour one, and Rookidee a bitter one. "They really seem excited for these!" he noted.

All three Trainers grabbed Poffins of their own, then took bites at once. Immediately, they let out hums. "These are good," Hop mumbled, mouth half full. Leon nodded, and (F/N) hummed happily.

Their Pokemon seemed to agree, as they were all savoring their bites. Nisha was the first to finish, and she immediately rubbed against (F/N), begging for seconds. "Try some Galar-style food, too!" the Trainer said.

"I have a few muffins, some slices of cinnamon toast, and a few cuts of sausages, all warm and ready to eat," Leon added. Nisha's eyes immediately widened, and she spun a few circles, chattering rapidly. "Alright, we'll get you some sausages," (F/N) laughed.

As everyone began to get their helpings, Hop sighed happily. "This is the best breakfast to have before a gym battle," he hummed contentedly. Leon raised an eyebrow, grinning. "Already challenging Milo?" he teased.

"Why not? I think I'm ready! Scorbunny is really strong!" Hop replied. He glanced at (F/N), who said, "I'll train a bit more. I might want to find a fire-type or a flying-type, since Caspian would have a hard time against Milo.”

“Take as much time as you two want,” Leon added. “This journey is about having fun and discovering new things. You don’t need to rush.” Both Trainers nodded, and Hop grinned slyly. “Rush like you?” he asked, poking Leon’s arm. “I can see you itching to run off.”

Leon sighed. “Well, I have another meeting today,” he replied. “I should have been there already, but I wanted to bring you both some breakfast.” Hop scoffed and lightly shoved at him. "Go to your meeting. Otherwise, you'll get yelled at!" he groaned.

"I think we can make it to Turffield," (F/N) smiled, "and we can call you if anything comes up." Leon put his hands up, then rose to his feet. "I'm at least taking some of the Poffins!" he teased as he put some in the bag. "Use them to appease Oleana!" Hop snickered.

Leon rolled his eyes one last time, then patted Charizard, who stood up. "We're off to see the master," he said sarcastically, climbing on Charizard's back. Everyone said their goodbyes as he took off, then finished cleaning the area.

As Hop shoved his tent in his bag, he glanced at (F/N). She adjusted her bag, then looked up. He grinned, asking, “Are you ready?” She smiled back at him, replying, “You know it!”


	25. Turffield Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearty bowl of the fields can help nurture new beginnings and new ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am so sorry for the wait. I had to do my college finals, fix a few issues with some accounts, and make sure the next semester was properly paid for. Chapter 25 is here, and I plan on picking up the pace a bit.  
> Please stay safe and healthy, everyone.

Around thirty minutes had passed since the two Trainers had started towards Turffield. Hop was quieter than normal, but (F/N) confirmed it was just his sleepiness after he yawned. Caspian was sitting on her shoulder, looking around the area with curiosity. Wooloo trotted next to Hop, sniffing at nearby flowers when he had the chance.

The wheat fields continued to line the paths, each gust of wind making them roll like waves. The Sinnoh Trainer reached her hand out, brushing her fingers along the strands. Caspian uncurled his tail, tapping a few stalks.

They were on a slight incline, moving uphill. Hop yawned as he took the final steps, reaching the peak, then jolted. He threw a fist in the air, whooping happily. "There's Turffield!" he cried excitedly. (F/N) perked up and jogged up the slope, slowing to a halt next to Hop. Caspian let out a happy squeak as all four gazed at the town.

Cottages of assorted sizes circled the town, making the place seem less sharp and rigid. Their roofs, though pointed, were of gentle brown shades. The stone walls had mosses and ivies all along them, whereas trees were more scattered. Even from their spot near the top of their hill, the group could see colorful shops and tents set up, where people were selling mixed goods.

In the center of the town was the Gym. It was bowl-shaped, the rim slightly curving inwards. Green and brown dashes textured the outside walls, lights running around the sidewalks outside. It was the largest and most modern building in the town, even compared to the Pokecenter.

It was an almost perfect blend of technology and nature.

Hop bounced from foot to foot, unable to contain his excitement. "I've met Milo before," he said, "but that was when he came to Postwick, to check on the flocks. I've never ever been here before!"

(F/N) laughed and replied, "Then let's get down there!" Caspian and Wooloo made noises of agreement. The four started again, Hop taking the lead this time. He would speed up a bit, then remember he needed to save his energy. It would almost immediately be followed by him bouncing on his heels and Wooloo bleating, gently telling him to calm down.

As they reached the outskirts of town, there was a faint- yet easily recognizable- smell of charcoal. It wafted through the air, blending with the already strong scent of wheat. Further tinges of fresh fruit and vegetables filled the air, making the place seem homely and warm. Both Trainers took a deep breath, humming happily.

Both were so distracted that they didn’t notice the white blur hurtling towards them.

Hop yelped and barely managed to duck out of the way, Wooloo crying as it jumped with him. The ball of fuzz slammed into (F/N)'s legs, making her fall on her rear. She blinked and stared as the ball made a disgruntled noise, then managed to scramble to its feet. It was another Wooloo, this one more distinctive by the dark strands of hair in its braids.

Caspian gave a concerned squeak, and she patted his head gently, murmuring, "Just fine." She turned to the Wooloo, who tilted its head, then perked its ears as someone cried out, "Oh, goodness! Wooloo, what did you do?"

The five glanced towards a side path to see a worried ginger-haired man. She immediately recognized the bulky figure as Milo, though she couldn't have imagined his voice would be so soft. He jogged over to the Sinnoh Trainer, then held a hand out. She paused, then grabbed it, and he gently pulled her to her feet.

"Are you okay? You took that tackle head-on," he fretted. She glanced herself over, then at Caspian, who beamed. "I think we're both alright," she replied. After looking at the new Wooloo, she patted its side. It immediately eased into her touch, closing its eyes happily.

"I didn't know what was happening!" Hop laughed lightly. He walked over, and Milo glanced at him, smiling with embarrassment. “Well, if it isn’t Hop!” he chuckled. He seemed less worried once Hop’s Wooloo approached the newcomer, happily humming. As the two wooly Pokemon rubbed their cheeks together, he turned to look at (F/N).

"I recognize Hop, but I didn't get a chance to speak with you. You were at the ceremony, right?" he asked. After a pause, he gained a look of recognition. "You're from Sinnoh! Leon mentioned you during a meeting.”

The Sinnoh Trainer nodded, repeating her nickname as an introduction. “I came to Galar just over six months ago,” she continued. “I met Hop during my second week here. I’m joining the Gym Challenge to experience more of Galar’s culture.”

Milo's smile grew. "Since you managed to get Leon's interest," he mused, "then I think this will be a rather exciting year." He tilted his head slightly, adjusting his hat, then continued, "I suppose I should formally introduce myself. I'm Milo. I'm a Gym Leader and rather partial to Grass-type Pokemon."

The two shared a handshake, sealing the deal.

"And how do you two know each other?" she asked, glancing between Hop and Milo. Hop rubbed his neck and replied, "He helped me when I needed to learn to groom Wooloo!"

"As you might know," Milo mused, "Wooloo is Hop's first Pokemon. Leon gave it to him as a gift. I know how to take care of the flocks, so I offered a helping hand, to make sure he knew the grooming ropes."

Hop grinned as he crouched down, hugging Wooloo. "He's just so fluffy," he giggled, “so I had to make sure he stayed that way!” His Wooloo bleated contentedly, while Milo's Wooloo looked on happily.

Milo chuckled and patted both of the wooly beasts. "Well, are you two here to do the Gym Challenge?" he asked. Hop glanced at (F/N), who shook her head slightly. Caspian gave a soft squeak, and Hop’s Wooloo tilted his head.

"Hop is ready to challenge you, but I want to wait until tomorrow," she answered. "I want to make sure everyone is prepared. Extra time for training wouldn’t hurt, either."

"That's alright," Milo said. "Sometimes, you need to speed up. Sometimes, you need to slow down. That goes for Pokemon battles, herding, and life." The group began walking, making their way towards the center of Turffield, as Milo questioned, "Are you planning on staying the night in Turffield? Or are you going to camp out?"

"She had to share a tent with me last night," Hop mentioned, "so maybe we could go to a store and get one for her? I just got mine as a gift from mum, so I don't know which ones are the best, but one’s better than none." (F/N) nodded and made a noise of agreement. A new tent would help, especially once they were moving at different paces.

When they reached the outskirts of Turffield, Milo was kind enough to point out the Pokecenter, a few stores for supplies, and even a few inns. There were a few maps of Galar free for taking, so the Sinnoh Trainer grabbed one. Hop and Milo also helped her download a digital one, just for reassurance.

Caspian seemed to be getting restless, so she let him walk around a bit as they planned what they were doing. Hop decided he would go with Milo and sign up for the Gym Challenge. He would have his match later in the afternoon, in whichever slot was available. In the meantime, (F/N) would rent a room at the Natu Shabby Inn, freshen up, get some supplies, and then watch his battle against Milo.

It would give her a great chance to understand Galar’s gym culture.

"Hop can sign up," Milo mused, "then he can rent a room near your’s, since there will be a wait. After you both get your battles done, you can keep moving forward. Hulbury will be next."

Both Challengers nodded, but before they could say anything, a small barking made the group turn. Sonia's Yamper stood near the stone fence, tail wagging rapidly. "What's Yamper doing here?" Hop asked, watching as (F/N) crouched down to pet the electric-type.

Two dings sounded off. Hop pulled out his Rotom-phone, glancing over the message, then looked to the Sinnoh Trainer, who was checking her own phone. "Sonia is waiting at the hill over there," he said as he pointed.

She looked towards the hill, where she noted a few pillars and monoliths, each with designs and carvings etched into them. "Yamper can help you find Sonia’s exact spot," Hop continued. He smiled and added, "He's a good boy! He’ll show you the way!"

She smiled and let Caspian climb onto her shoulder, then stood up, looking to Yamper. "Lead the way," she laughed. Yamper barked happily, then began running. She quickly followed him, waving at Hop and Milo as she left.

Yamper continued down a smaller side path, glancing back every few seconds to make sure she was following him. Stacks of flat rocks lined the way, some covered in moss and others clean. They were definitely not natural, though she didn't know if they were set up by humans or Pokemon.

The electric-type finally slowed down near the end of the path, as it widened into a clearing. (F/N) could see a large sort of carving in the hillside. She tilted her head, glancing at Caspian, who shrugged. There were a few people in the area, staring at the geoglyph or taking pictures. Sonia was one of those visitors, gazing at it as she tapped her foot idly.

The ginger-haired woman looked over and smiled as Yamper barked at her. After crouching down and petting him, she glanced up at (F/N), who gave a small wave.

"Is Hop not with you?" Sonia asked. She looked around, then put her hands on her hips, giving a knowing smile. "Let me guess. He ran ahead to get signed up, so you came by yourself."

"You guessed correctly," the Sinnoh Trainer giggled. Caspian gave his own laugh, making Sonia shake her head. "That boy has so much energy," she chuckled. She snorted lightly, then nodded her head towards the geoglyph.

"I had you come because I wanted to hear what you thought about this," she continued, "though I guess Hop doesn't get to provide his input." The two approached the fence, staring quietly at the hillside.

The geoglyph showed a triangular-shaped creature with a rounded head, thick legs, thin arms, and what seemed to be either a tail or an appendage coming from the side. Spines ran along its back, while smaller beings had been carved about its feet. To the left was a swirl, which seemed to come from the creature. It emitted lightning bolts or, at the very least, something of similar shape.

(F/N) tilted her head, and Caspian gave a confused noise. "What do you think of it?" Sonia asked. The Sinnoh Trainer pursed her lips, staring the geoglyph up and down. It was certainly older than the town- well, that was what she thought.

"Well," she finally hummed, "you seem to have interests in the Darkest Day and in Dynamaxing’s origins, so I'm going to guess it's related to one of those two. I don’t know many Pokemon in Galar, so this could be one I’m unfamiliar with. Maybe it’s a Gigantamax Form? The smaller creatures could be Pokemon that didn’t change forms. That swirling heap could be a storm- maybe an energy source?”

Sonia clicked her tongue in amusement, replying, "It doesn't necessarily relate to my research.” She propped her elbows on the fence, continuing, “But you’re on the same page that I’m on. It certainly looks like a gigantic Pokemon.” She paused, then muttered, “I suppose people three thousand years ago could’ve just imagined this, but it looks too similar to Dynamax. It can’t just be a coincidence.”

The four continued to stare at the geoglyph. Sonia stayed lost in her thoughts. "A long time ago," she murmured, "a great black storm covered the Galar region. Giant Pokemon ran rampant." Her emerald eyes drifted to the ground as she continued, "But what was that black storm they called 'The Darkest Day'? What connection does it have to Dynamax?"

She stayed silent for a bit longer, finally whispering, “Is there even a connection- or was it just a huge coincidence?”

Caspian looked worriedly at (F/N), who shook her head. Sonia sighed, then looked at Yamper. “Guess I’m the lucky lady who’ll be looking into that,” she muttered. “Gran sure gives me a lot to do.” She stood straighter and said, "That's for me to worry about, though, not you."

The Sinnoh Trainer grinned. "You can always bounce some ideas off of me," she replied. "I might not understand everything, but having someone to talk to can help you organize your thoughts. You might even create some new ideas."

She and Cynthia had traded ideas on ancient legends, and it had helped both of them.

"I hope so!" Sonia laughed. The two giggled a moment, then the group turned away from the geoglyph. "I guess you're staying in Turffield tonight?" Sonia asked. When her companion nodded, she continued, “I would try to rent a room ahead of time, before the other Challengers arrive. That will give you time to relax.”

(F/N) nodded and replied, “Hop is also going to get a room, hopefully. We’ll stick together for a little longer, at least. Got to keep him in line.”

The two shared a laughter-filled goodbye, with Sonia staying behind to take some pictures and (F/N) heading back to the inn. Her eyes moved over the stone tablets as she walked. Caspian softly hummed as he stared at them, and she replied, "Pokemon definitely could have helped make those."

When they made it back to the main area of Turffield, they immediately booked a room at the Natu Shabby Inn. It was on the first floor, luckily enough, which meant she wouldn't need to worry about a downstairs neighbor. As long as the guests upstairs were quiet, she was alright with a bit of noise.

She laid her bags down, idly twirling the keys, then released Nisha and Fae from their Pokeballs. Both greeted her warmly, with Fae coming over for pats as Nisha sniffed around the room. "You guys can make a bit of noise," (F/N) said, "but not too much. Other travelers and Trainers will book rooms here. We don't want to get kicked out."

All three Pokemon stared in confusion. "I want to take a shower before I go to see Hop's battle," she answered. Caspian and Nisha made noises of acknowledgment, then settled on the single, fluffy bed. She turned on the TV for them, then rustled through her bag. Once she had grabbed her essentials, she paused.

She pulled out a small bottle with leaf-like symbols on the front, then sighed. Fae chirped gently, and she glanced at him. "It isn't doing anything," she mumbled. Fae gave a small hum in response, making her pick up the bottle with her new change of clothes. "It's still not going to help," she said as she slid into the bathroom. She heard a soft trill from him as she closed the door, telling her to keep trying.

She made sure she had everything she needed, then stripped down, made sure her necklace was safe, and turned the water on. It was cold at first, but it was warming up quickly. She picked up the bottle, glancing it over, then looked at her reflection.

Almost everywhere she looked, there were scars. Her arms, legs, stomach, chest- there were even a few faint ones on her face and neck. Most were small, but the largest ones completely stood out. Her eyebrow, her thigh, her stomach- they would never be hidden. She felt a shiver run down her back, and she forced herself to look away, digging her teeth into her lip.

She worked on making herself presentable and avoiding the tightness in her throat.


	26. A Word To Any Readers 3

Hello everyone.

This chapter is not a part of the story (obviously). This is a chapter for me to update those who are still reading.

My final semester of college has started. This is my last semester before I get my degree, so I am working as hard as I can. I am also dealing with some family issues and medical issues, which has taken time away from writing. I apologize in advance if the updates slow to a trickle.

That is not my main focus, however.

It seems like everywhere you look, there is chaos. Fires, floods, earthquakes, pandemics, shootings, riots, protests, murders- the list could continue for pages upon pages.

We live in an era where the world's issues are constantly being recorded, whether this be through photography, video, news, reports, or even through live-stream. This is an era where we are more aware than ever of what is going on throughout our world.

This is an era of information overload, and you have every right to feel overwhelmed. But I urge you to keep going.

I cannot lie to you and say that I know the future will be bright, because I have no idea what will happen. I do not have the right to lie to you. I do not have the right to tell you how to feel. I know that I cannot take all of that stress away. But I hope I can help alleviate it.

Try to put everything down and have at least five minutes of relaxation. It does not have to be meditation, just resting your mind. There is a technique of box-breathing that might help some of you ease into that comfort. I have a link [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJJazKtH_9I).

If you do not want to be left alone with your thoughts, maybe happy videos will help you. There are a few YouTube channels I watch that are mostly drama-free. I feel that some of you may like them.

  * If you are interested in big cats, there is [The Lion Whisperer](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_NS4MiiHAFo3CYI7fRSLtQ), who runs a sanctuary for his lions, leopards, and even hyenas. He uses the bond he has developed with his lions to educate and teach people about these wonderful cats.
  * If you are more interested in learning certain skills, I would suggest "[Dad, How Do I?](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNepEAWZH0TBu7dkxIbluDw/featured)" for things such as jump-starting a car, unclogging sinks, or even tying a tie. It is a mix of wholesome content and education.
  * If you like cute videos of cats, dogs, birds, snakes, or even llamas, camels, horses, and bugs, you could check out [The Dodo](https://www.youtube.com/user/TheDodoSite/featured). There are plenty of lively videos of animals overcoming the odds, as well as some that just feature silly or cute moments.



If you want Pokemon-based YouTube channels for laughter or comics, there are a few I suggest.

  * For Pokemon, Fire Emblem, and other anime or game-related comics, you can check out [BookClub Dubs](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtRxchOHYbDUKgeR4V3YuFw). They have made a lot of very sweet videos for Pokemon comics.
  * [Nintendo Enthusiast's](https://www.youtube.com/user/MenasheTNE/featured) videos can have a few more cuss words, but they are hilarious, and their Office-based Sword and Shield videos are great.



If you would rather not use YouTube, try Reddit. There are a few subreddits that I will occasionally check.

  * r/[wholesomememes](https://www.reddit.com/r/wholesomememes/) is for memes, comics, or pictures that lift your spirits.
  * r/[HumansBeingBros](https://www.reddit.com/r/HumansBeingBros/) shows the better parts of humanity.
  * Do you like cats? Try r/[CatsWhoYell](https://www.reddit.com/r/Catswhoyell/) or r/[CatsWithJobs](https://www.reddit.com/r/Catswithjobs/)
  * Do you like dogs? You might like r/[DogsWearingHats](https://www.reddit.com/r/dogswearinghats/) or r/[DogsWithJobs](https://www.reddit.com/r/dogswithjobs/)
  * Maybe birds? You can check out r/[birb](https://www.reddit.com/r/birb/)
  * Snakes? r/[SnakesWithArms](https://www.reddit.com/r/SnakesWithArms/)
  * Maybe you like all sorts of cute animals? Try r/[Eyebleach](https://www.reddit.com/r/Eyebleach/)



Maybe you prefer Instagram? Here are a few accounts to look at.

  * @[dogseatinggently](https://www.instagram.com/dogseatinggently/) is a cute account of dogs who carefully eat their food.
  * @[wholesomememes](https://www.instagram.com/wholesomememes/) is also on Instagram, with plenty of cute content.
  * @[bookferretburrow](https://www.instagram.com/bookferretburrow/) has plenty of cute ferrets to lighten your day.



Twitter has some accounts, too.

  * [WholesomeMeme](https://twitter.com/wholesomememe?lang=en) exists everywhere. Some posts are similar, but hopefully there are wonderful new ones.
  * [WeRateDogs](https://twitter.com/dog_rates) is always a lively place for cute dog pictures.



Are you the type of person who feels better after cleaning? Here are some ideas.

  * Find your closet full of bed sheets and pillow covers. Fold them neatly. It could make a big difference in storage space.
  * Organize your wires and cords. Maybe you could make circuit-like designs on the wall. Or perhaps you could loop them around a decorative center piece.
  * Organize your binders, folders, or storage boxes. Get rid of those old papers that are no longer relevant, or add the ones that are relevant.
  * If you have a carpet cleaner, try to wash some rugs. Make sure you get rid of as much water as possible, so mold does not grow.
  * Put your pillows in the sun for 20-30 minutes. It can help fluff them up and make them lively.
  * Clean your shower or bathtub. It could make a big difference in the look of your bathrooms.
  * Clean your hairbrushes and combs. They will look and feel fresh.



Maybe you want to do some sort of writing to relax yourself, but you have no idea what to do. Perhaps these suggestions will help.

  * If you have pets, write about one of their "quirks". Talk about something that helps you recognize your pet as your own.
  * If you do not have pets, think of a family member. Write a poem about them. Describe why you do- or do not- like them. Do you get along? Do you agree with one-another? How close are you?
  * If you would rather not choose a family member, choose a friend and describe the funniest moment you remember. Alternatively, describe a cute moment.
  * Choose a color and write a poem- but do not use the color, itself.
  * If you prefer nature, perhaps you can write about a place that you want to visit. Why do you want to visit this place? Is there a specific purpose, or is it a general wish for adventure? Do you have ties to this place? What draws you there?
  * Make a poem involving all five senses. This can be a bit tricky, but very rewarding.
  * If all of these ideas do not seem right, try to find a poem generator. You can find some interesting topics.



I know that this advice cannot help everyone. Every person is different. Where I might be happy expressing my emotions through my writing, others might clam up. Where some can relax through comedy, others might find it too brash. Where some want to forget, others want to remember.

Above all, this advice is not from a professional or a therapist- if you have a mental illness, you have the right to get help. If you are suffering, you have the right to get help. You have the right to live happily.

I know that I do not usually make these long-winded, serious pieces. I typically leave a small comment at the beginning of a story chapter, telling readers to expect slowdowns or to give well wishes. But at times like this, I feel that I should try to provide at least a small fraction of light.

You do not have to provide comments. You do not need to bookmark this story. You do not even need to give kudos. If there is one thing I ask, it is that you stay safe.

I apologize for this being so long-winded and rambling. I hope that all of you stay safe, and I hope to bring you updates soon.


	27. A Fiery Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength requires time and passion. It does not simply fall into your hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to finally put a chapter out. I know it has been a while since I updated this story. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I am building up towards the first battles with Milo.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

**_You have been choosing a tent for eons._ **

_ It’s only been five minutes. _

_**That is more than enough time for you to choose.** _

_ I want to make sure the color is alright. _

Renegade sighed softly, which made (F/N) shake her head. "Fae, Nisha, Caspian," she called, "which tent color do you think is the best?" She turned to the three and held up her choices- a grey tent, a white one, and a darker green one.

Nisha immediately ran up to the white one, sniffing it carefully. Caspian seemed more interested in the natural green. Fae made a shrugging motion, then nodded towards the forest-colored tent, chirping lightly.

"This one would definitely act as camouflage in more forested areas," she agreed. "My main concern is snow." Fae glanced towards the tent-related goods, then shook his head. "No, they don't have any covers. It's unfortunate since that would hide the tent."

Caspian looked at the darker grey, then nodded and squeaked. Nisha agreed after a moment of hesitation. "Well, I guess we're going with the shadowy color," (F/N) said. She picked up the tent, then carried it to the front.

She had enough cash to pay for it, and it was easy to strap to her bag. After setup, she checked her Rotom-phone. Hop had sent her one message with the time of his match with Milo. She kept it in mind as she took everyone to the Wild Area.

"Let's get some training in before Hop's match," she announced. Nisha seemed excited, and Caspian quietly agreed. Fae floated overhead as the other three ran around, trying to get some exercise.

While Nisha participated in more battles than Caspian, both seemed to get a good workout. The two ended up winning every time. Both were getting comfortable with their skills. It was just around lunchtime when they decided to stop. Nisha was begging for a snack, and Caspian had flopped next to a puddle. "I think we can eat in Turffield," (F/N) started, but she stopped as Nisha and Caspian lifted their heads.

Caspian squeaked quietly, and Nisha gave a chatter in reply. The two quickly stood straight, then walked around the area. Fae chirped and nudged his Trainer, who followed his gaze to see a patch of grass rustling. She quietly sneaked over, peering through the soft blades.

The Pokemon in the grass had a long, flat body that appeared segmented. It was mainly a wine-like red, with darker brown tones on its back. A few sets of tiny legs came from its sides, and a pair of sharp, yellow eyes focused on her. The Pokemon reeled back, as though ready to attack, and she put her hands up.

"I just wanted to see who was here," she started, then lowered her hands as the Pokemon crept closer. It inspected her for a few moments, then huffed. It gave a soft mumble, then stared towards a nearby berry tree. She glanced at the tree, then asked, "Are you hungry?"

A pause followed her words, but finally, the Pokemon made an affirmative noise. It seemed to deflate upon admitting the fact, and she smiled lightly, reaching in her bag. It continued to watch her warily, perking up when she pulled out a few Cheri berries. She rolled a few towards the fiery beast, and it lunged forward, snagging them quickly.

It quickly began nibbling at the spicy berries, seeming content with the taste. (F/N) crouched down, looking between the flat-bodied bug, Nisha, Fae, and Caspian. The bug kept an eye on her, but it seemed more content with her presence.

"A little food made you happy, huh?" she chuckled. The bug huffed, scooting back a pace or two. "Alright, alright, I'll stop teasing you," she mused, pulling out her Rotom-phone. After a quick scan, she found a match.

“Sizzlipede,” she read aloud, “is a dual fire-and-bug type Pokemon. Though it is related to Skorupi and Venipede, it tends to be aggressive, starting disputes whenever it comes across the two. The flammable gas within its body can be used for internal temperature, or it can be used to generate heat.”

After she finished reading, (F/N) glanced at the Sizzlipede, raising an eyebrow as she murmured, "You don't seem aggressive- just feisty." The Pokemon spat at her in return. "I stand corrected," she conceded.

Fae and Nisha made giggling noises, but Caspian was too busy trying to climb up her arm to laugh. She stuck it out, allowing him to crawl up to her shoulder, then hummed lightly. "You remind me of Alder's Volcarona," she mused, tapping her knee.

As Caspian wrapped his tail lightly around her neck, trying to keep his balance, the Sizzlipede made a confused noise. "Alder? He's a friend- well, a friend of my mentor. He likes to jokingly flirt with her, and she likes to completely shoot him down. It’s kinda become a gag. They both respect each other enough to pull it off, and everyone knows it isn’t serious.”

Fae chirped lightly, and the Sizzlipede gave another confused noise. “Volcarona is a fiery bug, just like you. It has a huge, sorta fluffy body. Its wings look like a mottled sun, and its heat is so great it can heat entire villages. People thought it was an incarnate of the suns, volcanoes, and fires, so they named it after those things.”

Nisha gave a noise of awe, eyes wide. The Sizzlipede tilted its head, though it also had to move the nearby segments of its body to do so. "A fiery bug like you could probably heat a village, too, with enough practice," (F/N) said with a smile. "I bet they would give you lots of treats as a thank-you gift."

She slowly stood up, trying not to jostle Caspian. Nisha chattered and trotted around her, making the Trainer reply, "Yes, we're going to go eat." She adjusted her bag, only to look down as the Sizzlipede moved closer.

She met its eyes, and it seemed to pause, unsure. After a moment, it walked towards the tall grass, using bursts of flame to part the strands. It glanced towards her, then nodded towards the ground. (F/N) carefully made her way over, then her shoulders drooped. Fae whined sadly, and Caspian and Nisha echoed after him.

Standing out brightly against the green strands was a broken Pokeball. The red shell laid in pieces, split away from the latch and metal capsule. The innards and chips sat in fragments, glittering against the ground. The work was deliberate, and she glanced at the flaming bug, lips twisting into a frown.

_**Abandoned**_ , Renegade sighed, echoing her thoughts. 

"What happened?" she asked quietly. The Sizzlipede didn't answer. After a few moments, it nudged the lid, then glanced up at her. It spat fire, trying desperately to make the flames bigger, but gave up after a few seconds. (F/N) shook her head, kneeling by the broken parts.

Slowly, she began picking up the pieces, trying to grab all of them. "Power isn't just handed to you," she murmured. "It's something you must work towards. How could someone expect you to be the strongest when they haven’t put in any effort?”

The Sizzlipede stared at the parts in her palm, eyes dimmer than before. Nisha nosed at some of the remaining pieces, trying to help her Trainer. (F/N) bit her lip, glancing between the fiery bug and the broken shards. She took a breath, then began speaking.

“You have power within you.”

She stared at the small beast, meeting its eyes. It gazed back at her, listening quietly. Caspian let out a whispery hum as she continued, “Sometimes, it takes a while to harness that power. You just need to get used to it.”

There was a sigh, and the small bug lowered its head. She furrowed her brows, holding her hand out. It looked surprised at first but didn't move away. She gently stroked the top of its head, smiling as it closed its eyes.

"There we go," she murmured. "You'll be alright." She sat there for a few moments, petting the small bug, then stopped and waited. There was a sniff of confusion, followed by the bug-like Pokemon staring at her.

"Two of my closest friends train fire and bug-types," she said. "I've seen how powerful they can be. You'll have that power, too." The Sizzlipede perked up, staring intently at her. It looked at the broken pieces in her palm, then back to her. Another moment later, it roared, rubbing against her hand. She blinked, staring in surprise, then asked, "You want to come with me?”

There was a pause, then a nod.

(F/N) carefully pulled out a Pokeball, holding it out. "This is your choice to make," she said, "just like I wanted everyone else to make their choices. I can't promise I'll be perfect, but I'll always try to take care of you."

The fiery beast stared for a moment, then took a breath and nodded its head into the Pokeball's core. It opened, and the red beam of light filtered into the capsule, which quickly shut. There were a few shakes, then a click. (F/N) smiled, then released the Sizzlipede, who shook off and stared at her.

"How about we get something to eat, to share our first meeting?" she asked. The Sizzlipede nodded, chittering lightly. She carefully picked it up, asking, "Do you want a nickname? Or do you prefer not to have one?" There was another light chittering. "Well, Nisha, Fae, and Caspian can help me come up with one. That way, you feel like you're right at home with us."

She made a noise of confusion as the Sizzlipede crawled from her arms to her free shoulder, then tried to sit on her head. She used a hand to boost the bug, who perched atop her hair and chattered loudly. "Enjoying the view?" she asked.

Her smile returned when she got an affirmative answer. "You lot are going to wear me out," she teased, starting the walk back to Turffield. Fae flew next to her, chirping as he interacted with the newest team member. Nisha barked happily, tongue lolling as she trotted alongside her Trainer. Caspian waved a front limb, squeaking at his new companion.

(F/N) brought her Rotom-phone out, then turned on the camera. After setting up the front-view, she took a picture of the Sizzlipede, who was busy craning its head to look around. She quickly typed up a text message, then sent it with the photo.

> _[Me] Fire-Bug Type!_

There were a few moments of silence, then a ding sounded. Before she could grab her Rotom-phone, there was a second one. She checked the replies, then covered her mouth, trying to hold back laughter.

> _[Flint] If you don’t send me daily photos of that adorable little shit I swear to Arceus_
> 
> _[Aaron] I want one! I should have come to Galar with you! ;A;_

She glanced up at the Sizzlipede, who stared down at her happily, and replied, “I think you’ll fit in perfectly.”


	28. Prime Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes potential can be seen in the very first strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience on these chapters. For those who still read these updates:  
> I finally have my Associate's Degree, and I am currently working towards my Bachelor's! I am waiting for my next semester to start. A few things have happened personally, which slowed my writing on this story, but I hope that you enjoy the match between Hop and Milo.

It was almost time for Hop’s match with Milo.

(F/N) had already finished eating lunch with her partners, gotten them healed up, and grabbed a bottle of water when she got a text from Sonia. She checked her phone, lighting up when she read the message.

> [Sonia] Hop’s match is in thirty minutes! Do you want to sit in the front row with me?

She smiled and quickly sent a reply.

> [Me] That would be fun! I’ll meet you there!

_**We shall see how Galar’s battles are handled**_ , Renegade hummed.

_I get the feeling we’re in for a bit of a culture shock_ , the Sinnoh Trainer replied.

People were already beginning to gather by the time she reached the gym. She quickly looked around, trying to find Sonia. When her eyes landed on a familiar face, she carefully slid through the crowd, excusing herself as she went. She waved a hand as she approached Sonia, and the gesture was returned with a bright smile.

“We have plenty of time to settle in!” Sonia beamed. “I brought a camera with me, so I can record the match.” She looked embarrassed as she added, “They broadcast these matches, but I thought it would be nice to have a shot from the crowd.”

(F/N) smiled and responded, "I think that's a great idea. Hop can see what we see. Maybe that will give him insight for his crowds."

"You're already talking about him as though he's a celebrity!" the ginger-haired woman laughed.

"I have faith in him," the Sinnoh Trainer chuckled.

They got in line, waiting for their turn. Sonia showed their tickets, and then they made their way up the stairs, looking for a good seat. After finding one near the middle of the stadium stands, they made themselves comfortable.

"Did you get those tickets for free?" (F/N) asked.

“Actually, Leon gave them to me,” Sonia replied. “He said he wasn’t able to make it to Hop’s match due to a rescheduled meeting. He was bummed out and really hoping you and I could take his place.”

“He wants Hop to have moral support, right?”

“Yep. Which means we’re going to be cheering until our throats are sore.”

Both began laughing, playfully swatting at one another.

"I hope I can still speak by the end of these matches," (F/N) giggled. "I have my own battle tomorrow, and I can't do anything without my voice."

"You'll probably have people interviewing you, so you'll need your voice to answer questions, as well," Sonia added.

The Sinnoh Trainer froze. "Interviews?" she asked slowly. Her companion blinked.

"Of course," she responded. "Leon has never given out an endorsement. We all had a feeling he would give one to Hop, but since you're a newcomer from another region, people will be interested. They'll want to know exactly why he chose you." She tilted her head, finishing, "Couple that with the fact that he endorsed two people at the same time, and reporters will be swarming for information."

**_We will prepare you for that._ **

Before either Trainer could continue, there was the chime of an announcement.

"The second half of today's rounds will begin shortly. Please make your way to your seats and enjoy the show!" a voice boomed out. Sonia grinned, clapping her hands lightly. "That means Hop's match is coming soon!" she exclaimed.

(F/N) focused her attention on the field. A few people were still in the center, but she assumed they were gym staff members by their outfits. After a few moments of deliberation, they quickly shuffled through the hallways near the sides of the field.

The lights on the walls grew brighter, illuminating the field. Fans immediately began cheering and whistling. Some held up banners with assorted green patterns, while others brought out their cameras and Rotom-phones.

The cheering grew steadily louder as a familiar face emerged from the hallway on the opposite side of the stadium. Milo began walking across the field, smiling as he waved to the crowd. He almost looked carefree.

As Milo made his way across the field, Hop emerged from the hallway beneath the two. He looked a bit nervous, but kept a happy grin on his face, turning a slow circle to wave at everyone. His eyes scanned the seats, and his smile faltered slightly, making the Sinnoh Trainer wince.

**_He’s searching for his support,_** Renegade reminded her.

_Just waiting until he’s looking towards us,_ she sent back.

When Hop’s gaze moved closer, she stood up and gripped the railing, yelling, "Go get him!" Sonia joined in, hollering, “Get it done!” When the Galarian Trainer spotted them, he pumped his fists in the air, laughing happily. Their encouragement seemed to start a chain reaction, and soon, others were cheering for the younger Trainer, as well.

_**That seemed to work.** _

_I’m glad that others are joining in._

_**It seems as though they want someone to win.** _

_ He can do it. _

Both Trainers met in the middle of the field, turning to face one another. Milo began speaking, voice projected throughout the stadium. He likely had a microphone clipped somewhere on his person.

"Seems you cleared the Gym mission quickly!" he chuckled. "I try to keep it challenging, but you completed it!"

Hop grinned and replied, "Wooloo herding is easy when you know how they react! You just need to be patient and kind."

The Grass Gym Leader’s smile grew. "It seems like you understand Wooloo real well," he mused, "but how well do you know your other Pokemon?"

His challenger folded his arms happily, responding, "We'll have to show you!"

Cheers and hollers ran through the crowd. Both Hop and Milo looked enthused.

"Well," the taller man replied, "Let's get this match started!" At his words, the crowd roared. Both Trainers took their paces, moving to their areas of the field. A nod from Milo signaled the beginning of the match.

Music blasted from the speakers throughout the stadium, making the Sinnoh Trainer flinch. She took a breath, glancing at her companion, who was too busy aiming her camera. She looked away from Sonia, focusing on the match.

"Gossifleur!" Milo called, tossing a Pokeball. A yellow-flowered Pokemon burst out, happily trilling as it spun a circle. Hop grinned and hurled a Pokeball, yelling, "Come on, Wooloo!" The fluffy Pokemon burst out, landing carefully.

The battlers immediately started.

"Wooloo, go for a tackle!" Hop cheered. Wooloo growled softly, then dug in his hooves. He quickly slammed into Gossifleur. The flowery Pokemon huffed and fell back a few paces. It shook its head as Milo called out, "Magical Leaf!"

Small, razor-like leaves rose in the air, glowing and swirling lightly. When the Gossifleur yelled, the needles shot towards Wooloo. He grunted but took the brunt of the attack.

“Both sides are evenly matched!” the announcer cried.

"Rapid Spin!" Milo continued. As Gossifleur spread its petals out, beginning to whirl around, Hop yelled, "Do a Defense Curl to brace for it!"

Wooloo quickly took a step back and tucked into a ball. His head and stomach were well-protected by his wool. Gossifleur's energetic spinning seemed to have no effect, red petals grazing off of him.

The crowd's cheers increased in volume. The announcer continued, “Wooloo is barely affected!”

_**An effective counter.** _

_ Wooloo is naturally defensive, it seems. _

Sonia threw her fist in the air, yelling, "Get him, Hop!" The fans nearby cheered loudly, sharing the same sentiments. Her Sinnoh companion dug her fingers into the railing, keeping her eyes on Hop.

"Go for a Round!" Milo followed. Gossifleur came to a stop, taking a deep breath. "Stop it with Double Kick!" Hop ordered. Wooloo twirled on its front legs, slamming its hind legs outwards. The rapid kicks temporarily stunned Gossifleur, who was unable to release the singing move.

“A heavy hit!” the announcer yelled.

"Try it again!" Hop called out. Wooloo ran forward, attempting to hit Gossifleur a second time. The flowery Pokemon avoided the attacks, returning a swiftly generated Round. Shockwaves of noise resonated outwards, slamming the fluffy beast.

“Gossifleur is striking back!” the announcer exclaimed.

_**He was overconfident.** _

_ Wooloo isn’t giving up yet. _

"That's alright! Try a tackle!" Hop yelled. Wooloo growled and rushed forward, crying out as he slammed into Gossifleur. The flowery Pokemon tried to stop the rush with another Rapid Spin but was unable to slow the onslaught.

“Gossifleur isn’t looking too good!” sounded through the stadium.

"Finish this with Double Kick!" Hop cheered. Wooloo practically roared as it threw it slammed its hind legs into the flowery beast. Gossifleur fell back, then collapsed, huffing lightly.

The crowd howled as the announcer yelled, “Gossifleur is out for the count!”

_**A clean finish.** _

_Wooloo did wonderfully._

Milo returned Gossifleur to its ball, murmuring something unintelligible. Hop brought Wooloo back, as well, exclaiming, "You did great, buddy!" Both grabbed their second battling pairs, and Milo grinned, stretching his arm forward.

“We’re not going to be done that quickly!” he laughed. “It’s Dynamax time!”

The band around his wrist glowed a bright red, and energy surrounded the Ultra ball in his palm. It seemed to shift, appearing holographic as it grew larger. He gave the large Pokeball a light pat, then hurled it forward.

The Pokemon that appeared had a cotton-like fluff atop its head, covered in seeds. A yellow flower surrounded its neck, petals flaring outwards. It landed on its leaves, towering over the crowd, and let out a loud cry.

“It’s Dynamax Eldegoss!” the announcer roared. The music suddenly shifted, pace moving more swiftly. The crowd began chanting, though it was unintelligible due to the echo.

Hop grinned and let the same energy surround his own Pokeball. He did a spin as he turned, hurling the large Pokeball forward, nearly tripping in the process. A burst of light erupted, and Scorbunny came out, just as tall as Eldegoss. It cried out with confidence, staring its opponent down.

“The Challenger brings out Dynamaxed Scorbunny!” ran over the stadium.

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at Milo, noting the slight shift in his expression. For just a moment, he looked sad- yet proud. It vanished as quickly as it appeared.

_He knows the match is settled._

**_He wanted an extended battle._ **

"Max Flare!" Hop instructed. Scorbunny gathered fire in its paws, then forced the flames forward with a shout. The burst rammed Eldegoss, who winced and tried to block the embers. Heat seemed to ripple across the field in waves.

"Max Overgrowth!" Milo countered. Eldegoss shot a burst of seeds from the top of its head, which landed around Scorbunny. The seeds burst into green mushrooms, lighting up as they erupted. Scorbunny brushed it off as a green hue rippled over the field.

"Again!" Hop cheered, throwing his fist up. Scorbunny sent another wave of fire forwards, more confident in its actions. Eldegoss tried to withstand the heat, but fell back, collapsing in an explosion of red energy.

“The Challenger has won the battle!” the announcer hollered.

The crowd exploded into whistles and cheers. Hop waited for Scorbunny to shrink to normal size, then ran over and scooped him into a hug. Scorbunny embraced him as they both did a spin, then they waved at the crowd.

(F/N) leaned forward and yelled, “That was wonderful!”

Sonia copied her and called out, “Absolutely brill!”

Hop waved at them, then walked forward to speak with Milo. As he received his badge, the Sinnoh Trainer grabbed her Rotom-phone and snapped a quick picture. She smiled as she stared at it, then looked back up as the two shook hands.

_He has the potential to be great._

_**Let us hope that it is not wasted.** _


	29. Plan and Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning and preparation can, ultimately, lead to peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! I am hoping to get a few out before my semester starts, so I can capitalize on my creativity. I hope you enjoy this, as the next chapter will feature the battle with Milo!
> 
> As always, please stay safe, and make sure you take care of yourselves.

By the time Sonia and (F/N) made it to the main entrance, a crowd had already gathered around Hop. He was excitedly talking to a group of reporters, Wooloo and Scorbunny by his sides. The two Pokemon looked tired yet happy, a glow of pride about them.

"What partners do you plan on adding to your team?" one reporter asked. She moved her microphone closer, an expectant look on her face.

Hop grinned and answered, "The best and the greatest!"

"What types will you use?" another reporter questioned.

He turned and replied, "Definitely an electric-type! I also hope I can get a water-type! They seem like they could be a lot of fun to work with."

The next question was, "What do you think of the other Challengers?"

Hop thought for a second, then replied, "I haven't met too many of them, but those I have met all deserve the chance to win! I hope we all give it our best shot!"

Laughter ran through the crowd, and Hop grinned, crossing his arms proudly. Scorbunny and Wooloo made noises of agreement. Sonia leaned in and murmured, "He's certainly handling this well. Maybe Leon gave him a few tips."

"Wish he had given me some advice, as well," (F/N) joked, "but I'll stumble through somehow." Even with her words, she couldn't help but feel the pit in her stomach grow. Her anxiety was somewhat relieved as she heard Renegade start speaking.

_**Pay attention to his questions in preparation for your own interview.** _

_I’m on it._

Hop received a few more questions surrounding his favorite Pokemon, types, and moves, which he answered smoothly. She tried to remember each one, keeping them in mind. She didn't know whether she would receive the same questions or not.

As they began to fizzle out, another Challenger came from the hallway, happiness over her features. The reporters quickly moved to her, asking similar questions. Hop looked relieved as he walked over to Sonia and (F/N), bouncing as he stopped in front of them.

"I won!" he cheered. Scorbunny and Wooloo let out shouts of pride, posing happily.

“Congratulations!” Sonia laughed. “You all did an amazing job!”

“That was wonderful!” (F/N) added. “Wooloo and Scorbunny really knew what to do!” She crouched down and patted their heads, smiling as Wooloo pressed his snout into her arm. Scorbunny folded his arms proudly, chattering with happiness.

“You’re having your match tomorrow, right?” Hop asked. He crouched down to hug Wooloo, one hand moving to pat Scorbunny's head.

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” she agreed. “I’m going to go sign up for a match later in the afternoon. That way, I can take a bit longer to prepare my team members.”

"It's going to be so much fun!" Hop beamed. "You get to be out in front of thousands, listening to the whistles and cheers. And when you win, you're on Cloud Nine!" He squeezed his eyes shut, holding Wooloo closer. "It was so great! I love it!"

She tried to swallow, but her body felt heavy. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it," she replied, trying to muster her enthusiasm. "There were a lot of people in the stadium. It was interesting."

Sonia hummed and glanced towards the front desk. One of the Gym employees had taken the seat near the front. "I think you can sign up now," she said. She adjusted her bag and smiled, motioning at the Sinnoh Trainer. "I'll go help you sign up."

After adjusting themselves, the two walked to the front desk, scanning through the Challenger logbook. Sonia pointed to the page on the right. "The blank spots are the times that are open," she said. "These are all in the afternoon. Just mark your initials." (F/N) glanced through the afternoon times, then carefully wrote her initials on one of the later match openings.

The next few minutes felt like a whirlwind. The staff member had to scan her Pokemon to get a reading on their power levels. That would help Milo choose which partners to use for his battle. She left Fae out of it, since she would not fight with him until later.

After that, she had to sign a few forms acknowledging rules of conduct. They were the same as Sinnoh, with a few differences, so she read through them- and agreed to them- quickly.

Finally, she had to confirm her identity. She pulled out her identification card and prayed it would work. Luckily, it went through without a hitch.

She set her partners on her hip, then blinked as the staff member asked, "Would you like to have your picture taken for the logbook?"

She stammered, then replied, "What is it for?"

“It’s just a way to provide slightly quicker identification,” he answered. “When we look through our Challenger lists, it can be difficult to find a singular name. Having a name and a face can make it a bit easier. It isn’t required, by any means. It’s entirely up to you. There aren’t any costs, and there are no penalties, either way.”

She nodded, then eventually replied, “Let me fix myself up and I’ll take a picture.”

After setting her hair and adjusting her shirt, she shook off and prepared for the photo. On the count, she smiled, hoping she wouldn't accidentally blink. Once the picture developed, she winced at how tired she appeared.

"It looks pretty good!" the staff member beamed. He quickly applied it to her account, then said, "You're all good to go."

Sonia clapped her hands quietly, grinning. “Now that that’s settled,” she said, “you can take a bit of a break. I’ll send you, Leon, and Hop the video I took.”

“I’ll send you guys the picture I took of Hop,” (F/N) smiled. “I think you’ll like it.”

"What picture?" Hop asked. When she showed him the photo, he beamed and laughed, "I'm saving that one!"

As he and Sonia chatted about the match, the Sinnoh Trainer sent the picture to them, then to Leon. She hadn't figured out how to do a group message, so she made a note to figure that out later. She barely had a chance to blink before she got a text back from Leon.

> [Leon] He did it!

She raised an eyebrow, sending a reply back.

> [Me] Aren’t you in a meeting?
> 
> [Leon] It’s boring
> 
> [Me] Pay attention so you don’t get in trouble
> 
> [Leon] Fine, fine

She snorted and rolled her eyes, about ready to put her Rotom-phone away, when she read the next message he sent her.

> [Leon] But thank you for cheering for him.

She smiled and typed out a quick message before putting her phone away.

> [Me] I was happy to help him.

She looked up, rolling her wrists quietly. "I'm going to train everyone for a little bit," she said. "If you want to join me, you're welcome to."

"I'm going to search the libraries here and see if there are any books for my research," Sonia replied. "I hope you have fun with your training. Make sure you don't wear yourselves out!"

"I won't," the Sinnoh Trainer replied. "If you need any help, just ask!" She and Sonia exchanged hugs, then the researcher walked out, looking pleased. Wooloo and Scorbunny chattered lightly, and Hop grinned.

“I’ll go training with you!” he exclaimed. “It will be fun! Wooloo and Scorbunny can use a small break and let Rookidee have some fun!”

Both Trainers stood up and adjusted their bags, Hop returning his partners to their Pokeballs. After waving at the Gym staff, they walked out, heading towards the Wild Area. As Hop babbled about his match with Milo, Renegade's voice echoed in her head.

**_Tonight, I can make a rift in the Wild Area, so we can practice for your interview._ **

She blinked, then sent a reply back.

_ So long as nobody else is out there, it sounds like a plan. _

She prayed that the match would go smoothly, then prepared for training with Hop.

**_“Where do you see yourself in the next six months?”_** Renegade asked.

(F/N) stared at it in shock and returned, "I don't know."

**_“You must always have an answer ready.”_ **

“Why would they ask me that?”

**_“Did Leon not say that Galar’s Gym Challenge typically lasts half a year?”_ **

The Sinnoh Trainer sighed and began walking, folding her arms as gravity shifted, allowing her to walk 'up' a nearby wall. She directed her gaze to Renegade and answered, "I have no idea how to answer that. Am I supposed to say I’m going back to Sinnoh? Am I supposed to say that I don’t want to be Galar’s Champion? Both of those answers would spark controversy." She came to a halt as she stood 'upside-down', gazing directly at Renegade's face.

**_“Give a half-truthful answer,”_** it replied.

“What do you mean by that?” she asked in confusion. She sat down and crossed her legs, carefully smoothing her static-filled hair.

Renegade tilted its head and replied, **_“Tell them the truth, but not all of it. For example, if you were to discuss our relationship, you could simply call me a misunderstood friend.”_**

She leaned back, using her arms as props. “That could work,” she replied. She met Renegade’s eyes as she continued, “But you know you’re not just my friend, right? I think we’re closer than that.”

Renegade snorted and leaned forward. **_“Of course. If we were not close, I would have knocked you off that landmass,”_** it teased.

She giggled and patted its mask, making it puff air into her face. Her hair flew back, and she laughed harder. Finally, she came to a stop, shaking her head.. "Alright, alright," she sighed lightly. "Let's get back to these questions."

_**“What is your favorite Pokemon type?”** _

“I think personality overrules typing. I don’t have any favorites. Water and bug-types are common, so I have had many good encounters. I also had some fun electric-types and ground-types.”

_**“What types do you plan on adding to your team?”** _

“A psychic-type would be an interesting choice, but I would be happy with nearly any Pokemon that wanted to join me.”

_**“Do you have a favorite Pokemon?”** _

“I like all of my partners equally, but Fae and I have been together the longest.”

_**“Do you think they will accept that as an answer?”** _

“I have no idea what Galar will accept.”

Renegade hummed, floating around the area as it came up with more questions. She watched as it snaked through the air, trying to think of anything they missed. She readjusted, brushing her hands in a nearby stream.

“Do you think they’ll ask me about specific people?” she asked.

_**“Perhaps,”**_ Renegade replied. _**“Which people would they ask about?”**_

She wiped her hand on her pants and replied, “Probably Leon and Hop, since they’re both directly involved with the Gym Challenge. Maybe the Chairman? I don’t know if they would involve Professor Magnolia, but she was the one who gave Hop and I our Pokedexes. If I get asked about Gym Leaders, I can tell them I can’t make a decision based on appearances.”

_**“What about your family?”** _

“I can say that I hope they’re proud. End of question.”

_**“Will you have the courage to say that?”** _

“That’s the only thing I can say.”

Renegade landed and curled its body around the spot where she was sitting, continuing, **_"They will ask about the scars which are visible.”_**

She propped herself against its side and replied, “I’ll say they’re injuries from my childhood.”

_**“What about your past?”** _

“I’ll tell them I prefer to think in the present.”

_**“Interesting answer. It might just work.”** _

She nodded and continued, “I’m pretty sure these will be aired live. I’ll tell everyone at home to take a look. Lucian is really good at body language, so he can give me tips on improvement. I’m pretty sure Aaron can tell me if I’m being too uptight.”

_**“Young Sonia can also assist you.”** _

“Hopefully she isn’t too busy. I don't want to disturb her research.”

The two sat in silence, gazing at the waterfalls coursing up and sideways. A cluster of nearby crystals sent dim light fluttering over the area, shading the few grass strands and making them stand out. The Sinnoh Trainer grabbed a pebble and tossed it into the nearby stream, watching the droplets bounce upwards, then spin out of existence.

_**“Do you have your team members prepared?”** _

“I think Nisha and Ignis can handle it. Nisha is a heavy hitter, and she can take a few hits. Ignis might be feisty, but I can see his potential. I believe in him.”

_**“Today’s training seemed to help him.”** _

“I have no doubts about him.”

Renegade hummed lightly, laying its head down. They stared into space, sitting in comfortable quiet. Her nerves were finally settling down now that she had a plan.

_**“Where do you see yourself in the next six months?”**_ Renegade asked again.

She immediately replied, “On my way to the top.”

_**“I’m proud of you.”** _

She smiled and closed her eyes, fully relaxing.

“I’m glad to hear it.”


	30. Burning Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your heart burns at its pinnacle, the flames can never be put out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Yes, as a matter of fact. I've been planning this battle in my head, so I had a clear idea on how I wanted it to go. Once again, I am trying to get a few chapters out before my semester starts.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that you stay safe.

Her match was about to start.

(F/N) had already thrown on her Gym uniform, adjusted it accordingly, and made sure her partners were ready. She'd said some words of encouragement, then sent them to their Pokeballs, setting them on her hip. Plucking at the Returner on her arm, her gaze shifted as a staff member approached, nodding at her.

“Are you ready?” the girl asked.

“I am,” she replied, voice wavering.

“Then allow me to refresh you about your goal,” the girl continued, smiling. “Your goal as a Gym Challenger is to complete each Gym Mission, defeat each Gym Leader, and gather all eight Gym Badges! This is to be done in order, starting here, the first Gym.” She paused and, upon receiving a nod, kept speaking.

“Behind these doors, you will start our mission. A staff member will be there to guide you and answer any questions you might have. After finishing the Gym Mission, you will challenge Milo.” Her smile grew wider, and she finished by saying, “Give it your best shot!”

She stepped aside, motioning at the door. The Sinnoh Trainer took a breath, then walked forward, passing through.

The hall was a bit darker, but when she reached the end, she looked into the lit room. It was overwhelmingly green, dappled with trees and flowers. Mossy stone walls lined off a rectangular area, and near the beginning, a group of Wooloo grazed quietly. She stepped down the metal stairs, then turned to the staff member on her right as he approached.

“The mission given by Turffield’s Pokemon Gym is this!” he announced. She held back a flinch at how loud he was, glancing at the field as he motioned his hand and continued, “Chase our unruly Wooloo to that blockade we’ve made from our bales of straw over there!”

An electric counter sat next to the bales, showing that there were no Wooloo on what she assumed was a sensor. The wooly Pokemon paid them no mind, standing around quietly. The man turned back to her, voice quieter as he continued, "By the way, you can call me Dan."

She gave a nervous smile, and he continued, "I serve as a referee. It's my job to report the results of the battles to the League HQ. If you have any questions, please ask me." His grin grew wider, and he finished with a resounding, "Now, let the Gym Mission begin!"

As he took a step back, she stepped forward.

She walked towards the Wooloo, tilting her head as one gazed at her with lazy eyes. "Unruly, huh?" she murmured. She leaned down, letting one of the nearby beasts sniff her knuckles. "You guys don't seem too unruly." She received a quiet hum as a response.

For a moment, her eyes moved between the counter and the Pokemon. How was she supposed to move them? She stopped and glanced down as one of the wooly beasts sniffed her pocket. She pulled out some of the berries she had stored there, giving a questioning look. Immediately, the Wooloo surrounded her, bleating loudly.

(F/N) stared in shock, then announced, "If you would help me, I would be happy to share these!" Without hesitation, the Wooloo group rolled forwards, stopping on the blue pressure sensor. The counter blinked, making a noise, and the Wooloo rushed past the hay bales. She ran after them, slowing down as she saw them stop.

A Yamper was trotting around the area, barking lightly. One Wooloo glanced at her with worry, and she patted it gently. "It'll be alright," she said, walking forward. The Yamper intercepted her, and she raised an eyebrow as it pointed its nose. She looked ahead, waving and approaching the Trainer who was standing there.

“Welcome!” he greeted. “My job is to defeat the Gym Challengers who come through! If you win, though, I’ll call Yamper off!”

She smiled and took her paces, then grabbed a Pokeball. Both she and the boy sent out their partners. Nisha chattered as she appeared, while the boy's Gossifleur seemed to sing lightly.

“Rapid Spin!” he ordered. His Gossifleur spread out its petals and whirled towards Nisha. The spiky Pokemon seemed unbothered, brushing off the attack.

The Sinnoh Trainer called out, “Counter with a headbutt and snarl!" Nisha rushed forwards, ramming her head into the flowery Pokemon. It backed away, dazed. She quickly let out an angry yell, which coalesced into waves of darkness. The ripples slammed into the grass-type, knocking it over completely.

As the boy returned the flowery beast to its Pokeball, he mused, "As expected! A Gym Challenger and their Pokemon should be in perfect sync!" He held out a small amount of cash as he patted his side, whistling. Yamper rushed over and sat down as the Sinnoh Trainer accepted the money.

“Thank you for the battle,” she replied. “Make sure Yamper stays happy!”

(F/N) did the same thing for the next few areas. The Wooloo knew where the Yampers were, and they would stop accordingly. She quickly battled the Trainers, and they called off the electric-types. When the way was clear, the wooly beasts would roll forward, going to the next place. She was at the end before she knew it, watching as the group rolled into their gated pens.

She kept her promise, giving each one a berry, smiling as they bleated happily.

She walked up the steps that led to the next room, looking back and waving as Dan called out, "Congratulations!" She jumped as mist puffed from two nearby tubes, then turned as the door opened. She walked through, approaching the staff member waiting in the hallway.

"This is your microphone," the woman said. She held it up as she spoke. "This will project your voice to the crowd. You'll press this button to turn it on." She pointed at a small button near the side, which couldn’t be missed. The staff member clipped it to her shirt, then murmured, "Good luck."

The Sinnoh Trainer nodded, then walked down the hall, bracing herself as the cheers grew louder.

She walked out onto the green, heart hammering against her chest. One part of her screamed that she should run to the center, to release the energy. Another part of her wanted to turn around and rush to safety.

_**Look in the stands,**_ Renegade echoed.

She raised an eyebrow, turning to glance at the crowd. She immediately noticed Hop, who was waving his arm. He quickly threw a fist in the air and yelled, "You can do it!"

Sonia rose to her feet and hollered, "Show them what Sinnoh can do!" She began clapping, and the people around her echoed with their own sentiments.

_**You can do this,**_ Renegade said assuringly.

She nodded, then kept walking, reaching the middle of the field. She and Milo met at the center. He turned his microphone on, and she copied him quickly.

“My Gym’s the first one people face,” he mused, “so we get a lot of Challengers. But never have I seen one use berries to lure the Wooloo!” He smiled at her, and she took a breath.

“I hope that’s not against the rules?” she asked. It came out more teasing than she hoped, making her heart-rate spike. But Milo just laughed, shaking his head.

“It was certainly different,” he answered. “I don’t think it’ll work twice in a row, since they’re full. It was effective, though!” He seemed mellow, which helped ease her nerves. That ease kept up as he continued, "You seem to understand Pokemon real well. Have you been a Trainer for a long time?”

She nodded and answered, "Since I was three years old, if you count having a partner as being a Trainer."

He chuckled and replied, "Personally, I think it counts." He put his hands on his hips as he continued, "This is going to be a doozy of a match! I'm excited to see how Trainers from Sinnoh handle their battles!"

She smiled back at him, responding, “Then I hope I don’t disappoint you.”

Both Trainers turned, taking their places at the edges of the marked area. They faced one another. Milo nodded, the music began blasting, and the match began.

"Gossifleur!" Milo called, bringing out his partner. Though the Pokemon appeared similar, this was another individual. She could tell due to the gentle specks on its petals.

She took a breath, then cheered, "Nisha, come on out!" As soon as the Zigzagoon came out, she pranced from foot to foot. She was ready.

"Sweeten them up!" Milo called. Gossifleur released a soft, pink powder. It quickly wafted over the area. Nisha seemed to relax, but shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

"Let's start with a Snarl!" the Sinnoh Trainer ordered. Nisha yelled loudly. The dark waves slammed into Gossifleur, who braced for them. It wasn't as affected as its predecessor.

"Magical Leaf!" Milo continued. Gossifleur drew leaves from the surrounding area, then launched them. Nisha braced against them, huffing.

“Both battlers are strong!” the announcer exclaimed.

_**Riveting commentary.** _

_ Let me focus. _

"Yell a little bit more!" she cheered. Nisha seemed fine with that. She shouted, dark waves ramming her opponent. Gossifleur fell back a few paces, slightly shaky, waiting for the next move.

"Rapid Spin!" Milo countered. The flowery Pokemon whirled forward, aiming for Nisha.

"Headbutt them away!" the Sinnoh Trainer directed. Nisha readied herself.

As Gossifleur neared her, Nisha tucked her head, then rammed into her opponent. The flowery beast fell back, but its petals still left a mark. Both battlers winced, yet prepared for the next go-around.

“An amazing counter!” the announcer cheered

"Try a Pin Missile!" she called. Nisha bristled her fur. Strands quickly sharpened, and she hurled them forward. Gossifleur braced, but it was too much. It collapsed after two hits.

“Gossifleur is unable to continue!” the announcer cried.

**_Very good._ **

_Time for the next one._

The crowd roared as Milo returned Gossifleur. The Sinnoh Trainer returned Nisha, murmuring, "You did a wonderful job." Both grabbed the next pairs, preparing to send them out.

“Ignis, let’s go!” she called. As the Sizzlipede appeared, he spat flames, readying himself.

“Eldegoss!” Milo cheered. Eldegoss landed on its limb-like leaves and stared ahead.

Both stared at one another, ready for the next battle. Milo smiled, crossing his arms. “Sinnoh’s Trainers know how to handle themselves!” he called.

She gave a half smile and responded, “I’m glad I’m entertaining!”

Milo returned Gossifleur to its ball, smiling wider. "I hope you know we're not going to be done in that quickly!" he laughed. "We're tough as weeds!"

With that, he stretched his arm out. The ball in his palm grew larger, Dynamax energy surrounding it. He patted the holographic Pokeball, then hurled it forward. As it appeared, the Dynamaxed Eldegoss roared, ready to fight.

“It’s Dynamaxed Eldegoss!” the announcer practically screamed.

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at Ignis. She motioned at the Dynamax Band on her wrist, waiting for a response. To her shock, the fiery bug shook his head. His flames burned brighter, eyes sparkling. He chattered lightly, and she quickly understood.

She nodded, lowering her arm.

“The Challenger will not Dynamax!” the announcer cried. The crowd seemed shocked, as did Milo, but his expression quickly shifted to normal.

"Encase them in cotton!" he directed.

"Surround yourself in flame!" she countered.

Eldegoss sent cotton hurling towards Ignis. He quickly burst into flame, practically glowing. The cotton melted away, leaving him untouched. He let the fire go down and hissed loudly, rearing his head.

“Unbelievable! Sizzlipede refuses to slow down!” the announcer exclaimed.

"Flame Wheel near the floor!" the Trainer yelled.

"Max Overgrowth to stop them!" Milo called.

Eldegoss shot seeds at the ground. They quickly burst into the same green mushrooms from Hop's match. Ignis winced as they exploded, but kept moving.

He encased himself in flame and shot forward, circling Eldegoss' feet. The Dynamaxed Pokemon flinched as flames ripped against it.

“Max Strike!” Milo ordered. Eldegoss took a breath and prepared to attack.

"Set the floor ablaze!" the Sinnoh Trainer directed. Ignis roared, embers dancing in the air. They dappled the floor, setting the grass ablaze. Eldegoss desperately moved about, trying to find a better placing.

“Eldegoss is in a pinch!” the announcer roared. The crowd was just as loud.

"Bug Bite!" the Trainer continued. Ignis latched onto Eldegoss' leaves, biting down. Eldegoss desperately tried to shove him off. He let go, darting forward. He tore into another leaf- and another, and another.

Eldegoss finally launched a Max Strike. Bright energy burst up from the floor, slamming into Ignis. He yelped in shock but landed upright. He roared angrily, flames bursting. He shook his head, waving off the hit.

"Flame Wheel again!" she yelled. Ignis practically set the area ablaze. He rushed forward, slamming into Eldegoss' leafy base. The grass-type Pokemon howled as flames shot upwards, then collapsed in a burst of red energy.

Milo stared in shock, then returned Eldegoss to its ball. The Sinnoh Trainer took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the announcer cried, "The Challenger has defeated Milo! And without Dynamax!"

_**Absolutely astounding!** _

_Ignis did a wonderful job!_

She rushed forward, meeting Ignis and scooping him into a hug. He looked worn out, yet glowed with pride. She brushed away some of the embers threatening to burn her, smiling happily. "You were absolutely amazing," she whispered. The fiery bug purred contentedly, leaning into her cheek.

She carried him with her as she walked forward and approached Milo. The man shook his head at the sight of Ignis, laughing lightly as he met her halfway. "The power of grass has wilted," he chuckled, "but with such an incredible battle, I don't feel upset at all!"

“It was wonderful to battle against you,” she responded. “Your grass-types are proud. They deserve to feel that way, with a Trainer who is both kind hearted and strong.”

He rubbed his cheek with his scarf, replying, “Your Pokemon aren’t shabby, either! They really seem to love you- and I can tell you feel the same way. It’s no wonder you’ve come this far!”

He held out his hand, and she shook it. "As proof you have defeated a Gym Leader for the Gym Challenge, allow me to present you with your very own Grass Badge!" he beamed. He held out a gold piece with a green, leafy symbol etched into it.

She gingerly took it and slid it into her pocket. He glanced at Ignis, who clicked lightly at him, and smiled more.

"You need to obtain all eight Gym Badges in order to complete the Gym Challenge," he mused, "but I don't think you'll have any problem with that." He folded his arms, finishing, "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank you for your well-wishes," she responded. Her cheeks were practically hurting from smiling. She nuzzled Ignis and continued, "I'll go as far as I possibly can."

The two nodded, and she walked back to the hallway, listening as Ignis purred. She quickly stopped when she reached the door, staring forward with anxiety. Ignis nosed her and gave a questioning noise.

_**You are ready,**_ Renegade murmured.

She bit her lip.

“I hate interviews,” she whispered, preparing to go through the doors.

Ignis seemed to agree, burying his face in her neck.


	31. Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do others see you in the same way you see yourself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am hoping to get a few chapters out before my semester starts. I want to provide some entertainment, at least. This chapter is a bit shorter, as I hope to lead into the journey to Hulbury and, ultimately, Nessa.
> 
> As always, please stay safe, and I hope that you enjoy.

Before she walked out to meet the crowd, (F/N) opted to get Ignis and Nisha healed up. The gym staff members were more than happy to treat them. Just like Milo, they put her at ease, happy to speak with her.

They all seemed enamored with Ignis, despite how fiesty he was, which was a surprise.

He begged to be back on her head, so she lifted and set him there, letting him adjust. She carried Nisha, who snuggled into her. Having them nearby made her ease up slightly, but she still took the time to take some breaths.

Lucian had taught her about box breathing a long time ago. It seemed to work, as her muscles relaxed, and her heart stopped racing. She stayed still a bit longer, then sighed and walked out to the lobby.

Almost immediately, she noticed the reporters. They were busy staring at the scoreboard, cameras rolling. As soon as they spotted her, they rushed over. People surrounded her, and she fought to stay calm.

 _ **You can do this**_ , Renegade reminded her.

She put on her best smile and tried to seem presentable.

_ I hope so. _

"Challenger! How do you feel after your first Gym battle in Galar?" one man asked. He quickly moved his microphone closer, and she cleared her throat quietly.

“My battle with Milo was very fun,” she replied. She was shocked at how steady her voice was. “I think both of my partners enjoyed our match. It kept us on our toes, making us think of new ways to fight. The mission was a wonderful aspect.”

"How do you currently feel about the Gym Mission?" a woman queried. She leaned forward expectantly, a notebook in hand.

The Sinnoh Trainer responded, “I feel hopeful for my future battles. I think the way will be tough, but I don’t plan on giving up. So long as my partners give their all, I will be happy to continue.”

"Are there any Gyms that you are worried about?" came the next question.

She nodded and answered, “All of them.” This earned a few laughs, and she felt a real smile touch her lips. “Gym Leaders are meant to be strong. They make you prove your mettle as a Trainer. I expect all of my future battles to be difficult. Maybe worried isn’t the best way to describe it- anticipation? I believe that’s it.”

"What Pokemon are you planning on adding to your team?" It was something she had practiced with Renegade, so her reply was quick.

“It depends,” she replied. “First and foremost, a Pokemon must choose to come with me. I want to give them the choice so they have no regrets. In that case, I would accept any Pokemon that wanted to join me.” She hummed and added, “But, if you are asking me about specific typings, I believe that a psychic-type or a ground-type would be interesting choices.”

"Which typings have you worked with in the past?" It wasn't exactly the same, but she could still answer it.

“I have worked with Pokemon of every type,” she answered. “The typings I have worked with the most include water, bug, flying, grass, and normal. I also worked with some fun electric-types and fire-types in the past.”

"Which type do you feel most comfortable with?"

She started petting Nisha as she responded, "It depends on the Pokemon, rather than the typing. For example, I worked with a group of Roselia when I was younger. They are all the same typing, but their personalities were completely different. Some were loners. Others were social. The Roselia who came with me was- and still is- a lively, yet calm individual.”

"What do you think of the other Challengers?"

She shrugged and replied, “I believe we all have a good chance. So long as we are steady, and so long as we do not give up, we can do it.”

“How does your family feel about your participation in the Gym Challenge?”

She tilted her head and replied, “They’re proud.”

She was feeling comfortable. Nisha and Ignis seemed happy, too. The fiery bug was no longer glancing at everyone, instead relaxing and purring.

One of the younger reporters moved closer, then asked, "Did you participate in Sinnoh's Gym Challenge?"

She felt her heart drop, but lightly replied, “No comment.”

_**We did not prepare for that one.** _

_ We did. I just panicked. _

“What is your relationship with Champion Leon?” a particularly loud reporter asked.

She raised an eyebrow and answered, "I see Leon as a close associate. He's allowed me to join the Gym Challenge. For that, I’m very grateful."

"Do you have any ideas as to why Leon chose to endorse you?" another queried, interrupting the other.

The Sinnoh Trainer shrugged and replied, "I would hope that he chose me due to my skills in battle.”

"How did you meet Challenger Hop?" ran another.

That was easy. She grinned and replied, "He noticed my accent and recognized I wasn't a native Galarian. He offered to show me around and give me help with slang terms. He's been a wonderful help. I can’t imagine getting around Galar without him."

From the corner of her eye, she noted a movement. Another Challenger had come out, looking just as happy and proud. The reporters immediately ran over, beginning to question him. She sighed in relief and glanced around, finding Sonia and Hop near the edge of the lobby. She walked over, laughing as Hop ran over and hugged her.

“That was absolutely amazing!” he cried as he drew back. “Nisha was so quick, and Ignis was so powerful!” He practically began jumping as he continued, “This is why Lee chose you! You’re awesome! I can’t even imagine how powerful you’ll be with Dynamax!”

Her face was burning by the time Hop stopped ranting. "Thank you for your kind words," she giggled, "but all I did was guide Nisha and Ignis. They did all the work for me."

The two Pokemon were clearly pleased with her words. Nisha barked happily, licking her cheek. Ignis chattered and nosed against her ear, and she shivered at how ticklish it was. All three Trainers laughed, and Hop patted Nisha's head, cooing over her.

Sonia smiled at the sight, then pulled out her phone. "I wonder if the Challenger Predictions site has updated your information," she mused. When she received a confused stare from both Trainers, she answered, "It's a website set up by the League. It has a list of all the Challengers and their statistics, as well as information about them." She tapped at the screen, continuing, "They set up polls once a week to see who people believe will win."

She pursed her lips, then quietly added, "It also has a more tabloid-like side, with gossip and celebrity news."

Hop peered over her shoulder, and (F/N) did the same. Ignis gave a curious chatter and leaned forward, nearly falling off his Trainer’s head. She adjusted to give him room on her shoulder, and he settled in, staring at Sonia's phone. Nisha angled her head to take a peek, sniffing quietly. Finally, Sonia brought up the correct page.

The site had white, red, and black coloration, with a scrolling header near the top. A few articles were on the subheader, which Sonia scrolled past. She pressed a tab labeled 'Predictions,' and a new page loaded. Immediately, she smiled.

"Here we go!" she said happily. She scrolled slowly, then stopped, pointing at the screen. "Here is a list of this year's Gym Challengers, as well as current statistics." She messed with a few options, continuing, "We can organize by first name, last name, who's ahead, who's behind, or by predicted outcomes."

"Organize it by their predicted winner!" Hop gushed. "I want to see who they're cheering for!" (F/N) raised an eyebrow, glancing at Nisha. The Zigzagoon shrugged.

Sonia adjusted the list, then showed them the results. There were five tiers, with the highest having the most votes and the lowest having the least. Hop was near the top. He immediately threw a fist up, grinning widely. "Read what it has to say about me!" he exclaimed. Sonia giggled and clicked his profile.

"This Trainer," she read aloud, "is the younger brother of our reigning Champion, Leon. As seen in his battle against Milo, he holds both passion and energy, as well as confidence to back up his directions. Even with other strong competitors, he has not lost his shine, standing out against the crowd. He seems to enjoy the competition, making him a prime candidate."

Hop gave a toothy grin, replying, "Wow! I don't know how to feel, to be honest. I feel so warm and happy, but I don't know if it's from winning, or their words!"

"You should be happy about both!" (F/N) chuckled. "You deserve the praise. You did a wonderful job." Sonia nodded, humming in agreement.

Hop glanced back at the screen, then furrowed his eyebrows. He leaned closer, then pointed at Sonia's phone and noted, "She isn't in the tier list."

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at him, replying, "They probably haven't updated the page yet. You don’t need to worry about me.”

Hop drooped, countering, "That battle was amazing! They have to say something about it!"

Sonia scrolled down, then motioned for the two to look. She'd found the Sinnoh Trainer's profile in a sixth bar of the listing, labeled Untiered. Hop pointed at it and asked, "What does this mean?"

"It means they haven't updated the page," Sonia replied. "The battle just happened, after all. The League also needs to make records for the other Challengers doing their matches today."

(F/N) smiled and asked, "So, what does my fortune say?"

Hop snorted as Sonia glanced over, grinning.

"I, the mighty oracle, will divulge the details!" she laughed, pressing the profile. She glanced over it, then raised her eyebrows, chuckling.

"This mystery Trainer,” she read with amusement, “comes from Sinnoh. Though she is endorsed by our reigning Champion, Leon, not much is known about her. We cannot make a prediction at this time."

Hope tried to hold back his laughter, but he couldn't stop his giggling. "Mystery?" he repeated, covering his mouth. "What are they on about?" Sonia shrugged, just as amused as him.

"So I'm a mystery?" the Sinnoh Trainer chuckled. "I wouldn't really think of myself that way, but if it makes them happy, so be it."

Nisha started fidgeting, and Ignis followed suit. (F/N) held up their Pokeballs, and the two quickly tapped against the metal pieces, returning to their carriers. After adjusting her bag, she glanced at Hop, asking, "So, what now?"

Sonia put her phone away, then said, "You two beat Milo and got your Grass Badges, so you should be heading to the second Gym. It's in Hulbury. The Gym Leader is Nessa. She's a good friend of mine, and she'll be happy to help you two if you have any problems." She led them out the front doors of the Gym, pointing towards one of the rivers.

"You should easily reach Hulbury by using Route 5," she continued. "You'll know you're halfway there when you cross over a huge stone bridge. It overlooks the Wild Area- it's an amazing view!"

She smiled and put her hands on her hips, finishing, "When you reach Hulbury, make sure you take a break. You don't want to wear your partners out, after all. You might even find new Pokemon to take with you!"

The two Trainers smiled and nodded. "Hulbury," they repeated.

Hop paused, then looked at Sonia. "If I win a lot of battles," he said slowly, "my rating will go up, right?" She nodded, raising an eyebrow at him. He immediately yelled, "Then I'm going to make it go higher! Hulbury, here I come!"

He immediately darted towards the bridge. Sonia sputtered, and the Sinnoh Trainer yelled, "Really? Wait up!" She began moving, turning to Sonia and calling out, "Thank you for the directions!"

She whirled back around and just barely avoided running into someone. She only got a glimpse, but immediately recognized the Chairman's face. She slid past him, brushing near his arm, and quickly said, "I'm so sorry!" She immediately spun around and hurtled towards Hop, crying, "For once, can you please slow down?"

_**I feel a sense of deja vu.** _

She rolled her eyes as Renegade chuckled.

_ Shut up. _

She started sprinting, trying to put distance between herself and the Chairman.


	32. Trio Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always lovely to meet again, no matter how long it's been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're heading to Hulbury! This chapter was fun to write, as I got to create interactions between Hop and Leon. One of the things I found disappointing in Sword and Shield was the lack of "brotherly" moments between these two. I thought it would be nice to explore the dynamic between them.
> 
> As always, I hope that you stay safe, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Route 5 was lush and green. The dirt path was well-trodden, yet the grass in the surrounding area grew tall and bright. Assorted temperate trees grew along the northern side of the road, while piles of rocks laid along the southern side. As (F/N) passed by them, she noted the different grains and textures. Some had solid tones, while others showed layers of colors. The oldest piles had flowers and shrubs building up along them, stable masses that were perfect for nesting.

She slowed to a walk and brushed her fingers over a boulder. The sandy texture beneath her fingertips was almost comforting. She glanced ahead to get a visual on Hop, then jogged forward to meet him. He was looking around, a grin over his face. She put her hands on her hips, holding back a smile.

"Thank you," she mused, "for running off on me. Again. I nearly ran into the Chairman. Again." When Hop started giggling, she sighed and muttered, "He must think that I'm the most scatterbrained person in this Gym Challenge."

_**Untrue.** _

"It'll be fine!" Hop assured her. "He's the Chairman! He wouldn't get angry over something so small." He smiled wider, then continued, "Enough talk about the Chairman. Look around this place!"

He did a slow spin, arms out at his sides. (F/N) took a deep breath as she watched him, noting the sweet scent in the air. They were still near Turffield, the houses and chimneys in view, yet it already seemed like a different area.

"I wonder if we'll smell salt in the air once we get closer to Hulbury?" Hop pondered. He glanced at the Sinnoh Trainer, who shrugged her shoulders.

“Back in Sinnoh, we have a city called Sunyshore,” she replied. “It’s right next to the ocean, and the smell of salt could overwhelm you. My brother and his friend took me to the top of the lighthouse once.” She smiled as she remembered the moment.

"The sun was setting, and the waves were sort of high. We all stretched our arms out, and a huge one slammed into the coast. Mist shot up and doused all of us. We smelled like salt for days afterwards, but it was so fun that we couldn’t complain.”

She clearly remembered Volkner chucking his jacket at Flint, who nearly gagged at how salty it smelled. The redhead had grabbed one of his flip-flops, jokingly threatening to slap his friend with it. They had chased each other around the house, making her laugh until she cried. Her sides hurt more after Volkner's Jolteon got hold of Flint's flip-flop and ran off with it, making Flareon chase after him.

_**I still wonder how they washed the smell away.** _

_ Honestly, I do, too. _

Hop grinned. "I don't know if I want to smell like salt," he replied, "but I think being near the ocean will be fun. I went to Hulbury when I was younger. I guarantee it's grown and changed!"

"That, it has!" came a voice from above. The two Trainers glanced up, then backed away as Charizard landed, allowing Leon off his back. The Champion looked more casual, wearing a red jacket and sweatpants, yet still kept his hat. He adjusted it as he grinned at the two, black backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Well, hello!" Hop laughed. He walked closer, folding his arms as he settled himself. (F/N) walked over to Charizard, smiling at the fire-type. She gave his jaw a light scratch, and he immediately leaned in, making her chuckle. Leon snorted, shaking his head at the two.

"What are you doing here, Lee?" Hop asked. Charizard moved to greet the younger brother, who hugged the fire-type and beamed. Leon grinned as he folded his arms.

"I'm headed towards the bridge!" he replied. "I saw you two taking a gander and decided I would stop in, to see how you were." He glanced at the Sinnoh Trainer, adding, “I already talked to Hop about his match, so I wanted to congratulate you on your’s. It was a proper job!”

She smiled, responding, "Thank you for your compliments. I was a bit worried, but we pulled through." She glanced between the two brothers, then asked, "You said you were headed towards the bridge?"

"Yeah! Why would you need to go there?" Hop added. "You're not even in your Champion outfit!"

Leon whistled lightly and started walking. The two Trainers stayed at pace with him, looking around the area. "Well," he started, "I'm going to make sure the bridge is in good condition."

He motioned as he continued, “See, about sixty years ago, there was no bridge. The property was owned by Mister Rudy Solka. He saw that people hated going through the wild, so he started designing a plan for a stone bridge that could go across the gap. He didn’t know if it was possible, but he was willing to try.

“He sent the plans to a few contractors, and eventually, Dragos and Strattos took charge. With both Pokemon and human power, they managed to make the bridge that we see today. After it was finished- and after he knew it was safe- Solka made the area more public. Now, his son lives in a house over there, and the family runs a daycare as a side.”

Leon grinned, finishing, “They still check the bridge, making sure it’s in good condition, so I’m heading over there to talk to them. That way, nobody gets injured, and we know if we need to plan ahead.”

(F/N) smiled and murmured, "He sounds like a very nice man. I bet he was happy to see the finished bridge."

Hop nodded and asked, "Isn't that the bridge that took five years to make? I think it was because of both the height and the length."

"That's correct!" Leon praised. "That's why someone goes out and checks with the family about once every three months. This time, I decided I would go." He patted Charizard, musing, "I get to spend time with both of my Challengers!"

"Maybe we should all bring out the trio!" Hop added. "They might enjoy being all together." When he received confused stares, he clarified, "Grookey, Scorbunny, and Sobble!"

All three Trainers grabbed their Pokeballs and released their partners. Grookey bounced happily when he appeared, looking around. Scorbunny immediately darted over, cheering happily. Caspian took a good look over the area, then went to greet his friends, happily cooing.

"We're going to be traveling together, so you three can talk and play all you want," (F/N) said.

Grookey clapped happily, then trotted to Leon, pulling on his sweatpants. The man crouched down and held an arm out, and the grass-type climbed up, settling on his hat. Scorbunny ran circles around Hop's feet, kicking up embers. Caspian toddled to his Trainer and put his arms up. She gently picked him up, and he sat on her shoulder, tail draping down her back.

"Well, now that we're settled," Leon mused. All three Trainers laughed as Grookey stuck his paws up, crying out happily. "I think it's time to go!" Leon chuckled.

The three Trainers kept a steady pace for the next few hours. Between their bouts of conversation, they took time to laugh about Grookey's excitement, or Scorbunny's energy, or Caspian's curiosity. The silences didn’t feel awkward. The Sinnoh Trainer couldn't help but stare at the views during these silences. It was so similar to Sinnoh, yet so distinctly different, in a way she couldn't understand.

The trees grew taller as the group walked further. Wildflowers were just beginning to blossom, showing an array of colors. There were fewer people, yet more Pokemon, all dashing about in their daily lives.

A group of Skwovet rushed by, happily laughing as they played in the flowers. As they ran, their tails sent grass strands flying through the air. They ran around the area for a few moments, then darted towards the trees, storming into the upper branches.

Fluffy, gray Pokemon sat near the trees. They raised their large ears as the Trainers passed, yet kept cleaning berries with their tails. She guessed they were Minccino, as she remembered Alder describing them. Scorbunny waved at them, and they returned the gesture, then continued their work.

Overhead, a swarm of Drifloon and Eldegoss floated by, quietly whispering among themselves. One of the purple Pokemon glanced down, then continued forward, without a care in the world. An Eldegoss floated closer, offering a quiet greeting, before returning to its group. Grookey stared in awe.

When they crossed over a small stream, the Sinnoh Trainer stared over the short bridge, gazing into the water. Goldeen and Magikarp swam past, scales glittering with the sun's rays. Small Chewtle chose to bask in the warmth, lingering on the flat rocks nearby.

She was smiling like a child, and from the way Leon and Hop acted, she was sure they were just as happy.

Her excitement shifted to shock when she saw a group of cotton-candy-like Pokemon. She gaped as a particularly energetic one bounced closer, tongue lolling happily. Hop was just as joyous, eyes bright as he stared at the pink beasts. Leon chortled at their reactions, and she felt her face redden as he murmured, “Those are Swirlix. Very friendly.”

Another Swirlix bounced up to her, spinning circles as it floated in the air. The Sinnoh Trainer covered her cheeks and giggled, "Hi there!" When she received an excited greeting in return, she reached out, patting the fluffy Pokemon. Its fur felt sticky, but she didn't mind. Caspian squealed happily, and the Swirlix returned a friendly bark.

She finally whispered, "They’re adorable." Hop gave a nod of agreement, too busy grinning to say anything.

_**They are rather pink.** _

_ They’re friendly! _

The two Swirlix waved their legs, preparing to bounce away. As the more energetic one floated away, its partner took a look at Leon. Pokemon and human stared at each other, then the Swirlix bumped against his hat, giggling with amusement. Leon laughed and tilted his head, setting his hat back into place. The Swirlix bounced away quickly to meet its friend, cheerful as could be.

"There are so many new Pokemon," (F/N) sighed happily. "I don't know if I can keep track of all of them. I didn't even use the Pokedex because I was so excited."

"Well, we can always come back and take notes," Hop offered. "I'm going to be coming back to search for a new team member. Maybe we both can split up, getting different Pokemon in different areas."

"That would work," Leon agreed. "That's a simple and fun way of handling it. This route doesn't have too much variance, but that doesn't mean the Pokemon are all the same."

Hop took Leon's words in, lost in thought. "Speaking of variance," he mused, "we should probably be varying our teams for Nessa's Gym. She's the water-type Gym Leader." He frowned and mumbled, "Scorbunny won't have the easiest time against her." Scorbunny shook his head, arms folded.

"Ignis is also out," (F/N) agreed, "since he's also a fire-type. Which leaves Nisha and Caspian." She did a lazy spin, continuing, "But I don't want to put all the work on them. Another team member could certainly help."

Leon let Grookey shift to his other shoulder, then noted, "There are a few Pokemon in the Wild Area who would be happy to join a team. It's up to you to choose."

Hop sighed, pursing his lips. "A type advantage would be useful," he mumbled, "but what if my partner isn't strong enough? I don't want them getting hurt too badly." He raised his shoulders, continuing, "I know that taking hits is a part of battling, but I want my Pokemon to be happy!"

"The fact that you care makes you a good Trainer," the Sinnoh Trainer answered. "Your partners will take note of that. They'll recognize that you're a team. So long as you continue to show that it's a team effort, I guarantee they'll prove their strength."

Leon beamed. "Well said," he commended.

For the next two hours, the three discussed the different electric-types and grass-types found in the Wild Area. The Sinnoh Trainer was excited when she realized there were Snover and Roselia, which spawned a chat over the regional differences. The changes weren't as visible, but one could tell if Roselia came from colder or warmer areas depending on their cape thickness. As for Snover, they had less snowy coloration, more green appearing on them.

The sun was nearing the horizon when a house came into view through the trees. It was similar to the houses in Turffield, but had more rooms, as well as more space in the front. The first floor served as a daycare, while the top floor looked to be the living quarters. Potted plants and assorted bushes lined the perimeter, with plenty of bowls for food and water.

"We're here!" Leon announced.

_**That was not the worst trek.** _

_ I was the one walking it, not you. _

Charizard breathed a puff of smoke, humming happily. Hop looked around excitedly, asking, "Where's the bridge?" When Leon pointed, the younger Trainer bounced up and down, crying, "Let's go see it!"

He rushed ahead, and the Sinnoh Trainer followed. Hop darted around the house, Scorbunny hot on his heels. Caspian held on as (F/N) swept past the corner. She slowed as she took in the view.

They were hundreds of paces in the air, overlooking a massive chasm. Rock strata were easily visible along the sides of the rift, colors layering upon each other in beautiful shades and patterns. Large, flat stones jutted from the ground. A lake sat in the bowl of the canyon, surrounded by towering cliffs. Pillar-like rocks were leaning together, others appearing like cairns, deliberately set by travelers.

Trees shrouded half of the area, yet Pokemon were everywhere. Hippowdon and Hippopotas roamed the sandy places, sniffing along the ground. Boldore and Ferroseed explored the rocks. Magikarp and Goldeen lept from the rivers, sending water flying. Even the air was populated, Braviary sweeping over the two Trainers' heads as they stood on the bridge.

The Sinnoh Trainer placed her hands on the bridge's rim, staring out at the scenery in awe. Her Galarian companion was mesmerized, mouth agape. Scorbunny and Caspian were silent, save for their awestruck gasps. The Trainers glanced at each other, then carefully leaned forward, peeking over the railing. A stray Braviary darted out from under the bridge, wings blasting. They snapped their heads up as it soared upwards, unable to hide their excitement.

There was a clicking noise, and both Trainers whirled their heads. Leon's expression immediately shifted to guilt, phone in his hand. Hop let out an amused yell and rushed towards the man, who held his phone out of reach and started cracking up.

"Lee! Give me that phone!" Hop cried, giggling happily. Leon tried to keep it out of reach, sputtering as Hop grabbed his arm. The Sinnoh Trainer started laughing as Hop snatched his brother's hat, holding it behind his back. Scorbunny immediately cheered at the success. The two siblings stared at each other, then broke down in giggles. Hop handed Leon his hat, and Leon motioned the Trainers over, showing them the phone screen.

"I don't look half bad!" Hop snorted. He glanced at (F/N), who took a peek. She looked gobsmacked, as the Galarians would put it, but also very happy. It wasn’t that bad. She gave a nod of approval.

Leon rolled his eyes, grinning as he mused, "Would I take a bad picture of you?"

"You took a picture of me after I got covered in mud," Hop countered. "That was a pretty bad picture."

“I took the picture because you had fun!” Leon retorted.

“I looked a mess!”

“You looked happy!”

Hop groaned, and (F/N) patted his shoulder, humming, "Let him have a few pictures." She took out her phone, then added, "I'm taking a picture of myself for Sonia. That'll let her know we made it."

"Include me, too!" Hop begged. Scorbunny rushed over, his Trainer following him. Caspian let out a cheerful squeak, getting ready to smile, as the other two situated themselves.

"Don't leave me out!" Leon teased. He moved to stand next to Hop, and Charizard poked his head up near his Trainer, ready for the picture. Grookey chattered and waited as Hop lifted Scorbunny, holding him close.

"Alright," the Sinnoh Trainer chuckled. "On the count of three!" She adjusted her hand, then started the countdown. When she hit three, everyone beamed, Grookey going so far as to throw his arms up. They all took a peek at the picture, giving hums of agreement that it was alright.

The three Trainers glanced at each other, not knowing what to do. "I guess we should get the job done," Leon mused, "then set up camp for the night." He shuffled his backpack, continuing, "The daycare employees can tell us where to stay. Then, it’s camping time.”

The older Trainers could only laugh as the Pokemon trio cried out happily, and Hop threw a fist up, whooping with excitement.


	33. Similar, Yet Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallels can be drawn between many people and places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my final chapter before my semester starts. I hope to continue uploading, but because I'm doing multiple classes, the uploads might be a bit slower. I tried to pump out a few chapters, to provide some form of entertainment.
> 
> As always, please stay safe in the upcoming weeks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When the three Trainers walked into the daycare, they immediately relaxed.

The interior was warm and cozy. Potted plants sat in one corner, growing a variety of flowers and berries, while assorted toys sat in another. On the back wall, there were bookshelves, each containing plenty of books and catalogs. Pinned to the wall were multiple finger paintings, and a nearby desk held carved stones, paper-mache pieces, and cards.

When the older woman at the front desk noticed the three, she smiled, motioning for them to come forward. "It's good to see you, dear," she hummed, glancing over Leon. "I hope that you aren't being overworked. I know that your job can be a bit of a hassle."

Leon smiled and answered, "Not yet." That earned him a laugh. He looked at the two Trainers, adding, "These two are keeping me from going too far."

Hop grinned, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, who else is going to stop you?" he teased. Scorbunny copied his Trainer, chattering happily.

"I was going to come visit you on my own," Leon continued, "but I decided to pair up with these two and enjoy the views. Could we set up our tents in the area outside?"

The woman nodded. "Of course," she agreed. "So long as you pick up after yourselves- and so long as you tell us where you are- you're free to stay here. It's the least we can do, since you came all the way out here."

Hop gave a quiet sigh of relief, then blinked and looked past Leon and (F/N). She followed his gaze to a small, purple Pokemon. It had a zig-zag-shaped horn of sorts, with white spots on its cheeks, two toes on each foot, and a stubby tail. She peeked back at Hop, whose eyes were bright. He mouthed 'It's adorable,' and she nodded in agreement.

Leon glanced back at the two of them, asking, "Are you ready to set up camp?"

Hop perked up, then turned to the woman behind the counter, questioning, "Can I please ask what kind of Pokemon that is?" He pointed at the purple beast in the corner. (F/N) glanced at it, watching as it turned its head, curiosity in its eyes.

"That one?" the older woman asked. She hummed lightly, moving from behind the desk. She walked over, smiling at the small Pokemon. "This young lady," she beamed, "is a Toxel." Toxel looked up, blinking at the Trainers. "She hatched from an egg about one year ago. She tends to stay on her own, but she’s a sweetheart."

Hop reached out, but the woman stopped him. "Toxel secretes a slight poison," she warned. "It isn't lethal, nor is it permanent, but it can paralyze your hand for a few minutes."

_**Intriguing.** _

_At least it won’t kill anyone._

The younger Trainer raised an eyebrow, asking, "But I can still play with her, right?" He glanced at Toxel, adding, "Maybe we can have some fun!”

Toxel blinked at him, tilting her head. Her tail flicked lightly, and he giggled. "I've seen a few Toxtricity," Leon said, "but there aren’t many Toxel. I can see why people like them, though."

"Could she come play with us before we go to bed?" (F/N) suggested. "I'm sure that we have a little bit of energy left over." Caspian squeaked in agreement, waving his tail. Grookey clapped his paws together, while Scorbunny walked closer, waving at the purple lizard. Toxel tilted her head, then nodded.

"If you dears are alright with another Pokemon joining you," the woman laughed, "I'm sure she would be happy to play before bedtime." Toxel got on all four feet, then waddled to the door, glancing back at the Trainers. “Well, lead their way!” she continued, smiling at the purple beast.

The group moved their bags to a clear area a few paces from the daycare. It was well-shaded and grassy, perfect for setup. They took a few minutes to set everything up, even fixing up a light dinner and getting a campfire going. Then, they took a break. Hop and (F/N) released their partners from their Pokeballs, letting them stretch their legs and meet Toxel.

Fae landed and chirped happily, greeting the three Trainers, then peered curiously at Toxel. Toxel babbled softly, making the avian Pokemon flutter his wings, happily humming. Scorbunny trotted up to her and held up a plastic ball, making Grookey, Nisha, and Caspian rush over, wanting in on the game. Charizard stretched himself out, keeping an eye on the nearby forest and tall grass. Rookidee, Wooloo, and Ignis quietly chatted near the tents.

(F/N) smiled as she watched the group interact, then glanced up as Leon walked towards the daycare. "Going somewhere?" she joked. He looked back at her and grinned, shrugging.

“I’m talking to the bridgekeeper,” he replied. “When I’m done talking to him, I’ll come join the two of you. It won’t take too long.”

He slipped into the house, immediately starting a conversation. It faded to silence when the door shut, leaving the two Trainers with their Pokemon. Hop laughed as Grookey threw the ball into his hands, and he tossed it to (F/N), who rolled it for Toxel.

She felt a tingling in her hand, and she looked down, blinking in shock. After a few moments, the strange feeling dissipated. She clenched and unclenched her fist, then looked at Hop. He shrugged, replying, "I felt it, too. I guess the daycare lady was right." He smiled, noting, "It didn't paralyze my hand, though!"

"Maybe the secretion of the poison depends on Toxel's mood?" she wondered. "Since she's in a better mood, maybe she isn't making as much of it."

“Do you think it’s a defense mechanism?”

“That could be it. Young Shinx can blind their enemies with bright bursts of electricity. There are lots of ways to defend yourself, so secreting poison isn’t out of the question.”

_**A simple, effective deterrent.** _

_And it’s even built-in._

The two Trainers kept tossing the plastic ball between the group of Pokemon. Toxel had been quiet, but now, she chatted freely with the others. The Sinnoh Trainer listened in, picking up on a conversation about berries and what flavors were best. She focused on Rookidee and Ignis, noting they were discussing future training. Charizard was quiet, but he seemed pleased, watching the group with a grin.

The fire-type began to fidget after ten minutes passed, and Leon hadn't come out of the daycare. He looked up as Hop asked, "You good?" The lizard sighed, then adjusted himself, glancing at the lit windows.

The Sinnoh Trainer was about to reassure him when the front door opened. She and her Galarian companion looked over, ready to welcome the Champion back, but Hop's face shifted. His eyebrows furrowed, and she glanced at him. He moved his gaze to her, mouthing, 'I think something is up.' She raised her eyebrows, looking towards Leon, who was starting over to them.

He didn't seem any different, giving them a bright smile as he sat down. Yet something in the way he moved appeared off. Charizard sensed it, too, and he immediately walked over to greet his Trainer. Leon gave the fire-type a few pats, murmuring, "Sorry that it took so long."

(F/N) glanced at Hop, who shrugged.

She decided she would try to improve the mood. She leaned forward, met the Champion's eyes, and teasingly asked, "Can you explain why the Challenger Prediction site called me a mystery Trainer?" Hop snorted, covering his mouth. Leon threw his head back, holding back a smirk.

_**This should be good.** _

“Oh, bloody,” he started, then he sighed. "Well," he tried again, then stopped. He took a deep breath, staring at the fire, then gently clapped his hands together. "I'll probably sound stupid as I try to explain this," he mused, "but I'll attempt it."

When both Trainers nodded in amusement, he tapped his fingers against his knee, then nodded.

“Sinnoh has connections to other regions, right?” he questioned. "Not geographically speaking, but when it comes to jobs, culture, and trade. Stuff like that.”

“That’s right,” she answered. “We have major connections to Kanto and Johto. The cultures have similarities due to the three interacting more frequently.”

“If someone in Sinnoh told you that they were from Kanto or Johto, would you be surprised?”

“Not at all.”

Leon nodded, sticking his finger up. "That's where Galar differs," he stated. "Most people born in Galar have stayed in Galar. A good majority have never left the region, much less the continent. For them, Kanto, Johto, and all the other regions seem worlds apart."

He paused, then emphasized, "Therefore, you, as a Trainer from Sinnoh, seem to be a world apart from them. That’s the best way I can explain it without sounding like a muppet." He rubbed his temples, adding, “There’s also dramatization from the media, but my explanation is the sort of basis, I suppose. It’s not the best answer, by any means. It’s just the easiest.”

_**Interesting.** _

She blinked in shock, then shook her head, rubbing her neck. "I had no idea they saw me that way," she mumbled. "I don't think I'm mysterious. I'm just private. A lot of people in Sinnoh tend to be that way.”

"I hope you don't mind," Hop admitted, "but I kind of thought you would be a private person based off of Kabu." She tilted her head, staring in confusion. "Mister Kabu is from Hoenn," the younger Trainer elaborated. "I know that Sinnoh and Hoenn aren't the same, but since you were kinda quiet like him, I thought that you were naturally a private person. I didn’t want to ask you and make you uncomfortable, either.”

"That's a fair observation," she agreed. "I’m not uncomfortable to admit that I’m a bit of a private person. Just keep in mind that I don't represent the whole of Sinnoh. Different places might have different views." She adjusted her legs, adding, "I wouldn't consider myself a complicated person. I'm private, a bit quiet, and utterly unable to cook."

"I don't think any of us can cook," Leon snorted.

Hop giggled, replying, "Your cooking is awful!”

"I can make the food!" Leon laughed. "It just isn't edible!"

Hop made a gagging noise, sticking his tongue out. Leon jokingly sneered at him, then yelped in shock as the plastic ball landed in his lap, making Hop double over with laughter. (F/N) giggled and called, "Who threw that one? That really got him!" Grookey threw his paws up, cheering excitedly.

"Proper job, mate!" Hop guffawed. He held out his hand, and Grookey gave him a high-five, looking pleased with himself. Leon rolled his eyes, then beckoned everyone over.

“Let’s eat, before it gets cold,” he called.

After rationing out their portions, everyone sat down to eat. It was a simple meal, with quickly-heated vegetables, toast, and sliced sausages. Despite this, everyone seemed to enjoy their dinners. There was plenty to go around, and even some of the wild Pokemon got a share.

After eating, the group readied themselves for bed. Hop, Scorbunny, and Wooloo walked Toxel back into the daycare, while Leon and (F/N) cleaned up the area. She finished her side of the camp, then glanced over at Leon. She pursed her lips, hesitating.

_**You can ask him if something is amiss.** _

_I don’t know how._

_**Tell him Hop was concerned.** _

_I don’t want to get him in trouble._

She took a quiet breath, then asked, "Is the bridge doing okay? Do we need to avoid any areas?"

Leon glanced at her, shaking his head. "It's safe," he replied. "The bridgekeeper was worried about the weather causing erosion, so I told him we would look into some resistant stones." He brushed his hands off, noting, "Besides weather, nothing else should be causing any issues. The bridge has been around for years, and it’s remained stable the entire time. We’re always keeping an eye on it.”

She nodded. "That's good to hear.”

“It is.”

The two shoved everyone's bags into their tents, then grabbed their nightclothes. Hop walked out as the two looked around, silently debating on where to go. "I can change behind the fence?" the younger Trainer offered.

Leon nodded, responding, "I'll change in the grove over there." He jogged over, hiding in the shrubs, as Hop went around the back. (F/N) shrugged and walked into the daycare, using the public restroom. She adjusted her bottoms, made sure she wouldn't trip, and went back out to meet the two.

Hop was gathering Wooloo, Rookidee, and Scorbunny into his tent, letting them adjust. He glanced up, asking, "Will everyone fit in your tent?"

The Sinnoh Trainer smiled, unzipping her tent. The inside wasn't the largest, but it would work. "So long as nobody evolves in the middle of the night," she joked. Her companions laughed in agreement, getting their Pokemon settled in.

Charizard was in Leon's tent, tail hanging out the side so it wouldn't light anything ablaze. There was a fireproof label on one of the walls, but it was better to stay safe.

Wooloo laid near Hop’s pillows, Scorbunny nestled close to the wooly beast. Rookidee had perched on top of the Trainer’s bag, finding it to be a good vantage.

Fae had settled in similar to Wooloo, with Caspian and Nisha curled up nearby. Ignis was a bit further, but still near them, clearly enjoying the company.

Hop glanced at the older Trainers, giving them a tired smile. "I guess we'll get to Hulbury tomorrow?" he mused. Leon yawned and nodded his head.

“Shouldn’t be too much further,” the man mumbled. “We’ll probably reach the town before noon.”

"I can't wait to take a look," (F/N) replied happily. "It sounds wonderful."

All three settled into their tents, zipping them up. The Sinnoh Trainer shuffled a bit, finding a comfortable position. Caspian leaned his head against her shoulder, cooing happily. Ignis chattered quietly, offering his goodnight. Nisha sprawled out, and Fae hummed happily.

She smiled at them, murmuring, "Goodnight, everyone. Let's get some rest." She stared at the ceiling, then closed her eyes, settling in.

_**Goodnight, Little One.** _

_Goodnight, Renegade._

_**Take breaks as necessary.** _

_I promise I will._


	34. Berry Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simplicity can be the key to laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get another chapter posted!
> 
> My classes have been a bit hectic, since Zoom is still new to some Professors. They have all been very kind and wonderful, though, so I haven't felt any pressure. The work is hard, but I'm enjoying it. I'm hoping it will be more understandable as I continue to study.
> 
> I had some fun with this chapter, as we get to describe more about Leon, Hop, Toxel, and the workings of the Pokemon world.
> 
> I actually have a question prepared for this chapter! I have been doing sketches in an attempt to make visuals of this world. While this story is a reader insert, I have a specific design for the character in these sketches. Here is my question for the readers:
> 
> Would you be interested in a version of this story with a specifically designed main character?
> 
> Even if I don't end up doing an alternate version of the story, I will be sharing the sketches once I find a scanner. In any case, I hope that the designs can help add visuals to this imagining of the story!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy, and as always, please stay safe in the upcoming weeks.

She stood in the ashes of burnt grass.

Red and blue ripped across the sky. Black clouds tarnished the heavens, no sun able to pierce the mass. Fire howled over the ground. Lightning struck the earth, sending currents through the dirt.

A metallic stench scorched the air. Piercing screams reverberated over and over again. Trees burned to their roots as mountains crumbled to dust, covering the place in a haze. Shrieking wind ripped the soil away, tearing the land in two.

The earth itself screamed as it split open. Reddish energy spiraled into the heavens, yet even the maelstrom could not pierce the clouds. The current arced over the land, and when it dipped down to strike the earth, it left burning craters, sending dirt and rocks flying.

Those who still lived shrieked and screamed, stumbling and rushing as far as they could. Others lay dying, the proof of their mortality staining the ground red.

The planet itself seemed to split in two, sending boulders crashing. Earth tore into the sky, releasing a stream of energy that rivaled the sun. A spinning pile of bones and chaos ascended to the heavens. From its core came a glowing amalgamation of talons, reaching, grasping, ready to strike.

_This was the end._

The claws engulfed her vision.

_And the beginning._

The Sinnoh Trainer shot upwards, sweat pooling on her forehead.

She stared blankly ahead, heaving deep breaths. She was vaguely aware of Fae nosing her arm, but couldn't bring herself to react. Her entire body was trembling. Cold chills tore into her.

Fae murmured lightly, trying to calm Caspian, Nisha, and Ignis. Their worry was evident by their whispers, just soft enough that she couldn't decipher what they were saying.

It seemed like an eternity before her heart rate slowed. She took slower, deeper breaths. Her body finally reacted, allowing her to blink. She swallowed roughly, then glanced down at the group. Fae chirped with concern, staring into her eyes. She shook her head, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Renegade voiced the same question.

_**Was it Cyrus?** _

She massaged her temples, staring at her blankets.

“No,” she answered, voice barely a whisper. “It wasn’t Cyrus.”

Both Renegade and Fae paused. They asked the same question at the same time.

_**Was it the other one?** _

She closed her eyes, gulping.

“This was something completely different,” she quietly replied.

She stroked Fae's side, and he leaned closer, trying to comfort her. She laid her head on him, then glanced at the others, murmuring, "I'm sorry that I woke you." Ignis shook his head, gently nosing her knee. Nisha put her paws against her Trainer's side, staying close. Caspian hummed lightly and twirled his tail around her arm, copying Nisha.

Renegade's presence moved closer, and even if it wasn't at her side, it offered her some ease. She took slower breaths, then kept speaking.

“Fae has been with me for a long time,” she murmured, “so he knows about my nightmares. That’s why he reacted so quickly. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you all. I thought tonight would be more peaceful.”

She rubbed Caspian's head, and he hummed softly, leaning against her. Nisha climbed in her lap, settling in, and Ignis took a spot near her arm. Fae took a resting position, tilting his head as she grabbed her phone.

“I’m going to read for a few minutes,” she answered quietly. “You all can catch up on your sleep. We’ll have breakfast when everyone wakes up.”

Ignis and Nisha closed their eyes, adjusting themselves. Caspian yawned, then followed suit. Fae took a few moments to fluff up his area of blanket, then settled. The Sinnoh Trainer opened a new tab and went to a book she had been reading.

_**Unovan Ruins and The Marvelous Myths Associated.** _

_I finally got the digital version._

_**Did Alder recommend it?** _

_He thought I might like it._

There were a few seconds of silence.

_**Might I read it, as well?** _

Go ahead.

The yellow charm glowed softly. A warm, vibrating aura rushed over her. She closed her eyes for a moment, allowing it to settle. Once the energy calmed, she opened them. Her eyes felt distinctly different, though she had never been able to pinpoint the reason why.

_Are you seeing through my eyes?_

_**I am.** _

For the next hour and a half, (F/N) took her time reading the book, and Renegade followed along. It was quiet outside, giving them a calm environment. Throughout the pages were stories and tales of underwater ruins and castles beneath the sand. The pictures were just as amazing. The ruins’ colors had faded, yet artist recreations showed just how incredible they would have been.

By the time the sun started to rise, the two had gotten through a quarter of the book. (F/N) stretched and rubbed her eyes, and Renegade hummed softly. Her vision blurred for a second, then returned to normal.

**_Make sure you eat breakfast._ **

_You sound like you’re leaving._

Renegade paused. She could tell from its silence that she'd guessed correctly. It grunted affirmatively, and she put her phone away.

_**You have reminded me of Alder.** _

_ You want to check on him? _

_**To ensure that he and young Iris are safe, yes.** _

_Make sure you don’t scare them._

It laughed, then its presence grew fainter. She could tell it was heading away from her, trying to keep a good pace.

_**No promises.** _

Renegade's presence faded away. The trip to Unova and back would likely take a day or two, especially if it took its time. She sat up, grabbed a change of clothes, and exited her tent. Nobody else was awake, so she quickly changed behind the daycare. After that, she walked among the nearby trees, looking for berries.

(F/N) found the common Oran, Pecha, and Sitrus berries quickly, as they littered the nearby trees. They were ripe and healthy. She tied her old shirt on one end, using it as a carrier, and plucked the best of the group. She looked around, trying to find others, then stopped.

A tall Aspear tree grew just nearby, the berries' yellow hues nearly golden. Their sour taste usually went well when paired with something sweet. But there were no limbs near the bottom, only the middle.

After looking around, she tied her shirt to a nearby branch. Then, she ran at the Aspear tree. She used her foot to push herself "up" the trunk, then snagged a limb. She gripped it and hauled herself up with the momentum, placing her feet on a steadier branch.

Aaron would certainly be proud.

For the next few minutes, (F/N) scampered through the tree. The ripe berries were snagged and placed in the shirt-bag, which she carefully brought with her. The shirt was almost filled to the top when she heard footsteps in the grass. A moment later, she heard Leon's familiar voice calling out, obviously searching for her.

She peered down from the branches to see him standing with Charizard, both glancing around in confusion. She let out a quick whistle, and the two turned around, staring up the tree. She waved a hand, grinning as Leon’s eyes widened.

“Hey,” she laughed.

He snorted, greeting, "Hey, you Skwovet-looking woman."

She feigned offense, then shook her head, angling at the bag as she held it up. "If you want to grab any more berries," she mused, "you'll have to be quick. I took a few already, so we can repay the daycare."

He rolled his eyes, then grabbed one of the lower limbs. After feeling the bark, he pulled himself up, then got a foothold on the trunk. The Champion moved to the next area, and the Sinnoh Trainer met him in the middle.

Both stared at one another. Leon began giggling, which made (F/N) follow suit.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked with amusement.

“We’re like a bunch of kids,” he replied.

The two broke into a laughing fit, and Charizard huffed loudly, grabbing their attention. "We're coming down!" Leon called. The two moved carefully, then reached the forest floor, landing with slight huffs. After they checked the berries for bruises, the three headed back towards camp.

“Is Hop awake?” (F/N) asked.

“Not yet,” Leon replied. “I woke up so I could grab some breakfast for everyone, but it seems like you already handled that.”

“We can have more in Hulbury, right? Then we can take a look around.”

“I think that would be fun. I can take you lot about the city and stretch my legs. Charizard would probably enjoy it, too.”

A low rumble from the fire-type showed he agreed.

When the three exited the forest, Leon did a double-take. (F/N) followed his gaze to see Toxel, who was walking towards the tents. They watched as she plopped down in front of Hop's tent, staring at the door. Fae and Caspian, who had exited the tent, began to quietly with Toxel. Ignis and Nisha seemed interested, as well.

The Sinnoh Trainer leaned in, murmuring, "I think he made a good impression on Toxel."

The Galarian Champion nodded, watching the purple Pokemon. When they walked closer, Toxel looked up at them, whining quietly. (F/N) crouched down, smiling at her.

“Hop will wake up soon,” she told Toxel.

“I could even wake him up now,” Leon joked.

Toxel squeaked happily, and Leon unzipped Hop's tent, peeking his head inside it. "Hopscotch," he called quietly. "Come on, it's time for breakfast."

Hop groaned loudly, then yawned, "Alright, alright." She couldn’t see him, but by the sound of it, he was grabbing a change of clothes.

Leon leaned out of the tent, then asked, "Should we wash the berries off?"

The two older Trainers walked into the house and quickly rinsed the fruits. While they were inside, (F/N) left a few berries in a bowl, placing it on the table. She heard the daycare woman from yesterday, obviously speaking to a family member, so she knew the berries would be received. When the Trainers walked back outside, Hop had gotten dressed, more ready to start the day.

As the Trainers began handing out breakfast, (F/N) glanced at Toxel, who was sitting near Hop. The younger male crouched down by the purple beast, asking, "What kind of berry do you want?" The Pokemon paused, then pointed towards a Chesto berry. When Hop handed it over, Toxel squealed happily, taking a large bite.

The daycare woman walked out as he handed the berry over. She smiled, musing, "She certainly seems happy to be around you.” She walked towards the group, watching the younger Pokemon in the yard. "Usually, Toxel prefers to be by herself. She must have taken a liking to you."

(F/N) glanced at the woman, replying, "It seems like Hop made her feel better." Said Trainer rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks slightly red.

“I just want her to be happy,” he responded. “She seemed lonely, so I wanted to cheer her up.”

"Making sure they're happy is the most important part," Leon beamed. “They do so much for us. It’s only right that we do our best to repay them.”

As the group of Trainers continued eating, they planned out their next few steps. Hulbury wasn't too far ahead, so they could have a second breakfast if they were still hungry. The hotels there had plenty of rooms for rent. Before doing anything else, they would have plenty of time to train and rest.

After breakfast was over, the three packed up. Before leaving, they stopped to play with the daycare Pokemon for a few minutes. Some younger Chewtle and Wooper were playing in a nearby pool, splashing happily. A Machop and a Tyrogue dragged toys to a group of Oddish. Pichu chased each other around the field. They were happy to have new playmates, even if some were human.

Nisha, Grookey, Wooloo, and Scorbunny joined Machop and Tyrogue, helping the Oddish choose their toys. Rookidee, Caspian, and Fae played with the group of Chewtle and Wooper. Ignis and Charizard made sure the Pichu didn’t get out of hand. The Trainers took their turns with each group, ensuring they were happy.

(F/N) glanced at Toxel, noting that she wasn't joining in.

All too soon, it was time to go. "I guess it's time for us to head on," Leon finally announced. He set a younger Pichu down, patting its head. Hop tossed a toy ball to the Machop, and it ran off, finding the Tyrogue. (F/N) smiled at the group of Oddish, then adjusted her bag. The daycare woman was ready to see them off, reminding them to stay out of the sour weather.

The three were ready to go when a loud cry made the group pause.

Toxel was standing a few paces away, staring at them. Leon raised an eyebrow, glancing at the purple beast. Hop looked back, worriedly asking, “What’s wrong, Toxel?”

The smaller Pokemon stayed quiet a moment, then trotted up and stared at him. She cried out again. This time, her message was clear.

“She wants to go with you,” the Sinnoh Trainer said.

Hop stared in shock, glancing between Toxel and the other three. "Really?" he asked, eyes wide.

"You made a good impression!" Leon laughed. "She thinks that you'll make for a brill Trainer, so she wants to come along for the journey!"

“I’ve never seen her this excited before!” the daycare woman added.

Hop sputtered, then quickly replied, "What if she misses home?”

"She can come back and visit, now can't she?" the older woman chuckled. Her expression became more serious as she continued, "Ultimately, this is your choice. If you would like, I would be happy if you took Toxel with you. I think you two would get along wonderfully."

The older Trainers glanced at Hop, then at Toxel. The younger male pursed his lips, then crouched down. He glanced at the Sinnoh Trainer as he pulled out a Pokeball, holding it out. "I'm not really good with speeches," he mused, "but I can tell you this- if you want to come with me, I promise I'll try my best, Toxel!"

The Sinnoh Trainer smiled, then looked to Toxel. The small Pokemon took in Hop's words, then nodded. She slammed her paws against the Pokeball, closing her eyes as the energy was absorbed. Three small shakes passed, and Toxel was on Hop's team.

He threw his hands in the air, then quickly released her from the Pokeball. She cried out happily, hugging him, and he scooped her into an embrace.

"Congratulations, Toxel!" Leon cheered.

“I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun!” (F/N) hummed.

“Just make sure you don’t overdo it, you two!” the daycare woman laughed. She gave Toxel a gentle hug, adding, "If you want to come back home, we'll always be here to welcome you." Toxel nodded, eyes closed with bliss.

"Well, let's get on the road!" Leon chuckled.

The three Trainers set off. Grookey, Nisha, Scorbunny, and Wooloo trotted along the ground, making circles and chasing strands of grass. Charizard and Fae flew overhead, while Rookidee stayed closer to the group. Caspian rode on his Trainer's left shoulder, Ignis on the other. Toxel refused to leave Hop's arms.

As the Sinnoh Trainer glanced at the group, she couldn't keep a smile from crossing over her face.


	35. Offering Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers can be offered. Some can be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! This one was a bit nicer for me to write, as I focused less on environment and more on the characters. I think it was a break that I needed. I really enjoyed this one. Once again, there are some more inner workings towards this universe.
> 
> In my previous chapter, I asked if people wanted a secondary version of this story with a specific main character. A few people wanted it, so I am in the process of making that version of the story! I am thinking of uploading either to deviantART or Wattpad, but I haven't made a decision quite yet.
> 
> As always, please stay safe. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

“How much longer is it going to take?”

Though (F/N) didn't voice it, she shared Hop's sentiments. The path had been longer than expected, and Hulbury was still nowhere in sight. Earlier, clouds had dotted the sky. Now it was clear, leaving the sun to burn down on them.

Ignis seemed happy with the heat, bathing in the warmth. Caspian, on the other hand, preferred to be in the shade. (F/N) had angled her body so she could block the sun from hitting him.

Leon was unresponsive. The two Trainers glanced towards him, confused. He was staring straight ahead, clearly lost in thought.

"Lee?" Hop asked. He waved a hand in front of the man's face. Leon blinked and jolted, then gave a sheepish grin.

“I was just thinking about something,” Leon replied. “What was the question?”

“We were going to ask how far Hulbury is from here,” the Sinnoh Trainer clarified.

“You’re kinda spacey today,” Hop mused.

Leon waved it off, shaking his head. “I was just lost in thought,” he responded. “I think we’re about half an hour away.”

"Can we have dinner in Hulbury?" Hop asked. Everyone glanced over at him, and Scorbunny chattered, asking why he wanted dinner instead of lunch. Hop seemed to understand the questioning tone, answering, "I want lunch, of course, but I would much rather rest a bit. Maybe get some extra sleep?"

"You're already knackered?" Leon teased. "We've barely done anything today!" Hop stuck his tongue out, sneering, and Wooloo bleated loudly.

“We’ve been walking for almost two hours!” the younger Trainer cried. “And we’ve gone from home to Turffield to Hulbury in just a few days!”

"I think it would be alright to take a rest," (F/N) voiced. Fae chirped in agreement. He glanced at his Trainer as she continued, "There should always be a balance between training and resting. If you do too much, you'll wear yourself thin. Everyone can rest today. Tomorrow, we can start working again."

Leon rolled his eyes in amusement. "I was teasing," he stated, "but I can agree with that schedule."

"What can we eat in Hulbury?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked. "I haven't really paid much attention to the food in Galar. You can prepare me ahead of time."

It was the perfect topic, as Hop and Leon's eyes immediately brightened.

"There's so much to choose from!" Hop began. "There's the usual fish, but they also have clams, oysters, crabs, lobsters, shellfish, and more! There's even stuff like seaweed!" He clasped his hands together, grinning widely.

"It's also safe for the wild Pokemon population," Leon added. "The residents of Hulbury have strict catching and fishing laws. If there are too few of a species, nobody can catch that Pokemon until the numbers are up. If the population is too high, they go for that species more than others. Over the last two centuries, the ecosystem has thrived."

(F/N) nodded. "In Sinnoh, we have many laws to protect Pokemon populations. The more traditional hunters only go for the elderly or sick members of the population. We also have prayers that we offer."

Both Galar Trainers tilted their heads. "Prayers?" Hop repeated.

“If you were suddenly killed, wouldn’t your spirit linger?” she questioned. “We offer a prayer to thank them for their life and to help them move on.”

Leon nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. “A bit like giving thanks at the dinner table,” he noted. He glanced over at her, asking, “What exactly do you say?”

She closed her eyes, remembering the words. Fae began reciting it at the same time that she did.

“Let not your spirit weep and cry. Ascend, my kin, unto the sky. Today I live, yet just like you- one day my life will finish, too.”

Hop stared, eyes wide. "That's kind of somber," he murmured. She shrugged, patting Wooloo's head as the wooly beast rubbed against her.

“One day,” she replied, “when I pass, my body will become a part of the earth. The earth will go on to sustain even further life. We’re all a part of the cycle, and we shouldn’t forget it.” She smiled, replying, “We have less somber prayers, if you would rather hear those?”

"Is there a prayer for a happy journey?" Leon asked. He nudged Hop, who returned the gesture.

(F/N) thought for a minute, then shook her head. She pursed her lips, then said, "Let our knowledge be true, our emotions high, and may willpower lead us to the end."

“Did you just come up with that?” Hop sputtered.

“It was the first thing I thought of,” she replied sheepishly.

“It was pretty good!” Leon laughed.

Charizard growled in approval. He was cut short as Hop's stomach rumbled, and the younger Trainer blushed. "How about we get back to talking about food?" (F/N) snorted.

"I'm sorry!" Hop laughed.

The three quickly fell into a discussion over where they would go to eat. Hop wanted to go to the Captain's Table, as it was a well-known restaurant. Leon was a bit hesitant, but after some convincing from his younger brother, he agreed.

The three were deciding between dishes when they rounded a bend. A reddish brick wall towered before them, allowing trains to move overhead. The tunnel underneath it showed a blue sky and quaint houses.

Hop threw his hands up, yelling, "We're here!" He quickly sprinted towards the entrance, and his companions followed, laughing at his antics.

Hulbury's houses were light shades of purples and blues, standing out against the red roofs. The railway connected to a clocktower that dominated the sky. A lighthouse was off in the distance, on a stone area built up along the coastline. The bowl-like gym was just barely seen between the houses, with shades of blue instead of green.

As the three walked down the path, Hop took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I smell the salt," he murmured. The Sinnoh Trainer walked to his side, noting the familiar scent.

Wooloo rubbed against Hop's side, then trotted towards the fences on the right. Scorbunny and Nisha rushed after him, followed by Fae and Grookey, who jumped down quickly. The rest of the group came along, pausing at their sides.

The ocean stretched out to the horizon. Within the navy hues, fish-Pokemon swam about in swarms, leaving colors dancing beneath the surface. Hop leaned forward, smiling happily. "It's just like I remember," he murmured.

“Just as beautiful?” Leon asked quietly. He followed Hop’s gaze, smiling.

“Yup,” the younger Trainer agreed.

The group stayed there for a few minutes. Leon finally broke the silence.

“Let’s get you two booked in a hotel.”

After getting her booking, (F/N) had bought some microwave meals from the front counter. After heating them and ensuring everyone was well-fed, she had flopped on her bed. Nisha had curled in the crook of her left arm, Caspian on the right. Ignis had chosen a spot on her pillow, and Fae stayed perched near her feet.

It was impossible to move without waking someone up, so she took a nap.

A beeping noise woke her up. She blinked groggily, then stared at the caller ID. Once she read it, she answered the phone, holding it to her ear with a shoulder.

“Hey, asshole!” she yawned.

“Hey, bitch!” Flint quipped.

The two shared a laugh, and she patted her partners, who were staring groggily.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked. “I should be the one sleeping!”

“Well, I decided to take a nap, since we finally arrived in Hulbury,” she replied. She took a teasing tone, continuing, “But yeah, you did wake me up. Great job.”

“Worth it!” he chuckled. “If I have to suffer, you do, too.”

“Have you been invited to another meeting with the League staff?”

“Yup.”

“Infernape did something, didn’t he?”

“Good guess. This time, it was Flareon.”

“He nearly burnt your feet again.”

“They’re trying to enforce a dress code. I know they're just doing their jobs, but I'm wearing my flip-flops! They can jump from Coronet!”

She wheezed and covered her mouth. Flint busted out laughing, making her giggles grow louder. "If Cynthia heard the way you were speaking," she started, but she stopped as she started snorting.

"I'll say it in front of her!" He responded. "The League Staff aren't taking away my sandals!”

“Because you want to throw them at people?”

“Only people who piss me off.”

She finally calmed down, taking a deep breath. He snorted lightly, and she imagined he was shaking his head.

"I'm busy wearing professional clothes, and you're playing dress up," she mused. He puffed lightly.

"Make sure you don't overheat," he responded. "I know you're old enough to know that, but you're almost completely covered up. You don't want to burn.”

"It's been a bit difficult," she sighed, but it's better than being stared at." She picked at her sleeve, continuing, "I haven't gotten any questions yet. I expect them to start soon, though." She leaned further into the pillows, frowning lightly.

She remembered her dream. As soon as she thought of it, the images clung to her head, and she hummed as she thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Flint asked.

“I had a dream,” she replied, “but it wasn’t like anything I’ve had before.”

The line went silent for a few seconds.

“It wasn’t like anything you’ve had before?” Flint repeated.

She tilted her head, gathering her thoughts, then began speaking.

“I don’t know where I was,” she started. “But I knew I was in danger. The entire place was wrecked. There was fire and lightning and wind, all going crazy. The ground was shaking. The skies were completely clouded over. Blood was- it looked like hell.”

She cleared her throat, then continued, “Something came out of the ground- like a huge mass of glowing bones. Then a hand- well, maybe a foot- came at me, and I woke up.”

Flint whistled lightly, stumbling over his words. He took a moment, then replied, “That’s definitely different.”

“I know. That’s why I’m confused.”

He hummed, then mused, “Could you find a meaning from it? Like, how some people say that dreams about being chased means you’re running away from your problems?”

She shook her head, answering, “I have no idea what meaning I could get from it.” The words came back to her, and she furrowed her eyebrows. “I did hear a voice. I can’t remember what exactly it said. I think it was something about the beginning and the end.”

“The beginning and the end,” he repeated. She could hear his chair swiveling back and forth. He was trying to think of something. After a few moments of brainstorming, he replied, "I have nothing. The start of a new adventure? The start of a new point of view? Maybe an old habit is ending, leading to the next one?"

“So, me dreaming of an apocalypse is my mind telling me to prepare for a new beginning?”

“Considering how your other dreams have gone? I have no idea. Only you can answer that.”

She knew he was right. She idly tapped her fingers along her stomach, muttering, "I have no clue. This isn't anything I can remember. It didn't even feel like Sinnoh."

There was another beep, and she moved the phone from her ear. She checked the notification, slightly smiling when she read the message.

> [Leon] Hop and I are heading towards the Captain’s Table. Meet you there?

She quickly sent a message back.

> [Me] Sure! Make sure you don’t get lost.
> 
> [Leon] Hop is leading the way, so hopefully not!

"You get a text?" Flint questioned.

“I’m going to eat with Leon and Hop,” she answered. “I’m going to meet them there, I suppose. After this, we’re going to split up and train separately, then meet up before the next gym.”

"That's a good plan," he agreed.

She grunted as she sat up, petting Caspian and Nisha as they stretched. "I'll have to fix myself up, but I'm basically ready," she mused. "I guess I can talk to you later."

“You guess?” he teased. They shared another laugh, then he added, “Before you go, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“Is the Renegade with you?”

“It was. I mentioned Alder, and it went to Unova to check on him and Iris.”

They both paused.

“Because of Team Plasma?” he queried.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “I know that there hasn’t been a resurgence in the news, but we still worry about the other regions. I mean- the International Police weren’t prepared for anything. It just went off the rails.”

“I can agree with that,” Flint quietly responded. He took a breath, then added, “Maybe we should have the Renegade check on Kalos, as well. I trust Diantha, but she can’t be everywhere at once.”

“Is there something in the news? Did I miss it?”

“There’s nothing in particular. But we have less connections with Kalos. Having someone physically check would be nice.”

The two shared a sigh. Fae nosed his Trainer's arm, and she patted him lightly.

"I pray that we never experience something like that again,” she finally murmured.

There was silence.

“So do I,” Flint breathed. He quickly added, "You should get to dinner. I have to get to bed soon, so I'll be wrapping up my work. Stay safe, okay?"

"You know I'll try my best," she replied. "You stay safe, too."

They said their goodbyes, and she ended the call. She took a breath. She let it out. Nisha nudged her lightly, and her gaze moved to the black and white beast.

“Let’s go eat. We shouldn’t be thinking so negatively.”


	36. Strange Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stories make sense, yet others leave more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah for another chapter! This one was just as fun to write as the last one, but I will admit that I had some troubles with it. I feel that the flow was a bit faster than usual, as I was trying to show a bit of rising action, as well as new questions and troubles. I hope it isn't too different from the usual.
> 
> I have set up a deviantART account! Luckily, ToriTheTired wasn't taken. When I finally manage to upload the sketches and pieces I have been scanning, I hope that you can take a look at them! I am still deciding on whether I should choose deviantART to upload the alternate form of the story, or if I should choose another site, such as WattPad. Hopefully I get that sorted.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please stay safe.

The Captain's Table had a reason to be so well-liked. The food was delicious, the servers were kind, and the cooks were outstanding.

(F/N) took a bite of her seaweed and tofu soup. She had decided to choose something she had never eaten before. It was surprisingly good. Perhaps she wouldn't make it every day of the week, but she wouldn't be averse to it.

She wasn’t a picky person.

Hop was busy digging into some oysters, having already finished his side of bread. There were still bits of cheese stuck to his fingers, though he had tried wiping them off with a napkin. Tiny bits of herbs and spices dotted the edges of his mouth. He had also tried wiping those away.

The Pokemon were eating an assortment of roasted fish, prepared clams, steamed vegetables, and sliced fruits and berries. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the meal. Caspian was especially happy with his tuna.

Leon had eaten half of his cod and tomatoes. The Sinnoh Trainer glanced up, only to find the Galar Champion zoned out again. She narrowed her eyes, then leaned towards Hop, nudging him lightly. He looked at her, then towards Leon. He frowned, then shrugged his shoulders.

Charizard stopped eating his roasted haddock and growled in Leon's ear. The man jolted, blinking, then glared at the fire-type. The large lizard rolled his eyes, nodding at the two Trainers, and Leon stared with guilt.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked.

She raised an eyebrow, glancing at Hop as he added, "You've really been out of it, Lee."

"Really, it's just work," Leon replied. “It’s the start of a new Gym Challenge, and I need to focus on a lot of things. They’ve been on my mind.”

Hop looked unconvinced. He folded his arms and asked, "Is there anything we can do to help you?"

“Just keep your spirits up and try your hardest,” Leon replied. He smiled, then went back to his meal.

Fae had been watching the three closely. From the look he and his Trainer shared, she knew they had the same thought.

He seemed off.

But if Leon didn’t want to talk about it, they wouldn’t push him.

(F/N) got up as early as she could the next morning. She needed time to make her journey, and she didn’t want anyone following her. She and Fae had walked to the edge of Hulbury, just outside the city limits. Only then had she pulled everything she needed from her bag.

The avian Pokemon watched as she strapped a Pokeball holster onto her thigh, then attached it to a belt. Her returner was at a safe tightness. He practically jittered with excitement as she brought out a pair of goggles, almost looking like a visor.

She threw the goggles on, tied a jacket around her waist, and murmured, "Let's go."

She climbed on his back, adjusting carefully. He waited for her to still, then flapped his wings. The nearby ocean air helped him gain lift more swiftly. Soon, they were flying at a steady pace.

Fae was bigger than most Togekiss, so he had an easier time carrying her. He was somewhat slow in comparison to other flying-types, but he made up for it with his grace and silence. The Sinnoh Trainer peered over the side, watching the land speed past. She steadied herself, glancing at the ground.

It would take a while to get to the bridge. On foot, it took around three hours without stopping. Fae would likely take half an hour to fly her there. She ducked closer to him, trying to help with their aerodynamics.

She didn't know if it made that big of a difference.

The forest below eventually began to thin out, and the bridge appeared from between the leaves. The sun was barely touching the horizon, leaving shadows cascading over the land. Not many Pokemon were awake.

Fae chirped questioningly.

"We’ll go down," she agreed.

He trilled an acknowledgment.

Once they reached the bridge, Fae arced to the left. As soon as he was clear, he dipped down, wings brought in slightly. They picked up speed, and he angled himself so he could level with the ground. He glided forward and landed in a clearing. He shook his feathers as his Trainer climbed off, patting him.

“Let’s take a look around,” she mused.

The two headed towards the bridge supports, staring up at the mighty structure. It was almost terrifying, seeing how high it was. Fae tilted his head, then flapped his wings. He fluttered towards the columns and slowly circled them. His Trainer watched him, approaching the base of the towering pillars.

She dragged her fingers along the red-and-white stone, noting some small scratches along the sides. Crouching down, she moved her gaze along the gouges. After feeling the streaks, she determined they were territorial marks. From how old they appeared, dust coating the insides, they had been made a while ago.

The nearby earth seemed lightly trampled, suggesting Pokemon often trailed under the bridge. From what she remembered, the area connected the southern half of the Wild Area to the north. Fae hovered overhead, looking at another column, as she raised an eyebrow.

She walked to the center of the trail. There were so many footprints and designs that she had no idea who had come through. The lack of light certainly didn't help with identification. She pursed her lips, turning her head as Fae landed next to her.

"What's the stone look like?" she asked.

Fae chirped lightly, waving a wing at the columns. He tilted his head as he continued speaking, seeming confused.

"We should check to see if the other side is affected," she replied.

Fae flew towards the other end of the bridge, circling the columns. His Trainer ran underneath, avoiding rocks and boulders in the way. She slowed down once she was beneath the avian Pokemon, checking the base of the columns. Once again, her eyes caught on to the territorial scratches. They, too, were dusty. The trails nearby were similar.

There were no major weather markings on any of the columns.

She folded her arms, then walked towards the cliffside, where the bridge connected with land. A few Roggenrola and Boldore stared as she approached. She slowed, then put her hands up, sitting cross-legged a few paces away.

One of the larger Roggenrola trotted towards her. It stopped when it was a few steps away, staring curiously. "Hello," the Trainer greeted. "Do you know of someone who has been here for a while?"

The rocky beast tilted its body, then nodded. It quickly rumbled as it turned towards its group, rushing back. After hopping over a few of its brethren, the Pokemon disappeared into a now-noticeable cave. There was a loud groan after a few moments.

A short time passed, and the group parted, allowing both the Roggenrola and a massive Gigalith to walk through. The smaller beast bounced happily, while the larger one stared warily. The red stones along its body seemed to sharpen somewhat.

"I'm not here to harm you," she murmured. "I am hoping you can answer a few questions for a foreigner."

After a few moments of inspection, the Gigalith walked forward, sitting one or two paces from her. It nodded, waiting. Fae landed behind her, then crouched, chirping a greeting of his own. Once the three had settled, and the tension had alleviated, she began to speak.

“I am a Trainer from Sinnoh,” she began. “I have less knowledge on the weather patterns in this area of Galar, so I hoped I could learn from those who live here.” She motioned at the bridge, continuing, “I have a friend who seems concerned about this bridge. He said weather patterns might be causing minor erosion, though it isn’t substantial.”

She looked back towards the rock-type Pokemon, finishing, "Would you have any information about this bridge and the weather?"

Gigalith paused, glancing at the reddish bridge. It lightly rumbled, angling a front leg towards the columns. It made a scratching motion, then looked overhead, puffing air as it spoke. It nodded at the trail, motioning between the north and south.

"Some Pokemon who come through here can cause rapid weather changes," she repeated quietly. She raised an eyebrow, asking, "How often does this happen?"

Gigalith made a running motion with a foot, humming.

“That’s more often than Sinnoh. A sort of mass migration could certainly explain part of it.”

One of the Roggenrola waddled closer, followed by a few Boldore. Fae lightly chirped as they approached, and they chattered back at him.

"Do you think this weather has a major effect on the bridge?" the Sinnoh Trainer questioned.

Gigalith thought for a few seconds. Eventually, he shook his head, then paused. It glanced at a nearby Roggenrola, who was nudging it. The smaller Pokemon tilted its head, glancing between its parent and the Trainer. The older Pokemon groaned, then nodded.

After a moment, the rocky beast ran forward, standing between Gigalith and the two visitors. It shouted, then stomped in place, making growling noises. It switched to a softer voice, running in circles, crying out. It fell over, dizzy, then quickly stood up. It jumped, signaling the end of its story.

"Your friends got chased by a massive Pokemon?" the Trainer asked in shock. Fae trilled in confusion, fluffing his feathers slightly. The Roggenrola nodded rapidly, tapping its feet excitedly. Gigalith sighed, glancing between the visitors and its young.

She furrowed her eyebrows, then asked, "Was it surrounded in a red aura?"

The Roggenrola jumped up and down quickly, chattering quickly. It aimed the top of its head towards the south, then went back to Gigalith. The older Pokemon looked worried.

The Sinnoh Trainer stood up, biting her lip. "I'm going to go check it out," she murmured. "I’ll come back later and tell you what I found." Gigalith nodded, giving her a rumble of thanks.

As the rock-type family went back to their cave, (F/N) glanced at Fae.

“You want to keep an aerial lookout?”

He immediately took flight, and she followed underfoot.

More Pokemon began to wake up, starting their usual activities. A group of Palpitoad swam near the shore, splashing in the morning waves. Sleepy Magikarp and Goldeen moved past them. Pidove fluttered overhead, whistling softly, followed by Rookidee. A small swarm of black and white Zigzagoon played in a patch of grass.

After an hour, they hadn’t found anything.

Fae fluttered his wings as he landed, sighing lightly. He glanced at his Trainer, who shook her head. They looked around the area, then sat down near a small grove of trees.

(F/N) released her other three partners, allowing them to have some space. Caspian waved happily, then inspected the area. Ignis stayed next to her, watching as Nisha rustled through the grass, sniffing along the ground.

As Fae walked over to Nisha, happily singing, the Sinnoh Trainer glanced at the dusty earth nearby. She brought her legs in, drawing small swirls in the dirt. As she stared, she remembered her dream from the night before.

A sharp pain split through her. She grabbed the sides of her head, gasping, then blinked. The pain had ebbed as quickly as it arrived. Fae whipped his head towards her, feathers puffing, and she waved a hand.

“I’m alright,” she shivered. “I felt a pain. That’s all.”

Fae's feathers smoothed, yet he still looked concerned. Caspian tilted his head, squeaking softly. Ignis made a noise of agreement, and Nisha joined after him.

Their Trainer nodded. “It’s gone now,” she murmured. She took a breath, then continued, “I think some fresh air will help. Let’s get some exercise.”

As she stood up, Nisha and Caspian trotted over, waiting expectantly. Ignis was a bit slower, but he was soon burning with energy, spitting small flames as he waited. Fae flapped his wings, adjusting them carefully, and followed behind the group as they started.

For the rest of the morning, they rushed about the Wild Area. Rather than get into battles, they worked on maneuvering and endurance. The newest three members struggled at first, but soon, they were confident in their movements.

They shared lunch near one of the many lakes, shaded from the sun by short cliffs. Arrokuda and Goldeen swam through the calm waters, glancing at their visitors every few minutes. Groups of Torkoal laid atop the flat rocks, basking in the sun. A few Purrloin were comfortable with the visitors, and they were eating in the shade, sharing the area amicably.

After lunch, (F/N) slid her shoes and socks off, then sat on one of the rocks near the lake. She carefully dipped her feet into the water, sighing happily. Fae took a spot nearby, not too deep at all. Caspian and Nisha started splashing one another, and though Ignis didn't join, he took some sips of water.

A Goldeen swam up cautiously, staring at the Trainer. She smiled at the fish, holding up a hand in greeting. The Pokemon fluttered its fins, smiling at her, then approached Caspian and Nisha. A few others broke from the school, joining their friend. Caspian and Nisha seemed happy to welcome them to their playful splashing.

As the Trainer watched them play, she noted a blur of yellow in her peripheral. She glanced over to see a Yamper running towards the rocks. It stopped at them, then sat down, panting heavily. A larger Growlithe jumped down from the shrubs, barking in concern. The electric-type began whining, speaking rapidly.

As it spoke, the Purrloin nearby took notice, paying attention to the conversation. Fae perked up, listening in. Even the Goldeen and Arrokuda were quiet. As Yamper stopped, the Sinnoh Trainer leaned on one arm, calling out, "Did you say there was a giant Pokemon?"

Yamper and Growlithe turned towards her in shock. The Purrloin nearby pointed between the two dog Pokemon and the Trainer, meowing and calling out. She glanced at them, answering, "Yes, I can understand all of you." Her gaze returned to the Yamper as she repeated, "You saw a giant Pokemon?"

Yamper dashed over, skidding to a halt before her. Growlithe followed more slowly, watching as the electric-type repeated its story. The yellow-furred dog angled its nose to the south, the direction it had come from, and barked. Small bits of dirt lingered in its fur, and its paws were slightly muddy.

The Sinnoh Trainer stared, mystified, and asked, "How can a rainstorm kick up that suddenly?"

Yamper shook its head in confusion. Growlithe growled softly, pawing at the ground. Fae chirped softly, and the fire-type returned with a few barks. Ignis joined in the conversation as the Sinnoh Trainer patted Yamper, trying to calm it down.

"When did this happen?" she queried.

Yamper barked, tapping its foot twice. It anxiously began walking in circles, and the Growlithe rubbed against it, trying to make it stop.

"If it was the day before yesterday, then it's already gone," the Trainer mumbled. "We can't get a good look at it." She pursed her lips, then glanced at Fae. He tilted his head, blinking at her. "I think we need to come back here a few times," she told him. “We might be able to figure out what’s going on.”

He nodded in agreement, then returned to speaking with Yamper and Growlithe.

After an hour of rest- and after reassuring Yamper and Growlithe- the Sinnoh Trainer returned Caspian, Nisha, and Ignis to their Pokeballs. She readjusted her goggles as she climbed on Fae's back, then mumbled, "Take us a bit higher up. We have to see if there's anything strange."

Fae threw them into motion, flapping his wings rapidly. They quickly ascended, to the point they could see almost all of the immediate area, and began circling the sky. Pokemon and Trainer looked around, yet there was nothing. He whistled, moving them towards the south.

They went further and further, continuing to find nothing.

It was nearing the end of the afternoon by the time the two landed near Hulbury. They had already returned to the Gigalith, reporting that they hadn't found the Dynamaxed Pokemon. It hadn't seemed upset with them, thankfully, and even wished them luck when they said they were returning to check again.

Fae shook his wings, rubbing his face against his Trainer's. She stroked his cheeks, nosing his forehead. "You did a wonderful job today," she murmured.

As she returned Fae to his Pokeball, giving him a well-deserved rest, she picked up on a sound of footsteps. She glanced to the side to see Hop, who waved at her as he approached. She prepared a smile, waiting for him.

"Did you get some training done?" he asked.

“I did,” she answered, “and it was fun!”

“You gotta listen to what Toxel did!” the younger Trainer laughed. “You’ll love it!”

The two began walking back towards Hulbury, Hop rambling about his training adventures with Scorbunny, Wooloo, Rookidee, and Toxel. He was still jittering with excitement, even though it was nearing night time.

The Sinnoh Trainer smiled, then furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. She stopped, glancing back. Her gaze moved from the grass and trees to the boulders and rocks. She found nothing. She narrowed her eyes, doing a second take, and Hop stopped talking. She raised an eyebrow as he asked, "Are you alright?"

The feeling of being watched faded away. The Sinnoh Trainer turned, smiling at Hop. "I think a few wild Pokemon were watching us," she replied. "That's all."

"They probably want to steal some handouts!" Hop laughed. As both started moving again, the older Trainer pursed her lips, trying to hide her worry from her rambling companion.

How were Dynamaxed Pokemon related to the weather? She repeated the question silently, then remembered Hop's match with Milo.

When Scorbunny had used a Max fire-type move, the Gym heated up- almost like a Sunny Day.

She balled a fist, dearly wishing that Renegade would come back soon.


	37. Things That Evolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evolution can relate to many subjects and ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer to write this chapter, but here it is. I had fun with this one, much like the last few chapters, because I got to do new things.
> 
> I have uploaded the first "altered" version of this story on deviantART. I will hopefully be uploading the rest of the chapters tomorrow, with the correct formats and with a specific main character- let's hope I don't have any surprise assignments. If you are interested, I hope you enjoy that version, as well!
> 
> All in all, as I always say- I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

That night, she didn't have any nightmares.

Then again, she couldn’t remember if she’d had any dreams at all.

When (F/N) woke up, she immediately felt a warm presence nearby. As she stretched her arms into the air, she smiled, closing her eyes and yawning.

_ Good morning, Renegade. _

There was a soft snort following her actions.

_**Good morning, Little One.** _

Her legs were still sore from all the running her group had done yesterday, so she took her time while standing up. After making sure her partners' Pokeballs were still on the nightstand, she grabbed a fresh change of clothes. She only started undressing once she was locked in the bathroom.

_Can you check the surrounding area for any Dynamaxed Pokemon?_

The query was obviously intriguing for Giratina.

_**You typically just ask me for privacy.** _

_ I have a theory, but I need to confirm Pokemon are Dynamaxing in the wild. _

Renegade hummed affirmatively. Its presence faded away, and she took that time to finish getting ready. After drying her hands off and making sure her hair looked decent, she walked back into the room, grabbing her partners' Pokeballs.

Grabbing a smaller bag full of supplies, she walked out of her room, sliding the keys into a side pocket. Renegade returned, the charm on her necklace warming up quickly. She focused on its voice as it began speaking.

_**I found no sign of Dynamaxed Pokemon.** _

_We can still go to the Wild Area to check for certain._

_**I assume something happened?** _

_Possibly._

She released Fae from his Pokeball, patting his head as he chirped a greeting. "Today, you get to take it easy," she murmured. "If you don’t want to fly me to the Wild Area, you don’t have to. I think there’s a train that can lead us there, instead.”

Fae shook his head and crouched slightly, waiting for her to climb on his back. She smiled, shaking her head as she sat and adjusted herself. "After this, you're resting," she called. Fae nodded, then flapped his wings, taking off.

There were more clouds than usual, so Fae stayed a bit lower. As he flew, he craned his head slightly, chirping at (F/N). She nodded, replying, "I'm checking in with Gigalith and its kin, then going on my way. Today, I'm focusing on training."

Fae hummed and kept flying. The Sinnoh Trainer blinked as Renegade's voice echoed over the area.

“ **Might you two tell me of this theory you have?** ”

Fae waited for the woman to begin. She took a breath, then started.

“You remember how Leon was worried about the bridge? He said something about the weather being a cause of erosion. Something along those lines. I was thinking that we could figure out how much damage it’s causing. I thought that insight would help with material selection.”

As she spoke, the cloud above darkened, and Renegade's form followed them in the shadows.

“ **Have you made a discovery**?” it asked.

Fae chirped and crowed, recounting the previous day. He was clearly confused about the lack of weather damage. His Trainer waited for him to finish, then bit her lip.

“ **You do not think it is the weather**?” Renegade queried.

“I’m not sure,” the Trainer admitted. She leaned closer to Fae, then muttered, “I’m not sure if I’m just paying more attention due to what’s happened with Galactic and the other regional attacks, or if there’s an actual problem. That’s why I want to figure this out.”

Fae didn't reply, but it was easy to see that he agreed, as he lowered his head slightly. He glanced towards the shadow, and Renegade hummed softly.

“ **Can you explain what your theory is, precisely?** ”

She narrowed her eyes and pointed towards her Dynamax Band, asking, “Do you remember when Hop used Dynamax in his battle against Milo? With Scorbunny?”

“ **It was a magnificent battle.** ”

“And something from that battle is a part of my theory,” she continued. “Some of Flint’s Pokemon have the move Sunny Day. You know that, despite the name, it doesn’t change the weather.”

“ **It alters a nearby radius and boosts the effects of certain elemental moves- typically those centered around fire.** ”

Fae nodded, echoing Renegade’s sentiments.

“When Scorbunny used that Max Move, it didn’t just do damage. It also gave an effect similar to that of Sunny Day,” the Sinnoh Trainer added. She hunched her shoulders, finishing, “This is my theory- what if other Max Moves, like those of water or ground, also cause weather-like effects? Maybe a Max Move centered around water would cause the area to be more humid. A ground move might stir a bunch of sand into the air, making a sort of sandstorm.”

Everyone remained silent for a few moments. Eventually, Renegade spoke.

“ **You believe a Dynamaxed Pokemon is affecting the weather- thus, causing Leon to worry,** ” it said.

“That’s my current theory,” she agreed. She glanced over, slowly murmuring, “I don’t think he’s lying about the weather being a worry of his. I think he was telling the truth- he just didn’t tell us everything.”

“ **Why would he hide it?** ”

Fae nodded at the question, dipping his wings into the white puffs for a few moments. Renegade shifted over slightly, listening in. The Sinnoh Trainer shook her head.

“That’s where I’m confused,” she admitted. “I don’t think he’s lying maliciously. I just think it’s a case where he doesn’t want anyone to worry.”

She closed her eyes and muttered, “Didn’t work on me.”

For the rest of the journey to the Wild Area, the three remained silent. Renegade's form disappeared as Fae dipped down, gliding past the bridge. He landed in a similar spot to the previous day.

He relaxed his wings as (F/N) brought out her other three partners. Ignis looked up at the clouds, huffing slightly, while Nisha and Caspian stared expectantly.

“If someone starts a battle with you, then we’ll go ahead with it,” their Trainer replied, answering their unspoken questions.

Nisha and Caspian ran towards a nearby river, Ignis following more slowly. Fae fluttered to a nearby tree, perching in it so he could watch the group. The other three Pokemon began searching for opponents- or, in Nisha's case, for something shiny or edible.

Giratina’s presence moved away as it circled the area, searching for any hints of Dynamaxed Pokemon.

A few hours passed. The cloud cover had thinned out slightly, allowing the sun to shine through. Because they had gotten into so few battles, (F/N) had suggested they set up a few stacks of rocks and tree limbs as targets. It wasn't the real deal, but it allowed the group to test their accuracy, as well as try new approaches.

The Sinnoh Trainer watched as Caspian took a steady stance. He took a breath, then shot a blast of water towards the stone stack, yelling loudly. It hit its mark, knocking the pile down in a spray of mist.

He turned and looked towards her, smiling happily, and she returned the gesture.

"Wonderful job!" she praised. "You're getting better and better every day."

Before Caspian could give her a reply, there was a sudden growling. The two whipped around, finding a Rhyhorn a few paces away, staring them down. The Sinnoh Trainer held her hands up, murmuring, "We aren't here to harm you. Just train."

The Rhyhorn roared in response and readied for a fight. Caspian trotted forward, waiting for a command. His Trainer held out a hand, staying silent.

The rocky Pokemon dug its claws into the dirt, scraping at it violently. It pulled its head closer to its body. Caspian took a breath and relaxed his body.

Rhyhorn charged, aiming its horn at Caspian.

“Avoid it and wait!” the Sinnoh Trainer yelled.

Caspian leaped out of the way, watching as Rhyhorn slowed to a halt. The rock-type took a few seconds to stop, then whirled around. It was ready to rush again.

The water-type shared a glance with his Trainer.

"Wait," she whispered.

Rhyhorn rushed them again. Caspian ducked out of the way, wincing as dust pelted him. He stood at the ready as Rhyhorn slowed and twisted back towards him. It was angrier at this point.

"Wait for my word," the Trainer murmured. Caspian nodded.

Rhyhorn snarled and sprinted forward. Due to its impatience, it had tensed up. Caspian's eyes lit up as he recognized this.

“Now!” his Trainer called.

Caspian created a burst of water, then adjusted it into a ring-like shape. He forced the orb forward, and it turned into a swirling stream. It launched at Rhyhorn, hitting the rock-type square in the face.

The Rhyhorn stumbled and collapsed, sliding on the dirt. It came to a stop, groaning. Caspian glanced between it and his Trainer, then relaxed. His opponent was out for the count.

"Great job!" (F/N) cheered. "We'll make sure Rhyhorn is alright, then let the poor thing walk it out."

Ignis and Nisha began cheering, and Fae let out a loud chirp of approval. Caspian clapped his hands happily, then froze as a glow surrounded him.

Nisha, Fae, and Ignis rushed over, staring with wide eyes. The Sinnoh Trainer stood beside them, trying to shield her eyes. For a few seconds, the light twinkled, nearly as bright as the sun. When it faded, they blinked and stared.

Caspian had grown taller, and his limbs had lengthened. Where he once had mild amounts of yellow tinging his hands and feet, the color had grown, looking like socks and gloves. The lighter area around his mouth had faded, centering around his belly instead. The fin atop his head had split in two, one part sticking straight up, while the other dangled before his eyes. Caspian blinked, tilting his head, and smiled happily.

His Trainer opened her mouth to speak, but her Rotom-phone moved first, darting towards Caspian. It quickly scanned the newly evolved Pokemon, then returned a database entry. She kneeled and read it aloud, smiling widely.

“Drizzile is the bipedal evolution of Sobble. It is a water-based Pokemon who tends to avoid battling outright. Instead, it is notable for its ability to trap opponents. If all else fails, it can secrete water to create water balloons, which it will launch at its opponent.”

She finished reading the entry, then beamed at Caspian. "Congratulations!" she cheered. She spread her arms wide, and Caspian ran forward, hugging her happily. Nisha curiously circled the water-type, seemingly impressed, while Ignis tilted his head and chattered.

When Caspian left the embrace, the Sinnoh Trainer turned towards Nisha and Ignis. She spread her arms out again, confusing the two. The fiery bug stared at her, blinking as his dark-type companion hummed curiously.

They were clearly pointing out their lack of evolution.

"I know you haven't evolved yet," the woman replied. "That doesn't mean I'm not proud of you, though! Everyone here is giving their all- and that's why I'm proud of all of you. Every single one of you."

Nisha squeaked softly, then nuzzled into the woman's stomach. Ignis snorted as he rubbed his head on his Trainer's arm. She hugged both of them, leaning her head against Fae as he came in for snuggles. Caspian clapped quietly, grinning at the group.

When the group parted, Caspian balled his hands into fists, chanting softly. Nisha and Ignis joined in, clearly excited by his words. Even Fae joined, swaying his head gently. "We're all going to get stronger," their Trainer agreed. "All of us!"

They were interrupted as Rhyhorn grunted and stood up. It shook itself off, then glanced at the group wearily. They stared back at it, and the Sinnoh Trainer put her hands up. "We won't stop you from leaving," she said. "We have no qualms with you."

Rhyhorn seemed grateful, despite the fact it tried to look tougher. It stomped away, shaking its head every few steps. It would probably feel the effects of the hit for a few minutes, but it would be alright.

(F/N) stood up, smiling proudly. "How about we walk back to the bridge?" she asked. "Tomorrow, I think everyone should take a bit of a break. Maybe we can focus on battle strategies instead of training. And soon, I think we should try our hand at battling Nessa."

Everyone quickly agreed with her, and they started back towards the bridge. Nisha and Ignis were questioning Fae and Caspian about evolution, trying to understand how it felt. Caspian had a tough time explaining it due to embarrassment. Fae had only a slightly easier time. As the group chatted, Giratina's presence moved closer. The Sinnoh Trainer focused.

**_I found no signs of Dynamaxed Pokemon on the surface. Below the ground, however, is a different story._ **

She kept a steady pace, yet glanced at the earth. Nothing seemed out of place. She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

_Below the ground?_

_**I counted three Dynamaxed Pokemon.** _

_Did you see where they went?_

_**It seems that they moved through thin underground channels. Once they Dynamaxed, however, they were trapped. Once the energy faded, they were able to escape.** _

She quietly tapped her fingers on her thigh, eyebrows furrowed.

_I want us to do an aerial check tonight._

Giratina laughed, making her grin.

_**I would be more than happy to assist.** _


	38. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues are the first steps towards the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit more dialogue in this chapter, as well as some discussion on Dynamax, the energy required, and how it connects to the Wild Area.
> 
> As always, please stay safe, and I hope you enjoy!

_Do you think it’s late enough?_

_**Of course.** _

The sun had set around three hours ago, leaving the moon and her phone as the only source of light. The once-filled Wild Area had become more barren. A few nocturnal Pokemon were starting to wake up, yet it remained relatively quiet.

(F/N) had gotten back from the Wild Area and, after getting her partners healed, took a quick nap. If she wanted to go out late at night, she needed to have some wits about her. Even if Renegade was by her side, she needed to be observant.

She lifted her head to look out at the valley. She took one last glance at her phone, then locked it and slid it into her pocket. Her palms rested against the bridge's railing, fingers tapping idly. Once again, her eyes carefully roamed about the area, searching for any people who were still nearby.

The bridge was silent. The Sinnoh Trainer shook her hands out, then pushed herself up, balancing on the rail's edge. She looked down, noting how small her shadow was.

_I’m ready._

She fell forward.

**_Perfect._ **

The shadows under the bridge began to swirl. Pressure built up, and Renegade emerged, linking its form to the Griseous Orb. Within moments, it was beneath her, and she huffed as she landed on its back. Her hands curled around the golden rings surrounding its neck, just connected to its tendril-like wings. After a quick adjustment, Renegade darted forward.

She tried to stifle a yawn, but Giratina quickly took notice. It glanced back at her as it continued flying, humming with amusement.

“ **Did you not take a nap?** ”

“I did. And I completely messed up my sleep schedule.”

There was a snort as a response.

The two moved closer to the ground, yet stayed well above the treeline. It would be alright if a Pokemon saw them flying overhead. A human seeing them, however, was out of the question. Such a situation would cause a panic.

“ **Have you added any details to your theory?** ” the drake queried.

“I have two different theories,” she replied. “My first theory is that Pokemon can Dynamax in the Wild Area, and their Max Moves are causing weather changes. This is based off of the description Roggenrola gave me and what I have seen in Hop’s battle. Granted, I haven’t seen any other battles, but it’s a start.”

“ **What is your second theory?** ”

They twisted past a cliff, ignoring the group of Noctowl who gave shrill cries towards them. Once the two were in clearer skies, she continued.

“My second theory is similar to the first. Pokemon are Dynamaxing in the Wild Area. However, this theory relies on what you told me earlier- that there are Dynamaxed Pokemon underground. If they’re powerful enough, maybe they can alter weather above the ground. Or, alternatively, maybe they escaped from the caves and came to the surface.”

She adjusted her legs, gazing down at the Wild Area. It was hard to see anything, forcing her to squint. She grumbled softly but didn't bother asking for Renegade's sight. She would wait until they were further out.

“The only problem we need to solve,” she mused, “is how the Pokemon are Dynamaxing. From what I’ve seen, and from the small things Hop mentioned, you have to use a Dynamax Band to empower a Pokemon. I don’t know if there are any other ways.”

“ **Perhaps you should ask Sonia,** ” Renegade suggested.

“I was thinking about it,” she agreed. “Unfortunately, by the time I got the idea, it was really late. I don’t want to wake her up just for a few questions. I’m hoping I can call her tomorrow- maybe even see her in person.”

“ **That sounds agreeable.** ”

“If I can’t get a hold of her, I might try Professor Magnolia. She’s the one who pioneered Dynamax research, after all.”

“ **You can collide with the Chairman and ask him, if all else fails.** ”

She groaned and flopped forward, letting out a rough sigh. "Now, even you're teasing me about that!" she whined. She couldn't help but smile as Renegade's laughter shook her entire body.

" **I only tease you because it is simple and effective,** " Renegade rumbled.

They both began laughing, and she shook her head as she sat up straight.

They were further into the Wild Area, to the point she could see Motostoke's walls off in the distance. Just below, she watched as a group of Morelull and Shiinotic trotted from shadow to shadow. Sneasel and Weavile moved in small packs, trying to find unknowing prey. Another group of Noctowl was fluttering close to the trees, likely searching for a place to perch.

It was getting more difficult for her to see, forcing her to squint. She angled her head, trying to search for anything out of the ordinary, then frowned. She was from Sinnoh, so how would she know what was normal in Galar?

She had a good idea of it when she spotted a beam of light towering into the sky. It barely pinpricked into the air, looking thinner than a needle. She leaned towards it, then pointed.

“Do you see that?” she questioned.

Renegade turned its head, glancing towards the beam. It hummed curiously, then looked back at her. She nodded, and it angled towards the light. They picked up speed, and she held on tight.

As the two drew closer, the light became somewhat brighter. The Sinnoh Trainer could make out more of its color now, furrowing her eyebrows as the shades switched. The beam was shifting between pink, red, and blue, slowly yet surely.

She glanced towards Renegade, then murmured, "Let’s pause here, just for safety."

“ **Of course. I would rather not approach. Yet.** ”

They were hovering away from the beam, well out of harm's way- she hoped. She peered over Renegade's side, trying to see where the light started. Her eyes finally managed to make out a clump of rocks, which were seemingly glowing with the same energy.

She hummed in confusion, then straightened out.

"Does this energy seem like something you’ve seen before?” she asked. “It almost looks like the energy used for Dynamax.”

“ **It does seem somewhat similar,** ” Renegade agreed. “ **It also shares some resemblance to that which is used in Mega Evolution. However, it is very distinct.** ”

She tapped her fingers on her thigh, thinking. Finally, she replied, "It almost seems- what's the word? Pure? Pure, but chaotic. It seems like the stuff used in the Gym Battles was more refined."

“ **As though it has been altered for easier use.** ”

The two descended, moving closer to the glowing rocks. Giratina was relaxed yet wary, ready to dart out of the way if necessary. They reached the ground. The Renegade shifted, legs morphing from its sides, wings less tendril-like. It landed, then helped the Sinnoh Trainer off its back. She grunted as she touched the ground, then inched towards the stones.

They stopped before the pile, then stared up at the beam. It was thin, as though it was slowly dying off, barely trickling. There was a hole in the center of the rock pile, and she quickly realized it was similar to a den. Instead of a shallow hole against a hill, however, this one went straight down. She carefully glanced down the hole, but was unable to tell how deep it was.

The energy was growing ever thinner, more like stray strings falling away with the wind. The Sinnoh Trainer glanced towards Giratina, who was inspecting the light.

“ **This is residual energy,** ” it stated. “ **It can no longer be used.** ”

“So, if something happened, we missed it?” she questioned.

“ **For better or worse, yes.** ”

“Shit.”

She folded her arms, glancing at the last remnants of the light. It was just fading out. As the last of it disappeared, darkness covered the two. They glanced at one another, remaining silent. Finally, she spoke.

“Do you think Leon would be awake at this hour?”

“ **You should not be asking me. I do not know him.** ”

“Well, I guess we’re gonna try.”

She pulled out her phone, and it flickered to life, presenting the contacts screen. She blinked at how quickly it reacted, then pressed Leon's name. The call started, and she waited for a few seconds.

She was about to give up when someone picked up.

“Is everything alright?” Leon asked.

He didn't sound tired, which relieved some of her anxiety. She smiled, putting a hand on one of the less glowy rocks. Renegade stretched itself out, listening in on their conversation.

“Everything’s alright,” she replied. “I’m sorry to call you this late, but I’ve had a question or two about Dynamax on my mind, and I thought that you would have some answers.”

“It’s not late at all- especially if the question is about Dynamax.”

She shook her head at how excited he sounded, but kept speaking.

“I was in the Wild Area earlier,” she started, “and someone in passing mentioned a giant Pokemon. Later on, I heard someone say that Pokemon were Dynamaxing underground. Just today, I saw a huge beam of light coming from the ground up. It almost looked like the same energy that your Dynamax Bands use. That all seemed somewhat connected. So, I was hoping to ask- are there Dynamaxed Pokemon in the Wild Area?”

Renegade nodded at her, and the Sinnoh Trainer put a thumbs up. She wasn't mentioning Roggenrola or Gigalith, wasn't bringing up the weather, and she avoided the timeframe in which it happened. It was a perfect way to get answers without sounding suspicious.

Leon hummed affirmatively. “I guess Hop didn’t tell you about the Dynamax Dens?” he queried.

“As you can tell, I have no damn clue what you’re talking about.”

As they shared a laugh, she felt more of her anxiety wash away- even if Renegade was rolling its eyes.

“Around the time Dynamax was introduced,” Leon started, “people realized that a similar energy was coming from underneath the Wild Area. We don’t know too much about it, but we do know three things.”

From the way Leon was enunciating his words, she imagined he was holding up his fingers with each count.

“First,” he said, “there’s a series of natural caves, tunnels, rivers, and passages underneath the Wild Area. They’ve been there for a long time. Unfortunately, because some of the areas are too thin to fit through, there isn’t a complete map of the entire system. But we know that some small Pokemon, such as Oddish and Cherubi, can use them for migration. Even some bigger guys can use some of the largest passages.

“Second, Dynamax Energy can be found within those underground passages. Just as we have no idea how all the caves are connected, we have no idea where the Dynamax Energy source is. That’s actually something the Chairman wanted to look into, but right now, it seems like he’s more focused on the energy aspect of the conglomerate. All that we can say for certain is that yes, Pokemon are Dynamaxing underground.

“That leads me to my final point. The people who were talking about a giant Pokemon were probably talking about a Dynamax Raid. That beam you saw was either a sign of a Dynamaxed Pokemon or the remnants of one’s energy.”

He paused, then continued, voice brighter.

“Dynamax is very restricted because of how powerful it is. But that doesn’t mean it can’t be done in the wild. It’s just the difference between the forms. In the Gyms, we use a stabilized version of the Dynamax Energy. The upside is that Pokemon have an easier time shifting. The downside is that they can’t remain in a Dynamaxed state for very long. On the other hand, you have the version in the Wild Area. It’s harder for those Pokemon to shift, but once they do, they can stay that way for a longer time.”

She hummed, nodding her head as she pushed a pebble with her finger.

"So," she mused, "Pokemon can, indeed, Dynamax in the Wild Area, but it's only in certain areas? Specifically, in these underground dens?”

“That’s right!” he commended. “That’s where the Dynamax Dens come in. If you go into one, you can battle a Dynamaxed Pokemon, then you can attempt to catch it. They’re very powerful, though, so most people get into groups of between two and four. Unfortunately, it can lead to arguments over who earned the right to catch a new partner.”

She held her tongue, refraining from asking if the Pokemon even wanted to be caught. Renegade seemed to share the sentiment, from the way it rolled its eyes. She quickly searched for the next words.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you’ve partaken in a lot of battles in those dens,” she remarked.

“I have,” he replied proudly. “Those battles were brill. They really get your heart pounding.”

She grinned, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“You sound like an addict.”

“You sound like you haven’t ever had a battle in a Dynamax Den.”

She laughed, and he followed after. Even Renegade gave a soft snort.

"I'll think about it," she replied. She paused, glancing at Renegade, then continued, "I was thinking of taking a small break tomorrow. I want to meet up with Hop, since we’ve mostly been doing individual training. Maybe I can convince him to come do a Dynamax Den battle with me."

“I think he would enjoy that,” Leon agreed. “You could try and convince a few other Gym Challengers to join in, too! I think that would help with camaraderie.”

She started to stand up but yelped as her foot slid. Renegade quickly leaned in, catching her. She groaned in embarrassment, giving a thankful look while quietly muttering, "I can't even walk correctly!”

“You alright?” Leon laughed. There was concern in his giggling, so she felt a bit better.

“I slipped on something,” she replied, glancing at the ground. She hummed as she crouched down, picking up a strange stone. “Got it,” she muttered. She panicked and quickly added, “I picked it up from the Wild Area.”

“What does the source of your ire look like?”

“Oh, please,” she started, before taking a better look at the stone. She frowned.

“It’s a darker color, between blue and purple. It has red lines all over it. It looks like an evolutionary stone, but considering how strange your region is, I have no idea,” she snorted.

Leon whistled, then laughed happily. "That's a Wishing Star!" he declared. "They can be used for Dynamax Bands!" There was a creak, like he was leaning back, as he continued, “Sonia has been looking for one of those things for a long time. She wants to try and understand how they’re able to generate Dynamax Energy.”

The Sinnoh Trainer slid it into her largest pocket, replying, “In that case, I hope she joins us tomorrow. I’ll give it to her.”

Leon paused, then let out a soft chuckle.

“You’re far too nice for your own good.”

She knew it was a joke, yet the concern in his voice made her frown. "Sonia has been wanting one for a long time, right? I would feel better handing it off to her,” she replied.

"Either way, I'm sure she'll appreciate it," Leon agreed.

He let out a long yawn, then made a noise as though he was shaking his head.

She closed her eyes, then murmured, "I guess we both should be getting to bed."

“Probably.”

“You want to join Hop and I tomorrow?”

“I think that would be fun.”

She nodded, then replied, "Have a good night. Don't make Christina worry too much."

He laughed lightly, replying, "She'll also worry about you, so you best take your own advice."

“Will do.”

As she ended the call, she let her shoulders droop. Sliding the phone into the pocket, she trudged towards Renegade, who leaned down for her.

“ **Time to get some rest?** ” it asked.

“I don’t want to trip on any more space rocks, so yes,” she snorted. It earned her a laugh, making her feel better.

She hauled herself up, settling on Renegade's back, and held on tight. It began hovering, shifting back into its serpentine form, then started flying back towards the bridge. She stifled a yawn, glancing back at the Wild Area as they went.

Maybe everything was normal, and Galar was just being Galar.

But she couldn’t shake the feeling that it was off.


	39. More With Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three's company, but you can do even more with four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter! This time, we reintroduce Marnie, and we learn a bit about Bede. I thought it was disappointing that we never got more moments with the "alternate" rivals in Sword and Shield, so I hope to do some writing with these two as the story goes on. No spoilers, however!
> 
> As always, I hope that you enjoy, and please stay safe.

(F/N) waited at one of the nearby cafes, idly watching as her group of partner Pokemon chatted with one another. It was late in the morning, but she'd woken up earlier, trying to keep some semblance of a sleep schedule. To stay awake, she'd ordered a cup of green tea, hoping it would stave off her tiredness.

By choosing the cafe, not only did she get a bagel and a stack of Pokemon meals, she got free access to a water fountain for both people and Pokemon. She kept one hand on the lever, the other on her drink. A few urban Pokemon had come by, hoping for a drink, and she was more than happy to assist them.

She'd sent Hop a message, asking if he wanted to do a few Raid Battles. He'd enthusiastically agreed to meet up with her, claiming the two of them would be enough to handle anything. She wasn't so sure about that, but since Leon had also agreed to join them, she felt it would be alright. He could help with any emergencies.

She was ready to send Hop a check-in message when a small squeak grabbed her attention.

(F/N) looked down to see a dark, mouse-like Pokemon. It looked like one she had seen before, but she couldn't put a finger on the black-and-purple beast's name. It squeaked at her again, seemingly angry, and she raised an eyebrow.

_**Odd.** _

_Kind of cute, though._

"Morpeko!" came a quick voice. She looked up to see a familiar Trainer- black hair, pink dress, dark jacket. It took her a second, but she remembered the girl as Marnie. She offered a quick wave to the newcomer, watching the small Pokemon.

Marnie quickly returned the wave, rushing towards Morpeko. “Leave ‘er alone and stop being so rude!” the twin-tailed girl sighed.

The mouse-like Pokemon hissed, making the younger Trainer shake her head. She glanced at the older Trainer, taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry she’s so shirty,” she said. “She gets like this when she’s hungry. Can’t make ‘er stop until she’s full again.”

The older Trainer nodded, raising her eyebrows in acknowledgment. "I think everyone gets a bit upset when they're hungry," she replied. "If you want, I could let her have one of these Pokemon meals. I have a lot, already."

Marnie blinked, then shook her head. "I'd rather not be in your debt," she returned. "I can get Morpeko some food- if she comes with me, that is."

The mouse-like Pokemon refused to move. She stomped a foot and growled, attracting Fae's attention. He bounced over, then leaned down, blinking at the smaller beast. A quick hiss made him back up, chirping curiously.

_**Feisty?** _

_ Worse than Ignis. _

Marnie looked like she was ready to lean down and pick her Pokemon up when Fae grabbed the rest of (F/N)'s bagel. She sputtered as he leaned down towards Morpeko, giving a questioning hum. The smaller beast sniffed at the bagel, then took it, chattering happily. Its fur began shifting back to yellow. Fae gave an apologetic look to his Trainer, who raised an eyebrow at him.

_**A simple fix.** _

“Smooth,” she teased.

Fae fluffed his feathers up and snorted in response.

Marnie grumbled softly, then murmured, "I'll pay you back." The distressed look on her face made the Sinnoh Trainer's heart hurt.

“You don’t need to pay me back,” the older Trainer replied. “That was all Fae’s doing, not your’s.”

“Morpeko is my Pokemon. I should be held accountable.”

“I can buy another bagel. It’s not a big deal.”

Marnie was ready to keep arguing, but she stopped as another voice called out, "Hey!"

Both groups turned to see Hop running over, wildly waving his arm. Sonia trailed behind him, and Yamper trotted at her side. Hop skidded to a halt before the table, grinning.

"Hey!" he greeted happily. "I'm glad you're here, because I'm starving and ready to order!"

Fae chirped happily, and Hop hugged him, making him trill with joy.

As Sonia reached the table, Hop tilted his head, furrowing his eyebrows at Marnie. "You're a Challenger, too!" he remarked. "It starts with an 'M'?"

“Marnie,” the twin-tailed girl replied. She looked uncomfortable with all of the attention.

Hop grinned and nodded. "Nice to meet you!" he replied. He pointed at Sonia, continuing, "This is Sonia! She's brill when it comes to Pokemon, so if you have any questions, ask her!" He quickly jolted, adding, "You got an endorsement, though, so I'm sure you'll be alright."

Sonia gave a quick wave. Marnie nodded a greeting, still keeping her distance. Morpeko, on the other hand, was happy to chat with Yamper.

(F/N) glanced between the three Trainers, asking, "Do you three want to share the table? The water fountain is right here, so it'll be a lot easier."

Before anyone could answer, Hop slid into a seat to her right, smiling. "I'll definitely join in," he responded.

Morpeko rushed towards the table, and Marnie frowned. "I suppose I can't say no," she sighed. She followed the mouse-like Pokemon, taking a seat to (F/N)’s left.

Sonia sat between the two younger Trainers, setting Yamper on her lap. "This cafe has tasty meals, so I'm glad you chose it," she noted. Yamper barked in agreement, tail wagging rapidly.

“Lee said he would join up with us after a meeting,” Hop noted, “so I’m going to grab something for him, too. He probably missed breakfast, since it was so sudden.”

Everyone else took a look at the menu. Sonia looked pleased, and Hop looked amazed at the choices. But Marnie's face twitched slightly. The younger girl glanced at her bag, eyebrows ever so slightly furrowed.

"Does this place accept coupons?" Marnie asked, voice even.

"Sometimes," Sonia replied, "but I don't have any on me."

There was a flash of disappointment in the younger girl's eyes, and the Sinnoh Trainer had a slight feeling she knew what the issue was. She glanced around, noting a waiter heading towards them. At that, she stood up and said, "I'm going to go check on my partners. Go ahead and order without me."

Once she received nods, she started over, and Fae hopped after her. She met the waiter halfway, beckoning and leaning in so she could remain quiet. He raised his eyebrows, moving closer. "Could you put everything on my tab?" she asked lightly.

"One tab," he confirmed.

“Can you also add four bagels to go?”

“Certainly.”

She nodded and kept walking, Fae humming softly.

_**What if her issue is not money?** _

_ I can still do something nice for the group. _

Even if money wasn't Marnie’s issue, she could at least do something nice for the group.

She waved as she approached Nisha, Caspian, and Ignis, who seemed to be discussing different Pokemeal flavors. They perked up almost immediately. (F/N) smiled and crouched down, asking, "Are you guys doing alright?"

Caspian nodded as Nisha and Ignis let out happy hums. Caspian waved a paw, motioning towards the water fountain. His Trainer raised an eyebrow and turned it on, waiting for him.

The water-type put his hands out, focusing on the water. After a few moments, a glob of it emerged from the stream. Caspian balanced it in his palms, letting it waver, then threw it into the nearby grass. Ignis and Nisha quickly cheered for him, and Fae gave a chirp of praise.

"That was great!" the Sinnoh Trainer laughed. "You're really getting the hang of this now, aren’t you?"

Caspian looked embarrassed by the praise but smiled and nodded happily.

"When Nisha and Ignis evolve, both you and Fae can help them adapt to their new forms," she giggled. "I know it can be strange at first, but with support, you can get through almost anything."

Nisha and Ignis let out excited yells, and she patted their heads, chuckling. "I'm getting a few more snacks for you guys, so we can have those later on," she beamed. "Just tell me if you need anything."

Nisha and Ignis went back to talking, and Caspian listened intently, so the Sinnoh Trainer walked back to the table. Hop and Sonia were talking to Marnie, and as she sat down, she focused on the conversation.

"Specializing in a single typing can certainly be fun," Sonia was replying, smiling happily.

“Who’s specializing?” (F/N) asked.

“Marnie is using dark-type Pokemon!” Hop replied.

She turned to look at Marnie, nodding. "Grimsley of Unova's Elite Four uses dark-types," (F/N) noted. “They’re strong Pokemon, and if you’re true to them, they’ll give it their all. They won’t disappoint you."

Marnie blushed slightly, and she quickly looked to Morpeko, who smiled. "I don't think I'll ever be on his level," the younger Trainer mumbled, "but I'll try."

"He's a force to be reckoned with," the Sinnoh Trainer agreed, "but at one point, he was also starting out, just like everybody does. As long as you’re making progress, you shouldn’t feel disappointed.”

Sonia nodded in agreement. "One of the biggest mistakes I've seen," she stated, "is when Trainers are first starting out. They expect to immediately make progress. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work like that unless you’re putting in effort. And sometimes, even if you’re giving your all, you might not have the right strategy.”

She hugged Yamper as she finished, “Take the time to understand your strengths and your weaknesses, then come up with a plan to improve both your team members and yourself. If you do that, and you stay patient, you’ll have steadier- and stronger- growth.”

“Very well said,” the Sinnoh Trainer agreed.

Marnie and Hop nodded intently, and Hop balled his fists. "We'll all work hard and become as strong as possible!" he declared.

"That's the spirit!" Sonia laughed.

Before she could say anything else, (F/N) was interrupted as something touched her leg. She glanced down to see Nisha, who had something in her mouth. Caspian and Ignis were with her, staring in confusion, as Fae tilted his head. The Sinnoh Trainer leaned down and raised an eyebrow, holding out her hand. Nisha dropped the item- a card- into her palm.

It was an ID. She gazed at the card, recognizing the name and face quickly.

_**You met him earlier.** _

_I guess he beat Milo, if he’s in Hulbury._

As Hop gave her a questioning hum, she showed the card to him, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Where did you find this?" he asked.

(F/N) glanced at Nisha, who nodded towards the path. Caspian hummed and pointed towards the center of the bricks, shrugging softly. Ignis sniffed at the card but said nothing.

"Sonia, how should I return an ID to someone? Do I need to check in with authorities?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked. She quickly added, "Just covering my bases. Don’t want to get in trouble.”

"An ID?" Sonia repeated. She leaned in, and Marnie looked at the card as the Sinnoh Trainer held it up.

"Ah, him," the dark-haired girl mused. When the other three glanced at her, she leaned back slightly, gazing at the card. "He seemed real snobbish. Was talkin' like he was the most important thing in the world. Said he was endorsed by the Chairman, so he was the strongest of all."

"Endorsed by the Chairman," Sonia mused. "This is certainly a different year."

_**This seems interesting to her.** _

"Does he not endorse many people?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked. She laid the card down, glancing back as the waiter returned with their food.

"The Chairman is the one who endorsed Lee," Hop answered. "If he's endorsing this guy, it must mean he's really good."

Renegade hummed with intrigue.

As the waiter finished handing everything out, Marnie tapped her chin, thinking. She shook her head, then asked, "Have you three had any encounters with him?"

Hop shrugged, mouth full of omelets. After swallowing, he answered, "I saw him when I was signing up for the challenge, but I didn't pay much attention. I was far too excited."

"I've seen him, too, but I don't know much," Sonia agreed. "From what I have seen, though, he seems a bit cocky."

"I battled him in the Galar Mine," the Sinnoh Trainer noted.

Sonia looked over at her, shocked. “You did?” she asked.

"You said he was mean to his Pokemon," Hop frowned.

"It was just one encounter," she said slowly, "but that's the feeling I got from our battle and the way he acted. And I could be wrong- I hope I am. If he is endorsed by the Chairman, I would hope he would be respectful towards everyone."

"I guess we'll have to see," Marnie replied. She handed a Pokemeal to Morpeko, then started on her food. Sonia and Hop began eating, as well. (F/N) took a few more bites, listening to Renegade.

_**Now we have more information about the other Challengers.** _

_ Marnie is specializing in dark-types, and Bede seems to be using psychic-types. _

_**We are also learning more about their personalities.** _

_Marnie seems more shy, or at the very least, quiet. Bede does seem somewhat antagonistic._

**_Perhaps he was not having a bad day, after all?_ **

She took a sip of her green tea.

_I’m still holding out hope that he’ll be a nicer person._

The four ate quickly, and their Pokemon ate even quicker. Sonia was petting Yamper after she finished, and Hop was busy trying to initiate a conversation with Marnie. She seemed happier to listen, though she still seemed unsure around the group.

The waiter from earlier returned, handing the Sinnoh Trainer the bill. She gave a quick thanks, then turned as her companions gave confused noises. She blinked at them as she pulled out her wallet, paying quickly.

"You got it on one tab?" Sonia sputtered.

“Yes?” (F/N) answered.

“I was gonna pay for my meal!” Hop whined. “You shouldn’t be paying for me!”

“I could’ve paid for myself,” Marnie mumbled.

“I wanted to do something nice for our little group,” the Sinnoh Trainer noted, “but you guys can pay for the tip, if you want.”

“On it,” Marnie quickly agreed.

Marnie and Hop began working on paying the tip, and Sonia cleared her throat. "Since Leon isn't going to be around until later," she mused, "I was thinking that I could go with you two, so you could find the dens more easily. You don't want to try them on your own."

(F/N) nodded, replying, "It would be fun to have you."

Hop glanced at Marnie, then questioned, “Have you done a Raid Battle yet?”

The twin-tailed girl shook her head. “I was on my own this entire time, so I don’t think I would stand a chance,” she answered.

Hop exchanged a glance with his companions, then looked back at Marnie. "Do you want to come with us and try it out?" he continued. "If there's four of us, it'll be much easier!"

Marnie glanced at the other three, thinking. Hop and Sonia beamed at her, while Fae and his Trainer tilted their heads. After a few moments, the twin-tailed girl nodded.

"I think I have enough time," she responded, "so yes, I'll join in. I might have to leave later, though."

"So long as you get a little bit of experience!" Sonia laughed. "It can be real handy for your upcoming battles."

As the group got up to head to the train station, the Sinnoh Trainer picked up Bede's ID, sliding it into her pocket.

She would ask Leon about it.

She walked beside Marnie and Hop, and Sonia took place beside her. Their Pokemon trailed happily, bouncing and rushing about.

_**Remember- you can learn others’ tactics, but they can also learn from you.** _

_Well, Lucian taught me not to throw all my cards out on the first go._

Renegade chuckled.

**_A good lesson._ **


	40. The Pains of Raiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raids can be painful, from the finding to the participating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm surprising my readers with this chapter, because I'm surprised I got it out. I had a lot of work this week, but I got it done, and I had so much fun writing this chapter. The Raid Den mechanics are so different yet have so much potential for fun!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy reading, and please stay safe.

The train ride from Hulbury to the Wild Area didn't take too long. It was also less bumpy, running smoothly. There weren't many people on the train, so the Trainers had permission to let out their Pokemon.

Most of the group had crowded near a window, watching as the scenery flew by. Others, such as Ignis, Morpeko, and Yamper, had settled down in the warm seats.

Hop had been trying to find a good conversation topic to involve Marnie. She still seemed shy around everyone, so the other three didn't want to delve too deep or get too personal. Topics like Pokemon types and moves worked the best, and that's what they stuck with.

Hop was in the middle of asking about the dark-types Marnie had encountered when the train pulled into the station. All four Trainers swiftly walked out and stared into the Wild Area, waiting for someone to take the lead.

After a few moments, the Sinnoh Trainer shrugged, then asked, “Should we just walk around until we find something?”

Hop tilted his head, then turned to Sonia. "What exactly are we looking for?" he asked.

Sonia started walking, motioning for the group to follow. As they walked behind her, she gazed across the sky, searching for something. "You're going to see a reddish beam of light," she started, "and it's going to be very tall." She started walking backwards, continuing, "Once we see a light, we head towards it. Depending upon how strong it is, we may or may not need to change to another den."

"So, once we get there, what do we do?" Marnie questioned. "Do we take certain roles and stay in those roles? Or should we switch it up?"

"It depends," Sonia answered. "If we're going against a physical attacker, we need defensive Pokemon. If we're going against a bulky one, we need heavy hitters."

"We can attempt to catch these Pokemon, right?" Hop continued. "Who gets to keep each one?"

"I'll let you three decide on keeping them," (F/N) said, putting her hands up.

Marnie and Hop glanced at one another.

"If there are any dark-types, I'll let you have them," Hop smiled. "That’s the least I can do, since you were nice enough to come with us.”

Marnie nodded, replying, "That's fine by me."

_**Thank the heavens above they did not start arguing.** _

_They’re not that bad._

The group meandered through the Wild Area for a good half hour before Sonia gasped. She pointed a finger towards the sky, and the three followed her gaze. A beam of red energy was bursting into the air, twinkling rapidly.

_Just like yesterday._

_**This energy signature is new.** _

"That's the sign of a Raid!" Sonia exclaimed. She held her bag tighter, then started running, heading for the light. Hop and Marnie followed behind her, and (F/N) ran in the back, making sure nobody was left behind.

The light grew larger and larger, and finally, they were in front of it. It came from a pile of stones, similar to the ones the Sinnoh Trainer had seen. The beam was still glowing, and as the group approached, Hop whistled lowly. A deep hole bored into the ground, with a path leading into the earth.

Marnie looked to Sonia, querying, "How do we know what's inside?”

_Good question._

Sonia pulled out her Rotom-phone, then held it up, scanning the beam. There was a moment of silence, then the Assistant Professor nodded, looking pleased. She pointed at her phone and smiled.

“It’s a Blipbug,” she announced. “It’s a bug-type Pokemon, as you can probably guess. Surprisingly enough, even though its attacks are weak, its specialized defense is comparatively strong.”

Hop nodded, glancing at the beam of light. "Bug types are weak to fire, flying, and rock," he said aloud, "but a lot of types resist their attacks."

"But we don't know if its moves are going to be purely bug-based, or if they will be assorted," Marnie pointed out lightly. "That makes it more difficult."

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at Sonia, then at the hole in the ground. Her gaze moved to Ignis, who looked completely uninterested. She then looked at Nisha, who looked curious. Their eyes met, and from the way the dark-type lit up, it was clear they had the same idea.

_**Please do not tell me you are going down there.** _

_It’ll just be for a moment._

Nisha jumped in, sliding down the steep slope. The Sinnoh Trainer threw her legs over the side and followed her partner, calling out, "We're going to take a quick peek!"

There were muffled retorts from Hop and Sonia, but the Sinnoh Trainer ignored them, sliding further into the den. Nisha confidently trotted ahead, peeking back every few seconds. Her Trainer followed along, staying close.

**_They will think of you as a fool._ **

_They can see me however they want to._

Renegade sighed, but made no attempt to stop the two.

It took a good half a minute for them to reach the main portion of the den. Nisha halted, then crouched down, peering around the wall. Her Trainer kneeled next to her, carefully taking a peek.

The Blipbug was, indeed, there. The dark-blue bug was moving about the den, seeming to pace angrily. Its large eyes moved across the den, yet it didn't catch sight of the two. The energy surrounding it was similar to the beam from outside, but it was stronger, not wisping away. Sonia's words seemed true. The Blipbug seemed to be lacking in defenses and attacking abilities, even if it was Dynamaxed.

She nodded at Nisha, and the two rushed back to the entrance, scaling to the top.

“What did you see?” Marnie asked quickly.

“Definitely a Blipbug,” the Sinnoh Trainer replied. “We can all take it.” She sent Ignis, Caspian, and Fae to their Pokeballs, then gazed at Nisha, asking, "Are you ready?" The Galarian Zigzagoon nodded, tongue lolling.

"I'll use my Croagunk," Marnie said. As she pulled out Morpeko's Pokeball, Hop nodded, glancing at his Pokemon.

"Rookidee can take a few hits and deal damage back!" he announced. As he released the flying-type, the bird chirped loudly, wings fluttering.

"Yamper and I aren't the best fighters, but we'll offer some support," Sonia added. Yamper barked, sparks flying from his tail.

All four Trainers glanced at each other. One by one, they slipped into the den. Their Pokemon trailed behind them, quiet and ready. They stopped at the entrance, then looked at each other.

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at the other three, then whispered, "I think Nisha and I can bait its attacks and allow you guys some leeway."

"Yamper and I are fast, so we'll help you with that," Sonia agreed.

"Rookidee can probably get some heavy hits in," Hop mused softly. He glanced at Marnie, who nodded.

"Croagunk and I can take a few hits, as well as dish out some damage," she hummed. "That way, you're clear to Dynamax."

All four nodded, then prepared to run in.

"On my mark," Sonia whispered. She waited a few moments, then yelled, "Go!"

She ran in, Yamper at her heels, and called out, "Nuzzle!" Yamper immediately sprinted towards the Blipbug, rubbing sparks against its side.

The Blipbug screeched loudly, then shot a swarm of green energy towards Yamper. The electric-type darted out of the way, barking a warning.

"Support with Pin Missile!" the Sinnoh Trainer yelled. Nisha ran after Yamper, fur spiking and firing off. As the spikes hit the Blipbug, it turned its attention to Nisha, who growled and darted around its feet.

"Croagunk, Poison Sting!" Marnie ordered. Croagunk used purple energy to make a pin, then shot it towards the Dynamaxed Pokemon. The Blipbug was having trouble handling all three Pokemon, giving plenty of time for them to dodge its legs.

There was a crashing noise, and the Sinnoh Trainer looked back to see Rookidee had Dynamaxed. She began running to the side, then yelled, "Move out of the way!"

"Max Airstream!" Hop hollered. Rookidee gathered air before it, then knocked it forward, howling loudly. Marnie and Sonia rushed out of the way, Croagunk and Yamper on their heels. Nisha just barely got out of the attack's path, fur waving wildly as the wind rushed past.

The gust slammed into Blipbug, knocking it back. It wavered for a moment. The Dynamax energy wavered. It let out a low howl, weakened.

"Throw a ball!" Sonia yelled.

Hop scrambled to grab his bag, desperately shuffling through it. The energy continued to deteriorate, leaving a reddish glow over the den. He finally lifted his arm, holding a ball, but it was too late. The energy dispelled entirely, leaving a weakened Blipbug. It scrambled away quickly, still dazed from the battle.

All four Trainers watched it go, then glanced at one another.

"That went pretty well!" Sonia cheered. She beamed as Yamper barked happily.

Rookidee shrank down, and Hop threw a fist in the air, hollering, "That was great!"

"It was a good startin' battle," Marnie nodded. "Now I have at least some experience."

"Do you think we could do another?" (F/N) questioned.

"Of course!" Sonia agreed. The four quickly left the den, crawling out the entrance.

_Will the Blipbug be alright?_

_**I watched it until it reached a safe stopping area.** _

_Good._

A search for another den began.

It had been another half hour when Marnie tugged on (F/N)'s sleeve. She looked to the twin-tailed girl, then followed her gaze to another beam in the sky. She smiled, then called out, "Marnie spotted another one!"

“Awesome!” Hop yelled, rushing over. Sonia was hot on his heels.

The four rushed towards the light, slowing down when they approached the stone pile. It was larger than the last, and the beam was brighter. Sonia held out her phone, allowing it to scan the beam, then hummed.

"It's a Purrloin," she said. "It's a dark-type Pokemon." She glanced at Marnie, adding, "Would you want to try to catch it?"

Marnie thought for a moment, glancing at the Pokeballs on her hip. After a few moments, she nodded, replying, "I think that would be nice."

Sonia glanced at Yamper, who still looked ready to go. Hop eventually brought out Wooloo, who cried happily and moved from hoof to hoof. Marnie released a Scraggy, which the Sinnoh Trainer was able to recognize from Alder's mentionings. She eventually settled with Ignis, who growled excitedly.

The group climbed into the tunnel, then made their way through, staying as silent as possible. Marnie led the way, a look of determination written across her face. They stopped at the entrance to the den and peered in, trying to catch a glimpse of the Purrloin.

The cat-like Pokemon was pacing and growling. Its claws were already unsheathed, digging into the ground. Its tail lashed, sending dust flying.

Marnie took a breath, then glanced at the others. “We can use a Max Move to slow it down,” she murmured.

"Wooloo and I can take its hits and keep it from focusing on you," Hop agreed. He balled his hands into fists, glancing at Sonia.

"We'll slow it down, like last time," she acknowledged.

"Ignis and I can keep it trapped in one spot," the Sinnoh Trainer finished. "And if all else fails, we have bug-type attacks."

The group readied themselves. Marnie held up a hand, and they all waited, holding their breaths.

"Go!" she yelled, throwing her hand down.

All four sped into the den. The Purrloin whirled around, hissing in shock.

"Spark!" Sonia yelled.

"Join with Flame Wheel!" the Sinnoh Trainer ordered.

Yamper rushed towards the Purrloin, creating sparks. The electrical spheres rammed the cat, making it yelp in shock.

Ignis used the opportunity to spin a circle of fire, launching it. It kept the Purrloin from moving, and it quickly aimed at the two Pokemon.

Strands of pure darkness ran from the Purrloin's toes. It spat at Ignis, and the strands surrounded him, then exploded. He shook his head, then screeched angrily, flames bursting.

The Purrloin was distracted as Hop yelled, "Double Kick!" Wooloo rushed in, slamming its hooves against the Dynamaxed Pokemon's legs. As Purrloin tried to lash out, Wooloo bounced out of the way, growling.

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced back at Marnie, smiling as she saw the holographic Pokeball in her hands. The twin-tailed girl hurled the ball forward, and Scraggy burst out, Dynamaxed. "We're out of here!" Hop cheered, rushing with Wooloo.

Sonia and Yamper began running back, and Ignis was already out of the way. The Purrloin hissed, then aimed at the electric-type. A burst of energy formed at its mouth. It shot a beam forward, roaring angrily.

It veered toward Sonia.

Time seemed to slow.

The Sinnoh Trainer ran towards her.

She forced latent energy to her palm, rushing forward. She threw her hand out. The air seemed to ripple around her, energetic. The beam hit her palm, coalescing, then exploded outward. Dust cascaded, and she covered her face with an arm, wincing.

**_Run._ **

_ On it. _

She rushed towards Sonia and Hop, who had just turned back to see what had happened. She forced a smile and slid to a halt next to them, listening in as Marnie yelled, "Max Knuckle!"

Scraggy yelled loudly, raising a fist. Orange energy surrounded it, and it punched towards Purrloin. The hit slammed the purple Pokemon, downing it immediately.

"Throw a ball!" Hop cheered.

Marnie quickly grabbed a Dusk Ball from her bag, then allowed it to enlarge. She held it up, then hurled it forward, aiming at the Purrloin. The Pokemon was absorbed, and the ball landed, a loud thump ricocheting off the walls.

The group stared at the ball, waiting.

One shake.

Two shakes.

Three shakes.

The ball clicked, and they let out sighs of relief.

Marnie gave a small smile, then walked towards the ball, picking it up. Hop and Sonia cheered for her, their Pokemon just as happy for the girl. As the Sinnoh Trainer began cheering, she felt pricks of pain strike through her hand, and she quickly glanced at her palm.

The skin was already red and irritated.

_**You need treatment.** _

_I just need a salve._

She quickly hid her hand as Marnie turned back around. Ignis gave his Trainer a worried look, and she shook her head, holding a finger to her lips.

Nobody seemed to notice.

"That Raid was fun!" Hop laughed. He folded his arms, continuing, "I think we all got more experience from that!"

Marnie nodded, cupping the Dusk Ball in her hands. "I got a new partner, thanks to you," she said, glancing at the others. “I’m very grateful for that.”

"Well, we all got to have some fun, so we all accomplished something," Sonia beamed. Yamper ran around her feet, yipping, and she giggled at him.

The twin-tailed girl glanced at her phone, then frowned. "I think I have to go soon," she mumbled. "My brother wants to talk to me."

"Let's head back to the train, then," Sonia agreed. She glanced at everyone else and, once she received their agreement, led the way out.

As she trailed the group, the Sinnoh Trainer bit her lip, trying to keep the pain in her palm from spiking any further.


	41. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red skin, red energy, red cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm feeling more motivated, because here's another chapter. This one has more dialogue with Marnie, Sonia, Hop, and Leon, as well as moments with our lively partners and Renegade.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

It seemed like the train ride took forever. Marnie seemed happy with her new team member, yet also seemed worried about her brother's phone call. Hop and Sonia were talking to one another, trying to figure out the differences in their Pokedexes. The Sinnoh Trainer stared into space, barely listening to their conversation.

Now that her adrenaline wasn't running as quickly, the pain in her hand was more noticeable. It wasn't awful, but it ebbed and throbbed, which worried her. She knew she had a numbing medicine in her bag, but the skin was reddening.

She knew it would fade, yet she was still worried.

_Next time we go Raiding, I need to be more prepared._

_**Dynamax attacks are much stronger than normal.** _

_I thought a bit of latent energy would be enough to stop it._

_**Unfortunately, there was a need for more.** _

She looked up as Marnie cleared her throat. The Sinnoh Trainer focused on the twin-tailed girl, who bit her lip. Finally, she spoke.

"Back there, in the den, I thought I saw the Purrloin try to attack you," she mumbled. "Scraggy was blockin’ part of my view, though. I saw some dust fly, but you looked all fine, so I just went back to the battle."

_**So she saw.** _

_But she didn’t see the hit._

“I’m alright,” the Sinnoh Trainer smiled. “It was close, and it sent up some dust, but sometimes you have to deal with that.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course.”

Marnie nodded, yet she still looked troubled. She remained silent for another few moments, then continued, “I hate to leave so suddenly after you helped me get a new team member. I really do thank you all for that.”

“I think you more than made up for it by going with us,” (F/N) replied. “We would have had difficulties if there had only been three of us.”

Marnie seemed more relieved, sitting back against her seat. The Sinnoh Trainer relaxed, glancing out the window. They were getting closer to Hulbury yet still had a few minutes to go.

_**I will transfer energy to you later.** _

_That would be helpful._

Hop glanced at the two, and he looked ready to speak when both his and the Sinnoh Trainer's phones sounded off. Both Trainers pulled their phones out, and the younger one mumbled, "Group message from Lee."

The Sinnoh Trainer read aloud, "Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't join you two today. The Chairman held an important meeting that I couldn't miss. I'm going to be busy the rest of the day, but I hope to see you guys tomorrow. Stay safe!"

Hop's shoulders drooped, and Sonia gave a sad smile. "He's usually busier when the Gym Challenge starts," she sighed. "I just hope he doesn't overwork himself."

"Maybe we should take the rest of the day off, in that case?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked. She glanced at the others, and Sonia and Hop seemed to agree.

"I don't think I'll be joinin' in," Marnie coughed, face red. "I'm real grateful, but I usually do my best on my own."

"That's alright," Hop replied. "If you prefer to do solo training, then do solo training. But if we're ever working on some dens, and you want to join, then feel free to!"

"You're a good Trainer," (F/N) agreed. "Join us any time.”

The train pulled into Hulbury. All four stepped out, avoiding the crowd. "I guess I should go call my brother," Marnie mumbled. "I'll see you whenever, I suppose."

As Marnie began walking, Sonia and Hop waved at her. "Stay safe!" Sonia called. Hop nodded, and the twin-tailed girl returned the gestures, looking a bit happier.

“Let’s keep getting stronger!” the Sinnoh Trainer cheered. Marnie gave a small smile, then turned and kept going.

The three remaining Trainers began walking towards the hotel, mostly in comfortable silence. Hop whistled a bit, trying to imitate a Rookidee, which made the other two laugh.

"Those things wake you up so early," Sonia snorted.

"The Starly in Sinnoh do the same thing," (F/N) chuckled. "Sometimes, they do it just to piss you off."

"At least the Corviknight aren't constantly screaming," Hop added.

The three shared a laugh, then stopped at the hotel. Sonia adjusted her bag, then said, "I guess this is your stop. I've got a room at another hotel, so I'll be heading over."

The Sinnoh Trainer moved to agree, then perked up. She rifled through her bag, then pulled out the Wishing Star, thankful that her non-dominant hand was the injured one. She held out the rock, saying, "Leon said you were looking for one of these things."

Both Hop and Sonia's eyes widened.

"That's a Wishing Star!" Hop exclaimed. "They're so hard to find!"

He peered more closely, mouth agape, as Sonia continued, "I've been hoping to find one to see what they're made of! I think we could run tests to figure out whether there are specific minerals inside them, and to see if those formations are what give them the ability to store Dynamax energy!"

She smiled more brightly, then paused. The Sinnoh Trainer raised her eyebrows, asking, "What's wrong?"

Sonia pursed her lips, then glanced up, worried. "Are you sure you want me to have it? They're so rare," she fretted.

"I nearly tripped over the damn thing," the Sinnoh Trainer snorted, "so I think it would be better in your hands."

As Sonia received the Wishing Star, Hop giggled, folding his arms. "They do look like a bit of a tripping hazard!" he laughed. The other two Trainers joined his laughter, much happier than before.

Sonia slid the Wishing Star into her purse, then murmured, "Thank you so much." She paused, then added, "If I were to figure out how these Wishing Stars came to be, that would be amazing."

“If anyone can do it, it’s you!” Hop cheered.

“Just keep your head up!” (F/N) added.

"Thank you!" Sonia beamed. "I'm trying my best!" She adjusted the strap for her purse, then added, "I'll let you two take a rest. Make sure you don't overdo anything!"

"We won't!" Hop laughed. "See you later!"

The two Trainers walked into the hotel, then headed towards their rooms. Hop struggled with his keys for a moment, then got his door open. The Sinnoh Trainer pried her own open after a moment, sighing with relief. They locked eyes, then began chuckling at their shared struggle.

"I guess we'll work with Lee tomorrow?" Hop asked expectantly.

“I’ll meet you at the same time, same place,” (F/N) agreed.

Both Trainers walked into their rooms, and the Sinnoh Trainer slid her door shut, quietly locking it. She immediately winced, then checked her hand. The redness had stopped darkening, yet it had spread along her wrist and halfway up her forearm. The pain was dulling, but still there.

She quickly released her partners from their Pokeballs. Before she could work on herself, she had to heal Ignis. She grabbed a potion from her bag, then crouched next to him, murmuring, "You'll be alright." As she sprayed the mist over him, he kept an eye on her, relaxing by a fraction.

Now she could handle her own pain.

She used her foot to open the bathroom door. Fae quietly watched as his Trainer grabbed an ointment from her bag, followed by disinfectant. Caspian and Nisha looked on in confusion, but Ignis crawled over immediately, worry in his eyes. He chattered quietly, and the Sinnoh Trainer smiled.

“I’ve been through worse,” she murmured. “Don’t worry.”

She quickly switched into a tank top, then walked to the bathroom. After turning the water on, making sure it was lukewarm, her fingers dipped into the stream. Prickles of pain shot through her arm, yet they weren't too bad. Small cuts and scrapes, but nothing serious. She washed and patted the area dry.

The spray bottle of disinfectant was quickly shaken. She sprayed along her entire forearm, gritting her teeth as the tingles and pinpricks started. After setting the spray down, she grabbed another bottle, pulling it open with her teeth. She poured out a small amount of the green medication.

Everywhere the ointment touched, her skin began to numb. It was like ice spreading across her arm and melting. She rubbed it in carefully, then sighed, setting the two bottles on her nightstand.

Nisha jumped on the bed, and Caspian struggled as he crawled up. Ignis rubbed against her legs, whining, and she gently picked him up. Fae settled next to her, peering closely at her arm. She patted his wing, then glanced at the other three, taking a breath.

"I know you guys are worried," she said. "But you don't need to be worried. This is minor in comparison to what I've had in the past." She paused, then laughed softly, adding, "This is actually nice, compared to some injuries I've dealt with. All I have to do is clean it off and rub some ointment in."

Nisha sniffed at the ointment, then tilted her head, backing away.

"It does smell a bit off," her Trainer chuckled. "But it works like a charm. Numbs up the area and keeps it cool. I understand the wrinkled nose, though."

She leaned against the pillows, and everyone settled in. Caspian took a spot next to her, while Fae perched at her knees. Ignis crawled to her other side, and Nisha laid on her thigh.

_I’m ready when you are._

_**I will start the transfer.** _

She felt energy wash through her, exciting yet soothing. As it passed through her, it began to center around her arm. The red areas began to glow a soft violet. Her veins glowed maroon. With each pulse of energy, the energetic aura moved like waves, lightening and darkening. Fae looked on, clearly used to the display, yet Ignis, Caspian, and Nisha looked transfixed.

As the lights dimmed slightly, the Sinnoh Trainer grabbed her phone, pulling up the Pokedex. "This is going to take a while," she murmured, "so how about we record some stuff for the Pokedex? I want to record the correct information, and you guys can help me check it."

She went through each of the entries, reading them aloud and adding notes when possible. Even Renegade joined in, adding small details that it remembered. Nisha was still somewhat distracted by the glowing energy, but Fae's sleepy serenity seemed to reassure her. Caspian had curled up nearby, keeping his eyes on the glow. Ignis, on the other hand, was nearly asleep.

After a few hours of Pokedex work, she roused the group from their naps, then handed out their Pokemeals. She heated one of the bagels she'd taken with her, joining in, and glanced at her arm. The glow had faded, leaving her skin clearer and less painful.

_**It was not too awful.** _

_ I still don’t know how you handle the energy so easily. _

Renegade chuckled at her, and she smiled. Her smile disappeared as she jolted, hearing her phone go off. She sighed in shock, grabbed it, and answered the call without checking who it was.

“Hello?” she asked, mouth full.

"Am I interrupting your dinner?" Leon teased.

She blushed slightly, swallowing the bite, then responded, "Not really. I was working on adding details to the Pokedex, and I just woke everyone up for their meals. We’re all eating now.” She adjusted, then asked, “What about you? Did that meeting go alright?”

Leon sighed, replying, "It went alright. The Chairman wanted to discuss some monetary issues and some sponsors. Nothing we haven’t discussed before, but he still felt it was important.”

She adjusted her seating, then asked, "Was he trying to add more sponsors?"

“He was hoping that others might be willing to make some deals with us. None have taken up the offer, though.”

“They know there’s not enough room left on your cape.”

He snorted, and she held back giggles as he replied, "Yes, I'm certain that's the reason."

Nisha jumped up on the bed and curled up, nuzzling into the sheets. The Sinnoh Trainer cooed at her, then cleared her throat.

"I'll assume you were cooing at your Pokemon," Leon laughed.

She rolled her eyes and giggled, "Oh, shut up." Her face reddened as he laughed even harder. “Yes, I was talking to my Pokemon- Nisha just curled up next to me.” She shook her head, then asked, “Did you talk to Hop?”

“I did,” Leon answered. “We talked for a good half hour. He said you two joined with Sonia and another Challenger to do some Raid Dens, and they went well. He also said that you gave Sonia that Wishing Star.”

“She was really thankful for it,” the Sinnoh Trainer agreed. She began petting Nisha, continuing, “Sonia said something about scanning it for mineral formations. It seems like that could tell her about the energy it stores.”

“The Chairman has been studying them, as well. It makes me wonder if they’ll come to the same conclusions.”

The mention of the Chairman made her jolt. "Oh! Can you pass a message to him?" she asked. She quickly continued, “I found an ID, and it belongs to Bede. I remember him saying he was endorsed by the Chairman, so I’m hoping I can get it back to him.”

“When I come by tomorrow, I’ll pass it on,” Leon agreed.

She relaxed at his words, then lifted Ignis as he rubbed against her legs. Fae had settled next to her, and Caspian pulled himself up, flopping down. She was just about to adjust the blankets when Leon said, "You're one of the Challengers the Chairman seems interested in."

_**Oh?** _

She blinked, then queried, “Really? Why?”

Leon sputtered, then replied, "You're a good Trainer. Have you not noticed that?"

She blushed and retorted, “There are a lot of good Trainers in the Gym Challenge! Hop and Marnie proved themselves today. And the Chairman must see potential in Bede if he’s endorsing him.”

“That’s true. But he’s still interested in seeing how far you’ll go.” He paused, noting, “He was also interested when Kabu first came to Galar. I think he wants to see the differences in your battling styles.”

She stayed silent, finally replying, “Then I hope I don’t disappoint.”

"I don't think you will," Leon reassured her. "From what I've seen, you've got a good head on your shoulders, and you know what you're doing. Your Pokemon respond well, too. I think you can really rally some people up and make a fanbase for yourself."

Her face burned red. She tried to hide her embarrassment, teasingly asking, "And how should I deal with the people when I'm better with Pokemon?"

“Aren’t we all better with Pokemon?” Leon asked, chuckling. He let out a slow yawn, then sniffled.

"I think you should get some sleep," she murmured. "You want to be at your best for Hop."

“The same goes for you,” he responded.

“Have a good night.”

“You too.”

She ended the call, then stretched, wincing as her back popped. Her partners had already settled in, so she quickly changed into her nightclothes and burrowed into the blankets. After switching the lights off, she laid in place, staring into space.

_Whatever happened to my vacation?_

_**You should answer that.** _

_I didn’t know it would be this crazy._

_**You have only challenged one Gym Leader.** _

She closed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows.

_This decision is going to come back and haunt me._

_**Yet you will keep going, as stubborn as you are.** _

She smiled.

_Have you ever been told you’re an ass?_

_**Many times- all by you.** _

She shook her head, taking a breath as gentle laughter filled her head.

_Goodnight, Renegade._

**_Goodnight, Little One._ **


	42. Stronger and Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strength of body, strength of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter? I must be crazy.
> 
> Well, I had a huge hit of motivation. You could think of my motivation as a wavelength- I have extreme highs and extreme lows. Right now, I've got enough time and motivation to write, so I'm doing as much as I can. I had a bit of fun with this chapter, as we have interactions with a certain electrical Gym Leader, Hop and Leon, their Pokemon, and even a memory or two.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

How long had it been since they last spoke?

Dreaming of their moments together always felt bittersweet. She embraced those times, where he had guided her and helped her down her path. Yet she also wished to grab hold of the memories, pull them closer, in an attempt to bring him back. His companionship was enjoyable, though he was secretive.

They were the same in that regard.

She was sitting in the grass, trying to ignore the soreness in her body. Training had been difficult, but it was nothing she hadn't done before. Leaves were falling from the trees, fluttering with the tiniest gusts of wind. Autumn was approaching its end, and winter would soon come upon the land.

It was easy to hear the footsteps due to all the fallen leaves. She focused on the noise but didn't turn to check on it. She knew who it was. He was one of the only people allowed in the area.

She blinked as he draped his tan coat over her shoulders. She stared at it, then looked up at him. He smiled slightly, then held out a hand, nodding towards the League building. She finally allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"You'll freeze out here," he mused.

She adjusted the coat, replying, "I've been through worse."

He shook his head but didn’t reply. He watched as a leaf slowly drifted past, remaining in silent contemplation. She followed his gaze, noting how many colorful piles had developed.

"They're scared of me, aren't they?" she asked.

He glanced at her, frowning, but she averted her gaze.

Eventually, he answered, “They’re nervous.”

“Because of Renegade?”

“Because it gave you access to its power.”

She narrowed her eyes, then stared at the ground, moving a few leaves with her shoe. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced up at him, confused by his smile.

“If you were going to do something awful,” he finally noted, “I think you would have done that, already.” He raised his eyebrows, finishing, “So, between you and me, they’re full of shit.”

She couldn't help but laugh at his words, ducking her head.

"If they heard you say that, you'd be in trouble," she giggled.

She started walking, and he stayed by her side, humming lightly.

“Then it’s a good thing that you're strong enough to protect me.”

(F/N) was hoping to sleep in before meeting with Hop and Leon, but a rapid-fire ringing from her phone ruined that idea. She blearily lifted her head, glancing at her Rotom-phone. Fae blinked his eyes open, then shook the sleep from his eyes, watching as she checked the messages.

She smiled when she realized who it was.

> [Unknown ID] Hey it’s Volkner  
>  [Unknown ID] I went and checked on Paz and he seems to be doing well  
>  [Unknown ID] The kits are really fluffy now so they’ll do well against the cold  
>  [Unknown ID] And I asked Fantina to go check on Thornberra since she’s nearby

She added his contact information and slowly typed a message.

> [Me] Did you find a new machine to tinker with
> 
> [Volkner] Yes
> 
> [Me] I can tell  
>  [Me] You’re typing faster than a child with a sugar high
> 
> [Volkner] Sorry

_Of course it’s Volkner._

_**He seems far too happy for a simple machine.** _

(F/N) snorted, showing the messages to Fae. He read them, then rolled his eyes and giggled. He chirped lightly, and she nodded at him. “I’m glad that he’s doing alright,” she agreed.

She dragged herself out of bed, then got herself ready for the day, doing her usual routine. After a good thirty minutes, she felt she looked alright. Her hair wouldn't get in the way, her arm looked better, and her clothes were surprisingly unwrinkled.

Fae had been preening his feathers, mostly tending to his wings. He shook off a bit, then posed proudly. The Sinnoh Trainer rubbed a hand over the joints in his wing, nodding, “They’re feeling pretty nice!”

(F/N) kissed the top of his head, making him trill, then she went to wake up everyone else. It took a few minutes, but she eventually got everyone to eat and get ready. They all headed out, taking a short walk to the train station, then got a ride to the Wild Area.

As the Sinnoh Trainer stepped off the train, she glanced at her partners, pursing her lips. "I need to challenge Nessa soon," she murmured. "If I fall too far behind, I won't be able to catch up with everyone else." She sighed, adding, “At least in Sinnoh, you can go at your own pace. This almost feels like a race.”

Fae nodded, chirping softly. Ignis didn't seem too keen on challenging the water-type Gym Leader, shrinking back somewhat. He, Caspian and Nisha glanced at each other. The Zigzagoon let out a few rapid chatters, then darted towards the tall grass. Caspian and Ignis ran behind her.

_**That was quick.** _

(F/N) rushed after them, laughing at their determination. "Take it easy!" she called out. "We still have time!" When she got rapid barks as Nisha's response, she shook her head, keeping an eye on them.

For around an hour, the group walked around the Meetup Spot, taking part in battles whenever they could. Most Pokemon didn't want to challenge them, but the few that did gave plenty of opportunities to grow and learn. Nisha seemed particularly interested in battling, rushing about excitedly. That excitement grew as she locked eyes with a Bunnelby.

The two Pokemon stared each other down, then took combative stances. Nisha growled softly as the Bunnelby glared. Her Trainer kept an eye on the rabbit, then called out, "Try a Snarl."

Nisha yelled loudly, and as the dark waves hit Bunnelby, it shook its head. It immediately rushed forward, then jumped, slamming its feet into the ground. Orange waves ricocheted from the hit. As the earth shook, Nisha lost her footing, slamming down. She scrambled to her feet, then hissed.

"Dodge its next attack! Hit with a Pin Missile!" the Trainer called. Nisha bristled her fur, waiting. The Bunnelby lunged forward, trying to kick at her. The first kick managed to get her, but she avoided the second. She shot the pin-like needles at her opponent.

As they struck, the Bunnelby rushed, trying to get a final hit. Nisha yelled and rammed into the rabbit, finally knocking it down. It shook for a moment, then stopped, groaning.

The Sinnoh Trainer cheered and called out, "You did a good job!" Before she could say any more, Nisha began glowing. She squinted, smiling, as the light grew brighter and brighter. Eventually, the light dimmed and faded, and she looked towards Nisha.

Her body, snout, and legs had elongated, much like the Linoone she knew about, yet her fur still showed the same black and white patterns. Her coat was more ruffled, and her claws were longer. Nisha did a quick circle, then barked loudly, standing on her hind legs.

_**Another checkpoint.** _

"Congratulations!" called a familiar voice. Both Nisha and the Sinnoh Trainer looked up as Leon and Charizard flew in. The fire-type landed, and Leon jumped down, beaming.

"I saw that light from all the way up there!" the Galar Champion laughed. "Good job, Nisha!"

The dark-type rumbled happily, and her Trainer crouched down, scratching her cheeks. "You did a wonderful job," she cooed. "I’m very proud of you. Now, let’s get you healed up. No overdoing anything."

As (F/N) pulled a few potions from her bag, she glanced at Leon, asking, "Is Hop going to join us?" She sprayed the medicine over Nisha as Leon nodded, motioning to the train.

"He slept in today," he said. “He ended up getting into a battle with a Trainer, and Scorbunny evolved, so he was pretty excited. He’s heading here now.”

"And what about you?" the Sinnoh Trainer teased, hugging Nisha and patting Ignis' head.

Leon looked embarrassed as he muttered, "I got caught by some fans, and I was so happy to talk with them that I lost track of time."

She laughed, then replied, "That's not a bad thing." She took a seat, crossing her legs, then questioned, "Should we wait for Hop?"

"That would work," the Galar Champion replied. He took a seat next to her, and Charizard plopped down, throwing his head on his Trainer's lap. Leon smiled, patting the fire-type's head.

It was another warm day, with a light breeze and puffy clouds in the sky. Ignis was happy with the warmth, curling next to his Trainer and relishing in the light. Caspian and Nisha were poking at a few flowers, Fae watching them as he tested the wind with a wing. The group stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes, then the Sinnoh Trainer's phone beeped.

It was yet another message from Volkner- this time, a photo. She pulled it up, then covered her mouth and held back giggles. Paz, lively as ever, had his mouth wide open, in the middle of a roar. His young kits were nearby, trying to copy him, small tails stuck in the air.

"You seem happy about something," Leon teased. She saved the image, then showed it to him, watching his expression. He snorted, then asked, "Is that one your's?"

“He was,” she replied. “Paz was on my team for a long time.”

“Paz?” Leon asked. ”How’d you get that name?”

She took a breath, then muttered, "It's 'zap' backwards."

Leon paused, then covered his mouth, grinning. He was trying to hold back laughter, and she groaned as he let a few giggles escape. "Don't you start," she grumbled, folding her arms. "I wasn't even ten yet!"

"I just thought your reaction was funny," he chuckled. "You looked so disappointed." He laid his hands in his lap, adding, "It's actually a pretty good nickname. It’s unique enough, and it matches."

She rolled her eyes, mumbling, "You're just trying to make me feel better." She yelped when Leon poked her arm, then narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not making fun of you," he snorted. "I only make fun of Raihan." Before she could continue, he changed the subject, asking, "Why isn't Paz on your team?"

She froze. A few seconds stretched into eternity as images flooded her vision. A screaming man, voice nearly void from anger. Scared people. Scared Pokemon. She stood in the center of a drained lake, trying desperately to help its inhabitants cling to life. Red chains ripped spacetime itself.

A monster stared down at her, ready to erase her from the world.

She snapped out of it as Leon asked, "Are you okay?" She blinked, then glanced at him, smiling apologetically.

_**Breathe.** _

"I'm alright," she laughed nervously. "I just spaced out for a second." She cleared her throat, then hummed, trying to think of an answer. Finally, she nodded, then started speaking.

"Around six years ago," she said, "I retired my team members and made the choice to quit being a Trainer." She glanced at Leon, who looked stunned.

"Quit?" he repeated. "Just dead stop?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

She paused, then questioned, "Did you hear about the crime outbreaks across Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, Kalos, and Unova?"

Leon stared at her for a few seconds, then nodded, eyebrows furrowing. "I did," he slowly answered. "It was weighing on Galar's mind, as people wondered if a criminal organization would pop up here."

She looked away, patting Fae's shoulder. After a deep breath, she continued, "My team members were some of the many, many Pokemon affected by the outbreak. It scared a lot of people and Pokemon and left a lot of scars.”

The Sinnoh Trainer ground her teeth, muttering, "Some physical, and some mental."

She adjusted, continuing, "I retired my team members because they were some of the ones affected by the outbreaks. They needed to recover, not deal with battling." She glanced at Leon, noting, "I gave them the choice. I said they could stay with me, or they could choose to go with another family, so they would be closer to their respective therapists. Fae is the only one who stayed."

Said avian chirped quietly, laying his head on her shoulder. She snuggled up to him, finishing, "I don't have them on my team anymore because what they needed was to rest and recuperate. But I try to visit and make sure they're safe, happy, and most of all, loved. I will always have room in my heart for them."

Fae closed his eyes, humming softly, and she let him nose at her hair. Leon stared at her for a few moments, stumped, then averted his gaze. She bit her lip, hoping she hadn't worried him.

She jolted as Leon replied, "You have a strong heart." She looked over at him, raising her eyebrows.

"You would have done the same thing,” she replied quietly.

"Of course," Leon agreed. "But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Some people wouldn't have given them a choice in the matter. You did- and you went through with it."

She stared at the ground, then asked, "If you went through something traumatic, wouldn't you want time to heal?"

He remained silent, following her gaze. She watched him, noting how stiff he seemed. There was a stony look on his face, reminiscent of those affected by Galactic. Charizard seemed just as upset, flame burning wildly.

"Maybe I don't have time to heal," Leon replied flatly.

She stared in confusion, then blinked and looked up as a voice yelled, "Hey!" Leon looked up, demeanor shifting entirely as he saw Hop and his partners. Charizard stood up and happily roared towards the boy, and Leon waved, a wide grin over his face.

"We were just waiting for you!" he called. "What took you so long, Hop?"

The Sinnoh Trainer tried to swallow her worry, smiling as she turned to look at Hop. The boy stopped and held up a bright red packet, yelling, "Mom gave us cookie coupons, so I got some for all of us!" He and his partners looked positively pleased, jittering with excitement.

"Well, make sure you save enough of them for after our training!" Leon laughed. "We're going to have fun today!"

He was acting like nothing had happened.

Hop finally reached them, beaming, and rambled, "Scorbunny evolved into Raboot last night, so we're going to do even better during training! Soon, Wooloo and Rookidee and Toxel are going to evolve, and we're going to be even stronger!"

Scorbunny- rather, Raboot- rushed over, holding his arms out proudly. The fur from his legs to his stomach had turned to an ashy grey, with yellow across his forehead. His ears were entirely white, and they had begun to droop. Larger strands of fur had begun to sprout from atop his head, and his arms and neck were red.

The Sinnoh Trainer smiled, cheering, "Congratulations! You did a good job!" Raboot nodded, then glanced at Wooloo and chattered. Toxel and Rookidee began talking to Fae and Caspian, who were happy to see their friends.

Leon stood up and put his hands on his hips, grinning at Hop. "Well, are you ready for training?" the Galar Champion asked. "I'm hoping for us to train for quite a while, so we can make up for lost time."

Hop folded his arms, nodding. "I just signed up to challenge Nessa, so I'm going to be at my best!" he boasted. "Nobody will know what hit them!"

The Sinnoh Trainer smiled, replying, "I'll have to challenge her too, then." She tried to hide the nervousness in her voice as she glanced at Leon, who was reaching out to pat Charizard. The two looked as happy as they'd ever been.

"Well, in that case, we're going to do some extra tough training today," he declared. "You two will be more than ready!"

Leon and Charizard walked towards the tall grass, motioning for the others to follow him. Hop immediately sped after him, his partners at his side. The Sinnoh Trainer let Ignis ride on her shoulder, watching as Nisha, Caspian, and Fae trailed the others.

After a few minutes, Hop had found a wild Pokemon to battle. He immediately sent out Wooloo, who was more than happy to battle against the Nuzleaf. As the younger boy commanded his Pokemon, the Sinnoh Trainer glanced at Leon.

“Are you alright?” she finally murmured.

Leon looked over at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?" he responded, smiling. She paused, meeting his eyes. Despite the smile on his face, there was some deeper element that told her he was off- and he didn't want to be questioned.

She bit back her worry, replying, "Just checking." She forced a smile and added, "I guess I'm just worried about battling Nessa and pushing that worry onto others."

"You'll do great," he replied. "Just believe in yourself." He focused on Hop, calling out, "You can do it!"

The Sinnoh Trainer watched the battle, cheering as Wooloo managed to send the Nuzleaf running. Hop threw his fist in the air, whooping, then went to find another battle. As everyone kept walking, she felt nervousness rise in her chest.

_I think something happened._

_**If so, he does not wish to talk about it.** _

She gazed at Leon in her peripherals, noting his almost plastered-on smile.

_I can understand far too well._

She could feel Giratina's sadness funnel into her.

_**I know.** _


	43. Training Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training can be difficult for both Pokemon and people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to increase the lengths of some of these chapters, as I want to start adding more information per bit. But I had a lot of fun writing this part, so it wasn't too difficult. In this piece, we have a training session, a new friend, more hints of relationships, and a glimpse of our Sinnoh Trainer's personal training.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

When Leon said he wanted to spend the day training, he wasn't kidding.

(F/N) watched as Caspian hurled a ball of water at a boulder, stradying his accuracy. Ignis, Raboot, and Charizard were working as a group, with Charizard acting as the teacher, helping the other two hone their attacks. Rookidee was doing flight practice with Fae, who was advising the smaller bird with flight tricks. Nisha, Toxel, Wooloo, and Grookey had all gathered into a group to test their physical strength, practicing tackles and ramming into practice dummies.

They had been going for a few hours, trying to make the most of their time. The only time the group had stopped was when they had lunch, which Leon had packed for them. Even Hop seemed to be a bit worn out, and he had been bursting with energy earlier. The cookies he had brought hadn't helped.

The Sinnoh Trainer had kept an eye on Leon throughout the training session. His earlier words were worrying, yet nothing else had happened that could add on to it. In fact, he seemed happier while training, a bright grin spread over his face.

_I really don’t know if he was actually off, or if I was just seeing things._

_**For a moment, he was different.** _

_He seems alright now, at least._

_**Thank goodness for that.** _

She went to refocus her attention on her partners, then stopped and glanced towards a nearby lake. There were a few boulders in the way, and she had just spotted a blue-and-green form move behind a nearby rock. She raised her eyebrows, watching the area, then turned as Leon called, "You alright?"

“I thought I saw something,” she called back. “Don’t worry about me.”

She slowly crept towards the rocks, then peered around the boulder, bracing herself. She immediately relaxed, smiling, as she saw a Shellos peeking up at her. It tilted its head, curious, and she waved her hand lightly.

“Hello,” she said softly. “I hope we didn’t disturb you.”

The Shellos blinked, then scooted closer, peering around the rock. He stared at the group, watching them train, and she followed his gaze. As Caspian walked to another training dummy, preparing a ball of water, Shellos perked up.

“Do you want to train with us?” the Sinnoh Trainer asked. Shellos perked up, blinking, then let out a happy hum. She motioned for him to follow, and he crawled after her.

Leon and Hop looked up as she approached, then looked to the Shellos. "This one wants to train with us," she said. "I think Caspian would be a good training partner, since they both can use water moves."

Shellos hummed happily, raising his head as he smiled.

Hop walked over, crouching down to greet the water-type, and asked, "Do you have Shellos in Sinnoh?"

"We do," (F/N) laughed. "As a matter of fact, my mentor has its evolution as one of her partners." She pointed to the blue and green, adding, "In Sinnoh, Shellos have different forms, supposedly depending upon the climate. In the west, where it's warm, they're pink and white. In the east, where it's cool, they're blue and green."

Shellos hummed happily, swaying in place. Hop blinked, then replied, "That's interesting. I've only ever seen blue and green Shellos around here, but I didn't think it was that cold."

"Compared to Sinnoh, it's not bad at all," she agreed.

"If you think you can help Shellos, go ahead," Leon noted. "I haven't worked with them, personally. You might be a better choice, since you’ve been around them before."

Caspian walked over, looking at Shellos curiously. The two stared at each other for a moment, then Shellos blew a shaky bubble, swaying from side to side. Caspian caught the bubble, tossing it back to Shellos with a smile, and the two immediately began laughing.

“Do you two want to practice together?” the Sinnoh Trainer asked.

Caspian and Shellos nodded, then ran towards the practice dummies, ready to go. Surprisingly enough, Ignis branched away from Charizard and Raboot, interested in the newcomer. After a few moments of determination, the fiery bug gave a nod of approval. Charizard shrugged, going back to training Raboot. The Sinnoh Trainer walked over to her group, watching them closely.

Caspian and Ignis were directing Shellos, explaining how to hit the dummy. Caspian created a ball of water in his palms, then hurled it forward. It splattered into the training dummy, swaying it slightly. Ignis forced a burst of flame forward, which made some of the remnant water evaporate. They turned to Shellos, nodding, waiting for him.

Shellos focused on the dummy, then let out a small shout. Nearby rocks lifted into the air, lightly glowing white. Shellos grunted, and the stones flew forward, slamming into the dummy. They fell to the floor, and he stared, looking for approval.

He immediately received it as Caspian clapped and Ignis chattered happily.

"Good job!" the Sinnoh Trainer praised. "Ancient Power can be difficult to use since you need to control so many rocks at once.”

Shellos perked up, then waited for Caspian and Ignis to take their turns. He repeated his move, trying to make it more accurate. For the next few rounds, he continued to practice with Ancient Power. Ignis stuck with Ember, and Caspian tried variations of Water Pulse.

After a good thirty minutes, Shellos watched as Caspian shot another watery burst at the practice dummy. He perked up as the attack soaked the target, then focused. He opened his mouth, letting loose a stream of water. After a few seconds, he stopped, blinking.

Ignis shook off the few droplets that had gotten on him, then chattered happily. Caspian nodded, quietly humming and motioning at the dummy. Shellos danced in place, beaming, and went to try again.

Another thirty minutes passed. (F/N) went to check on Nisha and Fae, making sure they were still doing alright. Nisha was happily ramming into logs with Wooloo at her side, both laughing as Toxel and Grookey watched, taking tips. Fae and Rookidee had gone to practice sweeping wing-based attacks, which sent a bit of dust into the air. They all seemed to be having a good time.

Leon was working with Charizard and Raboot, but after he finished talking to the fire-types, he met up with the Sinnoh Trainer.

"How is everything looking?" he asked.

“Shellos is strong,” she replied. “I think he’ll get some use from practicing with us.”

Leon smiled, shaking his head as he glanced towards the sea slug. He tilted his head, then questioned, "Have you always been this kind to wild Pokemon?"

She followed his gaze, answering, "Yes, I suppose so. Then again, I spent most of my childhood surrounded by Pokemon, rather than humans."

"Easier to get along with?" he joked.

"They don't judge you," she shrugged.

_**They only judge you if you anger them.** _

Before the conversation could continue, Ignis let out an angry hiss, making both whip their heads towards him. The fiery bug was rearing up, glaring at two nearby Vulpix, whose tails fluffed up.

The Sinnoh Trainer ran over, standing near Ignis, and called out, "We're not here to harm you!"

The first Vulpix spat angrily, while the second snarled, making Ignis growl with fury. Shellos glanced between the three, then crawled to Ignis' side, giving a loud call. Ignis looked at him, then nodded, focusing on their opponents.

_Guess he wants to help Ignis._

The Sinnoh Trainer shrugged, then called out, "Ignis, try a Bite! Shellos, try an Ancient Power!"

Ignis reared up, then lunged forward, teeth bared. He managed to bite the first Vulpix's side, and it retaliated with a burst of flames, making him hiss.

Shellos focused on the other opponent, launching a barrage of rocks at it. The second Vulpix couldn't avoid all of the stones, wincing as some slammed into it. It let loose a beam of fire, but Shellos shrugged most of it off, shaking his head.

"Ignis, try another Bite! Shellos, try Water Pulse!" the Sinnoh Trainer continued.

Ignis went for the second Vulpix, teeth digging into its side. After it fell over, he let go, then darted out of the way. Shellos let loose a beam of water, and the remaining Vulpix crumpled, whining sadly.

The Sinnoh Trainer dug into her bag, calling out, "That was good teamwork!" She had to cover her eyes- yet again- as both Ignis and Shellos began glowing. Shock coursed through her, but she waited. As the light faded, she squinted, then looked over.

Ignis' body had stretched, having more segments than before. Each of the ring-like patterns along his stomach had brightened and intensified, burning yellow and orange. Flames burst from between his eyes, making an 'X' shape, the same which was at the end of his body. He glanced at himself, then at his companion.

Shellos- now a Gastrodon- had grown larger. The green areas on his body had spread, covering his back and head like a hood. His blue underside was brighter, and the yellow fins on his back were smaller. He looked himself over, then looked at Ignis and beamed happily.

(F/N) couldn't help but laugh. "We're having a lot of evolution today!" she noted, pulling out a few potions. She tended to the downed Vulpix, making sure they were alright, then smiled at Ignis and Gastrodon as she took care of them. They both yelled happily, and Gastrodon danced in place, looking pleased with himself.

"Add another one to the list!" Leon laughed. The Sinnoh Trainer turned to look at him, and he pointed towards Hop. She moved her gaze towards the younger Trainer, then perked up as she saw what used to be Wooloo just coming out of evolution.

The large sheep's coat now had darker patches along it. His darker braids had shifted into fluffy wool that surrounded his neck. A white patch went from his nose to the middle of his forehead, and his horns had become longer, curled back slightly.

"You evolved!" Hop yelled happily. He ran over, throwing his arms around his partner, who leaned into him and hummed happily. Leon chuckled as Hop gushed, "You're so much fluffier now!"

"Dubwool are pretty fluffy!" the Galarian Champion agreed. Wooloo- now a Dubwool- gave him a content look.

Hop balled his hands into fists, then cheered, "We're going to help everyone evolve! Rookidee, Toxel, just you wait! When it's your time, you're going to shine!"

_**This is quite the eventful day.** _

(F/N) smiled, then turned back to Ignis and Gastrodon. She crouched down, smiling at Gastrodon, and murmured, "I guess you just needed a little push in the right direction." The sea slug swayed happily, then butted his head against her shoulder. She patted him, giggling, then asked, "Do you want to stay with us for the rest of our training?"

Gastrodon stared for a moment, then nodded.

“Then let’s get to work,” she beamed.

The group spent the last hour doing wind-down training, such as stretches and mind-focused exercises. It seemed like everyone was happy with the results, even if they hadn't evolved. Ignis, Dubwool, and Gastrodon were getting used to their new forms, with everyone helping them along the way.

It almost reminded her of the training sessions she had with Flint and Volkner- lighthearted yet focused.

_I need to do some training of my own._

_**It has been a while.** _

Soon, it was time for them to leave. (F/N) stood up, stretching her arms, and called out, "That was nice! It was a good change of pace."

"I think I feel stronger," Hop agreed. "When we challenge Nessa, she won't stand a chance!"

"Don't underestimate her," Leon laughed. "She's a strong Trainer, and taking her lightly will be your downfall."

The Sinnoh Trainer pulled her bag onto her shoulders, then looked down as Gastrodon nuzzled her legs. She crouched, smiling, and asked, "Did you enjoy the training session?" Gastrodon happily hummed, closing his eyes. She patted his head, replying, "Glad to hear it."

She turned to look over her shoulder as Hop and Leon began talking, discussing their plans, then glanced at Gastrodon as it nudged her. She raised an eyebrow as she met his eyes. He swayed side to side, then batted his head against her thigh. She took a few moments trying to figure out what he wanted, as he wasn’t speaking, then blinked.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

Gastrodon perked up, letting out a happy yell. She stared, stunned, then reached into her bag and pulled out a Pokeball. She held it up, meeting the sea slug's eyes, and murmured, "I want you to make the decision. I did the same thing with Nisha and Ignis, and Caspian was the one who chose to come with me, just like Fae. I can't promise I'll be the strongest or the greatest, but I will always try my best to make you happy."

The dual-type Pokemon took a few moments to consider the option, then nearly slammed his head into the Pokeball. It shook once, then twice, and after the third, he was officially her partner. She quickly released him from the ball, waving as he reappeared, and he let out a happy laugh.

(F/N) felt her face flush red as she heard clapping from behind. She turned over her shoulder, pursing her lips as she saw Leon giving her applause, with Hop watching happily.

"You certainly have a different way of handling it," Leon chuckled. "It's impressive."

"It's the way I prefer it," she mumbled, looking away. Gastrodon glanced between the two, blinking, then nosed at his new Trainers' face. She jolted in shock, then hugged him, laughing.

"I bet Gastrodon will really help you against Kabu!" Hop noted. "That'll be a breeze!"

“We haven’t even beat Nessa!” the Sinnoh Trainer laughed. She stood up, patting Fae as he landed next to her, then looked to Hop and Leon.

"You two need to get some rest," Leon chuckled. "That way, you'll be well-rested and ready for your Gym Battle."

They sent their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, giving them the chance to rest, then headed towards the train. Hope was tired, but he chatted quietly with Leon, asking about ways to improve. Leon was happy to oblige, giving him general tips and tricks.

The Sinnoh Trainer listened in for a while, then brought her phone out. After typing a quick message, she sent it, then waited for a reply.

> [Me] I caught a Gastrodon today. Like apprentice, like mentor?

She halted next to Leon and Hop, watching as the train pulled in, then walked with them to take a seat. Thankfully, there weren't many people, and they didn't receive much attention. She sat next to Hop, who sat next to Leon, then peered out the window. The sun was just barely touching the horizon.

Her phone went off, and she checked the message, then smiled.

> [Cynthia] Congratulations! I’m sure you’ll have fun with your new partner.

She took a few moments to listen in on Hop and Leon's conversation, then sent another message.

> [Me] Is Baabaa doing alright?

She held her breath, waiting for a response. When she received a reply, she quickly read it, then sighed in relief.

> [Cynthia] She’s stubborn as ever, but she hopes you’re having fun.

She shook her head, smiling.

> [Me] I miss her, too.

After the train slowed to a halt, the three walked out, and Leon glanced at the other two Trainers.

"I guess I need to head back," he sighed. "Today was fun, so I hope we get to do some more sessions like this."

"Hopefully, this doesn't count as cheating?" the Sinnoh Trainer teased.

"I didn't spoil any of my tricks," the Galarian Champion replied, grinning. "You just had a training session, that's all."

"We're still going to get stronger, so just you wait!" Hop retorted, folding his arms. He lifted his head in the air, proud, then yelped in shock as Leon ruffled his hair.

"I'll talk to you later," he chuckled. "Stay out of trouble, and your path will be clear!"

Hop snorted, but he let Leon release Charizard. After a few seconds of adjusting, the two flew off, leaving the two Trainers by themselves.

"Will you watch my match tomorrow?" Hop finally asked. The Sinnoh Trainer turned to look at him. He was practically begging, eyes wide and smile bright. She returned the smile, then nodded.

“I promised I would watch your matches, didn’t I?”

As they headed back to their hotel rooms, she could only hope that she would have enough practice to make some sort of dent in Nessa’s team.

What time was it?

It had been perhaps two hours in the Distortion World, which meant half an hour had passed on the other side.

Not midnight, yet.

The Sinnoh Trainer took a slow breath, then wiped the sweat off her forehead. After a few moments of rest, her gaze moved to Renegade.

"I'm ready to go again," she breathed.

The serpentine drake spread its wing-like limbs. Nearby floating rocks began circling each tendril. Before long, there were hundreds of tiny stones surrounding each one. Renegade nodded.

The rocks hurtled forward.

She took a breath and spread her arms. Energy poured through her body. She focused on the surrounding space, taking control of it, and spoke.

“Cease.”

The rocks froze in place, like a paused film. They hovered lifelessly, completely unmoving.

“Reverse.”

The stones flew back, following their original path. Renegade hissed, and the rocks shattered before it, dust cascading over the island. The Sinnoh Trainer relaxed, then shook her arms out, trying to lessen the ache in them.

“ **You are improving each time,** ” Renegade noted.

“I’m better, but I still need more practice,” the Sinnoh Trainer replied. She took a breath, then took up a defensive stance, letting her energy pour through her.

“ **I never took you as a perfectionist,** ” the drake mused.

“I’m not,” she replied. “But I haven’t practiced in weeks. If something were to happen, do you think I would be prepared?”

She scuffed her foot on the earth, wiping away excess dust, and waited for Renegade to speak. It finally nodded, bringing in more floating stones. The pressure increased.

" **Ready yourself,** " it ordered.

Her energy spiked.

“I’m ready to go again.”


	44. Hulbury Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crowd's energy ripples like a wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another chapter. I've been a bit stressed, so writing this was a rather nice relief. I get to feature more moments with Sonia and Leon, introduce Nessa, and give a rather large bit of information relating to past events.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

Why did her muscles have to hurt so much?

(F/N) jogged towards Hulbury's gym, hoping she could sign up for a match before a crowd gathered outside. Her arms and legs were sore from her late-night training, making her wince every few steps. But she got to the water-based gym quickly and slid inside.

She peered around, noting that the Gym was similar to Turffield's. A few staff members were milling about. Some were doing last-minute cleaning, while others restocked the vending machines. A few were going through paperwork, which she recognized as the Challenger logbooks. She walked to the front desk, smiling at the woman who was sorting folders.

"I'm here to set up a match with Nessa," the Sinnoh Trainer said, leaning to one side.

"You're in luck!" the woman replied. "These logbooks have barely any matches set up, so you have a good range of choices." She slid the book before the Trainer, pointing to all the open slots, then handed her a pen. The Sinnoh Trainer went down the list, moving past Hop's name, then paused.

Marnie's match was right after Hop's.

_If we stay after Hop’s match, we can see Marnie have her battle._

_**Perhaps you can cheer for her, as well.** _

(F/N) blinked, then moved to the next page, writing her name in one of the many open places. It was later in the afternoon, which meant she had more time to rest. After that, she quickly paid for a ticket at an automated station.

She was embarrassed at how long she needed to understand it.

She moved to one of the quieter corners, then pulled out her phone. Her gaze moved across the room, making sure nobody was close. After a moment, she typed in a number she remembered by heart.

It would go to voicemail, since it was mid-afternoon for Sinnoh. But she was alright with that. A familiar voice hit her ears, making her smile.

“Hello. You have reached the voice inbox of Celestic Town’s Professor Anna Carolina. If you are hearing this, I am not currently available. Please leave a message with your name and phone number. I will return your call as soon as possible.”

She shook her head, waiting for the tone, then spoke.

"Baabaa, you need to get a mobile phone! I can’t keep calling your landline!" she laughed.

She leaned back, then continued, "A little Starly told me you missed me. I know that you told me not to call every single week- or even every single month- but you could at least tell me how you feel!”

Her gaze moved to the floor.

“I’m really enjoying Galar. The past six months have been a fun experience- you can probably tell from the postcards and photos I printed. I haven’t really left Postwick and Aguar Bay, but I think I needed to adapt before doing anything crazy.”

She paused, then laughed nervously.

“Speaking of crazy,” she stammered, “I- ah- I joined Galar’s Gym Challenge. So that’s a thing I’ve been focusing on. Apparently people are interested. Me being a foreigner and all.”

She frowned, then continued, "Don't know if that was the best choice, but I can't back down now. I guess I’ll have to see how it goes.”

She cleared her throat, finishing, “I won’t take up too much voicemail space. I hope you’re doing alright. I love you and miss you, and I hope to talk to you soon.”

She ended the call, then prepared to bring out one of her partners.

As she glanced at her hip, she noted a pair of gym staff who looked worried. She turned to look at the duo, slowly catching on to their conversation.

"Nessa is usually here by now," the younger man muttered. "Where is she?"

"She'll be fine," the woman replied. "The Gym Challenge only just started. Let her have some leeway."

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at the clock, then back at the group. After a few seconds of consideration, she approached, waving a hand. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," she started. "Is there any way I could help you? It seems like everyone here is caught up with other tasks."

The two staff members glanced at her with hope.

"Would you be willing?" the man asked. "Thank you!"

"Well, I'll try," she replied. "If I don't find her within the next hour, I'll come back. Hopefully, she's here by then."

She backed away, then walked out the front doors. After a few moments of looking around, her shoulders drooped. She didn't have the slightest idea of where to look. She pursed her lips, then started walking. Renegade’s presence moved further away.

**_I will search the area._ **

_Thank you._

The Sinnoh Trainer walked along the roads, quickly glancing at the nearby people, making sure she didn't stare for too long. She hadn't met Nessa in person, but she did remember most of her appearance. Hopefully, finding her wouldn't be too difficult.

Those hopes somewhat faded after fifteen minutes. She stopped to think, then felt Renegade come closer.

_**I found her.** _

_Is she alright?_

_**Yes. Young Sonia is with her.** _

_Well, Sonia did say they were friends._

(F/N) looked at her phone, acting like a message had popped up, then waited for Renegade's directions.

_**Turn around and walk to the end of the road.** _

She turned on her heel, then headed down the street towards the Gym. The rest of the outdoor lights had just turned off, allowing natural, sunny rays to brighten the area. A few Rookidee were sitting near the water, gazing into it. They merely glanced at her as she walked by.

_**Take a right.** _

As she moved to the right, she noted the lighthouse, which remained off. It was similar to the one in Sunyshore, but its base was thicker, and it had fewer red stripes. Despite the differences, it looked sturdy.

_**Head straight towards the lighthouse.** _

_Are they inside?_

_**They are leaning against the railing, that which is just outside.** _

_We’ll check up on them._

The two moved down the street, with the lighthouse growing larger as they approached. The Sinnoh Trainer trotted down a flight of stairs, making sure not to trip, then glanced towards the railing. Her eyes moved along it until she caught sight of two people. Nessa and Sonia were, indeed, in front of the lighthouse. She smiled as she headed towards them.

They must have heard her footsteps, as they glanced over their shoulders when she was a good twenty paces away. She lifted a hand, giving a small wave, and lightly called out, "Just checking in on you."

Sonia perked up, standing straight, and replied, "We're alright. We're just enjoying the morning, before any of the matches start.”

The Sinnoh Trainer looked over as Nessa put a hand on her hip, smiling, and noted, “Well, if it isn’t Miss Famous!”

Her blood ran cold.

"Pardon?" she managed to ask.

“The mysterious Trainer from Sinnoh! Lots of people are interested in you.”

“Like I said, Leon’s never endorsed anyone,” Sonia noted. “People are bound to wonder why he chose you, especially since nobody has met you.”

(F/N) relaxed slightly, smiling, and replied, "Probably to keep Hop from running about wildly."

Both Nessa and Sonia giggled, and Sonia shook her head. "He's got a lot of energy, that's for sure," she agreed. "Sometimes, even poor Leon doesn’t know how to handle it!"

"You must be a patient woman," the water-type Gym Leader teased.

_**Truly.** _

"Surprisingly enough, I think he's a breath of fresh air!" the Sinnoh Trainer replied.

Nessa hummed, leaning on one leg, and questioned, "So, why are you here in Galar? I heard Hop say that you were here for a vacation, initially."

**_Remember, you can use half-truths._ **

_Right._

“I did come here for vacation,” she admitted. “But Hop seemed so excited, and Leon didn’t want him to go alone. I figured that I could indulge him, since I’ve planned on spending one year here before leaving.”

She smiled, adding, “Besides, I would like to knock Leon’s ego down a few pegs.”

_Humor helps, right?_

_**Is it humor if it is true?** _

Nessa giggled, replying, "I like your attitude!" She folded her arms, beaming, as she continued, "But you'd better be ready to work. You won't be going anywhere if you don't give it your all."

The Sinnoh Trainer returned, "I’d be ashamed if I started slacking."

Sonia glanced at her phone, then asked, "Shall we head back? I don't want the Gym Staff worrying too much."

Nessa sighed, yet led the way. "They always worry," she mumbled. "I keep track of my matches. I'm not going to be late." She glanced back at (F/N), questioning, “Are you having a match today?”

"Not today," she replied. "Today is Hop's match." She glanced at Sonia, adding, "Marnie is going to have her match right after him. Do you want to watch with me?"

"Of course!" Sonia nodded. "I think she has a lot of potential."

"I hope that I get some good matches," Nessa hummed. "I love fishing, and I love the sea, but I love Pokemon battles even more. I'm itching to get a good battle with this year's choices!"

She looked positively enamored by the thought. Sonia shook her head, a soft smile over her lips. It was clear that she had heard those words before.

_**I hope you can sate her appetite for a battle.** _

_I’ll try my best, at least._

The three continued to the Gym. When they walked inside, the staff members immediately rushed to Nessa, all talking at once. Sonia stayed back with (F/N), shaking her head as Nessa tried to get one person to speak at a time.

“Does this happen a lot?” the Sinnoh Trainer whispered.

“Very often,” Sonia replied, just as quiet. “They’ve been louder, though.”

“It seems like she keeps a good track of her matches. Why are they so worried?”

“This is the second Gym in the Gym Challenge. There’s going to be many Trainers coming in for their battles. They want to make sure she’s getting to everyone.”

“It’s not even been a month yet. Surely it can’t be that bad?”

Sonia looked down, replying, “The Gym Challenge is Galar’s premier entertainment. Gym Leaders must remain vigilant.”

Sonia almost looked sad as she said it. The Sinnoh Trainer raised her eyebrows, then glanced over her shoulder as the doors slid open. She blinked once. Twice. She narrowed her eyes and walked towards Leon.

_Allbearer, give me strength._

**_I was unaware his fashion sense could worsen._ **

The Galar Champion was wearing a baggy jacket and a beanie- a beanie that, clearly, he had stuffed his hair inside- as well as a scarf. He had his head tilted slightly downwards, and when she approached him, he looked up in shock. She was ready to ask him what he was doing when he shoved his hand over her mouth, looking panicked. She stared in confusion, and he leaned in closer.

“I don’t want people to know it’s me,” he whispered. “I want to watch Hop’s match, but I want everyone to focus on him.” He quickly removed his hand, looking around.

“You stick out like a sore toe,” she retorted quietly.

_A sweet thought, but it’s executed poorly._

**_Fame has its downsides._ **

(F/N) heard Sonia snort, and she looked back to see her looking Leon up and down. "That looks awful,” the redhead snickered.

Leon looked like he wanted to argue, but he just shrugged, digging a ticket out of his pocket. "Let's just head to the seats," he muttered. "The sooner I'm out of sight, the better."

The three headed towards the doors in the back. Sonia was trying to convince Leon to, at the very least, remove the scarf. (F/N) couldn't help but agree. Bertha could pull off a scarf. Leon couldn't.

They ascended the steps and went into the stands, then searched for a good place to sit. After a bit of debate, they sat in the second row back. There was less of a chance that people would see Leon, especially if he was focused on the field instead of the screens.

They all took their seats, and Sonia glanced at Leon, teasing, "You're such a himbo. That outfit is atrocious!"

_Himbo?_

_**This is a new term for both of us.** _

“I’m not a himbo!” he retorted. "If everybody is focused on me, they won't see how amazing Hop is!"

Sonia rolled her eyes, replying, “You’re drawing even more attention to yourself!”

Leon folded his arms and mused, “Only because you keep complaining!”

“What’s a himbo?” the Sinnoh Trainer queried, trying to stop their arguing. Sonia and Leon glanced at her, blinking. Sonia held back giggles, then glanced at Leon, who slowly shook his head.

“Don’t you dare,” he started.

Sonia gestured to him, smirking, and replied, "This is a prime example of a himbo. Take a good look, because this specimen cannot be found anywhere else."

"Maybe she needs a dictionary definition," Leon mused, holding back a smile. Sonia stuck her tongue out at him, then grabbed her phone. She quickly typed in the search bar, then began reading.

“A himbo is a man who is stupid,” she giggled, “but is kind and respectful!”

The Sinnoh Trainer held back chuckles as Leon covered his face and laughed, "Can you give me a break? I just want to see my little brother's battle!"

The three laughed, then settled down as more people began to trickle in. (F/N) sat next to Leon, with Sonia on his other side, in an attempt to help hide him. Leon silenced his phone, and the Sinnoh Trainer quickly did the same.

The seats began to fill in. Hulbury's Gym had more people than Turffield's Gym, leaving the place more crowded. Leon seemed nervous at first, but nobody seemed to notice him, much to the relief of both him and his companions.

The Sinnoh Trainer took a moment to glance at Leon, noting the happy look on his face.

_It seems like he’s feeling better today._

_**That is good.** _

“The first half of today’s rounds will begin!” an announcement came through. "Please make your way to your seats and enjoy the show!"

The crowd grew louder, excited. Soon, the lights were brightening over the area, and people began cheering. Phones and cameras were pulled out, leading to flashes of white. Leon and Sonia leaned forward, staring down at the field, and the Sinnoh Trainer followed suit.

_I guess this is a chance to see what we’re dealing with._

_**You will certainly have an easier time.** _

She looked down, then clenched her fists slightly.

_Back there, at the lighthouse, Nessa really worried me for a second._

Renegade gave a comforting hum, sending warmth her way.

_**I will tell you what I always tell you.** _

She bit the inside of her cheek.

_**You are under International Police protections. You have a new identity. A new name. A new beginning. Your papers have been classified for as long as you wish them to remain as such. Unless you give the word, you will remain under their protections.** _

She closed her eyes, taking a slow breath.

_**You are safe.** _

_It’s hard to get that knocked into my head._

The crowd began cheering louder as the announcer called out, "Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the matches to begin!"

Leon grinned and whispered, "Finally!"

"Someone's excited," Sonia teased softly.

"You can feel the energy of the crowd," Leon replied. There was an intensity in his eyes as he continued, "They're excited. They want a show. And they're going to get one."

(F/N) tried to bite back her nervousness, teasingly asking, "Are we going to get riveting commentary throughout this match?"

Leon beamed at her, responding, "Only if you want to listen to my lovely voice the entire time."

She lightly shoved at him, then waited for the rounds to begin, hoping her heartrate would slow down.


	45. Soggy Wool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water meets wool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I've been a bit tired due to studying for finals and small quizzes, as well as writing essays, but I really wanted to write this chapter. Nessa is such an awesome character, and I loved writing with her. Hop's match is finished, and we get to see Marnie's match next!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

“Here she comes,” Leon murmured.

The crowd roared as Nessa strode out from the opposite end of the gym. The water-type Gym Leader waved a hand and smiled as she took her place near the center of the gym floor, chin high.

As (F/N) watched, Leon leaned in, murmuring, "Hop's match is first, since a few people cancelled.”

"Because they ran out of time?" she asked quietly.

"Because they don't want to drown," he returned, smirking. “Nessa will drench all of your hopes if you’re not careful.”

From her peripherals, the Sinnoh Trainer saw Sonia grin.

_Reminds me of Crasher Wake._

_**A more quiet version, yes.** _

The crowd on their own side began cheering as Hop walked out, head held high. He turned towards the cheering people, waving happily. Leon looked ready to stand, then frowned.

The Sinnoh Trainer stood up, throwing a fist in the air, then called out, "You can do it!"

Sonia joined her, hollering, "Try your best!"

Hop gave them a toothy grin, then continued toward Nessa. When he reached the middle of the field, he stopped, then turned to greet her. She put her hands on her hips, meeting his gaze.

"Welcome!" the water-based Gym Leader greeted. "It seems you made it through my Gym Mission. Very well done." She tilted her head, adding, "It seems you've got enough focus."

Hop smiled, responding, "It took a few tries to see each combination, but as long as you remember them, you can do it.”

Nessa grinned. "Well," she mused, "I certainly hope you remember how to fight. Otherwise, you'll get washed away." Fans screamed and cheered following the statement.

"I can withstand any wave," Hop returned, folding his arms proudly. A large part of the crowd roared after his words.

_He’s already getting a lot of support._

_**That should serve him well in the long run.** _

Both battlers turned, then started towards their places on the field. (F/N) leaned in towards Leon, whispering, "How will her aquatic Pokemon battle here?"

"The same systems that provide a barrier for the crowd also allow aquatic Pokemon to 'swim' in midair," Leon answered. "It's beyond my understanding, but I can confirm that they’re safe.”

_**Almost as if altering their gravity.** _

The Sinnoh Trainer straightened out and smiled.

_They have to use technology, unlike us._

Renegade chuckled, then they both focused in on the two battlers.

Hop and Nessa turned to look at each other. The same fast-paced music from earlier began playing.

Nessa kicked a leg up, then hurled a Dive Pokeball, calling out, "Goldeen!" Just as Leon described, the Pokemon floated in midair, seeming to 'swim' without water.

Hop threw a Pokeball, yelling, "Let's go, Dubwool!" Dubwool landed and bleated loudly, preparing for battle.

Leon leaned forward, muttering, "Come on, Hoppers." He furrowed his eyebrows, watching intently. The Sinnoh Trainer put her hand on his shoulder, making him glance at her.

“He’ll win,” she said simply.

At that moment, the announcer called out, “Let the match begin!” Both focused on the match, and the Sinnoh Trainer drew her hand back.

"Agility!" Nessa started. Goldeen darted in a large circle, a blur of orange and white against the gym's blue colors. It relaxed, ready to move more quickly.

"Defense Curl!" Hop countered. Dubwool fluffed its wool out as much as it could, making himself look larger. He drew his legs in closer, ready to brace for an attack.

“Both Challengers are readying themselves!” the announcer cheered.

"Whirlpool!" Nessa called. Goldeen formed a watery vortex, then sent it towards Dubwool. It surrounded the wooly Pokemon, swamping his legs. He was forced to the middle, where he braced himself.

“Dubwool is trapped!” the announcer called out.

"Pierce the water!" Hop ordered. Dubwool tucked his head in, then shot forward. His lower horns, though small, helped him break out of the flow. He darted out of the water's reach and stared Goldeen down.

“Dubwool escaped Goldeen’s Whirlpool!” the announcer exclaimed.

_He’s thinking quickly._

_**He needs to keep it up.** _

Leon balled a fist, beaming proudly.

"Water Pulse!" Nessa pointed.

"Counter with Headbutt!" Hop cheered.

Goldeen drew in water, allowing it to writhe and swirl. Dubwool dug his hooves in, then launched forward. Goldeen was able to hit him, but the attack was weakened. The fish darted back due to the force, then readied itself for another go. It looked dizzy.

“Goldeen took a heavy hit!” the announcer roared.

"Double Kick!" Hop continued.

“Dodge and use Water Pulse again!” Nessa countered.

Dubwool swung his legs around, kicking his hooves out. Goldeen darted out of the way, then rushed forward, a Water Pulse at the ready. It hit Dubwool's side, shaking him, yet he stood his ground.

_He’s taking the hits well, but they’ll stack up._

_**He seems to have a plan.** _

_I would certainly hope so._

“Whirlpool again!” Nessa ordered.

"Tackle them!" Hop cried, beaming.

As Goldeen surrounded itself in water, Dubwool rushed forward. Goldeen tried to encase him in water, but he used his horns to break through. Despite some damage, he slammed into the fish, knocking it down. It winced and struggled for a moment, then gave up.

“Goldeen has been defeated!” the announcer cheered.

The crowd cheered wildly, and Leon nodded, murmuring, “Good job.”

Nessa returned Goldeen to its ball, and Dubwool returned to his side of the field.

_Time for the next go-round._

**_Let us see how it goes._ **

“Arrokuda!” Nessa called. She hurled a second Dive Ball forward, and a thin, pointed fish came out. It had a tail similar to a propeller, with fins sharing the resemblance. It floated in midair, practically shaking with anticipation. It grinned as Nessa ordered, “Whirlpool!”

“We can break through!” Hop cheered.

Arrokuda darted forward, sending water swirling around Dubwool. The ram slammed his horns into the wall of waves, but it was more difficult to escape the second time around. He finally breached, then rushed at Arookuda. The fish fell back quickly, avoiding the hit.

“Dubwool is slowing down!” the announcer exclaimed.

Sonia looked like she wanted to retort but held her tongue, trying not to ruin her recording.

"Rush and headbutt!" Hop ordered.

“Aqua Jet!” Nessa returned.

Arrokuda shot forward, slamming into Dubwool. The sheep fell back a few steps, then braced himself and rushed forward. Arrokuda had no time to dodge as the ram hit him head-first.

"Finish with Double Kick!" Hop cheered.

“Dodge it!” Nessa cried.

Dubwool quickly rushed forward, but at the last moment, he veered left. Arrokuda was too shocked to react, and the ram slammed his hooves outwards. The attack connected, and Arrokuda fell, defeated.

“The Challenger has taken down Arrokuda, but will he last?” the announcer practically roared.

_He will._

**_How are you so sure?_ **

_I believe in him._

Leon was tapping his foot, looking happy with how well the match had been going. Sonia finally let out a cheer, calling, “You can do it, Hop!”

The Sinnoh Trainer joined in, yelling, “Let’s go!”

Nessa brought out a third ball, then stretched her arm forward, holding her head high. "This might be my last Pokemon, but I've been saving the best for last!" she declared. Energy surrounded the Dive Ball, and it expanded, holographic coloration surrounding it. She gracefully tossed the ball, and a large Pokemon emerged.

The beast was turtle-like, with lighter blue coloration, a brown shell, and a pale, jutting jaw. It stomped a foot, then let out a fierce roar, waiting.

“It’s Dynamaxed Drednaw!” the announcer called. The crowd immediately ran wild, whistling and hollering.

Hop grinned, sending Dubwool back to his Pokeball. "We're both going to have fun!" he laughed, allowing the ball to expand. When the energy had surrounded the Pokeball, he hurled it forward, allowing Dubwool to Dynamax. The ram landed, bleating loudly, then braced for the next move.

“Dubwool has Dynamaxed!” the announcer continued loudly.

_He can do this._

_**He can.** _

The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at Leon, who looked ready to bounce out of his seat. She put a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Remember to stay still! You can't let anyone know you're here!"

The Galar Champion nodded yet kept fidgeting. "I'll send him a text after this," he returned quietly, focused on the battlefield. She followed his gaze, clenching a fist.

"Max Knuckle!" Hop ordered.

“Max Darkness!” Nessa returned.

Dubwool gathered orange-stained energy, forming a fist-like shape from it.

Drednaw sent dark waves of energy circling the ram.

Their respective attacks hit at the same time, orange and purple-stained black rushing over the arena.

Drednaw winced, yet held its ground. Dubwool shook his head, trying to stay on his hooves.

“Try a Max Strike!” Hop directed.

“Counter with Max Geyser!” Nessa called.

Dubwool created a burst of white energy, then forced it upward, towards Drednaw.

Drednaw quickly opened his mouth, letting loose a forceful stream of water.

The attacks collided, sending mist through the air. Rain slowly began to fall, dappling the battleground.

_Another weather effect._

**_Can we confirm that Max Moves are causing the weather changes?_ **

_At this point, I think we can._

She gritted her teeth as Hop called out, “Try another Max Knuckle!”

“Flood the stadium and make it our ocean!” Nessa shouted.

Dubwool gathered an even greater swath of orange power, then forced the orange, fist-shaped burst down, slamming it into Drednaw.

In return, the beast opened its jaws, sending water rushing forward.

Dubwool braced but couldn't block all of the hit. His legs shook, yet he still stood tall.

“Dubwool isn’t looking too good!” the announcer hollered.

_**He is weakening.** _

_If he can hold out, he can make it._

Leon was tapping his foot wildly, eyes filled with excitement. Sonia was having a hard time holding her phone still. The Sinnoh Trainer bit her lip, keeping her eyes on Dubwool.

"One more time!" Hop urged.

“This is it!” Nessa declared.

Dubwool narrowed his eyes, practically screaming as he gathered as much energy as he could. It was twice the size of the last attack, with a more potent glow than before.

Drednaw dug his toes in, sending water rushing towards the ram.

Orange and blue clashed, sending mist over the arena. The colors morphed, leaving an explosion of color. Wind swept over the crowd, sending gasps of awe and cheers of excitement over the onlookers.

The Sinnoh Trainer never averted her gaze, waiting to see the result.

The energy cleared. The rain ceased. The stadium shook at the sight of Dubwool still standing and Drednaw having collapsed.

The Sinnoh Trainer sighed in relief as the announcer roared, “The Challenger has defeated Gym Leader Nessa!”

**_I thought you knew he would win._ **

_It doesn’t mean I wasn’t nervous._

Leon bowed his head, laughing softly, and murmured, "I knew he could do it." He glanced at Sonia, who clapped happily, pointing at her Rotom-phone.

“That was amazing!” she gushed. “I’m so happy for him!”

"He's a wonderful Trainer," (F/N) agreed, smiling.

By that point, Dubwool had reverted to normal. He looked weary yet glowed with pride. Hop threw his arms around the ram, laughing happily, and cried, "You're amazing!" Dubwool leaned in, closing his eyes contentedly.

Hop returned Dubwool to his Pokeball, still praising him, then walked towards Nessa. She looked considerably calm, smiling as he walked up. Leon leaned back, muttering, "She gave Charizard and I a lot of trouble. I'm glad Hoppers had an easier time."

"Hoppers?" the Sinnoh Trainer mused, grinning. Leon rolled his eyes as Sonia poked him, a sly smirk crossing her lips.

“They’re adorable,” she teased. Leon swatted at her hands, and she snorted, returning to her phone. “I’ll send you the video. I know you’ll want to send it to your mum.”

The Sinnoh Trainer watched as Hop shook Nessa's hand, then walked back towards the hallway. She stood up, waving, and he eventually saw her. He threw a fist up, beaming. Sonia whistled loudly, clapping her hands in the air, making him laugh.

As he walked back into the hallway and Nessa went to her respective side, she glanced at the clock on her phone. The match had been quick, so they would need to wait for a few minutes. Marnie's battle was next, after all.

A few people got up and left, but the crowd mostly remained the same. A flash of color caught her eye, and she glanced to the right, noting a new group had arrived.

A group of four people sat near the railing. Two of them- a boy and a girl- had dyed their mohawks a deep pink color. The other two had spiked their hair, then made designs with face paint- a pink streak with a black 'X' in the center. Their clothing looked similar, with blacks, grays, and pinkish tones.

Quite a few of their accessories had spikes, and while one girl held what looked like a barrier, the boy next to her had a double-ended horn. As the banner got unraveled, the Sinnoh Trainer recognized Marnie's image, even if it looked stylized.

_ They must be cheering for her. _

**_You will not be the only one, after all._ **

She turned to question Leon, but he was already focused on them, a frown crossing his face. She raised an eyebrow, then quietly asked, "Who are they?"

"They call themselves Team Yell," he replied lowly. "They've been causing a ruckus ever since Marnie joined the Gym Challenge. They say their goal is to cheer her on, but they scare the hell out of all the other Challengers, and even some of the fans are terrified."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, then asked, "Why are they scaring people? Don't they want to see others battle, too?"

"Galar is highly competitive," Sonia broke in, leaning around Leon. "In this region, if you're cheering for everyone, you're cheering for no-one."

"You want to be on the winning team," Leon muttered. “And they think she’s the key to winning.”

_That’s a really different viewpoint._

_**They are allowed to have their own opinions.** _

The Sinnoh Trainer laughed and mused, "This place is turning out to be more and more foreign. I don't know if I can get used to it."

For a moment, she could have sworn that Leon looked sad.

The crowd began to chant, and she looked back at the field to see Nessa walking out, ready to go again. That meant Marnie's battle was coming up. She sat straighter, then peered down and waited.

Why would Leon be sad?

It wasn't like she was staying in Galar.

She shook the thought away.


	46. Dark Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark waters rise and fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals have been hitting hard, but I finally have another chapter! We finally get our battle between Marnie and Nessa, as well as an official introduction to Chairman Rose. This chapter was fun for me to write, even if I am pretty tired due to finals week, so I'm excited to post it!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

As Marnie walked out of the hallway, the nearby stadium seats seemed to shake. The four members of the so-called Team Yell practically screamed as Marnie strode towards Nessa. The male with the double-ended horn was red-faced as he made as much noise as possible. The girl next to him was holding up her banner, cheering wildly.

Marnie glanced back at the group, an expression of embarrassment and disbelief written across her face. The Sinnoh Trainer stood up and waved, calling out, "You can do it!" That drew the twin-tailed girl's attention. Marnie stared at her, seemingly shocked, then nodded and made a fist. She continued her walk towards Nessa, seemingly less embarrassed.

As she sat down, she could feel eyes boring into her. From her peripherals, she noted one of the Team Yell members staring at her. After a few seconds, he refocused his attention on Marnie, and the Sinnoh Trainer relaxed.

_I’m not trying to steal their fire._

**_Do not worry about them._ **

Marnie stopped in front of Nessa, standing steadily. The Gym Leader nodded, and the two locked eyes. Nessa folded her arms, smiling softly, and greeted, "Welcome, Challenger! Congratulations on clearing my mission."

"Thank you," Marnie replied, keeping a neutral look. "Took me long enough."

"It was actually quicker than average," Nessa chuckled. "You did well." She narrowed her eyes, continuing, "I hope you do just as well in your battle."

“We’ll see,” Marnie nodded.

_I guess she’s not too talkative with anyone._

_**So it would seem.** _

Both Trainers took their paces, standing at opposite ends of the green. As the music started, Marnie clenched her fists, then released her tension. Nessa beamed, ready to go.

"Go!" she yelled, hurling a Dive Ball. The same Goldeen from before popped out, still looking fit to battle. It fluttered its fins, readying for another round, as Marnie pulled out a Dusk Ball.

"Croagunk!" Marnie announced, tossing the ball. Croagunk emerged, landing carefully, then looked back at the twin-tailed girl. After receiving a nod, the frog-like Pokemon turned her gaze to Goldeen.

"Poison Sting," Marnie called.

"Agility!" Nessa countered.

Croagunk formed a purple spike, then hurled it. Goldeen darted out of the way, spinning a swift circle.

“Croagunk’s attack misses!” the announcer cried.

"Horn Attack!" Nessa ordered.

Marnie tilted her head and called, "Try again."

Goldeen's horn began to glow white. Energy gathered, and the fish shot forward. It rammed into Croagunk, who winced and held on tightly. Keeping a grip, she quickly made a second purple spike, slicing Goldeen with it. The two broke apart, and Goldeen shook its head, a violet tint over the wound.

“Goldeen is poisoned!” the announcer yelled.

The Team Yell grunt with the double-ended horn blew a louder note, making the Sinnoh Trainer's ears ring.

_**They have done this type of battling before.** _

_Just what I was thinking._

"Again!" Nessa instructed.

The twin-tailed girl stayed silent. Goldeen readied itself, then launched at Croagunk.

Marnie spoke.

“Sucker Punch.”

Croagunk slammed a fist into Goldeen, sending the fish flying back.

“Venoshock,” Marnie pointed.

Croagunk swiped her arms through the air. Purple clouds of gas hurtled towards Goldeen. As soon as the clouds hit, they burst, and the fish winced before collapsing.

“Goldeen is out of the battle!” the announcer yelled. “What a turn!”

Team Yell seemed to agree because their cheers shook the Sinnoh Trainer to her core. She winced, trying to ignore the sting in her ears. She was surprised she couldn't feel the air vibrating.

_She and Croagunk must have practiced this a lot._

**_They are quite skilled._ **

“That was great!” Sonia half-whispered.

“She’s confident,” Leon nodded, beaming.

As Nessa retrieved Goldeen, Marnie returned Croagunk to her ball, then prepared to release her next partner. Nessa hurled her Dive Ball as Marnie tossed a Dusk Ball.

“Arrokuda!” Nessa announced.

“Scraggy!” Marnie called.

An Arrokuda came out, similar to the last, with the only difference being black speckles on its fins. Marnie's Scraggy landed carefully, then glared at the Arrokuda, arms folded.

“Ice Fang!” Nessa ordered.

“Dodge it,” Marnie countered.

Ice formed around Arrokuda's jaws, and it shot forward. Scraggy quickly darted out of the way. As the slim fish rushed past, it left an icy-blue trail of energy. Scraggy adjusted herself, ready for the next command.

“Aqua Jet!” Nessa instructed.

Arrokuda immediately shot forward, slamming into Scraggy with a watery burst. The yellow Pokemon winced and fell back, then jumped up, face contorted with anger.

“Payback,” Marnie pointed.

Scraggy lifted an arm, purple energy surrounding her fist. She immediately threw her fist forward. It collided with Arrokuda, who yelled in shock as it hurtled backward.

The smaller Pokemon grinned as Marnie ordered, "Finish with Headbutt."

Scraggy pulled her head in, then rushed forward. She bashed her head into Arrokuda, who collapsed, whining softly. Scraggy threw a fist in the air, listening to the crowd roar as the announcer cried, "Arrokuda is out!"

_She’s going all out._

**_Perhaps she wishes to make a good impression._ **

Both Nessa and Marnie returned their partners. Nessa brought out her third Dive Ball, and Marnie clutched a Dusk Ball, slightly worn due to time. Both Trainers paused.

(F/N) took the moment to glance at Sonia and Leon. Sonia had her hands balled into fists, a wide grin on her face, while Leon had leaned forward with anticipation. Her gaze moved to Team Yell. They were leaning against the railing, screaming their hearts out.

She refocused her attention as Nessa said, "You're strong. I'll give you that." She smiled, continuing, "But we'll have to see if you can handle these waves!"

"Bring it," Marnie responded.

Nessa allowed the Dynamax Energy from her band to surround the Dive Ball. She tossed the ball forward, and Drednaw reappeared, Dynamaxed like before. Marnie copied the water-type Gym Leader, allowing the Dusk Ball to enlarge and burn with energy. She quietly threw the ball, and Morpeko emerged, Dynamaxed.

The Sinnoh Trainer wasn't sure if she could handle any more of Team Yell's, well, yelling. She clenched her fists, then gripped at the edge of her seat. She was starting to disconnect.

Two battles in one day was too much for her.

_Alter the space around me._

**_Take deep breaths._ **

Nessa gave a command, and Marnie responded. The Sinnoh Trainer couldn't hear them. She was focused on the unseen barrier surrounding her. All noise faded. It was silent.

_Thank you._

Drednaw gathered waves of blackened energy and sent them hurtling forward. Morpeko quickly darted to the side. The murky bursts missed her, and she swatted the remnants away.

The electric-type seemed to shout. A burst of electricity shot down from the sky and struck Drednaw. Sparks flew over the stadium floor. Drednaw winced, yet still stood.

Morpeko gathered electrical energy in its palms, fur tinging purple. She practically snarled as she threw the electrical ball down, forcing lightning to collapse on Drednaw. The giant turtle stumbled, then collapsed in a burst of energy.

From the way the crowd reacted, (F/N) was sure the announcer was howling in amazement.

Morpeko immediately beamed, shrinking down, then danced and stared at Marnie. The twin-tailed Trainer crouched down and high-fived her partner. After a moment of congratulations, the two walked towards Nessa, ready to receive their badge.

Once she knew Marnie had it handled, she quickly turned to Leon, unable to stop the headache coming on.

"I'll be right back," she said stiffly.

Leon stared in confusion as she stood up, and Sonia looked worried, but the Sinnoh Trainer couldn't bring herself to speak. She ascended the steps, rushing as quickly as possible without attracting attention. After pushing through the doors and getting through the halls, she practically threw herself out one of the side doors.

The air outside was warm. She took a deep breath, trying to stop the weight that seemed to clutch at her lungs. Slowly, her shoulders relaxed. Each breath allowed a bit of tension to release. After a good few minutes, the weight faded, leaving her to breath easier. She felt the barrier disappear, and she could hear again.

She paid the sounds no mind, instead leaning against the wall, eyes closed.

_It almost happened again._

**_You stopped it._ **

_I had to run away- again._

**_Considering how loud they were, you did a wonderful job._ **

She slowly slid down the wall, then sat and pulled her knees to her chest. She idly stared out at Hulbury, watching lazy Rookidee fly through the air. For a few minutes, she stayed quiet, and Renegade kept its presence nearby.

(F/N) had zoned out when Renegade spoke.

_**Incoming.** _

She blinked, then raised her eyebrows as a voice asked, "Are you alright?" She looked up, and her heart sank as she saw the Chairman staring down at her, seemingly concerned.

After a few seconds of shock, she stood and managed to stutter, "I'm alright. Thank you." She felt her cheeks heat up, and she quickly mumbled, "I'm just not used to all the cheering and shouting. I needed a moment to hear myself think, you know?"

She immediately froze, then added, "I'm so sorry for all the times I bumped into you."

_Shit._

**_He is not upset._ **

The Chairman shook his head, smiling as he waved a hand. "Water under the bridge," he responded reassuringly. "No harm, no foul." She looked down, ready to push herself to her feet, then blinked as he offered her a hand. She hesitated, then allowed him to pull her to her feet.

“Thank you,” she murmured. As soon as she was steady, he turned to glance at the gym, nodding his head.

"I suppose you were watching some of the matches?" he queried.

“Yes, sir,” she responded. “I wanted to cheer for Hop and Marnie.”

"Please, call me Rose. It's much preferable."

She paused, stunned, as he continued, "Such different Trainers, yet they share similar skill and potential. Every year, I can't help but smile, watching the youth step up to the challenge."

She found herself smiling, too, replying, "Their energy is admirable. I guess it doesn't matter what region you come from- the youth are always excited."

Rose laughed, asking, "Are the Trainers in Sinnoh just as rowdy?"

“Yes, sir- ah, Rose. But the Gym Leaders usually straighten them out.”

At that, Rose turned to smile at her, meeting her gaze. For a long moment, he stared into her eyes.

_Is he alright?_

**_Perhaps he is intrigued._ **

She tried not to shrink under his gaze, querying, "Is something wrong?"

He seemed to snap out of some reverie, then chuckled lightly. "I'm alright," he answered. "I was hoping that I could talk to you about your time here, however."

She tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "Me?" she asked. "When you could be checking with other Trainers?"

Rose cleared his throat, then replied, "As a Trainer from Sinnoh, I imagine you've had a few battles in your life. You seem to have at least some experience on the field."

She felt a chill run down her back.

_**He does not know.** _

"If I want to run Galar's Gym Challenge, I should take the opinions of everyone into account- that includes those from other regions," he continued. "We should always strive towards improvement, whether it be implementing new ideas or holding events that promise to entertain wider audiences." He clapped his hands softly, finishing, "My goal is to encourage everyone to become a stronger Trainer, and to do that, I must look to both our own Trainers and those who may share different opinions. And that includes you."

Once again, she was stunned. She blinked, then smiled and sighed, "I don't know if I would be the best person to ask. My opinion might vary from that of the average Trainer from Sinnoh." She looked up, adding, "It seems like you don't get many foreign Trainers joining the Gym Challenge, so I don't see how my ideas could change anything."

"Ah, but that's just the reasoning behind it!" he replied. "The reason we have so few foreign Trainers is due to how differently Galar operates. I can't say that the Gym Challenge will change at any point in the near future. But I can help create and operate events that will draw in people from other regions, allowing them to share in the excitement! And surely, by doing so, some young Trainers will find inspiration through people like you."

_Inspiration?_

_**That is something you could bring.** _

_I doubt it._

_**Look at how far you have come.** _

The Sinnoh Trainer thought for a moment, then finally replied, "If you really think my opinion will help, I'd be more than happy to give some of my thoughts."

Rose beamed, replying, "Wonderful!" He paused, then held up a finger, glancing at a watch on his left wrist. He grimaced, then sighed, "I'm afraid I don't have much time today, so that conversation will need to be rescheduled."

"I'll be staying in Galar for six more months," she affirmed, "so I can be available for a while."

The Chairman thought for a moment, then made a noise of approval. "Tomorrow, I'm having a dinner meeting with young Sonia Magnolia and Leon. We were going to discuss Dynamax and our findings on the phenomenon." He stopped, then questioned, "Have you had your match with Nessa?"

“I will be battling her tomorrow afternoon,” she answered.

"Brilliant!" Rose responded. "After you defeat Nessa, I invite you, Marnie, and Hop to come eat with us. After all- the more, the merrier."

She felt her face redden, and she quickly stammered, "How are you so sure that I'll win?"

Rose laughed as he gave a small shrug. "I believe in you," he replied simply. He waved his hand, finishing, "I'll ask Sonia to escort you tomorrow, so you need not worry. After all, we have to make sure Leon doesn't get lost." With that, he gave a wink, then walked back towards the main road of Hulbury. As he went, people stopped to wave, and he returned the gestures.

The Sinnoh Trainer stood still for a few moments, watching him until he disappeared.

_I can’t tell if he’s actually interested in my opinion, or if he’s just doing this to be nice._

_**His offer seems genuine enough.** _

_What could I possibly give him?_

**_Perhaps a new perspective._ **

She lowered her head, scuffing at the nearby pebbles with the toe of her shoe. When the side door opened, she looked up, only to tilt her head as Sonia and Leon walked out. Leon immediately caught sight of her, trotting over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

She smiled lightly and answered, "Yes, I am. I'm sorry." She looked down, mumbling, "I'm still not used to all of this noise. I don't know how you handle it."

"It can be difficult at first," Sonia agreed, walking up slowly. "But I think you'll get used to it with time."

Leon glanced around, then relaxed, noting nobody was nearby. (F/N) snorted at his reaction, murmuring, "No need to worry. Nobody's here anymore." At both of her companions' questioning glances, she added, "The Chairman just spoke to me."

"He was here?" the Galar Champion asked, seemingly confused. "I thought he had a few meetings to handle."

"He didn't stay for too long," the Sinnoh Trainer agreed. "He said you two were having dinner with him so you could discuss Dynamax studies. He wanted to invite Marnie, Hop, and I to get opinions on the Gym Challenge. He said my views could help foreign Trainers.”

Leon folded his arms, nodding. "He did the same thing with Kabu," the man affirmed. "He really wants to increase the diversity of the Gym Challenge and the events we create. He thinks it could inspire Trainers to try different things."

_So it wasn’t just me._

**_It makes sense._ **

Sonia beamed, "You better generate some ideas for him, then! Maybe you could help him make some new event that everyone loves!"

As they began heading towards the front of the gym, the Sinnoh Trainer replied, "I'll try, but I have to beat Nessa to even meet up with him in the first place!"

"I think you have that covered already," Leon smiled.

She couldn't help but feel reinvigorated by their enthusiasm.


	47. Falling Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waves collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I wanted to write something that had action, emotion, and humor. I think I achieved it with this one. It was fun to write, especially the end!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

Hop had boasted about his battle with Nessa the rest of the former day. He was ecstatic, bursting with energy, unable to stop smiling. Dubwool shared the same feelings, prancing about with pep in his step. He’d puffed up even more after being congratulated.

Unfortunately, before (F/N) could congratulate her, Marnie had left. She decided she would talk to the girl later.

The Sinnoh Trainer had spent time with her partners, getting them ready for their battle with Nessa. Ignis didn't feel comfortable attempting to resist the water-type attacks, so he was out for the count. She also didn't want to have Fae do any battling, as she felt it would be unfair. That left Caspian, Nisha, and Gastrodon- now nicknamed Marsh.

But she still felt antsy. She hadn't had a near-episode in a long time. She couldn't bear the thought of going through another round.

Even after she'd taken a break with Sonia and Leon, the entire group spending time with Hop, she still felt on-edge. She couldn't sleep, unable to stop tapping her foot. Her thoughts were whirling. She wanted everyone to rest, which made her reluctant to bring Fae out of his Pokeball for help. She'd stared at her ceiling for an hour when Renegade spoke up.

_**If you wish, we can go for another flight.** _

She immediately scrambled off the bed, tossing her shoes and a jacket on. For a moment, her eyes lingered on the Pokeballs on her nightstand. After an internal debate, she left them be, locking the door behind her. Once she was alone on the bridge, she leaped off the edge, landing snugly on Renegade's back as the drake appeared.

The wind rushed past her, and after a few moments of silence, Renegade spoke again.

“ _ **You need your rest for tomorrow’s battle.**_ ”

She leaned forward, lowering her head.

“I’m well aware. I just want some time.”

Renegade drifted past a group of floating Eldegoss, then gazed towards the Wild Area. The Sinnoh Trainer looked over as they went. She didn't see any signs of fighting, and there were no glowing Raid Dens.

She sighed, then perked up as they floated closer to a towering spire of stone. Nothing grew on top of it, leaving it bare. Yet as they neared it, she could see symbols etched into the rock. She lightly tapped one of Renegade's tendril-like wings and asked, "Can you circle this spot? This looks interesting."

Renegade slowed down, then slowly drifted around the pillar, stopping before a patch of runes. (F/N) scooted closer, then narrowed her eyes as she looked them over. Renegade hummed and tilted its head, following her gaze.

“These look a bit like the ones I saw in Turffield,” she noted. “Do you think they’re from the same people?”

“ **It is likely, yes,** ” Renegade answered. “ **I did not spend much time in Galar during its infancy, so I cannot say for certain.** ”

“It’s a lot simpler than some of the writings Cynthia has seen. Those letterings had so many curves and designs that it was nearly impossible to tell when one letter started and another began.”

Before she could continue, the Sinnoh Trainer turned her head as she heard a noise. She looked down, then noted a group of Bronzor floating near the cliff. They looked concerned, chattering loudly. Renegade lowered to the ground, and she jumped off its back. She walked towards the group and called, “Are you alright?”

One of the disc-like Pokemon turned towards her, then slowly floated over, giving a ringing cry. She raised an eyebrow at it, then looked at the group, who were all staring at her. After a second, she came closer, listening in as the Bronzor next to her murmured.

They had crowded around a brownish technical machine, slightly covered in dust. Some of the larger Bronzor kept the smaller ones from coming near, concern written in their ringing hums. The largest one glanced at (F/N) and cried loudly, motioning at the technical machine.

"I guess you guys want this taken away?" she asked, giving a friendly smile. The largest Bronzor bobbed up and down. The entire group parted, allowing the Sinnoh Trainer to walk through. She picked up the technical machine, then glanced at the group.

The more curious Bronzor floated up to her, doing a slow circle about her. She laughed, asking, "Do you want to come with me?" After a moment of hesitation, the steely beast shook its head, backing away. She shrugged, replying, "That's alright. I can understand why you would want to stay." She smiled, waving a hand, and added, "You all stay safe, alright?"

A chorus of happy ringing came after her, and she chuckled as she walked back to Renegade. It leaned down, blinking, and stared at the disc in her hands. She held it up, and Renegade made a ball of violet light, allowing her to see more easily.

"Bulldoze," she read aloud. "Can quickly be taught and has no set amount of uses."

“ **Perhaps one of your partners could learn it?** ” Renegade suggested.

It offered a tendril-like wing, and she carefully climbed on its back, settling in. She tucked the machine into her pocket, then hummed as Renegade began flying again.

“Maybe Marsh could learn it,” she agreed. “He seems to have a better grasp on ground-based moves.”

They set off again, with Renegade going somewhat faster than before. They hurtled through the Wild Area without stopping, seeing no lights or signs of Dynamax. Wedgehurst came into view, lights soft against the night, and they moved further. Postwick was even smaller, but as soon as they reached it, they did a sharp turn.

Renegade glanced back at her, and she nodded with a grin. Immediately, it hurtled forward, making her grab on with a laugh. It chuckled at her amusement, shooting towards the tall hills nearby. They quickly grew into towering mountains, which the duo flew through with ease. The shadowy drake darted upwards, sending dust flying, then straightened at the top of the nearby mountain.

The ocean lied ahead, the moon glittering on its surface. It was further out than most humans would go, and it was nighttime, so nobody else was on the water. (F/N) grinned, hunching over, and Renegade tucked its wings in. Immediately, the two were rocketing downwards, heading straight towards the waves. The smell of salt filled her nose, and moisture lingered on her skin.

Renegade threw its wings out right before they hit the surface, pulling up, and the two landed lightly in the wake. Water sprayed over the area, making nearby Hoothoot and Noctowl flutter away in shock. Nearby Horsea and Seadra darted away, staring in shock, while Chinchou and Lanturn continued to light up the waters. A few Magikarp stared in their direction but paid no mind.

Renegade glanced back, and the Sinnoh Trainer burst out laughing, making the ghostly drake chuckle. She quickly jumped off its back, landing in the water, then flipped over. She allowed herself to float, holding onto one of its wings to keep from drifting away. Her clothes were soaked, but at the moment, she didn't care.

" _ **Are you feeling better?**_ " it asked, floating along.

She lifted her head, beaming, and replied, "Of course- you know how to make me laugh."

It had taken a few minutes to wash the sea salt from her hair the next morning. After getting ready, she'd fed everyone, then used the technical machine. Installing it was easy since Galar's technology was newer than most. Marsh learned the move quickly, and they'd gone to Route 5 for some practice. He'd taken to it immediately, shaking the earth with a force she didn't think he had in him.

After a few hours of light practice, she got to the Gym and prepared herself for her match.

Her preparation involved nearly half an hour of slow breaths, attempts to convince herself that her partners were ready, and a lingering fear that she would embarrass herself in front of the crowd. She stared at herself in the Gym bathroom’s mirror, gazing at her challenger uniform. Anxiety was clouding her head and weighing her down yet again.

_**You will be alright.** _

_I trust my partners, but I don’t trust myself._

_**You have done this before, and you can do it again.** _

_I really don’t feel like it._

She pressed her fingers to her temple, sighing, then shook her head. "I've got to do this," she muttered. "I've got to get this done. It's for Hop. Just get it done and over with. After a while, you can just drop out. That’s what others are going to do. Nobody will suspect anything."

The thought left a bittersweet feeling in her chest.

She exited the bathroom and walked towards the staff member near the front, who nodded and asked, "Are you ready?"

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” the Sinnoh Trainer joked.

The staff stepped aside, letting her walk through the doors. Like before, she went through a dark hallway, then arrived at a bright room on the other side. The walls were a soft blue, and rail-lined platforms built up from the floor. Stairs led from one zone to the next. Water pulsed down from multicolored pipes, blocking some of the paths. They seemed to correspond with a set of switches along the platforms.

A female staff member walked up to her, waving a hand, then began speaking. "Hulbury's Gym Mission," the staff member started, "is a challenging maze! You must reach the goal to clear the mission. Some paths in the maze are blocked by water. What should you do?" She motioned to a red button, finishing, “You should easily figure that out.”

The Sinnoh Trainer waited for the staff member to back away, then glanced towards the button. One of the gym's Trainers was already waiting. She walked towards the girl, who smiled as she approached.

"Ready to bask in the beauty of water-type moves?" the girl questioned, grinning.

(F/N) grinned, answering, "Show me what you've got."

They both readied their partners. The girl tossed out a Tympole, with a large head and a thin tail. The Sinnoh Trainer released Caspian, who landed and stood proudly.

"Bubble Beam!" the girl called.

“Water Pulse!” the Sinnoh Trainer pointed.

Tympole readied itself, then sent a flurry of bubbles towards Caspian. The watery lizard forced water to his palms, then shot a burst of water at his opponent. Both attacks collided, spraying mist over the area.

"Try Liquidation!" the older Trainer called.

"Dodge and use Mud Shot!" the girl directed.

Caspian covered his fist in water, then shot forward, punching at Tympole. The tadpole-like Pokemon formed a glob of mud and shot it forward, somewhat slowing Caspian's attack. It fell back as Caspian's hit connected. Both battlers darted backward, waiting for the next orders.

"Bubble Beam!" the girl cried.

“Try Liquidation again!” the woman instructed.

Tympole shot another burst of bubbles, but instead of stopping them, Caspian swiftly darted to the side. He ducked down, then encased his fist in water, slamming it into his opponent. Tympole fell back, shaking its head dizzily.

“Finish with a Water Pulse!” the Sinnoh Trainer cheered.

Caspian shot a burst of water towards Tympole, and the Pokemon fell to the floor, defeated. The girl returned Tympole to its Pokeball, then beamed at the Sinnoh Trainer.

"Guess Tympole and I were the ones who got soaked!" the girl laughed. She waved towards the button, continuing, "Try your luck!"

The Sinnoh Trainer walked to the button, pressing it. After a soft hiss, the water in the red pipes stopped pouring down. She glanced at the other pipes, which were yellow and blue, then walked towards the yellow button. She tentatively pressed it, waiting for a reaction. The yellow pipes stopped, just like the red ones. She smiled, then started down the rest of the paths.

These Trainers were harder to battle than Milo's, likely because they weren't taking it easy. Caspian and Nisha were swiftly able to bring them down, however. The Sinnoh Trainer found herself at the end. She blinked, then returned her Pokemon to their Pokeballs. She ascended the steps, walking into the hall, then approached a staff member nearby.

"Your microphone," the man said. He held out a clip-on microphone, and she took it, clipping it onto her shirt. She made sure her partners were ready to go, then walked down the rest of the hall, entering the stadium.

The cheers were louder this time, and as she turned to look into the crowd, she quickly spotted Sonia, Hop, and Leon, who was still in his ‘disguise.’ Hop was waving wildly, grinning widely, while Sonia was clapping. Leon gave her a thumbs-up, and she waved, smiling nervously. She straightened out and turned her microphone on, watching as Nessa approached the middle of the stadium.

When the two met, Nessa grinned at her, hands on her hips. "Welcome!" she announced. "I think you already realize that I'm Nessa." She smiled proudly, continuing, "My mission isn't the easiest, but you cleared it with ease. You must have a refined idea of battling."

"If it works, and my partners are having fun, I'm going to do it," the Sinnoh Trainer replied with a smile.

"Admirable!" Nessa chuckled. She folded her arms, musing, "But no matter what kind of plan your refined mind is plotting, we're going to sink it."

The Sinnoh Trainer nodded, then took her paces. Nessa followed suit, and the two turned to look at each other. The music started. The crowd began to cheer.

“Let the battle begin!” the announcer yelled.

Nessa threw out a Dive Ball, yelling, "Goldeen!"

The Sinnoh Trainer called out, “You can do it, Caspian!”

This Goldeen was different, with more orange and a much larger horn. It narrowed its eyes as Caspian landed, and the two battlers locked eyes. Caspian glanced back at his Trainer, seeming to smile, then took a fighting stance.

“Aqua Ring!” Nessa called.

“Water Pulse!” the Sinnoh Trainer directed.

Goldeen quickly did a spin, surrounding itself in a watery veil. Caspian shot a burst of water forward, and Goldeen fell back. The ring weakened the attack, but it still did an amount of damage.

“Aqua Ring reduces the damage Goldeen takes!” the announcer cheered.

"Whirlpool!" Nessa ordered.

“Break through with Liquidation!” the Sinnoh Trainer instructed.

Goldeen hurled a wave towards Caspian. The water began spinning, trapping him in one spot. He braced, then rushed towards the wall, forcing himself through. After breaching, he encased a fist with the nearby water, then lunged forward. His attack connected, and Goldeen fell back further, shaking.

“The Challenger broke free!” the announcer called out.

"Pound!" the Sinnoh Trainer called.

“Horn Attack!” Nessa cried.

Goldeen rushed towards Caspian, horn glowing brightly. Caspian met the fish halfway, fist slamming into the bright blast. Both battlers bounced backward, then collided a second time. Caspian ducked under Goldeen, then punched upwards, sending the fish flying.

“Finish with a U-Turn!” the Sinnoh Trainer cheered.

Before Nessa could speak, Caspian darted up, slamming his tail into Goldeen. The fish dropped to the floor, and Caspian landed, waiting. He nodded as his Trainer sent him to his ball, and Nessa retrieved Goldeen.

“Goldeen is out for the count!” the announcer yelled.

_**Very good.** _

_One down, two left._

"Arrokuda!" Nessa announced. She hurled a Dive Ball, and the same Arrokuda from Marnie's battle popped out.

The Sinnoh Trainer threw a Pokeball and called out, "Let's go, Nisha!" Nisha landed and did a quick circle, chattering excitedly.

"Aqua Jet!" Nessa pointed.

Arrokuda shot forward, encased in water, and rammed Nisha. The dark-type fell back a few paces, hissing, and braced herself.

"Snarl!" the Sinnoh Trainer countered.

Nisha howled loudly, sending dark waves of energy slamming into Arrokuda. It fell back, wincing, then straightened out.

"Finish with Night Slash!" the Sinnoh Trainer cheered. Nisha lunged, claws covered in black energy, and sent waves cutting into Arrokuda. The fish fell to the floor, swiftly defeated.

“Arrokuda is down! Nessa is down to her last Pokemon!” the announcer yelled.

_One more._

Nessa retrieved Arrokuda, then pulled out her last ball. "I always save the best for last!" she announced, activating her Dynamax Band. The Dive Ball grew larger, holographic effects flooding over it. She gracefully tossed the ball, and Drednaw popped out, standing on its hind legs. The horn on its head had extended into a sharp point, and its legs had bulky spikes on the front.

“It’s Gigantamax Drednaw!” the announcer cried.

The Sinnoh Trainer took a deep breath, then threw her Pokeball and yelled, "Come on, Marsh!"

Marsh popped out of his Pokeball, landing carefully. The Sinnoh Trainer extended her arm, nodding at her Dynamax Band. For a second time, her Pokemon shook its head. She nodded, lowering her arm, and Marsh stared with determination.

She was banking on Nessa’s first hit.

_**You can do this.** _

Nessa narrowed her eyes, then pointed and called out, "Stonesurge!"

Drednaw unhinged its jaw, a watery ball forming between its teeth. It launched the blast, which turned into a glowing blue beam. It arced towards Marsh.

“Storm Drain into Water Pulse!” the Sinnoh Trainer shouted.

The water began spinning, and Marsh redirected a smaller blast towards Drednaw. The attack collided, making the turtle fall back a pace. Marsh cried happily, keeping some of the remaining water swirling around him.

“Water-type attacks are ineffective!” the announcer yelled in shock.

"Max Strike!" Nessa cried.

“Bulldoze!” the Sinnoh Trainer directed.

Drednaw stomped the floor, and a large burst shot upward, slamming into Marsh. The sea slug kept from falling too far by catching himself with the water, landing safely. He lifted the water, then forcefully hit the ground, sending orange shockwaves towards Drednaw. The rock-type took a second step back, shaking its head.

“Drednaw isn’t looking too good!” the announcer shouted.

“Max Strike again!” Nessa yelled.

“One more time, Marsh!” the Sinnoh Trainer cheered.

Drednaw howled as he slammed his foot into the floor, sending energy crawling over the stadium floor. It rippled upwards and hurled Marsh into the air with its force. Marsh removed the water from beneath him, then aimed at the ground. He glowed orange, then landed, yelling as he sent shockwaves tearing outwards. Drednaw shook as the energy slammed its legs, then toppled, collapsing in a burst of pink.

Marsh looked up in shock, then let out a happy cry as the announcer roared, "The Challenger has defeated Gym Leader Nessa!"

_**Perfect!** _

(F/N) rushed to the sea slug's side, crouching and hugging him. "You were amazing!" she gushed, kissing his forehead. He leaned into her, cooing happily. She leaned back, patting his back, and both looked up as Nessa approached.

"And here I thought he wouldn't have mastered that," the Gym Leader chuckled. "I shouldn't have underestimated you two."

"We got lucky," the Sinnoh Trainer smiled. "But it was still a wonderful match. I had a lot of fun, and you were very strong."

Nessa offered a hand, and (F/N) took it. The Gym Leader pulled her to her feet, then folded her arms, chuckling. "Now that I've battled you, I think I can understand why Leon endorsed you," she mused. "You and your partners have an incredible spirit."

The Sinnoh Trainer smiled down at Marsh, who danced in place happily.

"You are indeed deserving of this Gym Badge," the woman smiled, holding out a gold piece. The symbol on it represented three blue water droplets.

The Sinnoh Trainer accepted it and replied, "Thank you so much. Your water-types are both strong and beautiful."

Nessa nodded happily, then headed towards the hallway. The Sinnoh Trainer walked with Marsh, going to her side of the stadium. She looked up at the crowd, still shocked at how loud it was, noting that Leon was missing.

(F/N) and Marsh made it to the locker rooms, and she quickly changed out of her gym attire, throwing on her usual outfit. She used a few potions to heal her partners, and she tried to prepare for the upcoming interview. She took a breath and headed down the hall, Marsh in her arms and Caspian and Nisha at her sides.

Before she could reach the doors, somebody grabbed her arm, pulling her into a side room. Panic ran over her until a familiar voice whispered, "It's me!"

She whirled around, staring at Leon in confusion. "What are you doing?" she whispered back.

_**That fool.** _

_Nearly gave me a heart attack._

The Galar Champion beamed and replied, "Bailing you out of your interview! I need your help!" He grabbed her hand and rushed towards a door marked for employees, then slammed it open with a knee. She squawked in shock, and Leon shrugged, tearing the beanie off his head.

Nisha and Caspian sprinted after the two, Marsh crying out cheerfully, and the Sinnoh Trainer amusedly asked, "What do you even need help with?”

Leon grinned back at her, answering, "Choosing an outfit for our dinner with the Chairman!"


	48. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, words are best shared over a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Woo! I have a sudden burst of motivation, which I am trying to take advantage of. College doesn't start for at least another week, maybe two, and I want to get as many chapters out as I can. This chapter is more dialogue-heavy, with some humor, world building, and passages into the next parts of the story!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe. Happy New Year to all who celebrate!

For the sixth time that day, (F/N) said, "Definitely not that one."

Leon stared, exasperated, and asked, "What's so bad about this shirt?" He folded his arms and waited for her answer, to which she sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Matching with Charizard is nice," she muttered, "but you can't wear a bright orange shirt, no matter how formal it might be." Charizard snorted, and she looked back at him, adding, "See? He agrees with me!"

"Come on, mate!" Leon cried. He gave a thumbs-up, but Charizard turned away, sniffing. The amber-eyed man gave a dramatic groan, then walked back to the changing room, calling out, "Well, let's try another!"

She watched him go, then shook her head, glancing at Fae. He tilted his head, then hopped over to Charizard, chirping quietly. The fiery lizard grunted, leaning in, and the two began speaking. The Sinnoh Trainer looked away, browsing through the nearby shirts.

She and Leon had gotten her partners healed, then tried to find a clothing shop. The store was empty thanks to the matches going on in Hulbury's Gym. The employees seemed used to Leon, barely fazed as he walked in, so she suspected he shopped in the area often. She could also guess that by the way he immediately headed for the back.

Despite knowing where to go in the store, he didn't know what to choose. He stubbornly refused to wear a white shirt, scared that spills would show up. Thus, he wanted a colored shirt. He'd tried a few shades of gray, then chose a yellow shirt, and finally had thrown an orange into the mix. None of them seemed to work, however.

(F/N) closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

_I thought I was bad with fashion._

_**I will admit, the orange could work in other situations.** _

_I’ll tell him to buy it for special occasions._

_**Such as a partner party?** _

She snorted at the thought, then continued to browse. She'd found a few shirts that would fit her, but they were far too bright for her liking. She wanted neutral tones since colors and patterns would draw attention towards her.

She was about ready to give up when a voice murmured, "Red."

(F/N) looked back to see a white-haired woman with a thick, purple scarf. She peered at the Sinnoh Trainer from beneath a soft blue hat. After a few moments, she recognized the older woman as Opal- one of the Gym Leaders.

Opal tapped her umbrella gently, then glanced towards the changing rooms. She narrowed her eyes, then nodded. “Red,” she repeated.

"Red?" the Sinnoh Trainer questioned.

"For your shirt," the woman hummed. "He's choosing purple. Young Hop will likely choose blue. You should choose red." She poked one of the nearby shirts, a gentle red, then turned and ambled towards the door. The Sinnoh Trainer watched her go, eyebrows raised, then glanced at the shirt. It was a bit bright, but the color was nice.

_**Perhaps you should try it.** _

She thought for a moment, then took one in her size and headed to the changing rooms. She quickly changed, then glanced herself over. It seemed alright. She shrugged, then opened the doors, nearly slamming into Leon. He did, indeed, have a dark purple shirt on.

"You're trying something on?" he asked.

She nodded, replying, “Opal recommended it.”

“Opal?”

“Short? White hair? Umbrella and a purple scarf?”

“Ah, yes, that’s Opal. She can be a bit eccentric at times. I hope she didn’t scare you."

"She knew you would be wearing purple. Guess she saw your arm flailing over the changing room door."

"Bloody sleeve wouldn't straighten out."

They shared a laugh, then whirled their heads towards the front as the doors opened. Panic turned to relief as they saw Hop and Sonia walking in. Sonia caught sight of them, and she motioned to Hop, who followed her back.

"You just bailed on us!" Hop sputtered. He glanced at Leon, then asked, "Why are you all dressed up?"

“I want to look nice for our dinner with the Chairman!” Leon chuckled. “I needed a second opinion.”

“He thought wearing a bright orange shirt would be a good idea,” (F/N) snorted.

Sonia shook her head, then glanced at Hop and asked, "How about this? We'll go look on the other side of the women's section, while you and Leon try to find something over here."

“That’s fine with me!” he agreed.

As Hop lightly slugged Leon's arm, Sonia turned to (F/N) and asked, "So, what do you want to wear to dinner?"

The Sinnoh Trainer looked herself over, then replied, “I’m not sure- mind giving me some ideas?”

In the end, (F/N) hadn't changed much of her usual outfit. Sonia had suggested she grab some black jeans to create contrast, which had turned out well. They fit nicely, and they weren't too expensive, so she bought a pair. Hop had, as Opal had predicted, grabbed a blue shirt. He said he wanted to look nice next to Leon.

After buying everything they wanted, the group went out to the Wild Area, letting their Pokemon rest, play, and eat. The air was fresh, and the place was clear of Trainers. Everyone seemed happy with their Pokemeals, and they spent a good few hours in the area. But all too soon, it was time to meet with the Chairman.

The Sinnoh Trainer hugged each of her partners before sending them to their Pokeballs, then followed behind Leon, Hop, and Sonia. After heading back into Hulbury and getting on the main road, they eventually reached the Captain's Table, which (F/N) recognized quickly. She tried to fight back her anxiety, thanking Leon as he held open the doors for everyone.

_**You will be alright.** _

_ I hope so. _

Almost the entire restaurant was empty, save for the waiters, waitresses, and chefs. The lights were dim, quiet music playing over the area. Immediately, she caught sight of the Chairman, as well as a blonde woman standing next to him. She raised an eyebrow as Leon sighed quietly, glancing towards him.

"Oleana," he murmured with a grimace.

_I guess he doesn’t like her._

_**Perhaps the feeling is mutual.** _

The Chairman caught sight of the four, and he quickly smiled, waving them over. Leon led the way, and Sonia leaned towards the Sinnoh Trainer, whispering, "You'll be alright. Don't sweat it."

Hop looked confused but gave her a thumbs-up, which made her smile.

"It's good to see you!" the Chairman greeted. "I hope it didn't take too long to get here?" The woman at his side- Oleana- narrowed her eyes, glancing over the group.

"We just wanted to spend some time in the Wild Area," Leon returned, smiling. "We have to let our partners rest, right?"

"Of course," Rose agreed. He glanced between the four, adding, "If you would like, you can bring your partners out. I rented this entire space for a reason."

"Really?" Hop beamed, eyes wide. "That's great!" He immediately dug into his bag, quickly releasing his partners. Sonia brought out Yamper, Leon bringing Charizard. The Sinnoh Trainer carefully released her partners, finishing with Fae, who shook out his feathers. He fluffed up, then hopped to her and chirped, rubbing his face against hers.

She felt watched, and she turned to see both Rose and Leon watching. Leon looked amused, while Rose looked surprised, eyes wide. She flushed slightly, asking, "Is everything alright?"

Rose looked Fae up and down, replying, "Togekiss are quite rare- and the ones we've seen are much smaller."

She gave a noise of realization, then responded, "Well, Sinnoh's bird-Pokemon tend to be much larger than in other regions. Fae is definitely one of the larger varieties." She smiled, standing with her back to Fae's chest, and added, "He has to hold a lot of warmth, after all!" She put her arms under his wings, and he pulled them over her, chirping softly.

Leon and Sonia chuckled at the two, while Hop added, "And he can carry you around! I don't think the Togekiss here could do that as effectively. Speed versus weight?"

"That's correct," Sonia nodded. "The Togekiss here are faster in battle, but have less bulk."

Leon pulled out a few chairs, and everyone began settling in. Hop and Sonia sat next to (F/N), with Leon next to Hop and Rose. Oleana stood to the side for a moment, finally sitting after Rose beckoned. The group quickly gave their orders and received drinks. They also received snacks for themselves and their Pokemon. The Sinnoh Trainer snuck a few to Nisha as Rose began to speak.

"To begin, I would like to congratulate the two of you on your victories against Nessa," he beamed. "I didn't expect you two to defeat her so quickly, but I should have expected such from Leon's Challengers."

Hop grinned, and Leon patted his shoulder, replying, "They've got potential."

"Dynamaxing has turned the Gym Challenge into a cultural phenomenon," Rose mused, smiling softly. He glanced at Sonia, then asked, "How is Professor Magnolia getting on? I’m quite indebted to her, so if she requires any assistance, I am more than willing to see what is possible.”

Sonia returned an embarrassed smile, answering, "She was saying that there's still so much we don't know about Dynamaxing. It's causing her some worry." She looked down at the table, adding, "She even made me take a Power Spot Detector with me when I started traveling."

_What are those?_

_**I am not aware of them.** _

“Power Spots?” the Sinnoh Trainer repeated in confusion.

Oleana looked up, flatly replying, "Those places in which Dynamax Energy is naturally generated, allowing for Dynamax within a set radius, depending upon the magnitude of the source."

Sonia glanced towards her, adding, "Most of Galar's Gyms are built on Power Spots. That's why our Gym Leaders are able to Dynamax. The source is right beneath their feet."

_But what exactly is the source?_

**_That might be what they wish to figure out._ **

"Speaking of which," Rose hummed. He glanced at (F/N), then asked, "Have you tried Dynamax yet?"

She took a slow breath, glancing at her partners. They all seemed to smile, reassuring her. She turned back to Rose, replying, "No, sir, I haven't tried Dynamaxing yet." She met his gaze, continuing, "The decision to Dynamax is up to my partners. So far, they've said no. I refuse to force a choice on them.”

From her peripherals, she could see Oleana glowering at her. She fought the urge to swallow, steadily meeting the Chairman's gaze. However, Rose nodded, looking lost in thought. "That is something I wish more Trainers would take into account," he agreed. "Some Pokemon don't respond well to Dynamaxing, while others seem alright. If your partners refuse, forcing such a decision would be ill-advised.”

She felt herself relax, and she snuck another snack to Caspian, who gave her a high-five.

"As I mentioned, I would like opinions from those of other regions,” the Chairman continued. “I haven’t had many talks with Trainers coming from Sinnoh. Have you enjoyed Galar's Gym Challenge so far? I trust that Leon, Sonia, and Hop have provided plenty of advice and direction for you."

She smiled, replying, "They've been wonderful." She grinned, teasingly adding, "Except when Leon tried to wear orange for tonight's dinner."

Leon sputtered, then glanced at her and replied, "You said it would work on special occasions!"

"Like a costume party?" Hop snickered.

Sonia covered her mouth, looking away, as Leon sighed and swirled his water in amusement. "In my defense," he chuckled, "I looked good next to Charizard." At that, Rose laughed, shaking his head.

_**The only time it would look good, and even then it clashes.** _

_I don’t think it was the worst in the world._

(F/N) felt more relaxed, so she took a small sip, then continued, "Yes, I've enjoyed the Gym Challenge so far. I'll admit that it has a faster pace than what I'm used to. Back home, we have years to finish our Gym Challenge, and you don't have to battle in a specific order. We can also challenge the Gyms multiple times. I think the biggest hurdle for foreign Challengers would be the fast pace and the lack of retries."

“I’ll take that into account,” Rose nodded. “It would be wonderful to have more participants.”

"You participated in the Gym Challenge?" Sonia questioned.

The Sinnoh Trainer bit back her fear, replying, "It went well until we experienced the Team Galactic outbreak. I would rather not discuss it."

Sonia nodded, looking worried. "Well, at least that explains why you have some battling experience," she quickly said, attempting to change the topic.

_Remind me to thank her later._

_**I think you will remember it.** _

"I guess I do," (F/N) replied, glancing at Fae. "We went through our fair share of fights." He chirped in agreement, nodding rapidly.

"Is that the reason you endorsed her?" Rose queried, glancing at Leon.

The Galar Champion paused, then glanced between the Sinnoh Trainer and his younger brother. He tilted his head, shrugging lightly. "It wasn't about the battling experience," he answered. "I chose her because it was a good way for her to experience the region, and Hop had good things to say about her."

Before she could say anything, the waiters and waitresses brought out everyone's dishes. As everyone received their food, she snuck one of her biscuits to Marsh, who bopped his head against her knee in thanks. Everyone began digging in, effectively putting an end to the current conversation.

_I think I handled it well._

_**You could be more assertive, but yes, your answers were strong.** _

_ They mostly seem nice- except Oleana. _

_**That one does seem a bit touchy.** _

Dinner was mostly silent, with the occasional comment on the meal. Leon looked lost in thought at a few moments, yet quickly went back to eating. Hop nearly dropped a few oysters, but managed to keep from getting dirty. Sonia, proper as ever, barely needed to use a napkin. The Pokemon seemed to enjoy their snacks, too, humming happily as they ate.

The group idly chatted about their meals as they finished, and their plates and silverware were quickly taken away. Oleana stayed silent, as did the Sinnoh Trainer, who simply listened to the others. Sonia stared out the window, pursing her lips, and Leon quickly asked, "What's wrong?"

"I just wish I had a better idea of Dynamaxing," she sighed. "I want to help Gran, but I don't know where to start."

"You're doing the best you can," the Sinnoh Trainer reassured her.

"You already have more knowledge on it than we do!" Hop added, smiling.

Rose tapped his chin, humming softly. "If you want more knowledge," he mused, "perhaps you should visit the vault in Hammerlocke. I believe the key to unlocking the secrets of the Dynamax phenomenon could lie in the history preserved there."

"I will arrange a meeting for Ms. Sonia," Oleana murmured.

"Thank you, Chairman," Sonia responded with a smile. "I don't know if I'll get anything out of our history, but at the very least, I can read up on our past."

A waiter quietly brought the bill by, and the Sinnoh Trainer quickly brought out her wallet, plucking enough money to pay for her meal. Rose noted this and quickly noted, "I would be more than happy to pay for you."

"Thank you for the offer," she replied, smiling, "but I would prefer paying for myself. It's a cultural thing."

He nodded, though he still looked worried. Leon set to calculating a tip while the Chairman brought out a few cards, working to get the dinner paid for. Everyone returned their Pokemon to their Pokeballs, though the Sinnoh Trainer kept Fae out, as she wanted him to stretch his wings. She watched the group for a moment, then turned to stare out the front window.

She froze as she saw a flash of beige.

Hope fluttered in her chest. She swiftly stood up, darting around the tables and rushing out the door. Fae immediately followed her, chirping loudly, and she heard Hop cry out, "Where are you going, mate?"

_**Little One!** _

She didn't stop.

She burst out into the street, Fae right behind her. She whirled around, whipping her head side-to-side. She was about to give up when she spotted a sliver of beige passing around the corner. She immediately sprinted towards it, Fae quickly fluttering after her.

She whirled around the corner. She stopped, looking about. She did a full spin, shoulders slowly drooping.

It was empty.

_It wasn’t him._

**_I am sorry, Little One._ **

She let out a soft breath and stared at the ground. Fae softly hummed, and she patted his wing. She leaned her head on him, trying to hide her frown.

Footsteps rapidly approached, and she turned just as Hop whirled around the corner. He slowed to a halt, then walked over to her, eyebrows raised. He stopped next to her, frowning, and quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

She gave him a half-smile, murmuring, "Don't worry. I'm coming back now."

He tilted his head, retorting, "You bolted, mate. What's going on?"

She closed her eyes, frowning, and replied, "I thought I saw someone I knew. That's all."

Hop glanced between her and Fae. Finally, he murmured, “I’m sorry.”

She turned around, murmuring, "Let's go back. We don't want Leon worrying about you." As she started walking, Hop slowly followed. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

When the two got back, Leon gave a questioning look. She waved, shaking her head. He looked unconvinced, but he said nothing as the Chairman noted, "I had a wonderful time speaking with all of you. I hope we can all join together again soon."

"That would be great!" Hop agreed. He glanced at (F/N), who nodded.

"I think that would be nice," she replied.

"I'll walk these two back to their hotel," Leon said, smiling. "You lot stay safe." Oleana began walking, and the Chairman gave a wave before following her. Sonia gave a goodbye of her own, then headed towards the train station. Hop led the way to the hotel, leaving Leon to walk beside the Sinnoh Trainer.

The Galar Champion leaned in, whispering, "You sure you're alright?"

"Just fine," she replied, smiling.

Of course it wasn't him.

He had left her a long time ago.


	49. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is gone for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this one was fun to write. I've been planning this one for a LONG time, and actually putting it into words was an amazing experience. It's fast-paced, it's filled with action, and it's going to help set up the future of this story. I just had to get it out before my New Year's Eve because I was so excited to share!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe as you celebrate- or even if you don't! Let's try to work together and make 2021 a safer, happier year!

She was running.

Her legs ached, yet she didn't stop. The air around her was filled with smoke and dust which blotted out the sky. A metallic ringing resounded over the area, reverberating in her ears. People and Pokemon rushed past her. She moved forward.

She felt a presence approaching and looked to her left. A red blur hurtled towards her. Time seemed to slow as it reached her side. The shield-like ruffles along its neck fluttered with its speed. The blue and white tones were stained with dust. Yellow eyes bored into her own.

She recognized the beast immediately.

All at once, she was atop its back, leaning down. They rushed forward, the smoky haze engulfing them. For a moment, all was black. She couldn't see anything.

Despite this, she wasn't scared. She raised an armor-plated arm in the air, murmured words she didn't know the meaning of. The gauntlet on her arm glowed a deep gold. The glow surrounded both herself and the beast. It overwhelmed her, sending power rippling through her body.

Armor surrounded the reddish wolf. A crown-like structure sat atop its head, protecting its face. The shield-like ruffles had become pristine, metal-like sheets, guarding both the beast and all who stood beside it.

She felt a similar armor surround herself, as well, encompassing her from head to toe.

They burst through the smoke. That bone-like monster was there, encompassed by a whirling mass of pinkish energy. A hellish scream resounded over the area. The beast let out a howl of its own, forcing shivers down her spine.

A blue blur appeared from her left. Another beast, similar to the one she rode, darted across the blazing field. Its cyan fur rippled with the wind. The crown atop its head gleamed. Within its jaws, it held a sword, that which seemed too pristine to exist.

A man rode atop the blue wolf. He, too, held an armor-like gauntlet, which glowed gold. His brown hair barely peered out from beneath his helm, yet his eyes quickly moved to her's. He called out to her in that same, unknown language.

She responded, and they rushed at the monster.

_We were the Kings and Queens of the people._

The wave of energy washed over them.

_We were their warriors._

She sat up with a yelp, chest heaving.

Nisha immediately jumped up and snarled, wildly whirling her head. Caspian and Marsh looked up in shock, Ignis puffing himself up, as Fae puffed his feathers up. The group stared about wildly, then relaxed as their Trainer sighed, burying her face in her hands.

She took a few deep breaths, then looked up at them, trying to hold back tears.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “It was just a bad dream.”

Nisha slowly crawled up to her, then buried herself under the Sinnoh Trainer's arm. Caspian sat next to her, wiping the sleep from his eyes, while Marsh and Ignis quickly boosted themselves onto the bed. Fae leaned in, nosing his Trainer's face, and she patted his side.

_**Do you want to discuss it?** _

She pulled her blankets up to her chest, staring into space.

_It was just another mess._

She closed her eyes, trying to slow her heart rate. After a few moments, she leaned into her pillows, sniffling. Her partners took their sleeping places, curling next to her. She remained silent as she watched them, unwilling to wake them again.

_I’m just going to work on the Pokedex._

_**You should get your rest.** _

_I can’t sleep._

She pulled out her phone and brought up the Pokedex. As usual, she scrolled through, adding as much information as she could. One part of her was focused, trying to make detailed accounts and descriptions. The other half was on a knife's edge, constantly searching for the slightest of noises.

The sun came up all too soon. Tiredness wrecked her body, but she blinked it away, sliding out of bed. She pulled her clothes off, nose wrinkling at the sweat, then stared at herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes had deepened. It was clear she hadn't slept.

She stepped into the shower, dearly hoping that some tea or coffee would help her.

After drying off and dressing, (F/N) stared at the wall. She didn't know what to do for the day. She could take the opportunity to head towards the third Gym. There was more than enough time, and she could make plenty of progress. Hop would likely be ready, too.

At the same time, she didn't feel like moving. She hadn't had much time to explore Hulbury, much less Turffield. She was supposed to explore Galar, not rush. Slowing down wouldn't hurt.

Maybe it would help with the nightmares.

_I think I’m staying for a day or two._

**_You have enough time to do so._ **

She woke her partners up, smiling at them, and murmured, "We're going to be exploring today. Let's take a look around Hulbury." A chorus of cheers followed her words, making her feel more at ease. Everyone got ready, then headed out.

The group went quickly at first. Everyone was hungry, so they headed towards another cafe, hoping to try more of Galar's dishes. It paid off in the end. They stayed for a good hour, relishing in the smells and tastes. The Sinnoh Trainer restocked on Pokemeals and snacks, making sure she had everything ready.

After that, it was down to wandering around Hulbury.

For the next few hours, they wandered from street to street, gazing at the shops as they passed by. One gift shop featured delicate snow globes, colorful shirts, and postcards. Multiple seafood restaurants had enticing smells coming from within, making the group stop and check the menus. A nearby bakery had lined pastries along the window, showing off the delicate Kalosian-style designs made with icing.

The partners shared lunch at an outdoor grill, feasting on kebabs and vegetables. Ignis seemed to love the spicy flavors, begging for seconds- and even thirds. The Sinnoh Trainer was more than happy to oblige.

She thought she saw another blur of beige, yet she couldn’t bring herself to check, fearing another disappointment.

Once the group had finished eating, they continued exploring, taking their time. As they approached a playground, the children playing nearby stopped, gasping and pointing. She raised an eyebrow, then blinked as one of the younger boys ran up.

"Can we play with your Pokemon?" he asked excitedly. He gazed at her partners, who tilted their heads expectantly.

(F/N) smiled, answering, "If my partners want to join in, you can have fun with any of them!"

A chorus of cheers ran through the children, and Fae chirped happily, fluttering over to the swings. Marsh squeaked and made his way to the splash-pad, followed by Caspian. Nisha ran for the slides, while Ignis rushed to the seesaws. The Sinnoh Trainer stood back, smiling as she watched them.

Fae was a gentle giant. He knew how to handle children, aware that they didn't always know better. But it was his lucky day. The kids on the swings were kind, and they were quite happy when he used small gusts of wind to help them sway ever-so-slightly higher.

Marsh was busy pulling in water and blowing out bubbles, which the children waved at with glee. Caspian, too, used the splash pad to his advantage. He was making small streams of water for the kids to play with, seeming happy with himself.

Nisha matched perfectly with some of the wilder kids. She darted on top of the playset and took turns with the youngsters, making sure nobody cut in line. The dark-type also made sure they didn't push or shove. She happily barked as she hurtled down the slide, legs outstretched.

Despite how feisty he could be, Ignis was gentle with the kids. He carefully put his weight down, helping the children as they played on the teeter-totters. His flames were nonexistent, only a warm glow remaining, so he wouldn't accidentally burn someone. He seemed worried at first, yet as the playtime continued, he lightened up substantially.

The Sinnoh Trainer took to doing everything else, from playing tag with a group of girls to setting up a hopscotch path. Despite all the differences between Sinnoh and Galar, the games remained the same. As she hopped from one square to the next, she couldn't help but laugh with the children around her.

_**You have a new competitor.** _

"Mind if we join?" came a voice. She looked back to see Hop, who waved an arm. His partners sat nearby, mimicking their Trainer. She motioned for him to join in, and he trotted over, beaming.

"Not it!" he yelled, lightly slapping her arm. She gasped in mock shock, then laughed and chased after him, careful not to slip in the wet areas. The other tag players giggled and cried out as she came closer, wanting to avoid becoming "it."

As the game continued, she noticed Raboot and Wooloo joining in with Nisha, Toxel pairing up with Ignis, and Rookidee joining Fae. They all seemed to relax and have fun. Some of the children's Pokemon joined, too. A Lotad played in the water with Caspian and Fae, spraying water in the air. Two Seedot played on the teeter-totters, bouncing up and down. An Electrike joined in with Nisha, both cheering as they slid down the slide.

After a good few hours the games came to a halt. Parents began escorting their children, hoping to get dinner. All of them- even the shy ones- waved at their new playmates. None of them left with a frown, making the Sinnoh Trainer's heart rise.

She glanced at Hop, who put his hands in his pockets before asking, "Are you planning on making your way towards Motostoke?”

"Not today," she replied. "I'm going to stay here for today. I want to give my partners a chance to relax for one day."

“I was hoping to get a small start tonight, but I don’t want to leave you behind.”

"If you want to go on ahead, feel free to do that! It’s your journey, and you should have fun with it.”

Hop thought for a few moments, then brightened. "We can meet somewhere!" he suggested. "How about we meet up at the Pokecenter? That's easy to find! Nobody could miss it!"

She nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll text you when I get there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Right!” he agreed.

The two stood in silence for a moment. Finally, the Galar Trainer held out his hand. The Sinnoh Trainer clapped her palm against his, and they both shared a handshake, nodding.

"I'll see you in a few days!" Hop called, rushing away. His partners trailed him, calling out excitedly.

"Make sure to rest if needed!" the Sinnoh Trainer called, waving happily. She watched him go, then turned to her partners, humming.

"Let's eat and get some rest. We’ll follow him after a day or two."

She couldn't sleep.

She stared at the ceiling. She turned to the side. The fetal position, usually enough to make her feel protected, did nothing. She didn't want to think of anything, yet her mind was abuzz. Was she worried about Hop? Was she concerned about Dynamax? She finally sighed and sat up, rubbing her face.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” she asked quietly.

_**Your mind is occupied.** _

“I tried to put everything aside so I could sleep.”

_**Perhaps a walk would help?** _

“We walked all around Hulbury.”

_**Maybe you should go near your roots.** _

The Sinnoh Trainer thought for a moment, then stood up. She wiped the sleep from her face and grabbed her key as she walked to the door, forgoing her shoes. She bit her lip and slowly opened the door. The hallway was silent, void of any signs of life. She quietly slid out of her room, locking it, and headed out the exit.

A chilly burst of air washed over her as she left the building. She blinked in surprise, then looked up at the sky. The light pollution wasn't as heavy as Castelia City's, yet she still couldn't see many stars. She frowned, then walked away from the city and into the forest.

At first, the trees were thin and short. Scars on their trunks suggested they had been trimmed back over the years- an attempt to separate humans and nature. Likewise, there were very few wild Pokemon, aside from a Zubat or Rookidee. The grass was short and sparse, with barely any flowers nearby.

As she went further, the trees thickened. They stretched into the sky, limbs twisting and writhing outward. Bushes and shrubs piled around their bases. Lush flowers danced in the clearings, near the gentle streams. Wild Pokemon called out from every which way.

She concentrated on the surrounding area, digging her toes into the earth. Her eyes closed as relaxation flooded her. One inhale, and fresh air filled her lungs. Perhaps it wasn't exactly like Sinnoh, but it was close, and it provided some semblance of comfort.

She began walking again, watching as Skwovet ran along the forest floor. She didn't think she could ever grow old of their antics, and she smiled as one tilted its head, staring at her. A moment passed, and it returned to its search.

A Hoothoot called out from nearby, and another gave a response, singing into the night. Wooper played in the river nearby, splashing and making merry. A stray Oddish darted from bush to bush and attempted to settle down.

She was thinking of stopping to watch the group when an earsplitting roar echoed over the area.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She whipped her head towards the noise, every muscle tensing up. The Pokemon nearby cried out and rushed away, panic in their voices. She instinctively forced energy through her body, fingertips glowing a bright violet.

_What the hell was that?_

_**I cannot tell.** _

Unease weighed on her as her gaze darted around. The nearby area had gone silent. Every living being had disappeared, leaving her all alone. She felt Renegade come closer, and it helped ease some of her fear- though not by much. She took a breath, ready to ask another question.

Another roar reverberated off the trees, shaking her to her core.

A jolt, painful yet not, shot through her chest. She staggered at the sudden feeling, gasping. From the shock she felt resonating from Renegade, she could tell it was just as affected. Panic shot through her, and she sprinted towards the noise.

Memories of a madman rushed through her head.

_How in the Allbearer’s name is there a space-time tear?_

_**It should be impossible!** _

_Then why is it happening here?_

The trees thinned up ahead. The Sinnoh Trainer burst through the edge, entering the clearing. After a moment of staggering, she looked up in shock.

What looked to be a Kingler was towering a few hundred paces away. Pink energy- Dynamax energy- surrounded it from head to toe. Its stilt-like legs had lengthened and grown spiked. Its pincers were massive, looking large enough to crush houses. A mass of foam dripped from its mouth, dotting the forest floor.

Above its head, in the writing swirl of Dynamax energy, she could spot a space-time tear.

She barely had time to think as the monster lunged at her. She forced energy to her feet and darted left, panicking. She could feel wind rushing past as the pincer slammed into the earth. It felt like an earthquake, shaking even the sturdiest trees, sending weak branches to the forest floor.

**_Let me handle it!_ **

She avoided another punch, gritting her teeth.

"If you use too much power," she yelled, "you're going to make that tear even worse!”

_**You want to battle it on your own?** _

“If Dialga and Palkia get involved, we're screwed! You know this!" she screamed. She cut off as the Kingler shot a ray of water towards her. She staggered to the side, wincing as mist soaked her clothes. The pulse was enough to shatter the nearby ground, tearing it apart.

_**You could run!** _

"And let these people die?" she questioned, eyes wide. She took a breath, forcing more energy into her body. The glow surrounded her. She crouched down, then sprinted forward, gathering power in her palm. She could feel a numbness beginning to take over.

_**At this rate, you will overload!** _

She furrowed her eyebrows and jumped. A ball of violet energy wavered in her hand. After aiming, she hurled it, hitting the beast squarely between its eyes. The energy burst wildly, making the crab screech in anger. She landed and rolled, then scrambled out of the way as a spiky leg stomped down, nearly crushing her.

“I have to risk it.”

Another blast veered towards her. She threw her hands forward, a barrier erupting from her fingertips. It wavered as the watery beam slammed into it, sending mist and vapor flying. She took a breath, wincing as it forced her back.

As soon as the Kingler stopped, she rushed forward. She forced energy into her toes, then jumped. It was just enough, and she managed to land on its head. It immediately began thrashing. It howled in fury as she clung to it, desperately trying to keep a grip.

_**Hold on!** _

She stared up at the space-time tear, then aimed a palm toward it. Multi-colored energy spiraled towards the rift, encompassing the visible edges. It began shrinking, powering down.

Her victory was short-lived. The Kingler hurled its body to the side. She tumbled off and thumped roughly against the ground, strewn stones digging into her.

The numbness had fully set in. She didn't react, even as blood seeped from a cut on her side.

_**Move!** _

A cry came from behind her. A spray of flames slammed into the Kingler's legs. It howled, then turned in place, angrily hissing. A loud bark came from her far left, indicating the Pokemon that caused the fire was joining the fray.

She took the opportunity, leaping back onto the Kingler’s head. This time, she kept a tighter grip. She shoved her hand forward, forcing as much energy outward as she could. Colors burst out, and the tear began stitching shut, faster this time.

The fire came again, scorching past the beast's legs and ripping into the air. The Kingler howled, this time in fear, and began moving. She moved, too, leaping towards the rift.

Time seemed to slow.

She forced one last, large burst of energy towards the tear, fatigue settling in. She began falling, eyes focused on the line. It crackled, then dissipated, mended. She closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

She slammed not into the earth but into something soft, which broke her fall. Despite this, she grunted due to the force, eyes slamming shut. She heard Renegade's distinctive howl, and a second later, the Kingler came crashing to the ground with a shriek. She didn't need to open her eyes to know Giratina had hurled it to the earth. Wind swept past her face, indicative of the Dynamax energy wearing off. Finally, there was silence. The numbness began to ebb away.

She forced her eyes open.

Those same, kind brown eyes were staring down at her in worry. The lines in his face had deepened, his black hair graying with age. Where he once had a clean shave, a stubble had formed. He had aged, and it showed. But it was him. It was truly him.

Despite her best efforts, tears welled in her eyes, more from happiness than pain.

"I missed you," she whispered, quietly sobbing. She threw her arms around his neck, ignoring the ache wrecking her body. She felt his arms circle her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you, too, kid," Looker murmured.

He carefully hoisted her up, trying to keep from aggravating her wounds. She gripped at the back of his jacket, burying her face in his shoulder. Tears poured down her cheeks. The world seemed to spin, every noise too loud, every sight too bright, every smell overwhelming.

"Just rest," he murmured reassuringly. "I've got you."

Tiredness seeped through her entire body, but she forced herself to stay awake.

"Promise me you’ll stay," she managed to croak. “Please.”

Looker stayed silent for a moment.

"I promise."

He was genuine.

Sleep overtook her almost immediately.


	50. Percentage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highs and lows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, another chapter! Classes start on Monday, so I'm hoping to squeeze out this one last chapter. It's not the most exciting in the world, but it does have a few puzzle pieces that you can enjoy playing with.
> 
> (It is very late as I am uploading, but hopefully there are no errors, for your reading sake.)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy, and please stay safe.

The first thing she noticed was a weight on her stomach.

The Sinnoh Trainer tried to open her eyes but immediately squeezed them shut, groaning softly. The room was dark, yet it still felt too bright. Her heartbeat was an overwhelming noise. The warm blankets felt like fire, and the cool air felt like ice. Pain spiked through every part of her body, most prominent for her head and her side.

After a few minutes, she forced her eyes open, staring blearily. A large blur of orange was next to her. She blinked a few times, eyes finally focusing. She raised her eyebrows in confusion as she saw a concerned Arcanine staring at her, head plopped on her stomach.

"Hey, buddy," she whispered, voice hoarse. At that, the Pokemon's tail wagged, lightly beating the carpeted floor. It was still loud, but it didn't send pain spiking through her head. She sniffed, slowly reaching out and patting its head.

"I found him in Kanto," came a soft voice. She looked to the side, relaxing when she saw Looker sitting in a chair nearby. He gave a gentle smile, then grabbed something off of the table as he walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed, then held out a juice box.

She immediately sat up. Looker held up a hand, but she ignored him, snatching the juice box. The straw was already in it, so she quickly began sipping, closing her eyes contentedly.

 _ **You could have more manners**_ , Renegade teased quietly.

 _Don’t care- I want juice_ , she sent back.

Looker chuckled lightly, then patted Arcanine, who lolled his tongue. The remained silent, waiting for the Sinnoh Trainer to finish her drink. Once the juice box was empty, she set it on the nightstand, meeting the Agent's eyes.

“Where have you been?” she demanded, wincing at her own voice.

Looker frowned, and Arcanine whined softly.

"The Interpol reassigned me," he finally said. "They said I needed to be off of your case."

She stared in confusion, but before she could ask anything else, a loud ringing reverberated through the air. She instinctively covered her ears, then reached for her Rotom-phone. After answering, she turned the volume down, set the phone to speakers, and answered, "Hello?"

“I’ve been trying to reach you all night!” Leon exclaimed. She winced, turning the volume down further.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, glancing at Looker. She put a finger to her lips, and he nodded.

Leon sighed, and a few papers shuffled in the background. "You haven't heard anything?" he questioned. "Nothing at all?"

“Can you please explain?”

The Galar Champion took a deep breath. Finally, he replied, "There was a random Gigantamax incident last night. It was just outside of Hulbury. Every man, woman, and child has been going bloody wild due to it. I started calling you and Hop as soon as I caught word of it!"

She stared at Looker, who narrowed his eyes. After a moment, she noted, "I didn't sleep well yesterday, so no, I didn't wake up last night."

It wasn't a lie- technically.

Leon groaned, then muttered a few profanities under his breath. "So you're alright?" he asked, voice easing. "If you don't know about the bloody thing, that means you stayed inside."

She closed her eyes, frowning. She hated lying. It was an awful thing to do, and she could almost feel physical pain when she fibbed. But she forced as much genuineness into her voice as she could, answering, "I'm alright. You don't need to worry about me."

_I hate this._

_**I know you do.** _

Leon took a breath, then continued, "That's good." He paused, finally murmuring, "The Chairman wants me to investigate, so I'll be in the area. If you see anything, tell me. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

She bit her lip, responding, "I'll be on the lookout."

"I'll see you later, then."

“Stay safe.”

“Hell knows I’ll try.”

She ended the call, then glanced at Looker, holding back a shiver. The two stayed silent for a few minutes, and she idly stroked Arcanine's head, trying to distract herself. Finally, he asked the question she knew was coming.

"Does he know who you are?"

She lowered her head, quietly mumbling, "No."

“So you’re still under Interpol protection?”

She whipped her head up, meeting his eyes. "How did you know about that?" she questioned. "You left before they signed my protections into place."

Looker frowned, softly returning, "Who do you think suggested them?"

She wanted to respond, yet she stayed silent. Of course Looker had suggested them. He wouldn't have just left her all alone. He was better than that. Instead of arguing, she changed the subject.

“After my protections were signed into place,” she murmured, “they told me it was my choice on whether or not people could have access to my history. Until I said so, nobody would know me. I have a new name, a new past- I’m supposed to be a new person. I’m supposed to feel safer. I’m supposed to just live.”

She gritted her teeth, hissing, “Put emphasis on the ‘supposed to be’ part.”

Looker placed his hand over her's, squeezing it. Her shoulders drooped. Even if her mind swirled and her chest burned, having Looker back definitely made her feel better.

Eventually, the man stood up, walking to a bag on the table nearby. He dragged it open, pulling out a few neatly-wrapped boxes. A familiar smell immediately hit her nose, sending her back in time- back to some of their very first meetings.

He smiled, teasingly asking, "Are you going to spill the syrup again? Or can I trust you?"

She chuckled, responding, "I wasn't the one who dropped his pancakes on his new jacket."

_**You only did that the second time around.** _

As he slid the pancakes towards her, she reached towards the nightstand, grabbing the Pokeballs sitting there. She released her partners, making sure they didn't crowd too close to Arcanine. Marsh and Caspian seemed confused, Ignis and Nisha trying to study the large dog-like Pokemon.

Fae puffed up, yet when he saw Looker, he immediately dashed over. He practically threw himself into the man's arms, and the man hugged him, murmuring, "I missed you, too."

Her head was still spinning, but she took to setting out the Pokemeals, Looker quickly assisting her. She only started eating after everyone else had received their meals. The pancake recipe was different, yet she still felt comforted by the taste. It was better than anything she could make.

She hadn't even realized how hungry she was.

Once everyone had eaten, and their partners had settled in, the International Agent took a slow breath. The Sinnoh Trainer glanced at him, waiting, but he didn't say anything. Then again, it was hard for him to speak, considering the situation.

She cut to the chase.

“I’m glad you’re here, but you would only be in Galar if there was a problem.”

Looker stayed silent.

“We both heard what Leon said- that Gigantamax was random. We saw the damage it caused- put that thing into a town, and people are going to get hurt, even killed. And both of us recognized that spacetime tear- it’s been seven years, but I will always remember the first time I saw a rip at the top of Spear Pillar.“

“You’re on track.”

“Something is going on again. People could get hurt again. And now, you’re here. Again”

Their gazes met. A familiar darkness rippled through the man's eyes. It was the same shadow that clung to her mind, tearing her apart.

A heavy silence fell over them. What could they say? The implications were all too familiar, and no amount of words could help the situation.

No- words would make the situation worse.

But he still spoke, telling her what she knew all too well.

"I need your help."

She gave him the response that he was already aware of.

“Just give me instructions.”

She forced herself to sit straighter, and Looker dragged out a notebook. Their partners looked on, and though most didn't recognize what was going on, the looks on their faces showed they were concerned. Despite his best efforts, Fae had fluffed up his feathers, anxiety written in his eyes. The Sinnoh Trainer reached out and patted him, and he leaned into her, chirping quietly.

"This entire situation seems to be related to Dynamax energy," she started. "We need to figure out how it works, where it comes from, and how it relates to the spacetime rifts. Our biggest threat is an unstable rift- just like the one we saw last night."

“ **I have been keeping track of the universal flow,** ” Renegade noted. “ **The spacetime here in Galar is thinner than that of Sinnoh. That rift should not have formed- and though it did, it should have remained stable. It was destabilized because the fabric was so deeply affected.** ”

“Which means,” the International Agent said, “that however these rifts are forming, it’s caused by something unnatural. Or, at the very least, something not even you have experienced.”

"Do we know if this is happening in other regions?" the Sinnoh Trainer asked, glancing at the ceiling.

“ **It seems to be isolated. If you wish, I can check on other regions. First, however, we need a plan.** ”

"I can do my own investigation, but with my credentials, it will be difficult convincing anyone to speak with me," Looker mused. "Nobody wants to speak with an International Agent- for good reason."

"Sonia and Professor Magnolia are looking into the Dynamax phenomenon, but the results are still coming slowly," the woman continued. "I offered to help Sonia, but we have no idea where to start. We need to have a direction to get new results." She furrowed her eyebrows, idly murmuring, "Maybe it's related to those dreams?"

"What dreams?" Looker asked, looking up sharply.

She pursed her lips, then answered, "Hop and I went into an area called the Slumbering Weald. It was supposed to be off-limits, but he wanted to save a Wooloo. Before we could find it, a Pokemon appeared. His partners’ attacks didn't work, and it put us all to sleep. I've been having strange dreams ever since then."

After a pause, she perked up, murmuring, “I’ve had a new dream each time I beat a gym. And it didn’t feel like the usual ones.”

The Sinnoh Trainer stared at her companion. The International Agent furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think. After a minute of silence, he jolted. He quickly turned to her, asking, "Do you think it could be some sort of memory share?"

It hit her like a tackle.

If Renegade could access her senses, seeing what she saw and hearing what she heard, then why wouldn't a Pokemon be capable of sharing its memories with her? But as she thought about it further, the idea started to collapse. She shook her head, returning, "In my latest dream, I was riding on that Pokemon's back. In that case, it couldn't be its memory. It would have to be somebody else’s."

The two stayed silent. She folded her legs, idly tapping her knee. She was about to speak up, but Renegade beat her to it.

“ **I have Aligned with the Little One,** ” it noted. “ **The most obvious advantage in our Alignment is her ability to access my power. Less noticeable advantages are the ability for the two of us to share senses, speak telepathically, and understand what the other is feeling at a moment. As well as sharing senses, I would have the capacity to access her memories, thereby giving others access to them. However, this would require her consent.** ”

It paused, then queried, “ **In theory, could these memories be from a human who Aligned with this Pokemon?** ”

The Sinnoh Trainer felt a shiver run down her back. She began quivering, and her companion gritted his teeth. He glanced at his notebook, lost in thought. Their partners all looked on, ready at a moment's notice.

“In theory,” Looker finally whispered, “that could be possible.”

She swallowed thickly. Her quivering had turned into full-on shaking. Fae put his head on her shoulder, and she put a trembling hand on his cheek, trying to steady her breathing.

"If these are memories," she said, "that means the monster I saw in them is real. That means that the hell that I've been experiencing actually happened in the past. That means that the person sharing my memories went through a living nightmare."

Nisha and Caspian climbed onto the bed, curling close to her. Ignis whined softly, glancing at Arcanine, who seemed to have no idea what to do. Marsh nudged Looker, who put his hand on the Sinnoh Trainer’s shoulder, staying silent.

After a moment, she gasped, grabbing her phone. She quickly brought up a search bar, typing as quickly as possible. One of Leon's matches came up, and she pressed the video. It loaded, and she scrolled through. Once she was near the end, she stopped, pressing play.

Leon stretched his arm out. The Dynamax Band on his arm activated, glowing with pinkish energy. She pressed forward by a few seconds, pausing the video as she saw Charizard towering over the stadium, fire rippling from his shoulders. Her eyes widened. A hand clapped to her forehead as she stared.

"That monster was surrounded by Dynamax energy," she whispered, stunned. "It's been sitting right in front of my fucking face."

Looker peered over her shoulder, and she handed him her phone, arms dropping to her sides. He scrolled through her place on the video. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, he stopped. Slowly laid her phone on the nightstand. Another sickening silence lingered over the two. Looker hesitated, then spoke up.

"If these dreams are connected to Dynamax, they could give us a clue as to what the hell is going on."

She nodded, gripping at the sheets. Her knuckles turned white.

"Which means I need to have more of them," she whispered.

Looker took a deep breath, then asked, "How many dreams have you had?"

"Three," she answered. "One after we encountered that Pokemon in the Slumbering Weald. One after I beat Milo. One after I beat Nessa. The others were the usual nightmares."

Looker nodded. She glanced at her partners, who were latched on her every word. Fae lowered his eyes to meet her gaze, and she pressed her forehead to his cheek, trying to offer some comfort.

"You have to beat as many Gym Leaders as possible," Looker finally said. "Until we come up with another way to get these dreams to occur, that's the only option we have."

She nodded, then paused.

“Hop was there with me,” she said slowly. “Could he also be having these dreams?”

The thought made her heart twist. She instinctively reached for her phone, then pulled away, knowing he would probably be sleeping in before going to Motostoke. Her fists clenched, nails digging into her palms.

“ **He said he saw another Pokemon,** ” Renegade mused, “ **but there is the possibility that he is experiencing a similar effect.** ”

Her jaw set. If Hop was also having these dreams, he could fall behind in his training. He was on a journey to experience his dream- and it would be ruined.

She finally breathed, "Then I'll just have to be twice as strong- for both of us."

Looker opened his mouth to argue with her, but she held up a finger, continuing, "Renegade, I think we need to start with checking the Wild Area again. There has to be something that can help us. If there's nothing, we're heading straight to Motostoke. That's my next battle."

“ **Understood.** ”

"I'll be watching your battles," the International Agent stated. "It could give us some further insights as to how Dynamax works."

She nodded, staring at her sheets. She bit her lip. The image of that bone-like monster, swirling with energy, filled her mind.

"I can't use Dynamax,” she said flatly. “Not when it could cause so much damage."

"The battles will be difficult."

“At least my life isn’t on the line.”

He knew the implications of her words all too well.

"I guess that's the plan, then.”

The Sinnoh Trainer pulled her covers away, then glanced at her partners, giving them a determined look. "We have to beat Kabu," she said. "We're going to work hard and make sure we can do it. But we can't afford to lose."

Fae nodded, narrowing his eyes. Caspian folded his arms, while Nisha let out a loud bark. Ignis hissed, flames burning brighter, as Marsh squeaked.

She opened her arms wide, and everyone gathered for a group hug. She gave each of them a gentle squeeze, careful with Ignis' flames and steadily smoothing Fae's feathers. Once they were reassured, she sent them to their Pokeballs. Looker patted Arcanine, whispering in the fire-type's ear, then retrieved him.

She grabbed up the boxes from their earlier meals, tossing them in the trash. After making sure everything was clean, she turned back. She looked down as Looker held out a second phone.

“Burner,” he stated. “Has GPS and emergency systems. If you need me, use this.”

She took the phone, sliding it into her pocket.

“I’ll keep it in mind. I might need it during my training sessions with Renegade.”

The Sinnoh Trainer sat next to Looker, swinging her foot idly. They had a plan. They had a course of action, despite how vague and simplistic it was. They weren't screwed.

She was ready to try and find information, somehow, some way, when Looker brought up a topic she hadn't even thought about dreading.

“What’s your Percentage?”

One part of her wanted to lie. It would reassure him. He didn't need to be worried for her- he just needed to focus on his job. He was there for a reason, and he needed to get things done.

The other part of her knew that she had to tell the truth. Nobody could lie to Looker- he would see right through it. Their relationship meant it would be all that much easier.

_**Tell him.** _

She lowered her head, finally murmuring, "It lowered to eighty."

He stared at her blankly, continuing, "And what's the lowest prediction?"

She met his gaze, answering, "Fifty."

Anguish flashed in his eyes. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he put an arm around her, pulling her closer. She took a slow breath, trying to find some semblance of peace.

It didn't work.

She finally whispered, "I know what I'm doing. I made this decision of my own accord."

“I know,” the man replied. “And I’m more proud than I could ever put into words.”

Warmth blossomed in her chest. She smiled, despite how much fear and dread rushed through her head. It was a moment of happiness, one that she hoped she could experience again. But all too soon, Looker stood up. He made his way to the door, ready to leave.

Again.

He glanced back at her, murmuring, "I'm not letting it hit fifty."

She nodded, whispering, "I'm not going down just yet."

He smiled. Then he was gone. The door shut behind him, leaving her with Renegade. She stared after the man, already missing his warmth, yet she didn't move from her spot.

She took a deep breath, then clenched a fist, pounding it into her bed.

_ We're getting things done today. _

_**Then let’s begin.** _


End file.
